Blue Wolf
by Lauralarios234
Summary: When Rayne enters an old Native American bookstore, it completely changes her life forever. Her life goes from an ordinary human girl to being the youngest sister of Koda Blackfoot- the oldest family in the Quileute Tribe. Somehow she finds herself in the world of Twilight, a month before the whole thing begins. She's stuck in a small town where sparkly vampires seek shelter, guy
1. Ch 1

_Chapter One: The Beginning _

Wolves they're my favorite, almost my obsession. I have always found them to be peculiar creatures. They're intelligent, entirely loyal to their kin, the alpha's mate for life, they help raise the puppies, and most of all, they're wary of my kind- humans.

Although I am human, I feel as if my spirit is with them running through the dark woods, howling along with my brothers and sisters. Letting my paws touch the ground as my fur moves along with the wind, feeling completely free of all things.

I guess my obsession started when I saw the most beautiful white wolf standing on top of the crest of a hill, the full moon right next to it giving the wolf a beautiful silhouette. The white wolf stretched its neck high up in the air, bringing back its head and filling the air with its 'song'. His howl was one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard. There wasn't any words just pure joy, the wolf-filled my heart with its beauty and wonders. And since that day my love for wolves grew.

The Woodlands is this small Native American bookstore right outside my hometown, about two and a half hours away. I had the weekend off and had nothing better to do, so I decided I would take a little road trip down there.

The bookstore was wedged between two taller buildings, almost as the two larger buildings were squeezing the life out of the bookstore. The sign on the small building was old, very old if you ask me, some of the letters were barely noticeable. However, the windows looked to be clean and it showed the bookshelves and some antique artifacts, which was a good thing.

Walking inside the bookstore, the bell rang and no one greeted me. Thinking that the owner or whoever worked here was busy, I took this chance to look around. It was dark and cluttered but there were so many valuable things in here. I didn't know where to start from. Wandering around the store, I made my way towards the back and a very odd book stood out. The antique large book was sitting on top of the table surrounded by candles with the words 'Blue Moon' and the cover showed a wolf howling into the air while some bats were flying around. I found it to be beautiful and ironic at the same time. There were bats flying around the wolf, aren't bats aka vampires and wolves enemies? So why are they together?

As I was about to reach for the book a voice stopped me, "the blue wolf." The voice was like hearing an old howl- deep, strong and held authority. Looking up I saw an old Native man in his lounge chair, a wooden cane next to him. He was extremely old and had deep wrinkles that told the most incredible journey, craved a map of his entire life. He must have been blind because his eyes were white as a sheet. Even he might have been blind, his eye line told of all the laughs from his past and it held such wisdom a youngster as I should listen very carefully. His twinkling eyes were framed by thick grey eyebrows and his face was clean from any facial hairs. His long silky white hair was neatly braided with a black and red ribbon tying the end of his hair together. I could tell that when he was young he was an extremely handsome man.

"That book tells the legend of the rare blue wolf," he said standing up. The old man was now leaning on his walking cane. Carefully I took a good look at his wooden cane and it had some cravings of wolves. The two that stood out the most had blue and red eyes. With each movement, the old man took you could hear the creak of his old bones.

Standing in front of me he wipes away the dust from the book and looks up at me with his old blind eyes. "Do you know the story behind blue wolf, young lady?" Shaking my head but then I remember he couldn't see me, "no sir." A second went by and he nods turning back to the book, "you should know." The old man looks down at the book, almost as if he's remembering something. Seconds past and the old man has yet to say anything. A few more seconds he picks up the book and leaves with it. I carefully watched him walking away just in case he needs my help. However, once he made a right turn, disappearing in between the two bookshelves, I stared at the spot he once was. Leaving me confused. Shrugging my shoulders I decided to look around some more.

Finding a spot to sit down I found a book about a black wolf with fiery red eyes. The book says that the black wolf is as large as a polar bear with huge claws, dangerously sharp teeth, and eyes that glow like fire. It also says that this wolf is a death wolf and the oldest alpha known to mankind. The black wolf is the alpha of the alphas, extremely strong and powerful. No other wolf or supernatural creature can defend it. This black wolf with red eyes is another rare wolf but unlike the blue wolf, the black wolf will show itself to the other, letting them know who's in charge. This book barely has any information about the blue wolf, but it does say that the black wolf is the sibling of the blue wolf. It also says that the Blue Wolf will only show itself in times of need and if the Black Wolf has been severely injuries. However, the black wolf and blue wolf are completely opposite from one another. While the black wolf is known to be the bringer of death, the blue wolf is known to be the bringer of life. One cannot live without the older, almost like yin and yang, they balance each other.

Lost in the world of the black wolf, a middle age Native American man with brown eyes and long dark brown hair approached me, "need any help?" he asked me, with a serious look.

"Um, not really but thanks." He nods but then looks down at the book on my lap. He takes a few seconds before looking at me again. "Have you seen an elder man around here?" he asked with a suspicious tone.

Nodding my head, I look past his shoulder, "yeah he was sitting down on that chair. He took a book with him and then he disappeared." The man looks at me, lost in his thought. "Is there a problem?" I asked wanting to know what's going on. And just like the old man, he didn't say anything when he left me there looking all confused and lost.

Thinking nothing of it, I continued on reading. I was almost finished with the book before the man approached me. An hour and two books later, I decided I should head home. Putting the books away, I approach the counter ready to leave. Ringing the little bell to let the man know I was ready but no one came. Ring the bell once again and yet no one came. I decided to wait a few more minutes before deciding to leave with anything. However, I heard a loud thud coming from the back of the store, where I met the old man. Curiously I began making my way towards the back of the store, "hello?" I called out hoping someone would answer me.

Standing at the same spot from before, I looked around and still, there was no one there. Once again shrugging my shoulders, I turned around about to start walking but I heard the thud but this time it was louder and closer. "Hello?" I called out once again and just like the last time, no one responds back. Deciding to walk down the path the old man took, the thud was growing. As I was making my way down the aisle, my body was screaming at me to turn around and leave but my heart was telling me to continue walking, so I walked. At the end of the aisle, there was a dark wooden door, half-opened.

Stopping in front of it, I could feel the heat coming from the other side. Confused I put my hand on the door and slowly opened it. "Hello?" I called out a little louder than before. I don't know what it was but something was telling me to step inside, my mind was telling me to walk inside. Listening to it, I walked inside but there was no one in here. There wasn't anything in here either, no furniture, no one, not even a broom.

Taking a few steps inside, the door suddenly closed. Quickly turning around I run to it and tried to open it but with no luck, it didn't want to open. "HELLO!!!! SOMEONE?? I'M IN HERE!!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!!! PLEASE!!!" I screamed out loud, desperately wanting someone to hear me. At this point, I was cursing at myself for walking into an unknown room.

Out of the nowhere, a voice was calling out to me. "RAYNE," it sounded desperate and vulnerable. Turning around there was no one there but me, turning back around I banged the door even more and screamed out louder. "HELP ME!!! SOMEONE!!!" I screamed out.

"Rayne," a voice called out. Turning around there was a beautiful middle age Native American women with a soft smile. "Please help him understand. Help him to love again," the lady said.

"W-who?" I asked stuttering, backing away from her. Instead of telling me who and why, she sadly smiles at me "I'm sorry, baby girl," and with that, she disappeared and a ball of fire appeared.

Looking at a fire in the videos does not resemble the real thing. You don't feel the heat of the flames attacking you or see how big the fire can grow, instead, you only see the small and black smoke climbing its way towards the sky. In front of the real thing, the blazing heat is intense, scorching my skin. The flames aren't only red but it's a bright yellow glowing into the night. The smell forcefully takes over my every breath and the flames grow larger than I ever witness. Roaring as they swallow what was once a well-made house.

"Rayne," my name grew softer with each passing minute. I knew I was laying down on the dirty floor with some injuring and I knew I wasn't going live with these angry flames surrounding me. Eyes half opened, I looked around and notice I wasn't in the empty room but in someone's living room. As my eyes opened and closed, I saw someone in the corner with a white dress looking down at me. The figure wasn't doing anything but standing there staring at me dying. Suddenly I was picked up off the floor and carried away from the figure and from the flames.

The person held me as if I was the greatest treasure in the world, this person didn't let me go even when weren't anywhere near the burning house. Or even when the paramedic demanded him to let me go so they can check me over. I felt weak and tired, my body felt different, it felt younger. I wonder what's happening, who was this person holding me? Who were these people? Where am I? Where are the two Native men from the bookstore? What's going on?

Turning away from these strange people I watched the once beautiful house burn, it looked like something a horror movie would show. It looked like a huge bonfire, flames coming out in every direction. The black smoke was being carried to the right by the end wind. It was raining down ashes like snow-- it was beautiful but tragic.

It was harder for me to keep my eyes open, I was fighting against my body to stay awake. But at last sleep too over and the last thing I remember was my name being called by a strange voice, a sense of worried and urgency laced its tone.


	2. Ch 2

_Chapter 2: My new life_

A/N: Quileute Language will be in BOLD LETTERS

December 2005,

Seeing the mysterious women in the burning room, getting pulled out of a house fire and almost dying, and magically being transported into a new universe it all happened six years ago. When all that happened, I thought I was going insane. I mean you would have thought something was different when all of a sudden you go from having short blonde hair, being 5'7 feet tall to having long dark brown hair and becoming 5'2 feet tall. Oh and not to mention when you wake up in a hospital and realizing you're not twenty-two anymore but a little eleven years old girl. That sort of thing makes one think they've gone insane or something terrible is going on. But no, lucky or unlucky for me instead of dying in the strange fire I was magically brought into a book about vampires and shapeshifters. How do I know I'm in a book, well that's easy.

First of all, I'm in a completely different body and not to mention I'm way younger than the last time I was awake. Secondly, I have a different name, more specifically a Native surname. Instead of being Rayne William, I am Rayne Blackfoot a now, seventeen year old Native American teenage girl. Third of all, I live in the Quileute tribe with my older brother Koda Blackfoot. And lastly I am the cousin of none other than the famous Alpha Jacob Black. And which book am I living in? Well if you haven't guessed from my cousin's name, I'm living in the Twilight book.

Once again, I don't know if I'm lucky or not but living in the Twilight world for the past six years isn't all that glam. There hasn't been anything strange or anything supernatural besides my older brother being a shapeshifter, but then again I wouldn't know. I forgot to mention that after the house fire, my brother moved us to Hawaii and we been living there for the past six years. And now after all this time, we're finally moving back to the La Push, Washington all thanks to Chief Billy Black and Forks' Police Chief Swan. Both men convinced Koda to move back and obviously, both of them had different reasons. Chief Swan wanted Koda to join their police department, claiming he needed someone as strong and trustworthy in his team. And Billy wanted Koda and I to move back to the place where we both belong, claiming to need Koda's help and assistance in important tribe matters. Billy said that since we're a Blackfoot, the second oldest family in the tribe we had to be there. And that Koda was to take our late father's place in the council. But I suspected that Billy wanted Koda to teach Sam and the others about shapeshifting since Koda is the first to shift. How do I know that my brother is a shapeshifter? Well I first handed witnessed him shifting without having him to notice, and boy, is he one beautiful wolf. Koda is a black and white wolf with bright yellow eyes.

Koda believes that I don't know about vampires, shapeshifters or anything about the supernatural world. So he tends to lie to me about everything he does. Like I say he doesn't even know that I know about him being a wolf and it does bother me that he doesn't trust me in anything. He tends to push me away, honestly these past six years I rarely seen him around the house. He's always out in the woods and when I do see him, he's either sleeping or we're aruging about something stupid. I know that he has bad temper but that doesn't mean he gotta be an ass about everything I do.

La Push, Washington

We've been in the our new house for the past two days and I still haven't meet anyone from the Rez. When we arrived here, Koda dropped me off and said he was heading to meet with our uncle Billy Black. I asked if I could go and meet up with Jake but he said no that I should stay here where it's safe. Since I didn't want to fight I left Koda in the jeep and went inside the house. While Koda was out I was fixing the house and as I was busy with the chores, I notice something out in the woods. Far inside the woods yet close enough for a human to see, there stood a huge dark sliver wolf in between some trees. The wolf wasn't doing anything, he wasn't disturbing my peace and quite but he was watching my every move. I notice his eyes would follow me as I walked throughout the house. I didn't mind because I already knew who it was and besides if I didn't I still wouldn't mind. The wolf wasn't going to harm me in any way because I didn't try to provoke it in the first place, so I think we'll be good. It was late at night when Koda returned home and that was when the wolf disappeared. And as expected when Koda returned he came to take shower and he left again and this time he didn't tell me where he was going and I didn't ask, I had a feeling he was either meeting up with Sam and the pack or he was going to spy on the Cullens.

On a Friday afternoon while I was finishing up with my chores, there was a knock. I was surprised when I opened the door and saw it was Sue Clearwater, Emily Young holding some sort of wrapped dessert and another Native American female I didn't recognize. This person had copper skin, long brown hair and eyes, she's pretty tall around 5'8. She was wearing a burgundy beanie, black sweater, dark navy blue jeans with black boots.

Turning away from the unknown female, I looked a Mrs. Clearwater, "how can I help you?" I asked. "Umm, hello I'm Sue Clearwater," Sue said, she was the one in the middle still wearing her nurse uniform. Sue has a thin face with black eyes and long straight black hair that runs down her shoulders.

"This is Emily Young my niece," Sue motions to Emily, she had three long thick, red lines going down from her hairline to her chin. Even with her face scarred it didn't take away from her beauty. Emily Young is one beautiful woman with copper skin and black hair that stops on her shoulders. And just like the other girl, they're about the same height. "And this is Meadow Ateara a family friend," she motions to the other girl.

"Ateara? As in Quil Ateara?" I asked a little confused. Meadow smiled, "yeah, old Quil is my grandfather and little Quil is my little brother." I didn't know there was another Ateara, but then again not everything is going to be the same. If there's another Ateara here then what else has been changed or has been added to this story.

"You remember my brother?" Meadow asked hopefully. Shaking my head, "sorry I just know that name because Koda mention a Quil Ateara the other day." I saw the hope leaving her eyes. And I did feel bad lying but what else was I going to say? Yeah I do remember your brother because I read about him in a book about vampires and shapeshifter. And besides I don't have any memories before the house fire. The doctors declared that I lost my memories since I didn't know what was going on six years ago.

"Ohh," was all Meadow said. Feeling bad, "sorry" I apologized once again. "It's okay" she said in a sad tone. Nodding at her I turn to Emily who was still holding the plate of dessert, "oh, I'm sorry. I have you standing out, please come in." I opened the door so they can all go inside. One by one they walked inside before I closed the door I notice the silver wolf out in the woods, in the same spot he was the day before. Strange I didn't notice him earlier, perhaps he came to see if the girls made it alright. Closing the door I turned my attention to my guest.

Emily smiled at me, "this is for you. I hope you like chocolate cake," she hands me the plate. I smiled at her, "thank you." I always wanted to try Emily's cooking since the boys always praises her for her cooking. I walked in the kitchen and placed it on the counter, "would you like anything to drink? Water? Lemonade? Coffee?" I offered turning around.

"Water please," Sue said while Emily and Meadow both wanted lemonade. "Please sit down. Make yourself comfortable and I do apologize. I'm still trying to sort everything around here" I pulled four cups from the cabinet, took out the lemonade, water and ice cubes from the frig. As I poured the drinks into the cups I turned to see the girls sitting by the kitchen table. I handed Sue her water with ice and the girls her lemonade.

"Thank you," they said once I gave them their drinks. When I sat down with them, we started talking. As we got comfortable talking, they began talking about the past. I learned more about my past talking with them than the last six years living with Koda. Sue mentioned my late parents and how they're very missed by everyone. She did also mentioned that I was very good friends with the boys and Leah, which didn't surprised me. I mean I or Rayne Blackfoot, lived here she had to be friends with at least one of them. I also learned that Meadow and Koda used to be friends before a certain female came along destroying their friendship. Meadow didn't mention any names because when she mention that certain female Sue quickly cut Meadow off changing the subject. Which was very wrong for her to do so, not only was it rude but it got me curious, who was this certain female and why is she banned from being mentioned?

When lunch time came around, the ladies left promising they'll be back another time. I didn't mind I needed some company in this place before I really go insane. Koda picked a house way out in the woods, away from the Rez, away from any human contact which I kinda don't like. What if something happens and I can't reach someone, I might die out here without someone knowing but I know that won't happened because there's a silver wolf not far from me.

Around 5pm, I expected Koda to come home after work, which he took Chief Swan's offer of joining his police department but he didn't show up. I waited another hour or so before calling his phone, but I should have expected not to be answered. Lately, I feel as if Koda has abandoned me. I know we haven't has a very good relationship in the past six years, but I'm still considered his little sister, shouldn't I matter just a little?

At night time, I notice a different wolf in between the trees. Instead of the huge dark sliver wolf there was a brown wolf. And just like the silver wolf he followed my every move. Before heading to bed, I walked in the kitchen and took out some cooked bacon and placed it in a plate, leaving it outside on the porched with a bowl of water for the wolf. I'm pretty sure he'll get hungry standing there all night long.

The following morning, I checked in Koda's room to see if he even made it home last night. Slightly opening his door I saw that his bed was untouched, sighing I walked to the kitchen and started to boil the water to make coffee. While that was going, I went outside to pick up the plates and I notice that the plate and bowl neatly placed by the side of the door. Smiling I picked it up and walked back inside, but before I checked if there was they were there. Sadly I didn't see them.

After eating breakfast, I went to brush my teeth before doing my chores and finishing up unpacking. Around afternoon, Meadow and Emily came to my house to visit and like yesterday we ate some cake with a tea Meadow made and the chocolate cake Emily gave me last night. And let me tell you, the boys weren't exaggerating when they said that Emily's makes the best food! Lunch time, Emily excused herself leaving Meadow and me alone. With nothing else to do, Meadow and I went into town to get somethings I needed. Before leaving town Koda suddenly appears with Sam and the boys. I made eye contact with the boys and all three of them bowing their heads, almost in respect towards someone important.

"Where are you heading off too?" Koda asked, in his usual deep tone. The way he talks screamed that he was in charged, it held power and it made anyone shake with fear. Koda is the tallest out of the four guys and clearly he's the strongest amongst them.

"Meadow and I are heading into town, I need somethings for the house—" Koda cuts me off. "What else do you need?" He asked almost annoyed that I was either spending money or that I was heading somewhere.

Rolling my eyes at him, "we don't have any dished or even pans to cook. You would know if you spend some time at home."

"Rayne" Koda looked at me with an expression clearly saying don't start with me. The others looked between Koda and I, feeling the the difference in the atmosphere. Guessing from their confused expression they didn't know what we were spaying. The one thing I was taught by Koda himself was how to speak and write in the language of our people. He was taught by our father, who strongly encouraged him to learn, saying it's important to know everything about who we were before the pale faces took everything.

"Whatever, we're off" I grabbed Meadow's hand and pulled her towards her rustic truck that was parked near Koda's jeep.

"Stop" Koda said in a loud commanding voice, immediately Meadow stood still where as for me groan. Whenever he used his alpha voice people immediately do whatever he says. Somehow it still affects the non-supernatural and yet it doesn't affect me at all.

Turning around I looked at Koda with an annoying expression, "what is it now?" Instead of answering me, Koda turns to the boys before speaking. "Jared go with them," and just like a robot Jared makes his way towards us.

"No," Jared instantly stops and looks at Koda, confused.

"Rayne, if he doesn't go with you then you won't go anywhere" I turned to Koda, I should have seen this coming.

"How is that fair? I have Meadow with me and besides we're only going to the town, it's not like we're going to Seattle" I tried to argue but like always, Koda doesn't care of what I say. He's being an ass again.

"I'm not saying it again, Rayne" Koda stood tall, letting his Alpha side show which I hate the most whenever he goes all Alpha on me. Sometime I want to smack the crap out of him and sometimes I want to choke him until he's all blue.

Crossing my arms I glared at Koda, "fine but you better not eat the chocolate cake, it's not for you" I turned around and stomped all the way towards Meadow's truck. I heard Koda's deep chuckle, "there won't be any when you come back."

I waited for Meadow and Jared to follow, once in the car I was seated in between them. The drive to the town was awkward. I'm pretty sure Jared didn't want to come with us but he had no way of declining. In the awkward silence, I calmed down and to Jared and apologized for making him come with us. Right away, Jared smiled at me saying it was okay that he didn't mind. After that we began talking about things. Jared told me he was in high school and he talked about his girlfriend, Kim. And just like in the movies, he was a lover boy talking about Kim like a lovesick fool. Once we got into the town's shopping center, I notice that Fork is really nice, despite the fact that the people had a staring problem.

I found a nice little shop, Jared said he was going into the shop next door but will meet us once he's finished. As Jared was entering the other shop I pulled Meadow with me we entered the cute shop. "Hello, welcome to Little Fairy. My name is Jasmine, if you need anything just let me know," the middle age lady said from the front counter. "Alright, thank you," I replied while Meadow was looking around. The little shop sales many things I needed for my house, such as dinnerware sets, bed sets, etc.

About twenty minutes I notice the store getting a little colder and I was feeling a little uncomfortable. There was also a unpleasant smell, a rotten smell. Suddenly Meadow came next to me with an uneasy expression, "are you ready?" She asked almost if she's pressuring me to hurry up.

"Almost," I was confused by her attitude, just a little while ago she was having fun. Looking around I notice a group of girls in the corner by the night lamps. Now I understand why she was acting strange, the group of three girls and a big-muscle with dark curly hair teenaged boy turned their attention towards us and openly stared. The blonde one was staring at Meadow with an bitchy face while the other two had a small smile on their face. Meadow came in front of me, shielding me from them. The three girls were none other than the famous Cullens girls. Rosalie Hale, the blonde hair vampire with bright golden eyes, Alice Cullen the little fairy with short black hair and their mother Esme Cullen. And the teenager was Emmett Cullen, the jokester of the famous vampire family. How did I not notice them walking in the shop? How can anyone not notice them?

"We should leave," Meadow said, having a stare down with Rosalie. I turned to Meadow, "why?" I asked not understanding the problem. Why is she making this a problem when they aren't bothering us or anyone?

"I forgot I had something to do with Emily and it's getting late," she said turning back to the Cullen, openly showing her discomfort of them being nearby. I'm guessing Meadow, like everyone else in the tribe grew up learning about the legends and beliefs of the Quileute's magic and it's history which means she doesn't trust the Cullens, since they're the cold ones.

Turning back to Cullens, I made eye contact with Alice and just like her family she was staring at me with curiosity. I wonder if she knew I was going to be here or if she knows anything about me. I guess she doesn't because she was staring at me a little confused and trouble. Not really wanting any uanessacry attention right now I turned to Meadow, "alright let me pay this and we can go."

"Rayne!!" Suddenly Jared's concerned voice echoed through the little shop. Turning around Jared was making his way towards us but his eyes were focused somewhere else. Once he reached us, he positioned himself in front of me as if he was protecting a valuable treasure.

"You guys okay?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the Cullen. "Yeah," Meadow responded. I turned towards the Cullen and Emmett was in front of the girls, protecting them from Jared. I found it to be a little funny, in my eyes they looked like little kids trying to be grown ups. But then again I found it to be unnecessary with all this problematic behavior, especially from Jared and Meadow. The Cullens weren't doing anything and yet they're being treated poorly.

"Jesus Christ," I said moving past Jared so I can pay for my stuff. Ignoring Jared harsh calls, I began making my way towards the front counter, which was behind the Cullen, but before I could I stopped when the rotten smell got stronger.

"What is that awful smell?" I said a little too loud. I looked around trying to see if something died in here but I quickly stopped when I heard Jared's laughter. "You could smell it?" He asked, clearly thinking whatever is happening is funny. Turning to him, I nodded which he laughed even more, "don't just laugh. Tell me what's that horrib—" I stopped when I realized why he was laughing and why he asked that question. As Jared was laughing he was looking past my head, towards the Cullen.

Slowly turning to the Cullen, which they look a little offended and slightly amused, I realize that it was them. Which caused me to wonder, how in the world was I able to smell their particular scent which in no way, should I be able to do without being some kind of supernatural creature. Which leads me to wonder, am I going to be like Leah Clearwater who can shapeshift into a wolf?

"Sorry," I said, embarrassed that I would say something so rude towards them. "Excuse me," I quickly made my way past them by holding my breath, however, it didn't do much since I could still smell them.

Once I paid and once again walked past them, I quickly made my way towards Meadow and a cocky Jared, hitting his chest we walked out the shop as Jared continue to laugh at what happened ten minutes ago. "Shut up already," I rolled my eyes at Jared wiped away a fake tear from his eyes.

"You're just jealous that they're good looking," Jared snorted, not pleased that he was compared to them.

"Yes, they're very good looking, but do not be fooled by their beauty, Rayne for even the most beautiful Rose has its thorns to cause you pain." Meadow said, slightly turning to me. Once again Jared snorted, "at least I don't smell" he said and this time I was the one who snorted, yeah not very lady like. "Who said you don't?" I asked, smirking at him. Jared opened his mouth but shut up before turning to the window.

After that no one talked and our drive back to the rez, Jared become serious and he was in deep thought while Meadow looked worried for some reason. While it was quiet I began thinking, why was I able to smell their scents? I'm just human and not a wolf... yet. Perhaps I will be like Leah and perhaps I could smell it because I'm from an old family? But for whatever reason it could be, the wolves weren't lying the vampires do smell... bad.

I wonder, if I could smell their scents, what else could I do? Perhaps being here won't be such a bad thing.


	3. Ch 3

_Chapter 3: Meeting the Black Family _

A/N: Quileute Language will be in BOLD LETTERS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning, everything was the same. I woke up without Koda being there, ate my breakfast and did my chores. Around noon I notice the silver wolf was outside the house and like before, he wasn't bother me. It seems like the silver wolf was keeping an eye one me, for what reason? I do not know and really I don't care. Eventually, I do want to get close enough but I know if I get too close, he'll either run away or growl at me until I leave him alone. And honestly, I don't want to bother him or cause him any unnecessary trouble. So I left him alone and continue my chores. Once finished with all of my chores, it was around 1pm and I knew Koda wasn't coming home anytime soon. So I decided to go visit my cousin, Jacob Black. I wanted to see if he was just like in the movies before he turned into a shapeshifter. Hopefully, Jacob was home and not with his friends but if he's not then I'll just go and have a nice walk around the forrest.

Getting my jacket from my room, I walked out the house. Locking my front door, I notice the silver wolf on his four legs. He kept his eyes on me the entire time I walked to my Jeep. Before getting inside, I looked back at him and our eyes connected. For a brief second, I felt something strange spread throughout my whole body. I felt like a small spark go through my body, almost as if something lite up. For that second, call me crazy or whatever, but I saw something like a vision. In this so-call vision, I saw the silver wolf and an all-white wolf with blue eyes, on top of a hill, fighting each other. The white wolf was winning but it didn't seem as if they were trying to kill each other. It was more like they were playing around. It was nice and afterwards, I felt content and at peace.

Coming back to reality, the silver wolf had his head tilt sideways. From my point of view, he almost seemed confused yet happy. Like he was trying to figure something out, something good. Once again our eyes connected and this time, it seemed as if the silver wolf had a wolfish grin on his face and it's tail was wagging. Confused yet amused with his unexpected behavior, I smiled at him, his tail wagged more and his grin turned into a smile.

"I'm heading to the Black's house. I'll be back later," I told him. The silver wolf stopped his wagging and have me a serious nod. Nodding back to him, I turned around and got inside my jeep. A few seconds in the road, I heard a low howl. A wolf was signaling to his pack, letting them know something. Rolling my eyes, I smiled at myself. It was the silver wolf who did the howling, possibly letting Koda and the others know of my location.

Ten minutes, later I arrived at the Black's residence. And just like in the movies, it's a small wooden place with narrow windows and it does resemble a tiny barn. The house is surrounded by thick trees and shrubbery. Parking the Jeep in front of the house, I could see Billy's old red truck, the one Isabella is getting, parked inside the garage with a dark grey cover.

Before I could knock on the front door, I heard my name being called in a surprised tone. Turning around I see three young Native American teenage boys, all looked fourteen maybe fifteen, coming towards house. The one on the left had black chin-length hair and it's parted down down the middle, brown eyes, and unlike in the movies he was taller, about 6'4". The one of the right was a little over 6'0, being shorter than Embry the one on the left but with brown eyes, dark skin just like the other two, black hair, a baby face, and a buzz cut. Lastly, in the middle of them was the one and only, Jacob 'Jake' Black, my cousin. Jacob had long, glossy black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. And unlike in the movies, his skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored. A hint of childish roundness left around his chin, altogether, a very pretty face. The one thing Jacob and I shared were the color of our eyes, dark brown.

"Rayne?" Jacob once again asked, confused and surprised that I was actually there. I saw the shock register on his face, Jake's face washed blank with confusion, like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from his wide eyes. And then, after it finally clicked a large grin crept onto his face, it soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth.

"RAAYYNNEEEE!!!!!" Jake soon came running towards me, engulfing me in a tight hug, picking me up in the air and turning me around. We filled the air with our laughter and once we were done, Jake put me down and looked at me up and down with a smile that screamed happiness, before hugging me once more. His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms were protectively wrapped around my body. In that moment, even though I knew this wasn't somewhat real, but nonetheless, the world around me melted away as I squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end. In my opinion, Jake and I shared a beautiful moment, however, that all ended when someone coughed.

Jake and I, both turned around seeing Embry with a flirtatious grin. Jake and Quil, the one with the baby face, both rolled their eyes at him. "You have no chance with her, Emm," Quil said looking at Embry, the one with chin-length hair.

"Wanna bet?" Embry asked with a wolfish grin but Quil rolled his eyes. "Like I said, not a chance," Quil stretched out his comment, making it clear to Emrby. However, Embry rolled his eyes at Quil, before turning to me stretching his flirtatious grin.

"Besides, you may never know until you try," Embry said before stepping closer to me. However, before Embry had a chance to get close to me Jake pushed Embry back. Jake then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me away from Embry, "not a chance. Not with Rayne." Jake said in a nonnegotiable tone.

It seems as that was the only thing Embry actually need to back off. Sighing in defeat, Embry looks down sad and Quil laughed at his friend. Out of the nowhere, Jake suddenly jumped back, almost as if he got burned. Embry, Quil, and I turned to Jake confused by his unexpected action. Instead of explaining himself, Jake started to apologize for his behavior. Saying that he should have introduced himself instead of attacking me like he did. At first I didn't understand why he was apologized, but it seemed that the boys understood what he was trying to say. But then I finally understood what Jake meant, I keep forgetting that I had 'lost' all of my memories after the house fire, which means I don't know any of the boys.

I kindly smiled at Jake and the boys, "it's okay. I know who you guys are," Jake stopped talking and looked at me with a hopefully expression. "You do?" he asked, dark brown eyes shinning with hope.

Once again, I didn't want to lie but then again, I can't say the truth. Nodding my head, "yeah, Mrs. Clearwater was over the other day--" Jake interrupted me halfway. "Hold up, Sue was over at your place?" he asked confused. Kinda confused myself, I nodded. Jake looked down and it seemed like he was thinking about something. After a few seconds, he looks up at me, "how long have you been here?"

"Umm, a couple of days. Why?" I asked but Jake didn't say anything. Jake's expression somewhat darkened and mumbled something, I couldn't understand. Before any of us could say anything, unexpectedly Koda's black Jeep pulled up. Coming out his jeep, was my uncle Billy Black, Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Harry Clearwater, and Koda himself. The happy feeling was suddenly replace with a thick tension. Once Koda made his way towards us, Quil and Embry unconsciously lowered their head, submitting to Koda. However, Jake didn't fully submit to Koda like Quil and Embry did. Koda briefly turned to Jake, I could see a visible smirk on Koda's face before his facial expression turned back to it's usual serious expression.

"What are you doing here?" Koda asked in his usual deep tone. Just like his voice, Koda's facial expression had a trace of roughness. In the past six years, Koda has aged more than anyone his age, but that hasn't taken away from his attractiveness. I guess being a shapeshifter brings you unnecessary stress.

Before answering to Koda, I looked at Paul, who was standing in the back with Sam and the others. I notice that Paul's eyes were on me, we briefly made eye contact before Koda turned around and Paul shifted his eyes somewhere else. Rolling my eyes, I walked away from Koda and walked towards Billy and Harry, who was behind Billy's wheelchair.

I felt Koda's presence behind me, "this is our uncle Billy and Harry Clearwater--" I rudely cut off Koda. "I know who they are," I said and Koda raised his eyebrow at me. Ignoring him, I turned to the men. Smiling at them, "your wife, Sue came over to my house the other day. Very nice lady," Harry smiled.

Before he could say anything I turned to Jake and the boys, which they were hiding behind Jake. "Talking about visiting. Why haven't you come to see me?" I asked Jake, fully knowing he didn't know I was here. As expected, Jake turned to his father and slightly glared at Koda before turning to me with an apologetic expression, "I didn't know you were here."

I turned to Billy who looked away from my gaze and the others did too, but Koda didn't. From his expression and the others, they weren't going to mention that I have returned. And that makes me wonder why? Why don't they want others to know that I'm here. Is it because of the Cullens? Or is it because of this unknown female that broke Meadow and Koda's friendship? Or is it because of something entirely different?

"No worries. I'm here now." I smiled at Jake and he smiled back. I moved away from Koda and took two steps towards Jake but stopped once I heard a low warning growl. It was so low that I don't think that a normal human could be able to hear it, but I heard it. I turned around and saw Koda intensely staring at Jake, warning him of something. Sam and Paul were both stiff as a board while Harry and Billy looked worried and slightly scared.

"What are you doing?" I asked Koda, confused with his behavior. There are times where I can read Koda's expressions, despite it being blank as a board and there are times where I can't read it, like now.

I don't know if it's a living in the Twilight world kind of thing, but I could clearly see Koda's pupils dilated. It reminds me of a cat's eyes when they're angry and right before they attack. I don't know if the others could see it or not, but I sure did. Without thinking about, I walked towards Koda and placed my hand on his arm, letting him know everything is okay. I'm just going on a hunch here but I don't think Koda like that another Alpha is in his presence. I mean, he's okay with Sam but then again Sam isn't really a true Alpha, but then again Sam did submit to Koda. Therefore, Sam's wolf recognizes Koda as he's leader and Jake doesn't recognize Koda as the leader, which might cause problems in the future. Will Jake submit to Koda like he did with Sam or will Jake fight for the role as Alpha. But in this Twilight version, Jake isn't really the true Alpha, that goes to Koda because our family is the head of the tribe. So does that mean, Jake won't go against Sam and the pack when Bella gets pregnant? Omg, have I changed the story? Have I already fucked up Twilight? But I haven't been here that long--.

"Rayne?" I heard my name being called. Coming back to reality I saw that everyone's attention was on me. "Yeah?" I asked confused, Jake had a little smirk on his face.

"Same old Rayne," he said smiling while the others, besides Koda laughed at his comment. Sorta embarrassed, I smiled at them and looked down. Once I looked down, I notice that I still had my hand on Koda's arm, pulling away from Koda's arm my hand instantly felt cold. Frowning, I looked up at Koda, but he wasn't looking at me but where my hand was before. I guess he felt the same, instead of looking at me he turns to our uncle.

"I have to get back to work, I will be back later," uncle Billy nodded and Koda turned to Sam. Without having to say anything, Sam nodded and Paul slightly looked at my direction. Koda made his way towards his jeep, without saying goodbye.

"Are you coming home later?" my question made Koda stopped and he turned to me. His expression said it all, most likely he won't even make it home. Seeing my disappointed expression, Koda turns around and leaves me with the others. Sometimes when I see him drive off, I can't help but feel like he's abandoning me. At times, I feel like he doesn't care about me at all, like he doesn't really want me. Sometimes I feel like I'm more of a burden than anything else. I try to be less of a burden, I try my best in keeping the house clean, I get excellent grades, I don't ask for anything without having it to be a complete necessary, but even then, I feel like I'm not enough for him. I understand that after the house fire, he hasn't been the same, neither have I but I'm trying here. I'm trying to make whatever this is work, without having to fight but he's not working with me. It's like everything I try to reach out but he pushes me away, he drives me away from him and I don't know why or what to do. So now, I just watch him leave, I watch him push me away from him and every single time it hurts more and more.

Making sure the Jeep isn't in view, I turn around towards the others. I see that they were looking at me with sympathy, but Jake was looking past me with a blank expression but his eyes told another story. And it brings me back to my theory, Jake and Koda will fight for the title of Alpha.

"How about I make something to eat?" I asked, trying to erase this unpleasant feeling in my chest. Jake turns to me and his faces softens, "that sounds good, rayray." I look at him funny and he looks embarrassed. "That was your nickname when we were small," Jake rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Not really digging it, but give it a few days and I'm sure it'll grow on me," Jake smiled at me which I returned happily. I turned to Sam and Paul, wondering if they'll be enjoying us. From what I remember, they really don't hang out with Jake anymore. However, Sam does keep a close watch on Jake just incase he phrases.

"I'm sorry, Paul and I won't be able to stay" Sam said, after a few seconds of silence.

"Right, you have things to handle around here," I said looking at Paul, Sam, Harry, and Billy. My tone of voice, suggesting something, more like implying that I know something but that I won't say what I know. Sam turned to Billy and Harry, which both of them and Paul were narrowing their eyes at me.

Turning to Embry and Quil, "are you boys staying?" I asked walking towards Jake. Immediately, Embry nodded his head while Quil shook his head, "sorry Ray, but I gotta be back before 5. Meadow wants me to go with her somewhere girly, maybe next time?"

"Yeah that fine. Tell Meadow and your grandfather, I said hello. Will you?" Quil nodded his head, "will do." He turns to Jake and Embry, "see you guys tomorrow. Goodbye Mr. Black and Mr. Clearwater." Billy and Harry both said their goodbyes. Quil timidly nod his head towards Sam and Paul, before leaving us. Sam turns to the two elders, "we're leaving. If anything happens let us know." Sam's eyes briefly landed on the boys then at me before leaving us. When Sam and Paul were leaving they looked at me and slightly bowed their heads. Every single time they do that, I wonder what it means. Is it because of Koda? Did he tell them to do that? Or is it because I'm a Blackfoot? Or is it because of something else? I guess I won't know until I ask or I got to wait until Jake phrases.

"Sorry, but I won't be able to stay. My wife is expecting me home," Harry apologetically says. "It's okay, Harry. We understand," Billy said and I nodded. "Tell your wife, hello for me. Please," Harry smiled and nodded. He said his good bye, leaving the Blacks and myself.

Turning to them, I smiled," I guess it's just us three." I began waking towards them. Jake smiled, "I'm okay with that. I have you all to myself, like good old times," Jake pulled me into a sideway hug. To be honest, in his arms I felt like it's natural, like I've done this many times before. I guess this body has hugged Jake many times and now after all theses years, it finally realized that it missed Jake's warmth.

I looked up at Jake, because he was way taller than me and I smiled at him. "I'm okay with that. At least we can catch up and you can help me regain some of my old memories?" Jake's smile grew, showing me his perfectly straight white teeth, "anything for my rayray." I laughed at the nickname, for some odd reason I find it funny and it brings me comfort. Comfort I secretly long for, something I desperately search from Koda.

And we did just that, after I made some grilled fish with white rice and a hand-tossed salad, Jake, Billy, and I sat down at the living room, we looked at pictures from the past. And just like when the girls came to visit, I learned more about the old Koda and the old me. I also saw a picture of my mother, who surprisedly or not surprisedly, looks exactly like the lady in all white. The one I saw before the fire, the one that magically brought me to this world. Did she know something? Am I really her daughter? So many questions that I probably won't find out anytime soon or at all.

Another thing I learned was that Jake, Isabella and I used to be very good friends, best friends. Whenever Isabella would visit, she would often sleep over at my house or I would sleep over at her house. Billy said that the three of us were inseparable, that we did almost everything together. And when Isabella would leave, I would always talk to her, every single day and we wouldn't go a day without talking to each other. I also find out that after I moved, she stopped coming to Forks and had her father visit her in California. Which I already knew that but I didn't know it was because of me. Well I guess, in a way I have a bigger part in her life than I imagined.

Hearing the stories from the past, makes me wonder if this is the reason why I'm here. Am I here because I'm Isabella's best friend? Or am I here because of my mother? What did she mean before sending me here? Help him love again? Is she talking about Koda? How am I suppose to make him love again when he doesn't acknowledge me half the time and the other half we're arguing about something stupid? But if she isn't talking about him, then who? Who is she talking about? Is there someone else, I'm supposed to help love again?

Leaving the Black's resident, I had more questions than ever before. All of these questions and no real answers. How am I suppose to figure all of this without any hints, besides my mother telling me to make him love again? Ugh, this is so complicated, why can't she give me a guide book? Or maybe she did, maybe the Twilight book is some sort of a guide book. Not a good guide book, if you ask me. More than half of the informations I've learned isn't even in the books or movies. I suppose, I'm gotta do it the old way. Getting into everyone's business and see what I could learn. And I'm going to do what Isabella did, get most of the informations from Jake and his friends. Hopefully they know somethings, if not then I guess I have to go to Meadow or I have to ask around the rez. But if I do that, then Koda will know and I don't think that'll be a good idea, ughhh. Well start with Jake and then work my way down. Hopefully everything will turn out to be okay.


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4: The burnt house

A/N: Quileute Language will be in BOLD LETTERS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day, I woke up early did my usual routine before heading over to Jake's house. However, before leaving the house the silver wolf from the other day was outside the house and before leaving in a hurry I debated to let him know where I was headed too. I mean he'll eventually know, sooner or later but what if he gets in trouble because he doesn't know where I'm heading too? Will he follow me, if I don't tell me? But what if I tell him and he still decides to follow me because he doesn't trust Jake or the others boys? But what would happen if he does follow me? Wouldn't it jeopardize the whole, 'I can't let anyone know I'm a shapeshifter or that massive wolves live amongst us' kind a thing? Ughh, I hate this. I hate having someone follow me around like I'm some weak damsel in trouble or something. Why can't they let me be?

So anyways, before leaving I decided to let the silver wolf know where I was heading, just to play it somewhat safe, I guess. And like before he nodded and once I was on the road, he let another low howl into the air, letting the others know. And hopefully he doesn't decided to follow me around the rez, lurking in the shadows of the forrest.

I was about five minutes away from Jake's house, when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my chest, causing me to swirl on the road. I immediately stopped the Jeep and held my chest since it was burning, a sensation I haven't felt before. For the longest seconds of my life, I couldn't breathe and my head started to pound like crazy, my vision began to blur and I couldn't focus on anything. And just like it started, it quickly ended, leaving me in the middle of the road, trying to catch my breath, hand clenched on my chest, eyes tightly shut, and head on the steering wheel. It took me a couple of more seconds before regaining my composure. Pulling away from the steering wheel, I laid my head on the car headrest with my eyes still shut. A second or so, I opened my eyes and my vision was still blurry but within the blurriness, I saw a silhouette of a man in the middle of the road. Trying to focus on the mysterious silhouette instead of what just happened, I started to hear this soft masculine voice, calling out my name, almost as if it was pleading for me, desperately trying to get to me. But with the pleading the silhouette did not move a muscle yet his voice was full of regret and for some odd reason, it pained me to hear this voice in distressed. All I wanted to do was to get out the jeep and go to this mysterious person but like the silhouette I didn't move, not even a twitch. Yet it brought tears to my eyes, pain in my heart and I felt so alone and sad, yet I did not move from my spot. And then suddenly, the silhouette and the pain went away, disappeared as if it never happened. Leaving me confused and bewildered, yet another thing to add to my 'strange thing that has happened in Forks' list.

In the middle of my confusion, my cellphone rang, causing me to jump. Looking down at my cell phone, Jake's name popped up. Answering the phone, "Hello?" I asked looking around for the silhouette or anything unusual.

"Hey Rayne, where are you? Did you get lost?" Jake asked, clearly concerned for my safety. Looking away from the road, I smiled to myself, it hasn't been a day and Jake's already acting more of an older brother than my own older brother. Sometimes, I wonder how my life would have been if Koda wasn't too closed off.

"No, I'm on my way there. It's just..." I trailed off, looking back to the road, wondering what the hell just happened.

"It's just what? What happened? Are you hurt?" Jake's worried tone pulled me back to the conversation. Shaking my head, "no, it's nothing. Like I said I'm on my way, I'll be there in five, alright." The line was silent for a second or so until I heard him sigh. "Alright, just be careful alright."

Clicking on the phone, I made my way towards Jake's house before looking in the rearview mirror trying to come up with a logical explanation, but nothing came up. Deciding to leave this situation for another time, I pulled up at Jake's house with him and the boys already waiting for me out by the barn. "RAYNEE!" Embry shouted as the boys made their way towards me.

Climbing out the Jeep, Jake hugged me and I nodded at the boys. Turning to Jake with a smile on my face, "what's the plan, Jakey?" I have notice that Jake's eyes would shine brighter whenever I would be around. It wouldn't only be his but it was the same with Quil and Embry. Is it because I'm a Blackfoot and they're future wolves, or is it just a wolf thing that I'll have to get used too?

"Well, I just finished fixing the old truck. So really, whatever you want to do, Rayray," Jake said smiling down at me. I smiled at him before turning my attention to Bella's future truck. Billy's old faded red truck was exactly like in the movies, a 1963 Chevy Stepside c-10 pickup truck.

"So what do you wanna do, Ray?" Embry asked, resting his arm on Quil's right shoulder. "Well I haven't been here so, what's there to do in this small gloomy rez?" I looked around, a couple a seconds gone by and the boys were thinking about something.

Suddenly, Embry opened his mouth then closed it before opening it again, this went on for a minute or so until Quil got annoyed. "Just spill it already," Quil said, shoving Embry's arm off his shoulder. Before saying anything Embry looked at Jake before his eyes landed on me, a mischievous glint in his eyes, " have you been home?" Embry asked, a little to excited. Confused, I turned to Jake and he shrugged his shoulders, confused like me. Turning to Embry, "no?" I said unsure if whatever he came up was a good idea or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been about ten or more minutes since we started our little adventure into the woods, the path that Embry is leading us, went inside the woods, far inside the woods. I don't know if it was the weather or the the fact we're walking in the middle of the forrest but it was spooky. Embry wasn't helping at all with all the creepy sounds he was making. "Dude cut it off," Jake said, coming close to me and Embry groaned but stopped anyways.

Before making our way to the old house, Jake and Embry were arguing about this, saying it was a bad idea. They were argue for quite a while before I asked what they were fighting about. At first they were reluctant to tell me but Embry told me anyways. He wanted to take me to my old house, the one that got burned. Jake said I didn't have to go if I didn't want to but honestly, I did want too. I mean who else was going to take me there, I don't know the way to it in the first place and going by myself, isn't something I want to do right now. So after a few more minutes of arguing with Jake, we're on our way to the old burnt house.

I don't know how to feel or think, am I scared, anxious, terrified? What if I get there and all of a sudden I get brought back to my old world. I mean, it wouldn't happened without completing my mission, right? Holy shit, what if that happens? What will happen to Koda? What if I can't go back to my old world because I'm actually dead. Holy fuck, I haven't thought of the possibilities of going back, well not anytime soon anyways. It would totally suck if I go back without meeting the rest of the Cullens.

All of my thoughts and emotions washed away once I stood in front of the old burnt house. You would have believed that the house had faded by now, but it hasn't. It's still somewhat standing tall, however, the roof had already burnt off, or it's been destroyed by these past six years of rain. The wooden skeleton of the house had survived the fire though blackened and charred.

Not only did the fire burned down the house but it took five lives with it. It took Koda and Rayne's parents but also it took two other important council member of the Quileute tribe and it took little Rayne. Nobody knows what happened, how the fire began, but it was such a terrible thing.

Just standing here, I could feel the heat from that night. I could hear the screams of the people that were trapped inside, the unlucky ones who died instead of me. I remembered the giant orange flames blowing out the windows, remembering how the firefighters tried their best in stopping the fire, but they weren't as successful as they hoped.

In the ashes that still lays on the ground lie our photographs and all of our personal possessions. Somewhere in this messed was her life, her memories, the person she used to be. This house once been a place of love and security, a place with memories and warmth. But now the walls are cold, all life extinguished, the surrounding trees blackened on all sides. This once beautiful place is now nothing but bad memories for those who had lost loves ones. Bad memories that will FOREVER haunt us, that will always be with us.

I don't know why I wanted to come here, perhaps I thought it would bring me some answers to why I'm here or perhaps some part of me, the old Rayne, the actual Rayne wanted some peace. Perhaps she wanted to see her old home before moving on? I know I am not Rayne Blackfoot, I am just using her body, so is this what Rayne Blackfoot wanted? To see her old home before moving on? Did she find some peace? Does she know that I see Koda as my brother and that I would do anything to protect him? Does she know that I'll do whatever it takes to safe the last Blackfoot? Does she know how guilty I feel for taking her place in this world? Does she know how sorry I truly am? A small part of my believes that Rayne and I are the same person, which kind a makes me believe that I'm living this life for her. Trying to do some good for her, trying to do what's best for her and for Koda. Does she know that I'm trying to get along with her brother? Does her parent know that I'm trying to save their little boy and I'm trying to do good for their little girl? I hope that my actions don't disappoint either of them. I'm just trying to do the best that I can.

"Rayne," I heard a soft voice calling out to me. Coming back to reality, Jake, Quil, and Embry were staring at me with worried and concerned expression. Before I could say anything, I felt my face wet. Touching my cheek, I barely realized that I have been crying. Wiping away the fallen tears, I looked away from the boys then to the old house. Once again, I began wondering the what if's but then again it wouldn't do any good.

"Let's go," Jake softly said, putting his arm around my shoulders. Pulling me away from the burnt house. I let Jake lead, at that moment I felt my body numbed from all emotions and my brain wasn't working properly.

The walk back to Jake's house was quiet and a little tense. Did they see something unexpected or seeing me cry was too much for them? Once we reached Jake's house, Koda, Billy, Sam, Paul and Jared were outside the house. They all turned their heads towards us, Koda looking pissed off than usual.

"Where have you be--" Koda stopped and openly stared at me. His eyes narrowed and he scanned my face before looking at Jake and the boys with an expression saying 'someone is about to die'. "What happened?" Koda said a little to loud and more aggressive. Embry and Quil quickly looked down and Jake became stiff as a board but he went in between Koda and I.

"Ray--" I cut Koda off. "Nothing happened. We went for a walk," with that I walked passed Koda but didn't make it that far. He held my arm, Koda looked down at me with an expression he usually has when he's wants something to be done his way. I look into Koda's brown eyes, searching for something, perhaps a sign that's hidden deep inside of him. Does he have an idea that I'm not his sister. Is that he reason why he doesn't interact with me? With his wolf abilities does he sense something different about me? Does he know something I don't?

I don't know how long we were staring at each other, but by the looks of everyone else, it was a while. I was waiting for Koda to say something but like always, I'm left disappointed. Koda pulled away from me, leaving my arm to drop to my side, stepping two steps away, Koda looks back at the boys while I kept my eyes on him. "I forbid you to go near the house again."

"Okay," I hear the boys mumble.

Something in me wanted to snap, something in me wanted turned against my body. For some reason, I wanted to punch Koda in his face. Why can't I be there? Rayne died and I almost died there. I can be there if I want too, with or without his damn permission.

I pushed Koda out of the way and went to my jeep, ignoring Jake's calls. As I drove out of the drive way I felt Koda's eyes on me. I felt his eyes burn a hole on my body the entire time. Why must he treat me like that? Why can't he see that he's hurting me? Why can't he see that I'm hurt by his actions and his words? Why can't he comfort me like a normal bother? Doesn't he care about me at all? Because I care, I truly care for him so why can't he care me for? Is it because I'm not truly his sister ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Rayne drove away, I could see the disappointment and sadness swim in those dark brown eyes of hers. For as long as I could remember, I been disappointing her a lot. I haven't been the brother she deserves, the one from six years ago. I can't afford to be that weak Koda anymore. I have to be strong and fearless, I can't let anything happen to her. I can't let any danger come near her again. I can't let anything happen to her, she's my precious little sister. I can't be the fun and loving Koda anymore, I have to be tough on her. I can't lose her, she's all I have left in this cruel world.

Rayne doesn't remember that night, she doesn't remember what actually happened. If only she knew the truth, the truth that it was my fault she was in the house in the first place. If she knew would she still love me as she does? Would she still show me that beautiful smile of hers? Would she still wait up at night for me? Would she still call out my name in her sleep? If she knew the truth, the truth that it was my fault I let our parents die. That it was my fault she lost her memories, the innocence of her childhood, it was all my fault and yet I can't help but push her away. Perhaps if she isn't as close to me, she wouldn't be so disappointed to be my sister. Perhaps she shouldn't love me as much as she does, perhaps she shouldn't trust me as she does, then maybe it'll lessen the guilt and pain I feel very time I look at her or when she looks at me with the longing stares. I know she wants me home, I know she wants to get close to me but I can't afford to disappoint her even more. I can't afford her to hate me... But if she does then I understand, I would hate me too.

Once Rayne's jeep was out of site, I turn to my cousin and his idiot friends, "don't that her back," I said, low and dangerous letting them know I'm not playing around. His friends quickly nodded but as expected of Jake, he kept his gaze on me and I knew what he was saying. I know he's judging me on how I treat Rayne, but when the time comes he'll understand why I have to be tough on her. The world isn't sunshine and rainbows, it's dark and twisted. Life fucks you over and over, until you believe it's okay for a second and then it fucks you ten times harder.

One day, Jake will phrase and he'll know truth about the fire and about Rayne. He'll know why I've been pushing her away, he'll know all the lies I've told her and all the hidden truths I kept from her. He'll know and just like Rayne, will he leave me once he knows what I've done in the past? Will he try to take her from me? Will he die because I've killed him for trying to take the one person who keeps me sane? Will I lose another family member because of this curse? But until then, Jake will be there fore Rayne when I can't. Even if I can't be the brother she wants me to be, I know that Jake would be that brother she needs in the time of needs.


	5. Ch 5

_Chapter 5: BLACKFOOT_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Wednesday, December 08, 2005:

I, Rayne Blackfoot, love the rain. Whenever it rains, dark clouds would cover the baby blue sky and block out the bright yellow sun, making my entire day seem peaceful and calm. I smiled to myself, the rain has always been something that stops my thoughts from buzzing, calms me, but at the same time, it excites me. I love sitting by the window, a cup of hot cocoa in my hands, soft music playing in the background, my big, warm blanket shielding me from the cold air. I sit there, my gaze burning into the horizon, staring at the beauty of the upcoming storm and the crying clouds.

Unfortunately, today isn't one of those days where I can stay inside being at peace, but I must go to the police station to meet up with Koda so that we can go to the high school and get myself registered. Koda prefers that I go to the Rez's high school instead of Fork's high school, but he doesn't have much of a choice. It's my education that is on the line. I'm not saying that the Quileute's high school is bad or anything, but I really want to see the Cullens. I mean, I'm here for a damn reason why not just meet the sparkly vampires while I'm here. And besides, I'm already living with the moody shapeshifters, so why not hang with the disco balls.

Upon arriving at the station, I notice that Fork's Police station is rather small. Entering the building, the information desk is right in the center of the room, in front of the main entrance, surrounded by chairs much like a hospital waiting room. Chief Swan's office is on the right side of the waiting room. By his office there are two other smaller desks, perhaps they're for the deputies.

Walking up to the main desk, there's an older man behind the desk, no older than his late forties with greys hairs on the side of his head. The officer was looking down before he notice me standing there. He kindly smiled at me, showing me that he was missing some teeth probably from all the smoking he had done throughout his lifetime. "Hello there. How can I help you, young lady?" As I suspected, his voice was hoarse and raspy.

"Hello, I'm looking for officer Blackfoot. Can you call him, please?" I asked, smiling at him. I don't know why but whenever the resident of Forks hears the surname Blackfoot, they seem to freeze before regaining their composure. "And why are you looking for Blackfoot?" the older officer asked, a little afraid.

Before I had the chance to talk, my brother unexpectedly comes in from the back door followed by another police officer. As expected, Koda was much taller and was built with more muscle than his comrade. Not going to lie or anything but my dear brother looks good in uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Koda asked, making his way towards us. Koda makes his presence known and the officer visibly shrinks down, afraid of Koda. Looking back at Koda and the officer, who now had his head down, I began to wonder if my brother is really that scary. Koda briefly acknowledges his coworker before turning his full attention to me.

"Well dear brother," the office stiffens even more, "I'm here because we have to go the high school." Koda's lips twitched in annoyance but he nods his head. Like I've said before, Koda doesn't like the idea of me in the same building as the cold ones but he doesn't have a choice. I've told him that I'm going to Fork's High School because it had a better photography class and art class.

"Let me get my things and we're off, "nodding my head Koda turns around and heads to his office. I was actually surprised that he had an office and it was directly across from the Chiefs. I guess Charlie was really desperate to get Koda into his department, letting him have his personal office.

While I was waiting for Koda, I turned to the officer from before, only to have him looking at me with sympathy and, umm fear? Mmm, I'm assuming he knows about the fire and he's really is afraid of Koda. I decided to look around the waiting room. As I was minding my own business, my thoughts were cut off once I felt shivers going down my body and I inhaled a scent that I've only smelled once. And this particular scent could only mean one thing, they're near.

I was on the other side of the entrance when two famous people came walking in. The first one to walk in was the Chief himself, Charlie Swan. Charlie had a mustache and curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, standing about 6'0" tall and was averaged built. While the other one was completely opposite of him. The blond doctor walked in, and suddenly he was the only thing my mind could pay attention too. He was young, blond, and dear baby Chuck was he handsome. The doctor was pale, had gentle golden eyes that were tired-looking, with light circles under his eyes. He had collar-length blond hair, is 6'2" tall, and has a well-tone medium body shaped.

"Rayne? Is that you?" I heard Charlie call out. Turning away from the gorgeous doctor, I watched as Charlie made his way towards me with a smile, which is the first I've seen. I would have thought that he wouldn't show any emotions like in the movies because he hardly did, but it's nice to see him smile once in a while. As Charlie stood in front of me, looking at me up and down, but not in a creepy way more like in a way he can't believe it's me.

"Oh, right you don't know who I am. I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Charlie Swan, the Chief of this town and your brother's boss. I used to be friends with your parents..." Charlie kinda trailed off after mentioning my parents. There was an awkward silence from him, Charlie sorta looked around wondering what he was going to say after bringing up my dead parents.

Since I've been back people haven't really mentioned my parents. I mean yeah, they'll reminisce about the old time but they'll never talk about the house fire nor about anything after it. Not a single person from the rez would bring it up, it's like its forbidden to speak about. I'm not an idiot, I've seen their faces whenever I walk by, I have heard what they've called me and said about me. They look at me with sympathy and pity, they call me the 'keiki hānai' which means pitiful child, they've said I've either been blessed or cursed from being the only survivor from the fire. They're right about one thing, I don't know whether or not if I've been blessed or cursed. Perhaps sooner or later we'll find out.

While Charlie was having a dilemma with himself, I looked over Charlie's shoulder and saw the doctor watching me with curiosity but also with caution. Everything about him is exactly like how Isabella described him to be and is exactly like in the movies but waaaay better, 100xs better. It's incredible how much everything is exactly the same.

"Ohh," Charlie notice that I was staring at the doctor. Charlie turned and called out to the doctor, "Doctor Cullen." Carlisle was hesitated to walk towards us but eventually, he did. With every step he took, his eyes never leaving mine. It was if he was calculating every possibility he could thinking off to escape the danger of standing in front of a Blackfoot.

"Doctor Cullen, this is Rayne, the daughter of a good friend of mine. She's new here and she will go to the same school as your kids." Charlie didn't see Carlisle stiffen in hearing his comment nor did he see that Carlisle's gentle golden eyes turning darker than before. I guess, once you fully pay attention to someone, you could see every little change in them.

"Hello, Doctor Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you," and he has no idea how much that is true. He doesn't understand how I'm freaking out about now, I really want to go all fangirl on him but I know he'll take that as a form of attack, which I really don't think it'll be good for either of us. So instead I kept a cool face, which was super hard to do when you have a God in front of you.

A few seconds later, Carlisle cleared his throat, "Hello Rayne. Welcome to Forks. I hope you find our little town welcoming." Carlisle's voice was like heaven, itself. It had a hint of English accent and it was low and smooth. The low rumble of his voice was comforting as it wraps around me and carries me off to a world where all I could hear was the sound of his voice. In this imaginary world, his voice was the answer to everything, it had the power to change everything in this cruel, imaginable, lonely world.

Unlike Charlie, Carlisle didn't look comfortable standing there. I began to wonder if Carlisle would shake my hand or would he just stare at it? Umm, since I couldn't pass this once in a lifetime opportunity. I did the unthinkable, I extended my hand so he would shake it. Carlisle was taken back by this, he glanced at my waiting hand and then at me. Once again I could practically see his mind racing and not going to lie, I sorta felt offended. Why doesn't he want to touch the hand of a Blackfoot?

"Aren't you going to shake her hand, Doctor Cullen?" Charlie asked Carlisle when he saw that Carlisle wasn't making an effort.

After a few seconds, I saw Carlisle giving up on whatever he was thinking about and slowly, very slowly he began picking up his left pale hand. Unfortunately, fate wasn't on my side today. Right as Carlisle had his hand up halfway and his eyes never leaving mine, I was rudely and abruptly pulled back with such force that I clashed to whoever pulled me back.

The vibration to this person's body matched its hard breathing and low but deadly growls. Whoever it was, had one hand tightly on my shoulder, preventing me from moving a muscle. Guessing from Carlisle and Charlie's expression, whoever it was didn't have such lovely expression.

"Don't. Touch. Her." The voice echoed through the small space of the room. His voice was like nothing I've ever heard before. His voice was dangerously low and it made your bones feel like they were vibrating.

When he spoke, I knew, I just knew that everyone turned, whether they heard him or not. His voice was just so deep, filled with rage, so full of dark emotions...How did his voice changed dramatically, I do not know? What had happened, I do not know. But the one thing I do know is that Koda was royally pissed the fuck off.

The absolute silence was like a poison to us, we didn't know what was going to happen. A look of shocked was plastered on Charlie's face and Carlisle was on high alert, ready to defend himself against Koda's unpredictable self. For this first time in a very long time, I actually feared for everyone's lives and I wasn't the only one. Carlisle looked at me, then at Koda and then at me, we're both wondering the same thing. I was thinking of a way to save Carlisle's life. I was trying to come up with a plan to safe Carlisle, try to explain to Koda that it was all my fault and to spare the good doctor's life. If I've known this was going to be the outcome I would have never tried to touch Carlisle in the first place.

It seemed that luck was finally on my side. Before Koda did something that he'll later on regret, Charlie stood in front of Carlisle, protecting him from Koda. Charlie knew that the Quileutes distrusted the Cullens but he didn't know why. He also knew that my brother, has a strong dislike for them but I guess, this was crossing the line, especially for a police officer.

"Koda." Charlie spoke with such authority that left you speechless, especially coming from a kind-hearted man like Charlie. You would have thought that it would knock some sense into Koda but it did the opposite. Koda began to vibrate more, his breathing became heavier and his growling grew so that a normal person could hear it.

Since this was all my doing, I took matters in my own hands. I prayed this would work, I gently held Koda's hand, the one that was squeaking the life out of my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. Letting him that everything was okay and to let him know he could calm down.

I look at Carlisle, trying to show him how sorry I am, trying to let him know that I didn't mean for all this to happen. I just wanted to touch the famous doctor's hand, too see if he was actually cold, but I guess I shouldn't get too close to the Cullen. I didn't want to cause them any unnecessary problems.

Thankfully Carlisle understood me, he nodded but didn't relax. I mean, I wouldn't either if I was in front of an angry shapeshifter who could phrase at any moment. I turned to Charlie, his eyes were hard and his face showing disappointment. Once again, I felt completely guilty, if I would have known that it would endanger Carlisle and everyone's life, I would have never tried to touch him. I should have known, I should have thought before doing something stupid, outrageous and dangerous, especially when Koda was around.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the men. I felt so ashamed, so guilty, that I didn't want to show my face in front of them or to anyone. How could I be so stupid? How could I let this happened? How dumb could I get?

I didn't let Koda's hand go as I pushed passed Charlie and Carlisle to exit the building. As I walked to the main entrance, I could see and feel everyone's eyes on us. I could visibly see their judgemental expression, judging my brother's behavior. And this time, I felt rage. How dare they judge him!? How dare they look at us like that!?

Within my short visit to the police department, I've felt different emotions. I went from being calm, to happy, to guilty, too ashamed, and to pissed the fuck off. And it's all because I wanted to do something I would have never done in my other life.

The drive back to the house was tensed, awkward, it made the limited space feel so small and tight. Koda didn't say anything, not a word, he was so still. At a quick glance, it didn't seem like he was breathing but his raising chest confirmed he was. I didn't want to make a single sound in fear that he'll go to beast mode and fuck shit up. So I kept my pretty little lips shut and continued my drive in silence.

Before I had the chance to pull up to the driveway, Koda opened the door and stormed out into the woods leaving me behind with teary eyes. I parked the Jeep in front of our house and stayed there. Remembering what happened, I began hitting the steering wheel. Feeling so frustrated with myself, feeling so stupid, feeling so helpless.

Koda was in an okay mood and I just had to fuck that up. I could never do anything right whenever Koda is around, I could never be an obedient little sister. I could never be the little sister Koda deserved.

What seemed like hours were just long minutes as I sat in the jeep crying my eyes off. Looking at the mirror I wiped away the tears that wouldn't stop following. My hand would shake, my breathing was uneven and my heart clenched at the sight of Koda's face. It pained me to see him so angry, so full of hatred towards a man that didn't do anything wrong, it appeared that Koda had no heart whatsoever. And it was all my fault, I shouldn't have tested Koda's patience nor Carlisle. What is Carlisle wasn't like in the books? What is Carlisle was the exact opposite of his kindhearted, compassionate Twilight self? If so, then all hell would have broken loose. I should be extra careful with everything around me. I wouldn't want to cause a fight between the somewhat peaceful clans.

Climbing out the Jeep, I dragged myself toward the front of the house. Without any energy left in my body, I lazily pulled up my keys and unlocked the front door. Walking inside the house, I threw myself onto the couched and curled myself into the tiniest ball I could muster.

Curled up in a ball, I let the tears fall and after some time of endless crying, darkness finally took over. I wanted to stay up until my brother came but my body and mind had other ideas. I would wake up after some time and I would check around the house too see if Koda had returned, but every single time it led me to feel more afraid. For the first time, I felt like a little girl afraid of losing her big brother. Afraid that her big brother wouldn't come back. Afraid that her big brother had enough and finally decided to leave.

I loved the rain. Everything about the rain. The rain has always been something that stops my thoughts from buzzing, calms me, but at the same time, it excites me. I love sitting by the window, a cup of hot cocoa in my hands, soft music playing in the background, my big, warm blanket shielding me from the cold air.

But today wasn't one of those days. Today was supposed to be an okay day, where Koda and I shared a brother and sister day. Today was supposed to be where Koda would accompany me into my new high school and where he would make little comments about how I should go to the Rez' school. Today was supposed to be one of those rare moments where Koda and I would act like normal siblings but instead, today was the day I fucked up everything. Today was the day Koda was about to murder an innocent man, lose his cool and almost expose his secret just because I decided to act recklessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know what happened back in the station. I didn't know what possessed me in acting that way, or maybe I did. But all I knew was the I didn't want Rayne to touch that leech. I didn't want Rayne to be stained with his unholiness. Or perhaps I didn't want her to get the chance to remember again. Perhaps I felt afraid that if she touched another cold one's hand she would remember and that would be my undoing.

I knew to let my inner wolf almost take control was bad. If anyone knew what I could do then it'll lead them to take Rayne away or worse, it'll be the end of her. But I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop the feeling of afraid and angry. Perhaps my inner wolf knew this and it also felt fear in losing Rayne. I do want her remembering, I don't want her to recall all of those unpleasant memories, those unnecessary memories. I don't want to lose her to yet another cold one.

The drive back home was intense, I could practically feel Rayne's different emotions all over the place. I could see her mind racing, I could feel her eyes on me every few seconds. Did she know something was up? Did she know that something was different about me at that moment? Impossible, right? But then again, it's possible. After all, Rayne is a Blackfoot and we're very observant. Or perhaps she only saw the surface of the problem. She does know that I dislike the Cullens, well she knew that we Quileutes distrusted them, but she didn't know why. I don't think she knows the spooky bedtime that we have about them, but maybe she has heard it from Jake since that boy doesn't know when to shut up. But anyways, maybe she doesn't truly know what was going on.

Once we were on the driveway, I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I had to let out my wolf or else I would cause serious damaged, not only to the Jeep but to my dear little sister. I didn't even let Rayne park or anything, I stormed out of the Jeep and headed towards the woods. Once I was far away from the house and away from Rayne, I let the wolf out. I let go.

I destroyed everything in my path, dropping the thick trees on the ground, leaving paw prints behind. Phrasing into this massive, powerful being it was like being reborn again. All the stress and emotions went away and I only felt at peace. I felt liberated off all things. However, the one emotion that would always be there was guilt. The guilt of not being there for Rayne, she's the one important person in my life and she would always be in the back of my mind. Whether it be in human form or beast form, she's always there. She's the reason why I transform, she's the reason why I let my inner beast take over. He knows how to take care of her, he knows how to keep her alive, he knows how to kill those who try to harm her in any way.

Seconds later, Sam and the two other wolves were surrounding me. Looking into my mind they saw what I witness a few minutes ago. They saw everything, they saw how that bloodsucker was about to touch Rayne. An act of war, in my opinion.

"That leech was about to touch her. How dare he! Doesn't he know who she is!!" Paul growled, baring his teeth in rage and disbelief.

Rayne isn't only a Blackfoot, a member of the oldest family of the Quileute tribe, but she is also the princess of the tribe. As I am the alpha of the pack and future leader and chief of the Rez, the members of my pack must protect her at all cost. It was the one and only thing I asked for when I accepted to come back to Forks. Before accepting the position of Alpha, which was rightfully mine in the first place, I wanted the wolves to swear they'll do whatever it takes to protect Rayne, even if it cost me my life. Rayne must live even if I don't. And if by chance I do die, then next Alpha let it be Sam or Jake, they'll take care of Rayne for me. It's in their blood to protect the princess and the last Blackfoot member. Rayne's future son will become Alpha of the pack and the future leader of the Rez. It's in her blood to do so and it's in mine to do whatever it is to protect my little sister. I will not fail again.

"Doesn't he know it against the treaty to touch a female Blackfoot?" Jared asked, looking around the circle. I was in the middle, Sam on my right, Jared on Sam's right and Paul on my left.

In 1936, my great-grandfather Maikoh Blackfoot and Jake's great-grandfather Ephraim Black discovered the Cullens hunting in our land, killing the animals. They weren't like the other cold ones they've encounter over the years, yet they claimed they were different from their kind. Naturally, Maikoh was suspicious of them but Ephraim wanted to trust them. He thought that they would be trustworthy, that some could be good. So trusting his Beta's judgment, Maikoh allowed the Cullens to leave in peace and made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, they wouldn't expose what they really are to the pale faces. Of course, the Cullens agreed to the simple treaty, however, before they left Maikoh stopped Carlisle and looked deep into his eyes. Maikoh spoke with calm and authority that left no room to discuss.

"Stay away from the Blackfoot females. If you so much touch a hair on them, war will find you." Not only was Maikoh's eyes so serious but voice and body language said he was not playing around. It's been known throughout our tribe that the female Blackfoot hold a special power and if touched by the wrong hands, they'll be cursed forever.

In the end, the Cullens agreed to Maikoh's terms and left in peace. Since then whenever they would appear again, the treaty stays the same. Stay off the Quileutes land and don't touch the Blackfoot females, in our case, don't touch my Rayne.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked, concerned with the future outcome of this. Paul was ready to go in war with them, he doesn't like them at all nor trusts them. Jared would do whatever is told and Sam, well he's my Beta. He understands my decisions, rules and how I am. Which is good because he says how it is and I acknowledge his opinions and decisions. He would go to war but he does worry about his imprintee and future wife, Emily. If we do go to war, what will happen to our loved ones? What will happen to Rayne if we're all gone? And then again, Rayne doesn't know the treaty, which in theory, doesn't count if she does accidentally touch a Cullen but then again, the Cullens know the treaty. So much to decide on, so much to think of.

"We won't fight them. However, make sure she doesn't touch them." I order.

"But isn't she going to their school. How are we going to make sure they won't touch?" Jared asked and he's right.

"I'll talk with Carlisle. Jared, you head towards the council and let them know what happened. Sam and Paul come with me." Jared turned around and headed towards the Rez.

Sam turned to me, "Rayne should know--" I growled, no way in chance is she going to be in the middle of this. "At least let her hear the stories about the Cullens. She's a Blackfoot and just like Jake, they'll eventually get sucked into this life. It's only a matter of time, Koda." I turned to Sam, knowing he's right. But as long as I and the others keep Rayne out of this as much as possible then she would never have to get sucked into this cursed life.

I turned around and headed towards the Nothern Borderline, where surprising or not surprising some of the Cullens were waiting for us. Carlisle was in the middle, the bronze hair bloodsucker was on his right and another blond, taller bloodsucker was Carlisle left. However, there was one that caught my eyes. This leech was somehow different from the others. He stood out from the other three. This leech was about 5'11" tall, thin but muscular body, short brown hair with dark golden eyes. He has high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. He appeared to be between 23 or 24 years old. And just like Carlisle, I usually see him well-dressed, with dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and sometimes even a dress jacket and a tie.

Despite being a bloodsucker, there's something odd about him. Somehow in a strange and weird way, he gives off the same vibe as my sister Rayne. The way his golden eyes stares into the open, it reminds me of the way Rayne would stare into space. Whatever it is, I don't like it. I don't like the idea of another bloodsucker reminding me of my sister. The fewer leeches in the world the better.

Walking up to the borderline, I was in the middle, Paul on my left and Sam was on my right, showing them that he was my right-hand man. The bronze hair leech had his eyes narrowed at us while the other blond was watching our every move.

"I had no other choice--" I growled stopping Carlisle midsentence. What does he mean he no other choice, he knows the treaty and he was about to break it.

The bronze hair leech spoke, "what was suppose to do? Charlie gave him no choice but too--" this time Paul growled.

"Bullshit, they just don't give a fuck anymore. Just because Alpha Maikoh isn't alive they think they can do whatever they want, Koda. They--" once again the bronze hair leech spoke. "We respect your Alpha Maikoh treaty and we been following ever since we made it. Just because he's no longer with us doesn't mean we'll do whatever."

This time Carlisle spoke, "Since the beginning, my family and I have followed the treaty. We do not hunt in your land nor do we step foot there. We..." Instead of continuing, Carlisle stopped fully knowing that he couldn't continue. He was about to break the treaty by touching a Blackfoot female, by touching Rayne. We could start a war and have each of us try to kill each other-- I saw the bronze stiff-- but what good will that do? I can't leave now, not when Rayne is in distress. The enemy can wait, Rayne cannot.

I growled, getting everyone attention. I watched each bloodsucker carefully. I'll remember their faces, I'll remember everything about them and when the time comes, when they finally show they're true colors, I'll enjoy ripping them apart and burning their stone cold bodies. Once again I saw the bronze hair leech stiff and his eyes turned darker, he looked conflicted.

This time I growled low before turning around, leaving the filthy bloodsuckers on their side of the land. I heard Paul's disappointed growl, he really wants to rip them apart but now is not the time. There will be a time when we get the chance to fight them, but right now isn't that time.

Before fully leaving them, I turned around and stared at the bronze hair leech. There's something odd about him, it always seems that he knows exactly knows what we're thinking. I saw his lip twitched which I rolled my eyes, this is why I don't trust them. Once again the brown hair leech caught my attention. His golden eyes were already on me, carefully watching my every move. For a brief second, I thought I saw Rayne's face overshadowing his own. Shaking my head, I turned around and made my way towards my house.

Before making my way to my house, I went to meet with the council and let them know what was happening and how the meeting with the Cullens went. I couldn't stop thinking about the brown hair leech, there was something different about him. Strangely I didn't feel a strong hatred towards him like i do with every other wolf. There's always the fact that I thought I saw Rayne's beautiful face on that monster's face. She'll never have that colored eyes, she'll either have those brown eyes or the blue eyes from our family legacy.

After meeting with the council, I asked Sam if he could take me to the station to pick up my jeep. He gave me the look, a look that said that I shouldn't procrastinate any longer, my sister was waiting. But in truth, I'm afraid of what's behind the front door of my house. Rayne can be very unpredictable when she wants to and at times, it's very hard to calm her down when she's in a fit of rage.

Finally, after hours since the incident, I arrived at the house and all of the lights were off. Strange usually, Rayne would keep the hallway lights on just in case I would come home early. Is she really that mad at me that she wouldn't turn on the lights? Slowly opening the door, I expected to see the living room empty with Rayne in her bedroom. But no, instead I saw Rayne on the couch curled up, hair a mess and with her eyes swollen from... Crying??

Carefully walking toward the couch, I realized that I was correct. She's been crying, was she so mad that I made her cry? Feeling disappointed and guilty, I crouched down and cautiously took her warm, delicate hand into my calluses, rough hands. "Koda, please don't leave me," Rayne whispered in her sleep. Her face was in pain as she spoke my name.

Gently touching her cheek, "Oh dear sister, if only you knew I would never dream of leaving you. Not in this, the next, or any other life. You're the most important person I hold dear in my heart, without you this old, broken heart would not feel a damn thing." Rayne snuggled closer to the warmth of my hand, which instantly brought a smile on my face.

Slowly I picked Rayne up, trying not to wake her up, I carried her to her room. Laying her down, I tried to put the covers over her but she wouldn't let go of my hand. She held onto it as if it was her life support like her life depended on it. Once again I smiled at her innocence, she's such a little kid.

Looking out her window, I saw that the sun hasn't risen, thinking I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds until she finally lets go of my hand. As I gently moved her, I laid on her bed with her still holding my hand but this time she held it tighter and she came closer to me, snuggling even more. As her hand held mine tighter, I made a silent promise to her, "as long as you hold my hand, I'll never let go. This unworthy hand will always be opened for you. Even after you let go, I'll keep it open just in case you decide to hold it once more. Even after death, dear sister, I'll find a way so our hand could hold each other just like we were little, just like they're now. Rest assure Rayne, you'll always have me watching over you."

Kissing the top of her head, I finally let my eyes close. For the first time since the fire, I slept at peace with my little sister secured in my arms, just like how it's supposed to be. No one or nothing will keep me from protecting Rayne, not even death himself.


	6. Ch 6

_Chapter 6: A Dream _

The bathroom was dark, damp even, and on the walls were two mirrors without frames. Cautiously, I approached to see how they were hanging without any proper support but when my eyes rested on one of the glass I saw the face of a young Native American girl wearing ancient clothes. She was so young yet she had the deadliest expression I have seen. She looked like me, no, she was me, but a different me. Everything about her perfectly resembles me but her eyes.

This person didn't have my dark brown eyes but blue. The color blue of her eyes I have never seen before. They were so mesmerizing that it is as if they looked deep into my soul. I could not take my eyes off of them. Her eyes were intense, and unlike the rest of her they weren't at all expressive, they were cold, like ice. Most blue eyes are so captivating you swear that you could dive into them, but when you peered into her frozen irises you feel an electrical chill run down your spine, throughout your whole body making your features numb, like ice.

It was like someone had somehow managed to trap a thousand volts of electricity inside her irises and now they spun there, sparking angrily at their imprisonment, hovering somewhere between deep blue and violet. The owner of the eyes seemed to be able to harness their raw power at will, frying anyone she chose with a single glance. Electricity is dangerous, but for my money, this girl, no women, was thousand times more deadly.

The intensive of her eyes had me backing away from the mirror and then a few seconds later, I went back to look again. This time she was wearing a dress from the 18th century and had a small child with her. However this time her eyes weren't as cold as before but held warmth. A warmth only a mother would know. Suddenly her soft lips stretched into a smile, that was the first time I ever saw her smile. It transformed her from someone menacing to someone you wished you knew. Words cannot describe how beautiful her smile truly was. She looks down at the small kid and patted his head. Looking away from me he looked up to her and smiled. And then he gives me a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me.

This time I paid attention to the little kid, wondering how can a stranger make me feel so warm. And just like the girl in the mirror he had the same color eyes, but only one of them. His left eye was more than plain old green. It was the green that brings the earth back to life after an unforgiving cold. And yet his right eye was an ice cold blue like a glacier, no warmth and as if it never felt loved. Their eyes were similar both sharp yet still full of emotions.

Once again I took a step back and the two people disappeared. Wondering what's going on, I decided to take another look, too see what will appear this time. And this time it was something I wasn't expecting. The background wasn't black like the previous two times but it was a crimson red. In the back, there stood the little kid with different color eyes, looking unemotional as the girl from before was on her knees holding someone close to her chest. Her body was shaking as if she was crying. Right next to them laid a long black sword covered in blood, not only was the sword covered in blood but the little kid and the other two.

Out of the nowhere, the girl snapped her head up and opened her eyes. This time it was the color of her eyes that were so breathtaking, but it was what was inside them. Her eyes so bright. Oh, how bright they were, shining with the tears that had yet to fall like a stream, streaking through the caked dirt on her face. Her eyes sparkled like storm clouds right before lightning hit.

I back away from the fierceness of her eyes, at that moment, I knew whoever dared to harm the person she crawled in her arms were dead meat. My mind began to spark erratically, why did she look like me? Who was the little kid with her? Who was the person in her arms? What happened to cause her to look like that? An unfamiliar voice spoke, "Ask them who they are and they will tell you." I asked, but the answer is the one thing about the dream I cannot recall.


	7. Ch 7

_Chapter 7: The day after_

A/N: Quileute Language will be in BOLD LETTERS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon waking up, my sleepy eyelids flicker open to the unlit room. No daylight. Just a dark room. I close them again, for my mind to tumble back to the dream, but it won't. Sighing, I steal a glance at the pointless alarm clock, glowing red, 7 am. Slowly and reluctantly, I sit up, drag my feet off the bed, and rub my knuckles onto my red. I

was about to get up when I notice that the other side of my bed was unmade. Strange, I don't use the right side of my bed at all. Stretching out my hand, I placed it on top of the sheet, umm, it's still warm. "Was he here?" I thought to myself.

Unlikely, Koda would never come in my room. He would never carry me. Nor would he sleep in the same bed as me. But then, how did I get here? I don't remember coming into my room last night. I remember crying on the couch and falling asleep. Looking out my window, did he really carry me into my bed?

Running my fingers through my messy hair, I sighed. Kood would never do that, so I should really stop thinking the impossible. Getting off my bed, I walk into my bathroom. Stopping in front of my mirror, I began remembering the dream. That girl, she looked like me yet she wasn't me. Who was she? What did she want? Not only her but that little boy, who was he? And why did I feel like I had, not like I needed to comfort him? And that man, was he dead? Was he important to my doppeligänger? Who were they? But most importantly, why did the last scene make me feel so much pain, almost as if it was a painful memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd POV:

Rayne's hand falls to the lever and the water begins, so cold at first she almost cries out. Arctic water runs down Rayne's arm, almost freezing as it goes down. Then the stream thickens, warms, steam rises to her aching body. She stands under the water, her eyes closed as her mind swirls. The heat of the water calms her, keeping her mind from going all over the place. The water dripped down her long wavy hair. And the drops slowly made their way down her slim body, creating an illusion that her body was covered with thousands of diamonds.

After her shower was finished and she had slumped into her bed, she lays there, thinking of Koda. Wondering if he was home? Most likely he was at work, like any other normal day. Or he was with Sam and the guys, roaming the woods. But what if he was home? Was he still had at her? Does he even want to see her after what happened?

Rayne's right arm covers her eyes, "fuck," she whispers ever so softly. Although it was a whisper you could hear her pain. Once again, Rayne gets off her bed. She knows that hiding in her room wouldn't solve her problems, so she might as well get it over with.

She briefly stops at Koda's bedroom door, debating if she should knock or not. What if he was there? Was he sleeping? Did he even come home last night? Has he eaten anything? What if he wasn't even here, like usual? She would waste her time knocking when he wouldn't even answer. At last, she shook her head and made her way towards the kitchen.

Approaching the kitchen, Rayne stopped. Her eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprised, and although she was staring at Koda she appeared not to notice him at all.

Koda was sitting at the table, drinking a hot cup of black coffee, reading the newspaper. Feeling Rayne's stare, Koda looks up to see her shocked face. "What?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Feeling confused and a little embarrassed. This was probably--scratched that-- it was the first time Rayne saw Koda in the kitchen without her having to drag him there. Although she was happy that he was there, she was also suspicious to why he was here in the first place. Usually, he's at work or with Sam, so why is he here? Taking her eyes off Koda she glances at the clock on the stove, 8:23 am.

"You're here," she said almost as if she was questioning herself. Hearing Rayne's gentle voice, Koda puts down the newspaper and turns his attention towards her. "Of course I'm here. You don't want me here?" he questioned.

Instantly, Rayne brought her hands up, shaking them, "of course I do... It just--" her voice dies down. It just that I thought you would still be mad at me, she thought looking away from Koda. She rubs her arms, self-cautious. She doesn't know how to handle this situation. Should she act like how they always have and pretend that last night incident didn't happen? Or should she ask him questions? Would he even answer them?

Koda sensed something was troubling her and he predicted it was about yesterday. Will she ask questions? Or will she let it again, like always? But even if she does ask questions, Koda would never tell her. He doesn't want her in the middle of this. He wants her safe, but what happened yesterday he doesn't think she'll let it go so easily. Sure she might not say anything now, but she will the next time they have an argument.

There was a heavy silence between them, Rayne looking down and Koda staring at his newspaper. Both of them not knowing how to behave.

Finally, Rayne made up her mind. Without talking she walks forwards, the corner of Koda's eyes he follows her movement, then Rayne poured herself coffee. As she pours her coffee she notices that it was still hot, not warm but hot. It hasn't been long since he's been up, she thought.

Clearing his throat, "we got 15 minutes before we have to leave," Koda said standing up. Rayne looks at him confused, " where are we going?" She puts down her cup down as Koda briefly glances at her, "to registered," was all he said before leaving the kitchen.

Feeling conflicted, Rayne frowns. If Koda was going to act as he did whenever the Cullens were around, it would be best to not go. She didn't want to cause the Cullens nor Koda any problems. God forbid Koda starts a war with the Cullen just because of something dumb, like one of them touched her. Knowing how overly protective Koda is and how much he seems to hate the Cullens, Rayne wouldn't be surprised if he did start a war because of that. Perhaps going to that high school wasn't going to be a good idea.

"Ready?" Koda's usual cold tone caused Rayne to look up, forgetting her previous thoughts. Standing by the door was Rayne's brother, Koda Blackfoot, her only family member.

Rayne takes a moment to stare at him. He stands at a height of 6ft 1in, just below the doorframe. Koda has his usual serious expression, sometimes she could see his emotions barely escaping but it never last long. She wants to understand him. She wants to understand why his hatred towards the Cullen burns hotter than the others. She wants to help him heal, but she can't do that if he doesn't let her in.

Taking another good look at him, she smiles. Even if Koda does start a war with the Cullens over something trivial she'll be there to defuel it. She'll snap Koda out of his rage, because just like her, Koda keeps her calm and sane. They're each others weakness and strength.

And besides, watching from the sidelines isn't that great. She'll just have to be extra cautious. Try not to be so close to the Cullens until the main characters appear. Rayne will have to go to school and be normal, for the sake of everyone's life.

Walking towards Koda, Rayne smile, "why of course dear brother, wouldn't want to miss another day of school." Koda rolls his eyes yet his lip twitched. Rayne walked out the house and towards Koda's Jeep, turns to Koda. He looks at her, I'll keep you safe even if those dirty leeches are around.

"Are you coming or what?" Rayne asked and Koda rolls his eyes. He locks the front door and makes his way towards his car.

Starting up the car, the silence between them is the usual yet tense. Both thinking different things about the near future. Rayne is excited she's finally going to meet the Cullens, although she has to be far away from them as possible she's still happy. It's not every day you get to meet famous people, even though they don't know they're famous. Rayne promises to herself that she wouldn't bring unnecessary attention towards her so there wouldn't be problems.

Koda is anxious, will Rayne be safe without any of the boys to protect her? What if they try to do something to her? Gripping the steering wheel, Koda gets more upset. Koda glances at Rayne who's looking out the window. Why does she want to go to that school? She'll be better off in the Rez, why can't she ever listen to me. It doesn't matter, no matter what I'll be there if anyone tries to hurt her.

Upon arriving at the school, both Koda and Rayne stare at the high school and take a deep breath.

This is where it all begins.


	8. Ch 8

_Chapter 8: Highschool _

It's finally here. The day I've been waiting for. High School. Meeting the Cullens. Being near them. My first day of high school. Obviously, I was a bit nervous. I've never good at making new friends. Not even in my real life, I could never make friends. It was hard for me, I was shy and awkward but now it's the opposite. Now I'm confident in myself, perhaps it's because I'm a Blackfoot or it's this new Rayne. But anyways, hopefully, people don't avoid me because I'm Koda's younger sister. Especially back in Hawaii, the kids avoided me because of Koda. Perhaps it'll be the same thing here. I know for a fact that the Cullens might avoid me at all cause, they wouldn't want to start an unnecessary war between the two kinds. But if they do ignore me then what's the whole point of me being here. I mean it won't be that bad at least, I'll get to see their pretty little faces around.

Sighing, I climbed out of my jeep. Leaning against my jeep I took the time to look at my surrounding. Just like in the movies, the students were outside hanging out by their cars. I saw two school buses by the front of the school. I saw friends greeting each other with a hug. Looking away from the students, I scanned the parking lot once again. This time I was looking for a particular car- a Volvo. And to my surprise, it was parked a few cars away from me. And right next to Edward's famous car was his dear sister's red Mercedes Convertible. Not going to lie but damn, her car is one beauty.

Yet they weren't anywhere near. Perhaps the went inside already, but shouldn't they be outside with everyone? School hasn't started so where are they? Once again, I began to wonder if they're purposely avoiding me. Sighing, well that's just great. I'll just have to wait until Isabella comes.

Shit, that another thing. When is she coming? Mid-January? And it's barely December which means I have about a month to observe my surrounding. Which also leaves me to another important thing. The Cullens. Alice and Edward. They have superpowers. So what does mean for me? When I saw Alice at the store, she didn't give me any indication that she knew something about me. So is it safe to say she didn't see me coming? And what about Mr. Mindreader. Can he read my mind like Isabella? I froze. If he can then that means he could read my mind right now. I have to play it safe.

They can't know something is off. I'll just play Koda's little sister. For right now I'll have to play their enemies. I groan that fucken sucks. And here I thought I could be their first 'wolf' friend.

Suddenly the bell rang causing me to shake away my thoughts. Looking up at the high school, I prepared myself. I have to play smart, I have to play my cards right. I can't let them know that I'm different. Perhaps I'll give them little hints, not to many just enough to keep them on their toes.

Taking a deep breath I made my move. I had managed to push past the constant stream of students and to the school parking lot. The concrete was damp and covered in a thin layer of frost. I mentally scoff, Isabella isn't going to like this weather. Once again I had to shake my head. I can't think about her or about anything referring to the future. My lips and mind must be sealed, until further notice. As I walked my footprints were embedded, leaving a piece of me in the cold ground. I smiled watching my footprint. Somehow I felt happy knowing that a little of me was being left behind.

Making my way towards the office, the halls were crowded with people and the chaos was so perfect, like a movie. As I walked through the hall I notice that it began to quiet down. Everyone seemed to care that I was unfamiliar. Everyone seemed to care that I was unusual. Everyone seemed to notice me walking by myself. I had to take a brief glance around to make sure that it was me who had taken their attention.

Everyone was looking at me, whispering things to each other, their eyes judging me. Wondering if I was going to be one of the popular kids or an outcast. However, I had caught the name of my brother in one of their mouths. I stared at the person and he looked sorta afraid. The little group looked at me and said something and nodded, agreeing to whatever he said. Sighing, I looked away and made my way towards the office.

Finally, after it felt like forever, I made it to the secretary's office. It was small like a waiting room, with folding chairs and a bulletin board. A loud ticking clock on the wall. In the middle of the room there is a bar with many baskets of paper and at the front, there are flyers in bright colors. Behind the bar are three desks, one of them is Ms. Cope's the person I'm looking for.

"Can I help you, hun?" asked the receptionist. Ms. Cope's a large, gray-haired woman standing behind the front desk.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule and the school map. I'm Rayne Blackfoot," I walked towards her, tall and proud, confidence screamed out by the way I walked.

Ms. Cope smile faded a little hearing my last name. "Of course, you were here yesterday." She looks downs in search of something. When she found the papers, she looks up at me with a strained smile. "Have your teachers sign this paper and at the end of the day give me it, okay."

Nodding I went to grab the papers from her hand. Before leaving I thanked her and walked away. Now standing in the emptied hallway I looked at my schedule and sighed. If I remember correctly Mr. Minderreader had Mr. Molina with Isabella right after lunch. But I also have that class, so what does this mean.

I groaned, "for fuck sake, this is stupid," I ran my hand on but midway, stopped when I heard a voice behind me.

"I'm guessing by your tone of voice, you don't like school." I turned around and saw a handsome teenage boy. He was tall about 5 ft 11 in not passing 6 ft. He had dark hair which was hidden by his navy blue beanie. Behind his black framed glasses his light brown eyes showed amusement. His lean yet athletic body indicated that he did some kind of sports, perhaps football?

"Who are you?" I asked, skeptical. Instead of showing mistrust he grinned like a fool. He took a step forward, looking down at me.

"Well, I should be asking you that. You're in my school so... Who are you?" he asked slightly mocking my previous tone. I glared at him which he put his hand up, faking surrender. "Hey dont be like that. I'm just asking a simple question. You don't have to get all hostile towards me." I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Hey, c'mon princess don't be like that." I got in front of me before I could leave. Once again I glared at him which made his stupid grin bigger.

"You're brother asked--" I cut him off. "You know my brother?" I asked, not believing him. He nodded still had that goofy grin on his face and I scuffed, "if you know my brother then why did you ask who I was?"

He only chuckled before swinging his arms around my shoulder, "you really don't have much fun do you?" I rolled my eyes before moving his arm.

He stepped back before turning all serious. "Koda asked me to keep an eye on you, princess. " I scuffed, that idiot really believes that I need a fucken baby sister? Paranoid much?

"C'mon let me see your schedule," he puts his hand out waiting for me. Sighing I handed him the paper. While he was looking over the paper I took the time to observe him. He was pretty cute for a white boy. He looks like the kid from the tv show about werewolves, 'teen something.'

"Wow, all A.Ps class. What a nerd," he teased, handing me my paper. Which I took before rolling my eyes at him.

"You know you might find a brain back there if you keep rolling your eyes." I whipped my head towards him, shocked that he would say that. Yet I found it to be funny. Perhaps this boy wouldn't be so bad.

"Asshole," I slightly glared at him yet my tone didn't give out any bad vide. He only shrugged his shoulders. "Ehh, heard worse. Mason Fitzgerald." Mason stretched out his hand, waiting for me to shake it.

"Rayne Blackfoot but you already knew," I shooked his hand. Surprisingly he had wasn't as rough as I thought it would be. It was soft and warm. Taking his hand away, he motioned his head towards the empty hallway. We began to walk and neither of us talked. Passing a few classrooms and turning corners, I assumed that he was taking me to my first class.

Halfway through our walk, I heard him sigh. "You really don't remember, huh," Mason whispered. I stopped walking and turned to him. What does he mean? Mason also stopped but he didn't turn to me. Before I could ask what he meant, he knocked on the door.

Seconds later it opened, a blonde- hair, blue eyed girl opened the door. Leaving me behind Mason walked in and I followed, once again assuming this was my first period. Walking inside everyone turned their attention towards us. An elderly man stood in the middle of the classroom, textbook in hand.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, what can I do for you? " the teacher asked, slightly annoyed.

Mason only snickered before turning to me, "Ms. Rayne Blackfoot, your new student." the elderly man turns to me and nodded, "alright. You can sit in the back by Mr. Nolan."

I turn to see 'Mr. Nolan'- jet black hair with greenish eyes- raised his hand, showing me that I was going to be seated next to him. "You can leave now Mr. Fitzgerald." The teacher waved his hand dismissing Mason. "Whatever," Mason said before heading towards the door. I watched as he opened the door and stepped out, not even glancing my way. Which oddly I didn't like. Shaking my head, stupid jerk- I thought before making my way towards my new seat.

Throughout the class, I notice the students were stealing glances my way. They began to whispers things which were really annoying. It's not like they were being discreet about it. I heard my parent's name, the accident, Koda's name, and other stupid things. Didn't they have other things to do instead of gossip about the new girls?

When my AP English class ended, I made my way out of the classroom. Walking in the hallways, I took out the school map trying to figure out the fast way to get to my new destinate. Suddenly the map was snatched away from me. I looked up to scream at that person but stopped when Mason was in front of me.

"You don't need it. I'll be your tour guide, princess." Mason wrapped his arm around my shoulder bring me close to him. He guided me towards the school.

Nothing everyone's stare and whispers Mason sighed, "just ignore them. They're always gossiping about everyone. They have nothing better to do and besides, I'm sure you're used to it by now. And if you're not, you get used to it. It's a small town after all." Nodding my head I looked forward. Mason's right, I should just ignore them and move one.

Once again we walked in silence, I couldn't gather the courage to ask him what he meant back then. Did it mean that he knew me before? Well, it would make sense if he knows Koda. From what I gathered, Koda isn't very social. I peek up at him, Mason had a cocky grin on his face yet to me it seems as if he was hiding something and I wanted to know what it was.

Looking away from him, I searched the crowd for them. I searched hoping I'll see one of them or at least smell one, but at last, I didn't find anyone. They were nowhere near, which greatly saddened me. "Here we are," Mason's voice shook me from my thoughts.

Unlike last time, Mason didn't have to knock instead he opened the door. "I'll pick you up after class okay."

I looked at him weirdly, "why? Isn't that a bother to come all the way over here and pick me up?" I asked, not understanding. Yeah, sure Koda asked, more like demanded I'm sure, but still why. He could just keep an eye on me from far away and not even bother to get near me.

Instead of answering me, Mason walked close to me and gently pushed a string of hair behind my ear. For a second, his eye shown sadness but he quickly covered his emotions. Stepping back, he had his cocky grin. "I take my job serious, princess. Especially when it comes to you, Koda would have my head if anything happens to you," I rolled my eyes. He shakes his head amused, "and besides who else do you want beside me." His hand gestured towards his body and a smirk on his face.

"You're not that cute," I said teasing him. Mason put his hand on his chest, mocking hurt. "Oh, dear princess you wound me." He stumbles back and leans on the wall for support.

Laughing, I shook my head. "You're so dramatic." Mason stood up before bowing, "thank you. Thank you. I'm here Monday thru Friday. Literally," I laughed at his silliness and his smile grew.

After I stopped laughing I notice that everyone was staring at us. Feeling embarrassed I coughed and walked towards my class. "Alright better head to your class. See you later." Mason step forward and took my hand before giving it a gentle kiss. His eyes never leaving mine, "wait for me princess." And with that, he left to his class. I couldn't help but blush, stupid Mason and his weirdness. I notice that everyone was staring at me, which I rolled my eyes and walked inside my classroom.

My Trigonometry class went by without a problem besides the whispering and the glares I was receiving from the ladies. I'm guessing it had to do with Mason's little show before the class started. After class, Mason was waiting for me outside the classroom. Which I found to be kind odd but I didn't comment on it, yet. My third period was gym class, which I had with Mason.

Once again Mason leads me outside the girl's locker room before disappearing. When I got ready I went to the gym. I went to sit on the bleachers and waited for Mason. Minding my business I scanned the room, looking at the different students. I notice Mason from across the room, he had his eyes on me and send me a smile.

"Well don't you look nice in our gym clothes," we both laughed. "Yeah because grey is my so my color," I said shaking my head.

I got up and took Mason's hand which he kindly offered and step down. As we were talking towards the coach, the strange smell came up. Slowing down, I looked around and noticed three people by the corner.

Rosalie Hale- the wavy blonde haired, goldeneye, model-like.

Emmett Cullen- dark-haired, goldeneye, big, muscular, dimples.

Jasper Hale- honey blond hair, goldeneye, muscular yet lean.

The Cullens. Although they were standing all the way in the corner away from everyone else, they had their eyes fixed on me. Curious. They were curious and that means they don't know about me... yet.

They were better looking up close. The books nor the movie did them justice. Although they sorta smelled, which wasn't their fault, they were simply breathtaking. Absolute gorgeous. Excitement bubbled through my veins. Happiness spread throughout my body. And shocked caused me to stay put and shamelessly stare at them.

However, it all ended when I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me backward. Frowning I looked back to the person pushing me away. Mason wasn't looking all too well. His kind eyes weren't shinning but they were dark, glaring at the Cullens. His body tensed and his jaw clenched.

"Mason?" I called out to him. I turn to the Cullens and they were glaring at Mason. You could tell that they didn't like each other yet they haven't done anything.

"Stay away," Mason tone didn't leave any room to negotiate. For a moment, I didn't know who he was talking to. Whether it was the Cullen or me, I didn't know, but it was clear that Mason didn't want to cross path with them.

"Huddle up, children." Coach Clapp- a slightly overweight man in bright red gym shorts and a white t-shirt- called out.

Mason looked away from the Cullens and looked down at me. His cold expression softens a little, "let's go, princess." He pulled me close to him, far away from the Cullen as possible. Throughout the class, I couldn't help but feel bad for the Cullens. No one wanted to be near them. Avoiding them as if they had some kind of deadly disease. I sorta pity them, I guess.

Jasper turns to me with narrowed eyes, pretty sure feeling my emotions towards them. I mean, who wouldn't feel bad. They're mistreated by everyone. The whole town can't stop talking about them, gossiping about them as if it's a normal thing.

I kindly smile at Jasper, which confused him. He narrowed his eyes, even more, I could tell his confused and he doesn't trust me. But I really want to be their friend, despite everyone telling me to stay away. Besides, I already know about them and I sorta know who this ends.

"Hey," Mason calls out to me breaking my stare with Jasper. Mason glares at Jasper before looking at me. "I'll meet you outside the gym." I nodded at him before walking towards the locker room.

I noticed that Rosalie was right behind me. Entering the locker room, she passed me and her scent made me stumble backward. Holy shit, the only thing I could say is that there's no way any expensive perfume can cover up her scent.

When I finished, Mason was waiting for me outside the girl's locker room. Pulling away from the lockers he made his way towards me and like before, he put his arm around my shoulder. And this time I didn't try to take it off, it was no use when he's going to do it again. Shaking my head, we walk towards our fourth period.

Passing them noisy students, we turned a corner and Mason briefly stopped. Right in front of us was the other two Cullens. Alice and Edward. And just like in the movies they were replicas, but better looking. Their goldeneyes glowed a brighter color and their skin had a hint of sparkle in it.

I felt Mason's body tense and his hold on me tighten as Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper walked passed up. The Cullen siblings were standing in front of us, staring at us. Jasper and Edward had their eyes narrowed at us while Alice was looking at us with a curious expression. Rosalie had a bored face as for Emmett.

"Sponges," Mason said in a disgusted tone.

Without giving them a chance to say or do anything Mason turn us over and walked away. However, I couldn't help but look back at them. Edward and I locked eyes for a split second before being cut off by the wall separating us. Once again I felt bad, it seemed that everyone was really out to get them.

I looked at Mason, wondering who the hell is he. What was his relationship with the old Rayne? What's his relationship with the Cullens- ain't no doubt that he hates him but why? Who... If anything, what is Mason. Does he know about the Cullens? How does he know Koda? Does he know what he is? Damn it, so many questions that can't be asked in public. Sighing, I should really take some time to ask him these important questions.


	9. Ch 9

_Chapter 9: Newcomers _

Secrets; it's an adjective. Definition: not known or seen or not meant to be known or seen by others. Example, how did you know I had a secret plan?

Everyone has them at least one secret they haven't told anyone. But not me, I don't have one but I have plenty. Coming from another dimension or alternate universes, I should have enough secrets to fill the big blue sea. I have secrets that I won't tell anyone and I know that I'll collect more. Yet I don't like it when someone keeps a secret from me. I like knowing, I don't like secrets yet I have plenty.

I look up at Mason as we continue our walk to my next classroom. Wondering, why is he keeping secrets from me? I know we barely met each other, but I know he's keeping at least one secret from me. Or perhaps he's just waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell me. Even so, he's keeping a secret which means I shouldn't trust him so easily. He could be pretending to be my friend so he can gain my trust and use it against me. He could be an enemy disguised as a friend.

"What's the matter, princess?" Mason's voice brought me back. I took a good look at him, he seemed to calm down a little, yet his eyes still held hatred. Another question came to mind; was his hatred directed towards the Cullens or something else? I couldn't help but think back to the small encounter, seemed like the Cullens disliked Mason. And another question popped up, does the Cullen know who or what Mason is?

"Nothing, just thinking," I said turning away from Mason. He didn't respond but hummed. We continue to walk down the hallway which was filled with gossiping students. The girls were staring at me with angry, jealous eyes while the guys kept their eyes on me.

Honestly, high school is such a pain. I don't remember it being like this in my other(old life) school. It was so much calmer than this pain in the ass. Turning the corner again we stopped in front of a door, 221 B it reads. Mason opens the door and walks in pulling me in.

This period was my music class. Very much like your typical music room; there weren't any regular tables but instruments and what not. The teacher had her back turned while she was writing some things down on the whiteboard. She wrote in neat cursive, Mozart vs Beethoven.

"Ms. Davis," Mason says causing her to turn around. As expected, she didn't wear make-up which made her look younger than she really was. Her red blouse tucked in her black pencil skirt while wearing black flats. Her soft brown hair in a nice tight bun and she had glasses which in my opinion was too big for her.

"Mr. Fitzgerald what can I do for you?" Ms. Davis' voice was gentle and for too low. The corner of my eyes, Mason gently smiled at her and then turned his head towards me. "I got your new student here, wouldn't want her to be late for her first day of class." Ms. Davis rolls her light brown eyes, "are you saying that in the future she's going to be late because of you?" Mason shrugs his should with a smile, "maybe. Maybe not. Can't guarantee it just yet, she's a tough one," Mason turns to me with a wink.

Ms. Davis sighs and shakes her head, "why is it always him?" She asked, but I'm pretty sure she didn't mean for us to hear. And yet Mason chuckles, "why not?" Ms. Davis glares at him yet you could see some amusement in her eyes.

After a second or so, she shakes her head again and turns to me with a gentle smile. "Hello, you must be Rayne Blackfoot," she starts walking towards me. Offering her hand I shake it with a small smile, "yes."

"How's your brother Koda?" she asked causing me to freeze for a split second. I glance at Mason who had a black expression, turning to Ms. Davis she still had her smile. "We used to be friends," she said timidly. I couldn't help it but I looked at her up and down, I couldn't see Koda being friends with her.

I arched my eyebrow at her, "really?" I asked skeptically. I mean how can I say this in the nicest way possible. She was the Angela Weber; sweet, shy, nice, friendly and Koda was mmmm, Koda. I can't see them hanging out or being anywhere near each other.

Ms. Davis lets go of my hand and laughs awkwardly, "I know, I know I ain't much." I tried to say something but she waves her hand dismissively. Then she looks at Mason, "I used to go down to the rez with Mason's brother." I felt Mason stiff. "Koda and Jefferson were best friends" I turn to Mason, his jaw was locked not looking at either of us.

"Oh, Maso--" Mason cuts her off. "I gotta go," he turns around and leaves without utter another word. I watched him leave feeling confused a little hurt. As the door closes Ms. Davis sighs, I turned to her hoping she'll tell me more.

She has this sad and pain look on her friends. She kept her eyes on the door before finally turning to me. "Jefferson died eleven years ago. An animal attacked him by the woods." my eyes widen. It can't be possible right. The coincidence of vampires living in Forks and Mason's brother getting killed by an animal attack can't be connected... right? I mean, the Cullens weren't here at the time nor do they drink human blood. So who killed Jefferson? Or what killed him?

I looked at the door, feeling sorry for Mason. I can't possibly imagine losing a family member. Despite Koda and I always arguing, I don't know what I would do if I lost Koda. I'll probably go insane. I'll lose the one important person that I truly cherish, love. I think I'll feel empty inside. Possibly kill everyone and everything around me.

Ms. Davis sighed again, "c'mon Rayne let me show you around before class starts." She turns around and I followed her. As she was showing me around the students began showing up. One by one, they all took their seats leaving four empty chairs by the far corner. I already knew I was going to take one of the seats but I wonder, who else sits there. Ms. Davis said that her class was now complete with 26 students, making everyone had a partner.

As if the heavens heard me, the door opened causing everyone to stop. Walking in the class and may I say, with style, was none other than the Cullens. Well only three of them; the tiny fairy Alice Cullen, the War God Jasper Hale, and the mindread Edward Cullen.

The room temperature dropped a few as the goldeneye beauties made their way to the only empty seats. The only four seats that were far from everyone else and the one seat I knew I was going to sit, now I'm double guessing it.

Alice skipped her away to the seat and gracefully sat down as for the other two just sat down. She held Jasper's hands, caress it as if she was trying to soothe his pain, while Edward looked bored out of his mind. After a few seconds, their eyes landed on me; staring, almost as if they were judging me.

Edward narrowed his eyes, most likely trying to get inside my head. Surprisingly or not, he frowns before turning to Alice and Jasper whispering something. Jasper and Alice looked at him before turning to me, slightly nodding their heads.

As if everything unpaused for me, the horrible smell came back causing me to almost gage in front of everyone. I tried not to cover my nose but it was really hard. I mean how is it possible for beautiful people to smell so horrible?

"Rayne," Ms. Davis called my name, causing everyone to turn their eyes on me. Ms. Davis was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for me. Hopefully, she doesn't plan for me to give a little speech about myself. The corner of my eyes I saw Edward smirk which caused a frown to appear. Can he... before I could think of it Ms. Davis talked again. "As if you didn't know already. We have a new student in our school. Please welcome Ms. Rayne Blackfoot from the reservation."

Judging; that's what they were all doing. They were judging me before they even knew me. Their eyes wandered around my body, searching for something. What were they searching for? Did they find whatever they were looking for? As if so, did they agree or disagree? Did they like what they saw or disliked? Some of them snickered, some smiled, some didn't even react as if they didn't care. But none of that matters because I can give two rats ass about them. They're not important, some of them wouldn't even talk to me after this class. So why should I care?

Yet those three golden eyes kept their eyes trained on me. Curious, they were so curious about me. Confused, did they not know who I am? Intrigued, they wanted to know more about me. Scared, were they afraid of me or Koda? Pleased, did they like what they see or was it something else?

"You can take the seat next to Mr. Cullen," Ms. Davis said earning gasp from everyone. Alice, Jasper, and Edward slightly stiff yet they didn't look away. Almost as if they were expecting something from me.

Without a word, I walked towards me keeping my head high, walking with confidence, showing no fear. Despite the bad smell getting stronger, I didn't break eye contact with them, I didn't want to seem weak. I didn't want to give them the impression that they can bully me. I wanted them to know that I am Koda's sister, the one person they couldn't and shouldn't mess with.

As I sat down, Edward slightly move away from me. I am not going to lie but it did sting a little, knowing that he didn't like me. Did I smell as bad as they did? Edward covered his laugh with a couch, he glances down at me with a small smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him and yet again before I could think of something, Ms. Davis began the class.

Today we were discussing the difference and similarities between Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Ludwig van Beethoven. The two composers that changed the world of music. Some say that Mozart's own style developed the whole idea of classical music as for Beethoven's style innovated the bridge between classical and romantic era. Personally, I like Mozart better. The Marriage of Figaro was brilliant, a true masterpiece.

Through the class, I would notice Edward kept glancing my way. He kept his hands on his legs and at times they would twitch. I wonder what was going through that thick head of his? What thoughts occupied his mind? I would give anything to be able to hear his thoughts-- Edward stopped tapping his finger-- and make fun of him. Give him a piece of his own medicine-- Edward turns to me. I raised my eyebrow questioning him in which he did the same. Breaking our mini stare, Alice giggles causing Edward and me to turn to her. She covers her mouth while looking at Edward and me, mischief clearly showing in her unique colored eyes. Suddenly Edward snorts, looked at me and then looks away shaking his head. Confusing me I turned away, whispering "weird" which caused Alice to giggle again, Edward snorted and Jasper smirked.

When class ended the Cullens left without saying anything but they did glance my way before disappearing. As I was putting my things away someone stepped in front of me. Looking up I saw a short, curvy, redhead with dark brown eyes holding her folder against her chest. Looking at me with a friendly smile, "Hello I'm Mckenzie Adams," she has out her hand.

I smiled back and shook her hand, "Rayne Blackfoot, the new girl" she giggles. "Yes, you're all they talk about now," she moved so I can stand up. "No kid," I sighed. She gently bumps my shoulder, "don't worry about them. They'll get over it," she says with a smile.

Yeah right, the Cullens have been here two years and still this town can't get over them, I wanted to say but instead, "hopefully," I said. She smiled at me. We head out to the hallway and made our way to the cafeteria, "anyways, Mason texted me. He said if I can walk with you to lunch. He's being held--"she stops when another teenage girl spots us.

She finished Mckenzie's sentence, "that idiot is being held in Mr. Wilson's class for being late... again," the newcomer said with a sigh. She shakes her head, "I swear no matter how many times I tell him he doesn't listen." Mckenzie giggles, "please as if he'll listen to anyone." The new girl looks at me with a strange stare and then hums. "Zuri Knowles," she introduces herself before looking at Mckenzie, "lets hurry before the other idiot takes my seat." Mckenzie giggles again and turns to me, "you'll like Walken," she says before pulling my arm leading us to the cafeteria.

As Zuri, Mckenzie and I made our way to the lunch room I couldn't help but think they were pretty strange, but I like them. They were a good strange. While being in line to get my food, I stared at the small yet large room. There were many different types of people, many of them I won't even remember or know. However, I did catch Isabella's soon-to-be friends staring at me and the girls. Turning away from them I got my food and paid for it. The girls waited for me before making our way towards the table, all while people whispered about me... again.

I sat down next to Zuri and began eating. We talked about random things before another newcomer sat down in front of me. He was tall, perhaps taller than Mason. He has dark brown hair and his eyes are hazel. And just like Mason, he kept his body in perfect shape, I wouldn't be surprised if the both of them had a perfectly outlined six-pack abs.

"Who's the new chick," his voice was deep. "Rayne," Zuri said in a 'duh' tone. He raised his eyebrow at me before nodding, "cool." He turns to Mckenize, "where is Mason?"

"Wilson," was all she said before the dude smirks. "Idiot," he chuckles before getting up and heads to the lunch line.

"That's idiot number two, Christoper Walken. Co-captain of the football team and the right-hand man of Mason." Zuri said without looking up from her book. "They do everything together. They're the perfect partner in crime," Mckenzie smirks looking over at Walken flirting with some girls. I only hummed, I could see why Mason and Walken would get along. They're both cocky and handsome.

Looking away from them, I turn to the Cullens who were all the way in the end. They had their eyes on me, watching me. I don't know if I should be creeped out of honored. "The Cullens," Zuri said finally looking up from her book. Hearing their name, they slightly look at her.

"They practically royalty here," Zuri's tone sound bored, almost as if she was repeating herself. "They're Mr. and Mrs. Cu--" I didn't want to hear the same thing over and over again so I cut her off. "I know who they are," their eyes turned to me, their body slightly tensed, waiting for the worse.

"Good, so you know to stay away from them?" she says and I turn to her. Raising my eyebrow, "why should I?" I asked, a hint of anger and annoyance. This time she raised her eyebrow, "haven't you heard, they keep to themselves--" Mckenzie cuts her off.

"Well Mr. Sexhair kept on staring at Rayne during music class," she smirks at me. Before Zuri could say anything Walken sat down, "who kept on staring at princess?" I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname, ain't no doubt that Mason and he are best friends, pretty sure Mason told him. Walken bites his burger before turning to us. "Edward," Walken stops and looks over at Edward, "well if that creep doesn't want to be a chew toy I suggest he leaves you alone," Walken said in a low tone.

"He's not a creep," I said almost growling at Walkens. He and I were having a stare down, however, it didn't last long as he lowered his eyes submissively. "How the hell did you do that?" Mckenzie asked, sounding shocked and amused. I turn to her and Zuri, both smirking. "Only Mason can keep this idiot quiet," they said before laughing causing Walken to roll his eyes.

"What about my idiot?" a familiar voice said causing the girls' laugh to die down. Instantly, Walken's got up and hugged Mason, "they're being mean to me daddy." Before Mason can say anything I laughed, he looked at me with a smirk. "What?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

I stopped laughing and smirked at Mason, "didn't know you roll that way." Mason rolled his eyes as he pushed Walken off of him. Walken pouts as Mason made his way towards me. He sat down and took a grape from my plate. "You're abandoning me for the new girl?" Walken said wiping away a fake tear. Mckenzie giggled, Zuri snorted and Mason wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "don't worry you'll get me later." Mason blows him a kiss and Walken catches the 'kiss' and slaps it on his lips. Licking his lips, "mm, cherry flavor," we laughed at him.

"So what were you guys talking before?" Mason asked, taking another grape from my plate. Instead of popping it in his mouth, he called out to Walken. He threw the grape and Walken caught the grape with his mouth. "Idiots," I said and the boys smiled a stupid smiled at me.

"You can leave now before it's too late," Mckenzie said smirking but Mason shook his head. "Nah, this princess is stuck with me." I rolled my eyes at him before turning to Zuri, however, I did catch Mason looking at the Cullen's table.

We began talking about random things throughout our lunchtime. Walken kept acting like a jealous lover while Mason kept his arm around my shoulders, 'teasing' Walken. Mckenzie and Zuri talked about the next theatre play they're about to do, which Walken groaned saying they're going to be forced to help. The girls took two of my grapes and threw it at Walken, making Mason and I laugh.

We were having a great time but I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head. It was telling me that something was off, I just didn't know what it was. I glanced at the Cullens table and they looked bored. Like they didn't want to be here, almost if they were forced.

I frowned, I couldn't imagine repeating high school more than once. I mean technically this is my second time, but it's not so bad. They gotta continue playing teenager just so that they can stay in a town without having people grow suspicious of them. Suddenly Edward turned to me with his eyes narrowed. However, he stopped when someone growled. His eyes moved over towards Mason, Edward glared at him before rolling his eyes and turning away.

The bell rang, telling us that our free time was over. I was about to get my plate but Mason bet me to it, I smiled at him; thanking him. He nods at me, Walken and Mason threw our thrash before walking back to us. And like before he wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I saw that Walken had his arms wrapped around Zuri's waist. Walken saw me looking at him and he smirks at me mouthing; jealous? I rolled my eyes at him and held Mason's hand; the one hanging over my shoulder. I mouth; jealous at Walken and he 'glared' at me. I laughed at him and turned my head only to find Mason looking at me with a smile.

"What?" I asked, not realizing I was still holding his hand. "Nothing," he smiled at me before turning to his friends. "Walkens, see you in the field. You ladies coming?" Mason asked and Mckenzie nods. "Duh," Zuri said with an eye roll. Then she turns to me, "you coming?" she asked. Shaking my head, "sorry can't gotta go straight home after school. Tomorrow?" she nods.

Mason and I said our goodbyes to them as they took another way towards their class. When we were alone I turn to Mason, "so Walkens and Zuri?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Mason laughs, "Nah, more like friends with benefits but with good intentions." he shrugged his shoulders and I frown.

"That never ends well," I said. "They'll end up together sooner or later. It's bound to happen," Mason said looking down at me. "How you know?" I asked and Mason smirks at me. He leans down and gently brushing my ear, "I know things." He blows my ear which caused me to jump. I stopped to cover my ear and glare at him. Before I could hit him he moves away from me with a smirk, "c'mon princess. You're going to be late," Mason said teasing me.

"Asshole," I mumble before following him towards my next class.


	10. Ch 10

_Chapter 10: Broken Pencil_

A/N: Thought will be in ITALIC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone has a story left untold, so never judge someone as if you know their entire life story because of the truth, you probably don't" -anonymous. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just like the other times, Mason walks with me to my class. And just like in the morning, somehow Mason has his arm wrapped around my shoulder. Sighing quietly, I shake my head. There's something wrong with his boy, ain't no question there. As we walk to Mr. Molina's class, I couldn't help but admire Mason's beauty. He isn't like the Cullens yet that's alright because even without the enhancements, Mason is somewhat better looking than them. Not better than Jasper but hey, he's almost there.

"What?" Mason's voice brought me out from my thoughts. I look up at him with a smirk, "nothing handsome," I found myself saying. Mason smirks, "I knew you found me to be handsome." I laugh at him and he begins to laugh as well. As we turned the corner we see Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie by Mr. Molina's class.

Mason stops and had a small glare down with them. Rolling my eyes, I pushed Mason's arm off. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, trying to get him to focus on me instead of the pitiful Cullens. I swear, they don't do anything and yet everyone is out to get them.

Looking away from them, Mason smiles down at me. "Yeah, you got my number?" he smirks, fully knowing I do. During lunch, he took away my phone and put his number in my contacts along with the others. I snort, "like you don't know," Mason chuckles.

He briefly looks at the Cullens before pulling me in a tight hug, at first I was confused but then I let it go. It's obvious that Mason and the old Rayne were friends, with our brothers being best friends and all, but the question remains; how close were they?

"I'll text you after practice," Mason says as he pulls away from the hug. Without saying anything, I nod at him with a smile. Mason takes a couple of more seconds staring at me, not in a creepy way but in an I-can't-believe-you're-actually-here kind of way. "It's good to have you back, princess," Mason whispers as he puts a piece of hair behind my ear. Once more he looks at the Cullen sending them one last glare before he walks away from me, leaving me questioning his mental state and his swing moods; he's almost worse than Edward when he's around Jake.

When he turns the corner I sighed turning to my classroom. Forgetting that Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were right behind me. They had their unique golden eyes on me; watching everything I did. Smiling at them, I walked inside the classroom ignoring their now confused expression.

In the middle of the class, Mr. Molina was standing with his textbook in hand. Mr. Molina has black hair curly hair, dark brown eyes and an olive tone to his skin. He has glasses and is wearing normal clothes; despite him being a teacher. Looking up from his textbook, he saw me coming in and he smiles at me."Ahh, Ms. Blackfoot," Mr. Molina says putting his textbook down.

I return the smile, "Mr. Molina," I walk towards him. Mr. Molina puts out his hand and I shake it, "I've seen your previous grades and may I say, excellent," Mr. Molina says before he begins talking about my and I quote, 'excellent' grades, saying how it's rare to have someone with perfect grades.

I mean, it wouldn't be so hard if you went to high school; twice. I look over at the other students as they were listening to Mr. Molina's speech and I could see them slightly glaring and some looked impressed, however, there was one person who looked surprised; Edward Cullen. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I'm not that dumb, I thought to myself.

"I can't wait to see what you can do in class." I heard Mr. Molina say. Turning my attention to him, I see him looking around the class. Then his eyes suddenly turn to Edward and then at me, he does his for a few seconds before finally making up his decision. I see Edward eye slightly widen and looks at me, not liking whatever our biology teacher decided.

"You'll sit with Mr. Cullen," I look at Mr. Molina. This can't be right, I can't sit next to him. She's supposed to be his partner, not me, I mentally groaned. "He'll help you catch up with us, though I doubt you'll need the help," he says walking away from me. I look at my teacher, then why put me next to him? Sighing, I look at Edward who looks conflicted; me too buddy, me too.

As I sat down, Edward moved far away from me as possible. As if I was some deadly disease, I mentally snort, at least I didn't die from the flu. I smirked but it went away quickly. I slowly glanced at him, hoping he didn't catch that. Relief, he wasn't paying attention to me but his eyes were fixed on the whiteboard and his body tensed.

I frowned and a couple of seconds later, I bust an Isabella and secretly smelled my shirt. I don't stink, well hopefully not, but he does have a sensitive nose that could smell my blood sugar. However, I don't think that my blood is the issue here. Edward was perfectly fine in music class, so what's the matter with him now. What changed from then and now?

His mood was causing my happy mood to go away quickly, I turn away from him and focus my attention to Mr. Molina. Thankfully he didn't make us work with our partner, instead, we did a worksheet about the different type of cells in all living things; which is fairly easy. While we did our work, Mr. Molina came around the room, helping those who needed the extra help. As he passed our desk, without knowing he accidentally bumped our desk, causing my hand to almost touch Edward. However, it never happened because he took away his hand so quickly that I only saw a blur of colors. I stared at where his hand once had been, tell me I'm wrong but it seems that he doesn't want to touch me, which is okay with me but he doesn't have to act if my touch would burn him.

Looking away from the desk, I look at him with a hurt expression and he looks at me with a guilty yet stern look. I don't know what had gotten to him but I really believed that was uncalled for. I mean, yeah we're strangers and kinda enemies, but did he really have to act if my touch was deadly?

Turning away from him, my jaw locked feeling angry and hurt. I continued my work without a sound but at the corner of my eyes, I could still see Edward trying to move further from me. Tightening my hold on my pencil, I accidentally snap it in two. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, "you okay Ms. Blackfoot?" Mr. Molina asked, confused yet concerned.

Not trusting my voice, I nodded without saying anything. I could feel his eyes on me but it disappeared. Taking a deep breath, I had to calm down. Getting mad at Edward wasn't going to help me right now. Carefully moving my body down so I can get another pencil, I tried not to make any movement in hopes I wouldn't touch Mr. don't-touch-me-wolf-girl.

Seconds past and I still couldn't find a pencil or a pen. Feeling irritated that I had to do all this work just so that I wouldn't touch him. When I couldn't find one I sighed angrily, I'll just finish the damn sheet at home, I pull my hand out from my bag.

Placing my hand on the desk, looked at my broken pencil; wondering if I could still use it without any problems writing. I was about to pick up my broken pencil when all of a sudden I felt something touch my hand. Glancing at my hand, I see a fully working pencil. I turn to my partner who was looking out the window and then I looked down at his worksheet. He was already done with his work. Then I looked at the pencil, clearly, this pencil is his. So why did it roll to my side of the table? Does he want me to use it?

Edward turns his head down at me, looks at me then at the pencil, silently telling me to use it. Smiling at myself, I picked up the pencil. Whispering a soft 'thank you,' at him. Who would have known that Mr. don't-touch-me-wolf-girl can be nice.

I just finished the worksheet when the bell rang. I was about to give Edward his pencil back when all of a sudden, he gets up without looking or touching me. It didn't bother me because I know he has a reason for acting the way he does, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Sighing, I put my things away but smile when I look at his pencil.

Sorry, I couldn't help but feel all giggly inside, I had to have a mini fangirl moment. I mean, I have Edward Freaken Cullens' pencil. And on the first day, I met him. Ahh, beat Isabella Swan.

Silent laughing, I got up and head towards my last class of the day. Hopefully this time, I don't break the pencil because if I do, then I won't be very happy for the rest of the year.


	11. Ch 11

Chapter 11: My Very Own Guard Dogs

"Sometimes I'll start with a sentence and I don't even know where it's going. I just hope I find it along the way." -Michael from The Office

~~~~~~~~

My first day of school wasn't what I expected nor was it a total let down. I mean I met the Cullens which I have some in my classes; might thank the Gods or perhaps it's a little early for that but who cares, they're the Cullens. Anyways I met new friends and rekindle with an old friend- who's totally hot by the way. So all in all, the first day of school was a success.

Walking out the front doors of the school, I was feeling a little better. The Cullens' smell was wearing off, thank Chuck because I don't know if I could smell it any longer. Talking about the Cullens, I see them by their vehicles- looking cool might I add. I wonder if they always stay for a while before leaving. I would have thought they've left right away. Edward and I made eye contact, his golden eyes looking at my brown eyes.

Once again for the hundredth time, he narrows his eyes at me and I smiled at him, throwing him off once again. I lightly chuckle before turning away from him and his siblings. My good mood quickly went away when I see two idiots leaning against my Jeep.

"I must be the luckiest girl in the entire world," I said standing in front of Paul and Jared. "Not only do I have one but two guard dogs," Jared smirks at me while Paul rolls his eyes.

"Calm down, princess" I frown at the nicknames. "We were in the neighborhood," Paul said stealing a glance at the Cullen. I scoffed," yeah right. Like I'll believe that."

Paul shrugs his shoulders, "it's the truth but anyways" he held his hands out. I look at them and tilt my head, what is he doing? "Give me your books," he said in a duh tone. I raised my eyebrow at him and then I turned to Jared silently asking him is Paul being for real. Jared ignores me and looks at Paul with a worried look.

When I didn't hand him my books he took them. "Is the great Paul Lahote being a gentleman?" I mocked him which earned me another eye roll. "I'm always a gentleman," he smirks and Jared snorts at him. "Only when you want something," Jared said.

"So what do you want from me?" I asked looking at Paul and his smirk completely goes away. He looks at me with a serious look, "I used to carry your books when we were little," Paul said looking down, probably remembering the time 'we' were little.

He gives out a soft chuckle, "you used to go to the library a lot. It drove me crazy. I used to call you princess Belle from 'The Beauty and the Beast' but stopped when Isabella came around." Paul was now looking at me with a found expression.

"Why?" I asked and he looks confused to my question. "Why did you stopped calling me princess Belle? Was it because of Isabella's name sound closer to Belle?" Paul shakes his head and the boys started to laugh. By the way, they reacted I'm sure I wouldn't like the answer. Without meaning to, I looked at Edward knowing he was listening to our conversation. And I was right, although he made it seem he wasn't paying attention he had a smirk on his face. We briefly made eye contact and his smirks widen.

I looked back at my boys, "Nah you didn't want to be a princess anymore," Paul said before smirking at me. "You said there's no power in being a princess. You would much rather be a Queen." I stared at Paul shocked and amused, did I really say that?

"You were one ambitious little girl," Paul said staring at me with an expression I couldn't identify. "You were eight years old when you wanted everyone to call you Queen instead of princess," Paul and Jared laughed again, shaking their head remembering that moment.

"And yet you still call me princess," I said crossing my arms. Paul smiled, "I beg your pardon, your highness," he bows down as Jared snort/laughed. Paul looks up with a smug look and I rolled my eyes before playfully adding with a nod, "much more like it." The three of us laughed before I unlocked my Jeep. Before either of them moved, gently I tossed my car keys to Paul, "you're driving." I made my way towards the passenger side. "Aww that not fair, I wanted to drive" Jared whined before mumbling something.

Before I could open the door, Paul managed to open the door for me. "Your Highness," he said with a smirk waiting for me to climb in. Paul held out one of his hand, "why thank you, my good sir," my mocked tone earned me a chuckle from Paul. I was going to take his hand but then I notice that he wasn't carrying my books. I raised my eyebrow but before I could say something he looked over my shoulder. I see Jared with an unhappy expression carrying my textbooks, "I don't like being the third wheel," he mumbles while climbing in the Jeep.

I turn to a smirking Paul, "let's hurry. Emily made wings," he said looking all too excited to eat. I laughed and shook my head. I climbed in and Paul closed my door before moving towards the driver seat.

As we pulled out from the parking space, I took one last glance at the Cullens- which they were looking at our way. I notice Paul and Jared glaring at them as we drove by. The guys and Rosalie were glaring back but Alice kept her eyes on me-- trying to figure something out. We made eye contact but it was short lived as Paul drove away. Her expression was making me wonder what was going through her mind. Did she see something about me that made her confused? Or was it the fact that there was something off about me? I don't know but I know sooner or later I'm going to find out.

~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

Here's another chapter. Compare to my other chapters this one is short, short yet sweet (in my opinion). Hopefully, you enjoy it. Also, I want to take a moment to thank everyone for giving this book and my other books a chance. I'll try to update more often; keyword TRY. But anyways thank you and bye bye for now.


	12. Ch 12

Chapter 12: Women

"Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowance for human weaknesses" -Anna Landers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was days like these that made Meadow think about the past. These cloudy grey skies made her mind wander back to the times where things were much simpler- happier. To the times where her parents were alive along with Blackfoot, to the time where Koda wasn't a stranger, where that wrench of a woman didn't come, and to the time where little Rayne never lost her memories.

Meadow looked out her window and watched how the sky became darker. And just like the sky, her mood darkened. She began to wonder how her life has changed since the fire, the fire that has taken so much from her. She thought of her parents and her little brother, Koda and his family, that woman, and the tribe. These past few years many things have changed yet so much hasn't.

Suddenly a knock disturbed Meadow from her thinking. Shaking her head, she gets up and walks towards the front door. Opening the door, Meadow was surprised to see the one man that has been occupying her mind for the past few years. Koda Blackfoot stood tall with power pouring off his body. She took a quick glance at his massive body, there's no doubt that all these years Koda been taking care of his figure.

"Is Old Quil here?" Koda's deep voice startle Meadow but quickly recovered. Shaking her head she told him that her grandfather was with Mr. Clearwater and Chief Black at his house. Nodding his head in thanks, Koda turns around and heads towards his Jeep.

As she watched him leave, Meadow couldn't help but feel heartbroken all over again. Koda and Meadow were best friends growing up, they promised to always be there for each other no matter what happens. But when she came along, it was like Koda had forgotten about everything he was taught, he had forgotten about their friendship, and dare she say; he had forgotten about little Rayne. He neglected the one person he had sworn to always be there for, but that woman had managed to capture Koda's attention without having to lift a finger.

Without meaning too, Meadow called out Koda's name causing him to come to a sudden halt. Her voice was just above a whisper that a normal person wouldn't have caught it, but Koda isn't a normal person. Koda heard his name coming from his old best friend, he had caught the sadness in her sweet voice. The voice he had missed so much, the voice that used to make the most beautiful sound when laughing, he had missed Meadow but he couldn't bring himself to stand by her side anymore. He had betrayed her in every way possible and even if she forgave him, he would never forgive himself.

Koda waited for Meadow to say something else, he waited for her words like it was important, he yearns to hear her sweet voice once again. Even if its to scream at him, to call him every bad word in the book he would take it over anything. But when she didn't say anything else, Koda sighed in disappointment and continued to make his way towards his Jeep.

Once again Meadow watched Koda leave, feeling brokenhearted and useless she turned away and closed her door before Koda climbed in his Jeep. Watching Meadow close her front door, Koda clenched his jaw him pure hatred towards himself. He had briefly caught Meadow's disappointed face, believing it was meant for him. He hated himself, even more, thinking that Meadow would always be disappointed in him.

Driving away from his once friend's house, Koda made his way towards his uncle's house. Hoping he could meet with Old Quil before heading towards Emily's house to meet with his little sister Rayne. He knew that she was going to be safe at Emily's since all the boys will there to protect her. And besides, he had Paul and Jared to pick her up from school, not that she needed it but still. He had to make sure that she was safe with those leeches around her. He just hopes she can see that everything he does is to keep her safe and not the opposite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of town, the Cullens were sitting down in their luxurious living room. Each of them in their own little world but had the same person in mind; Rayne Blackfoot. When the teenagers came home to their 'parents' and 'uncle' they explained how their day was. And much like the children, they were surprised to hear that a member of the Tribe was in their school. And when Jasper told the others that it was none other than the tribe's princess Rayne Blackfoot, instantly his uncle became intrigued.

The Cullen's uncle/best friend of Carlise Cullen/ older 'brother' of Esme Cullen is Dimitri Mikhailov. Dimitri is a man in his early twenties. He's a handsome man who stands about 5'11 in height and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair with a soft golden eyes. His facial features are angular- high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. He and Carlisle are much alike when it comes to fashion, they're consistently well-dressed. Their wardrobe typically consists of a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirts and sometimes a tie. But unlike Carlisle, you'll never see Dimitri without looking properly dressed.

Hearing about his nephew and nieces' day, Dimitri couldn't help but think about this Rayne Blackfoot. He remembers hearing somethings about the legendary Blackfoot family. Much like them, the Blackfoot weren't a normal family. They had secrets, dark secrets that were yet to be discovered. He remembers the previous Alpha; Maikoh Blackfoot. There weren't many beings that Dimitri respected, yet Alpha Maikoh was one of them. Maikoh was much like him; noble, respectful and above all, he was loyal to his family. So naturally, the great-granddaughter of Maikoh would intrigue Dimitri. He wonders what was this Rayne person like. If he remembered correctly just a few days ago she was about to start a war between his family and her because Carlisle was about to touch her; which goes against the treaty they made a long time ago.

"No," Edward said looking at his uncle; who was lost in mind. The Cullens and Dimitri turned to Edward waiting for him to continue and when he didn't, Dimitri raised his eyebrow at him. "She's..." Edward scrunched his nose, looking for the right word to describe Rayne. "Different," was all he said when he couldn't find the right word.

Alice giggled and everyone turned towards her, "no Edward I'm different. She's something else," she giggled again. Dimitri looked at her with fondness, ever since Alice and Jasper joined their coven she had brought some light in his dark world. Alice and Dimitri shared one thing in common, they both don't remember their human life.

Before joining Carlisle, Dimitri was a lost soul wandering the world alone. He doesn't remember turning into a vampire. All he remember was that one day he woke up in the middle of woods covered in blood and was very thirsty. But it wasn't water he was thirsty for, but blood. It was after eight bodies that he killed, Demitri realized what he was, a vampire. Of course, he was scared and confused but it didn't stop him from continuing this unwanted life.

Continuing with their conversation, "she's confusing," Edward said slightly angry. Dimitri turned his attention to his nephew and waited for him to continue. Jasper snort, "you got that right. I can barely detect her emotions." Jasper said before burying his face in the crook of Alice's shoulders causing her to giggle. Dimitri and Edward rolled their eyes, clearly not liking their PDA.

"What about you Edward? Can you read her mind?" Dimitri asked after a few seconds of silence. Dimitri's question caused Edward to groan and Dimitri to raise his eyebrow in question. "I can but-" he stopped making everyone interested, especially Dimitri. "But what?" Rosalie asked annoyed yet curious.

Edward scoffed at her but answered. "It's so HARD!" now everyone was confused. What did he mean it's hard? What's hard? Reading her mind or entering it? Or was it that he can't understand what she's thinking?

"What do you mean it's hard?" Carlisle asked a little too interested. Ever since Carlisle met Rayne back in the police station he was fascinated with her. Nothing romantically but in a way where he wanted to know more about her, there was something about her that caused Carlisle to believe there was something more than she's leading on. The way her eyes looked at him; they screamed SECRETS. Her dark brown eyes followed his every move like she was waiting for him to do something; whether it was good or bad she would have either. But when her brother Koda came out almost killing Carlisle, he saw the way her expression quickly changed. In a matter of seconds, she was worried not only for Charlie and Koda's sake but for his. He was confused to why she apologized to him when it was him who was going to break the treaty.

"It's hard, one minute I clearly hear everything in her mind but then the next minute there's nothing. I can't hear anything, it's completely blank. NADA," he said throwing his head back, clearly angered by it. In all his years of being a vampire, there hasn't been a single soul that caused him to put in work. Since he has been a vampire and before that, he could hear every mind within his reach and yet there's Rayne Blackfoot, the only one that he can't seem to understand. It confused, intrigued and angered him beyond anything imaginable. And her being a Blackfoot didn't make the situation any better.

"Interesting," Dimitri said looking away from Edward. His thin but muscular body leaned against the glass wall as he stared out the window. Dimitri once soft golden eyes were now a tad darker, searching the woods to see if he could get a glimpse of the interested person.

"I know that look," Carlisle said gaining the attention of Dimitri and everyone else. Dimitri turned to his best friend with an innocent face, "what do you mean?" he asked with a smirk. Carlisle shook his head and sighed, "do not get involved with her, Dimitri. She's a Blackfoot. It goes against the trea--" Dimitri cut him off.

"And yet she's going to the same school as them." Dimitri points at the children and Carlisle frowned. "Just a few days ago I met her brother, I think it's only fair that I get to meet her in person," Dimitri smirked. "Plus it's not fair that guys get to meet her and not me. And besides she might know some--" Edward cut him off.

"She doesn't know anything about us." Dimitri shook his head and looks at Edward, "you don't know that. You said it yourself, you can't read her mind so you don't know." Edward narrowed his eyes at his uncle.

"But the times that I can, I couldn't see anything about her knowing." Dimitri and Edward locked eyes with each other, almost challenging one another. Of course, Edward was going to lose. Although he can read minds and is faster than any other vampire, he wasn't a match for Dimitri; probably there isn't anyone to match Dimitri's strength and power, not even Jasper himself.

"Okay calm down you two," Carlisle said trying to diffuse the situations. He knew they wouldn't fight but lately, Dimitri has been a little moody. Carlisle looks at Dimitri, "if she did know about us, she has to stay away-" once again Carlisle was interrupted.

"She probably wants to start a fight," Emmett said shrugging his shoulders. Dimitri slightly glared at him causing Emmett to raise his hands in surrender, "what? All I'm saying is that we don't know anything about Rayne, which means she can't be trusted." Emmett said looking around. "After all, she's a mutt," he added.

That word never bothered Dimitri in the slightest but for some odd reason, that word and Rayne's name in the same sentence caused something in Dimitri to snap. He began to growl at Emmett which earned him a confused and surprised look from his family. Immediately Demitri stopped and closed his eyes, taking a breath he opened his eyes and apologized to his nephew. Emmett shrugged it away, he knew that Demitri wasn't feeling like himself so he let it slide.

"She doesn't know," Edward said raising his voice, in full confidence. "Koda hasn't told her anything about us. Nor the fact that he can shift into a wolf. Or about their tribe. He hasn't said a thing to her. Koda wants to keep her away from all this supernatural--" Jasper scoffed.

"Yeah right. She's the princess of the Tribe. Besides her brother, she's the last Blackfoot. If anything happens to Koda, she'll take charge and her children will become the next Alpha of that pack. It doesn't matter if Koda protects her with everything he got, he likes it or not she's bound to this life. Sooner or later, she'll find out and when she does," he looks at Edward and then at Dimitri. "She'll treat us like her people. As if we're her enemy."

Jasper words hung in the air for everyone to ponder over. Although they haven't known Rayne for so long and in the case of Esme and Dimitri they haven't seen her let along met her, there's still something that bothered them about Jasper's comment. When she finds out about them being vampires will she really treat them as if they're the enemies? That doesn't seem right to them.

Dimitri looked back at the window and much like his family, he thought of Jasper's comment. It didn't sit well with him, for some unknown reason he didn't want Rayne to think bad about him or his family. Regardless of her being a Blackfoot, he wants to know more about her. Simply by hearing her name, he has this weird feeling that he knows her from somewhere. His subconscious is bugging him to go see her and talk to her. Confused by this, he decides to figure it out before his chance of talking to her disappears. Without saying a word, Demitri left the house and make his way towards the woods.

Carlisle watched his best friend and knew exactly where he was going, only hoping that his newfound obsession wouldn't hurt him or cause any problems.

As Edward watched his uncle leave, he thought back to his biology class when Rayne sat next to him. Despite the fact that she smelled slightly like a wet dog, she has a pleasant smell. She smelled like the ocean, clean and fresh. Thinking about Jasper's comment, there was something in the back of Edward's mind that he knew that Rayne wouldn't treat them differently, unlike her brother, her tribe, hew new friends, and this town he just knew she wasn't like that. Throughout the day she acted like they were normal, as normal as they could be. She didn't have the look of disgust like her people had when looking at him or his family. Nor did she has the dreamy look when she stared at him or his brothers. She was normal, a normal that Edward secretly wanted. Just like his uncle, Edward got up and left the living room.

Jasper watched Edward head towards his room, hearing the door close Jasper narrowed his eyes at Edward and then looked at the spot Demitri was. It was strange for either of them to feel anything else other than boredom and misery, so why the sudden change of emotions. Jasper knew that it had to do something with Rayne but wasn't sure to what degree. He also knew from experience that a woman had enough power to make a man do anything she desires; even to start a war. He looked at the stairs, Edward and Dimitri's emotions were a little questionable. Were both men falling for the same person without either them knowing? Shaking his head, that can't be possible. Edward wasn't an idiot to fall for someone who can cause so many problems and besides, she was way out of his league. So he knew there wasn't a chance for them to get together.

But with his uncle, he didn't know what to think. He hasn't seen Dimitri like this, he wasn't acting like himself. Dimitri was normally level head, he thought before acting, and he didn't lose his cool easily and yet when he hears Rayne's name all of that flies out the window. Deciding to let his uncle do whatever he's planning but if push comes to shove he'll stop it. Jasper knows that Rayne made quite the impact on the two mateless men in the coven, yet he doesn't know how or how strong it is. Jasper knows that he'll stop anything bad from happening, whether either of them likes it or not. He isn't going to let them made the same mistake he did with his former lover Maria. For the sake of his family, he'll take down anything and anyone from hurting his loved ones.

Jasper just wants to be at peace, without having any problems come and Forks is just that place. This is a problems-less town, a peaceful little town that has a little minor dog problem but other than that it was good. He just hopes it stays like that.


	13. Ch 13

_Chapter 13: Emily's Casa _

A/N: Quileute Language will be in BOLD LETTERS

"Treat your family like friends and your friends like family"- anonymous 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time, there were two children, a girl and a boy. The girl had hair the color of chocolate softened with buttermilk and a heart as big as a sunflower. The boy had a grin cheekier than any monkey and was all the more adorable for it. Their parents loved them with the power of a thousand suns and they flourished, intelligent and kind. The father danced with them in the kitchen to crazy music, the sillier the better. Ge chased them with fingers that would turn them into monsters with one wiggle. The mother surrounded them with love and was more fierce in their defense than any lioness.

But now the little girl with the heart as big as a sunflower has not felt the sun touch her in a long time. As the days pass, the sunflower in her has wither away leaving a hole behind. The little boy with the grin cheekier than any monkey now bears a stone cold glare. His eyes do not shine brightly as before but now were black and expressionless. The father who danced with his two children was now buried six feet down along with the mother who protected her cubs fierce than any lioness. The once happy family is now broken, leaving the two children to fend for themselves.

The little boy grew up to be the policeman his little sister always dreamt for him to be, he vowed to always be there for her, to protect her from any harm including himself. He has secrets that will drive her away, so he locks them up, far away from her as possible. He isn't only to take any chances this time, for the sake of his little sister, he's willing to kill anyone who knows his secrets. He'll do anything for her just like she'll do anything for him. The little girl is still young but mature enough to be seen as an adult. She knows things that her older brother doesn't know exist yet she will never tell him in fear of him hating her. Although she might not be the same little girl from before, she will always be a Blackfoot, in this life or next she was meant to be Koda's little sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In La Push, the warriors of the Quileute tribes are enjoying their small peaceful time with the few imprints and the princess of their tribe. They're all smooshed in a tiny house, having one narrowed window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

Inside the tiny house, the warriors were in the kitchen eating the meal Emily Young had cook for them, in honor of Rayne Blackfoot, the tribe's princess. Although Emily isn't part of the Quileute tribe or hasn't known Rayne for a long time, she considers her a part of her little, but growing family. Despite being the princess and sister of the Alpha, Emily knows that Rayne has a huge part in the pack. Just by staring at Rayne, anyone could tell she was meant for greatness, greatness that will take everyone to whole another level.

"Dude, that disgusting," Paul said shoving Jared off his chair. As Jared fell from his seat, Rayne, Jared's girlfriend Kim, and Emily laughed at him while Sam rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him.

Jared turned to Paul and stared at him with a playful glare, "haven't you had mayo with hot wings before?" Rayne scrunched her nose in mildly disgusted while Kim stared at her boyfriend with a small smile, shaking her head.

"Only you," Paul said before taking a wing off Rayne's plate. However, before he could bite it she took it away and bite it. Paul stared at her with a disbelief look while Rayne ignored him taking another bite at the wing. "That was mine, princess," Paul said pointing at the bitten wing.

Rayne looked at him and then looks at her wing, "this?" Paul nods his head. Rayne looks at the wing before taking another bite, "mmm delicious," she smirks at him. Paul rolls his eyes before taking another wing off her plate since his plate was empty and there were no more wings.

Behind the kitchen counter, Sam watched them interact with one another with a small smile on his face. He watched as Rayne laughed at another joke Jared said about Paul being a ladies man, while Paul smirk making himself seem that it didn't bother him that Rayne knew about his playboys way but in fact, he did. Ever since Paul and Rayne were little, Paul always had a 'small' crush on Rayne but never did anything about it because their fathers didn't see eye to eye. His father would always bad mouth the Blackfoot, saying that the Blacks should be the leaders instead of Rayne's family. Paul had nothing against the Black family he knew that the Blackfoot were the true and rightful leaders of the tribe.

And besides there's no chance he could make a move on her, she's forbidden to touch. As he is a warrior of the tribe, a protector to his people and her; the princess and she's a Blackfoot. Anyways he knew Rayne never saw him anything more than a friend. So he accepted the fact he'll always be her friend and secret admirer. Plus Paul could always be there to protect her without any problem.

The happy mood soon died as they hear a car pull up at Emily's house. The boys all shared a small look, knowing who was outside. Instantly they all stood up straight as the front door opened revealing their Alpha; Koda Blackfoot brother to Rayne. Koda walked in the house, nodding his head to his beta and pack. "Hello, Koda" Emily respectfully said with a small smile.

"Emily," Koda nodded his head towards her. Emily returned the gesture before turning around to get another batch of wings out the oven. Walking past Jared and his girlfriend, both nodding their heads at the Alpha, Rayne watched her brother and couldn't help but feel sad for him. She knew that he didn't mean to be a buzz kill but with that face he always has, it was bound to happen.

Koda finally made eye contact with Rayne, both of them not speaking. Everyone in the room could feel the tension rising. No one has been in the same room with the two of them for more than a couple of minutes since they arrived back and they all wondered what it was like having the last two Blackfoot in your presence. Their family were legends in the tribe, their previous ancestors did miracles, they lead their people with wisdom beyond anyone's wild imaginations. The men in their family were stronger and braver than the average male and the women were beautiful and smarter than the other females. Koda and Rayne's parents once said that the two of them would create a new path for the others to follow. And this new path would create bonds that would hold loyalty, trust, and much more. The bonds would last a for generations upon generations; basically a lifetime.

Paul was about to get up from his chair so that Koda can sit next to his sister but stopped when Koda shook his head. "How was your first day of school?" Koda asked, sitting down on the chair right across from Rayne.

She thought about her day; meeting her former childhood Mason, her new schoolmates, the Cullens, Koda's ex-best friend, and the many questions she had. She wanted to ask him questions about Mason and his family but she knew that Koda would never tell her. He hardly talks about their past, so second-guessing her thoughts, she shrugged her shoulders "uneventful," she took another wing and bit into. Koda stared at her for a few seconds before taking a wing for himself. "How was your day at work?" she asked as Emily placed another batch of wings between them. Rayne thanked her before turning to her brother. Koda groaned, "they're all stupid," he said causing Rayne to giggle. Hearing her small giggle, Koda let out a small smile but quickly shook it away.

"Everyone is stupid in your eyes," she said with a small smirk, trying not to show her sadness believing that her brother thought she wasn't smart. Hearing her comment Koda wanted to tell her that he didn't think she was stupid, it was quite the opposite but he didn't know how. Koda doesn't know how to talk to his little sister other than argue with her. Instead, he just hummed and the two of them took another wing; eating in silence.

Everyone watched them in silence, the Blackfoot siblings interacted with each other differently than they remembered. They remember the siblings to be so close, always laughing and smiling and now they're distance with each other. You could feel the two different energy clashing with each other, and they couldn't help but think who would win in the end.

Rayne glances at Paul and Jared before turning to Koda, "you had them picked up." Koda didn't bother to look at the boys knowing what she meant. Looking at her eyes, "had to make sure you got here safe," Koda said and Rayne sighed, mumbling an 'of course'.

No having anything else to talk about, the Blackfoot siblings turned away from each other. Koda began talking with Emily and Sam while Rayne talked with the others. The earlier tense mood slowly vanished and a lighter, happier one filled the air. Rayne, Kim, and the boys began talking about winter break. While they started to plan a camping trip the week before Christmas Rayne caught the surname name of someone she has doubts about; Fitzgerald.

She turned to see Koda looking a little tense as he replied to Sam that he was going to see Waylon down at shack tomorrow afternoon. Rayne wondered what did Waylon had to do with Mason and his family? If she remembered correctly, Waylon Forge was a hippy logger in his early 50s and he's going to die when James and his coven came to town. So what was his connection with the Fitzgeralds?

"Who's Waylon?" Rayne asked she couldn't stop herself. She needed the answers, perhaps asking in front of other people Koda might be forced to respond.

Koda stopped and turn to Rayne, "a hippy" was all he said before turning away and continuing his conversation with the couple. Rayne's eyes twitched in annoyance, she was stupid to think that Koda would actually answer for once. Clicking her tongue she got up from her chair and head towards the sink. Koda's eyes followed his sister as she placed her dished in the sink before she turned to Emily with a small smile, "thank you for dinner. Next time come to the house and it'll be my treat."

Emily waved her hand in dismissal, "it's my pleasure. Are you leaving?" Emily asked a little sad. Nodding her head, "yeah I got homework to do and besides I got some chores."

She thanked Emily once again before saying her goodbyes to the others, except her brother Koda. As she was heading out the door, Koda turn to Paul motioning him to follow Rayne. Instantly Paul got up, but first, he took a wing with him and followed Rayne out the door. "Hey wait up, princess" they heard Paul say to Rayne.

Hearing her old nickname, Koda couldn't help but feel a little happy. So many things had changed and yet the boys act if nothing had changed when it came to Rayne. They act like nothing had happened, as if they didn't just move back nor did they let the fact that Rayne didn't even remember them bother them. They still act like they did when they were little kids, eager to follow Rayne anywhere.

Hearing her Jeep pull away Emily turned to Koda with a disapproval look, "what did you say to her?" Koda turned to Emily and shrugged his shoulders, "nothing." Shaking her head, "your sister asked you a question, why didn't you answer her?" She asked with a scolding tone.

"She doesn't need to know what doesn't concern her," Koda said and Emily shook her head moving away from Sam's hold. "Everything concerns her. This whole rez will be under her control one day even part of the town. Waylon was once a member of the special group your father lead. Sooner or later she's going to find out about all this, Koda. It's better if you tell her now before someone else tells her."

Instead of answering Koda looked at Sam with a slight annoying look, "is she always likes this?" he asked. Sam nodded, "sometimes even worse," he playfully adds and Koda smirks. Emily turns around and smacks Sam's shoulder earning a laugh from him. She went to pick up the plates off the table, Jared and Kim left without saying anything knowing that they were going to talk about important things.

Emily sighed, "she needs answers, Koda. You can't treat her like one of the boys." Koda's smirk fell and he stared at her with a serious look with a hint of anger, "don't tell me how to raise my own sister." Emily placed her plates down and stared at Koda with one of her rare serious stares, "I am not. All I am saying is that Rayne may act mature for her age, but she is still young. She still needs her older brother not an Alpha." She left them in the kitchen as she heads upstairs to her room.

Sam watched his imprint walk away, he heard Koda sigh, "this is why I don't have a lady. They always demand things." Sam turned to Koda with a small smirk, "they're just like alphas, always demanding things, huh." Sam said in a teasing tone which Koda shook his head, amused.

"Shut up, I'm not that bad," Koda said sitting down. Sam shrugged his shoulders, "tell that to Rayne." Koda looks at Sam, his expression clearly said not to push his look. Throwing his hands up in surrender before sitting down next to Koda.

"Emily's right and you know that. I've been--" Koda low growl cut him off. Sam stared at his Alpha who's attention is on the spot his sister was seating before. "Rayne is mature enough to handle all of this, Koda. She'll be better off knowing than being left in the dark. There are cold ones out there waiting for the perfect moment to capture her--"

Koda turned to Sam with fierce eyes," I'll kill every single fucken vampire that comes here. Those who dare to harm my Rayne will feel my teeth pierce their skin, they will feel my claws ripping them apart. I'll protect my sister with everything I got. I will die for her. You guys made an oath--" Sam cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulders.

Looking directly at Koda's eyes, "I will do everything in my power to protect her Koda. I gave you my word when you came back and I'm giving it to you again. No one and I mean NO ONE will harm her as long as I live. She means a lot to me, you know that. She saved my life back then. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here today. I'll make sure she lives," Koda stare at Sam's eyes seeing the truth behind his words. Nodding his head in acceptance and gratitude, "thank you," Koda said softly, his voice full with emotions.

Sam squeezed Koda shoulders before dropping it, "and besides, I'm pretty sure she could handle herself. After all, she's a Blackfoot," Sam smirked at Koda who just shook his head with his own smirk. The two men stood up and cleaned the kitchen before heading out to patrol the area.

As the two of them were patrolling the area, Paul was hanging out with Rayne, Jared with his girlfriend and Emily in her house they didn't notice a pair of unnatural color eyes watching their every move. The unknown person was watching the Blackfoot sibling with hatred eyes, "mark my words, Blackfoot. I will have my revenge if it's the last thing I do." Leaving the small rez, the unknown person left to make their plan to kill the siblings.


	14. Ch 14

_Chapter 14: King Kong _

Unknown Person Point Of View:

The creature sat in the semi-shadow, his heart a steady rhythm. He knew no fear; he liked it that way. To be at the top of the food chain was his piece of mind, his warped version of serenity. Every movement he made was slow deliberate. The killing was such sweet pleasure it had to be savored, to hurry was bad form, like eating fine food too fast. His victims walked into the open and his long canine tongue licked his jowls. A girl, how pleasant. They always tasted finer, more succulent.

Although she wasn't by herself, she had four guys with her, he knew that he could easily take them. He was a hundred times stronger than those shapeshifters, fifty times faster, and he lived way longer. The creature closed his eyes, the joy of imagining the sweet innocent girl's blood almost overloading his senses. His bright golden eyes followed her path, so many tracks, so easy to trace. This was one pursuit he would enjoy remembering forever, no hurry, no hurry what so ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd Person Point Of View:

Three Hours Earlier

Rayne's dream ended abruptly, as she was shaken back into reality. Her eyes opened, her eyelashed faintly batting against her lids when she blinked. She laid on her couch, debating whether or not she should get up. Her muscles felt weak, just like her energy. Rayne lets out an exasperated sigh, groaning as she rolled off of the navy blue sofa she had been occupying. She looks around and began to wonder to herself. What time was it? How long had she been asleep? Where's Paul? Did she have clothes on? She looks down and sighs in relief, she does. All of those questions shot through her mind as she let out a soft yawn, ready to start (or continue) the day.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," a familiar voice call out. Rayne turns towards her kitchen and sees Paul leaning against the wall with a smug smirk. "About time you wake up. A little longer and I would have thought you were in a coma," Paul teased while Rayne grunted.

"What time is it?" she asked, pushing away her hair from her face. "7:47," Rayne groaned, forcefully dropping her face down on the pillow. "I wouldn't be able to sleep now," she mumbled against the pillow. Paul chuckled while shaking his head, "sleep is for the weak." Rayne looks at Paul with a slightly irritated/amused look, "says the one who slept for a whole day."

Once again Paul chuckled, "touché." Rayne got up from the couch and made her way towards the kitchen. "I used your kitchen to make something. I didn't know how long you were going to 'nap'," Paul used the quotation mark on the word nap, letting her known that it was longer than a regular nap.

Rayne rolled her eyes, "I was tired," she tried to defend herself but Paul wasn't having none of it. "Sure let's go with that," he smiled as Rayne opened her fridge. She takes out a container full of spaghetti and turned to Paul with one of her eyebrow raised, questioning 'what is this?'

"Spaghetti," he dead-pan.

"No shit Sherlock, but why? I didn't make spaghetti," she smelled the food and hummed in approval when she realized it was okay to eat.

"Like I said, I used your kitchen--" Rayne whipped her head towards, her face clearly shows that she's shocked. "You made this?" she asked, disbelief.

Paul shrugged his shoulder as if it wasn't a big deal, "I know how to cook, Rayne."

Rayne smiled in excitement, "oh I got to try this," she quickly put the container in the microwave and waited impatiently for it to heat up.

Paul watched her with a soft smile, he hasn't seen her this excited since the time Koda agreed to let her cut his hair when she was younger.

When the microwave made the ready beeping noise, Rayne quickly tried the food despite it being hot. Her eyes lite up and a smile appeared on her face, "hey this is really good."

Something in Paul's chest swelled up and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Watching her eat his homemade spaghetti caused him to daydream about a future he could only long for. Slowly he walks over to Rayne and gently place a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm glad you like it," he said softly.

Rayne stopped eating and since Paul was taller than her, she had to look up. Paul let his finger linger a little longer and stared down at her eyes. Rayne's eyes were framed by long, ebony lashes, free of mascara. When she looked down, they nearly brushed her cheekbones, and the light cast shadows of her eyelashes onto her cheeks, creating long streaks like threads of silk.

Before either of them did anything they (might) regret, Jared came in the front door while biting a piece of sweet bread. He stopped and swallowed his bread as Paul and Rayne slowly turned to him, yet neither of them moved away. Jared stared at them with a smirk on his face, "whatcha doing?"

Rayne was the first one to talk, she showed Jared the container, "Paul made dinner." Jared's smirk grew bigger while staring at Paul, "ooooh. Pauly made dinner," he said teasingly.

Paul rolled his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment, "shut up, Jared." Jared laughed at Paul, he hasn't seen this side of Paul since before he phrased. After his phrasing, Paul's temper has risen but after what happened to Emily, he now has somewhat control over it. And with Rayne being here, he's trying his hardest to not let his anger win. Paul is trying to control his temper in fear he'll end up hurting her or worse, end up killing her with his terrible temper. Much like everyone else in the pack, hurting Rayne is the last thing they ever want to do. She means a lot to them for very different reasons, but the main one is because she's thier friend.

After the sorta awkward situation, Jared informs Paul that Koda wanted him back at Emily's house but of course, didn't say why. Paul gave out a small whine but reluctantly agreed. Turning away from Jared, Paul looked at Rayne with sad eyes. "See you tomorrow?" he asked, hoping he was going to spend some time with his favorite Blackfoot.

Rayne smiled at him and nodded, "after school?" Paul smiled, "I'll be there." Smiling at her one last time he nodded at Jared before leaving Rayne's house.

Once Paul left the house Jared turned towards Rayne with a smug smile, "sooo are you going to tell me what was that?"

Rayne stared at Jared with a foreign confused look, "what was what?" she asked, putting the leftover back into the fridge. Jared gave out a whiny groan, "aww common, don't be like that Ray Ray." He plopped down on the wooden chair and threw his head back, "pleaaaseee!"

Rayne only shook her head and Jared pouted, "fine don't tell me. Sooner or later I'm going to find out."

He looked back at the door, "just gotta make him think about it later," he mumbled. Rayne slightly turns to Jared, fully knowing what he meant but didn't say anything because he and the others didn't know that she knew their secrets.

"Anyways what do you wanna do?" Jared asked, turning to Rayne as she leans against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed. She thought about it, although Paul's spaghetti was good she wasn't feeling it. Thinking about whether she wanted junk food or to do something, Rayne's eyes lite up and she turned to Jared.

"Movies?" she asked. "King Kong?" he asked, Rayne thought about it and then nodded. Jared didn't have to be told twice, he got up from his seat and started to make his ways towards Rayne's Jeep.

Rayne went to get her bag and her phone. As she came out of her house, she texted Koda letting him know about her whereabouts. While she climbed in her Jeep, she turned to Jared. "Can I invite Jake and the boys?"

Jared placed his hand over his heart, pretending to look hurt, "and here I thought this was a date," he gasped. Rayne laughed, "you're such an idiot." Jared smiled at her, "but you love me anyway."

She scrunched up her nose, "don't know about that." Jared repeated his previous action, "I'm wounded. I have been betrayed by my own kind," Rayne rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

Jared went back to his normal self, "yeah sure. I haven't hanged out with them." Jared shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window, waiting for her to start the jeep.

Rayne picked up her phone and dialed her cousin Jake's cell phone. They talked for a brief while and she asked him if he wanted to come along. Of course, he said yeah and the boys also agreed. Letting him know she will be there in 15 minutes she hunged up her phone and made her way towards Jake's house in silence.

Arriving at the Black's Resident, the boys were waiting outside for her. They waved at her happily but once they notice Jared, their smile slightly dropped. Ignoring their reactions towards Jared, she rolled down her window. "Get in, losers. We're going to the movies," When they didn't make an effort to get in, Rayne honked her horn causing the boys to climb in.

"Hey boys," Rayne greeted them as she drove away from Jake's house. They greeted her with a smile but stared at Jared with a cautious look. The drive towards the movies was a little awkward and a little tense.

Jared would often take peeks at Jake, then at the other two boys and lastly at Rayne, his mind thrifting away with questions. Out of the three boys, Jared wondered who will be the first to phrase. Will Jake take Sam's place as Koda's beta? It would be the logical choice since the Blacks have always been Beta to the Blackfoot. Or will Koda break tradition and keep Sam as Beta? And if he does, will there be tension between Sam and Jake? Will they fight for the role of Beta?

He then glanced at Rayne, wondering if she was going to phrase. Jared heard the stories about her family and knew that she had a special type of magic in her blood. Perhaps that magic will give her the ability to phrase, but a girl shapeshifter? It's so unheard of! Kinda ridiculous, Jared thought but then again, he wouldn't mind.

As he was thinking about the possibility of Rayne shifting, he began to think, if she did phrase who will be the Alpha of the pack. Having two Blackfoot phrases at the same time would defiantly create major problems. Who would follow who and what will happen if the pack split? Major consequences will happen such as Koda and Rayne might fight for the role of Alpha, or one of them might back down. Shaking away those thoughts, Jared sighed in relief when he saw the theaters around the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming out of the theaters, the boys excitedly talked about the movie. Embry jumped up and down, talking about his favorite scene of the movie while Rayne stared at him with a small smile. She watched as Quil and Embry fought over the best scene of the movie while Jake and Jared kept quiet, only humming once in a while.

Rayne laughed when Quil pushed Embry's shoulder, "you only like that scene because the hot chick's shirt got wet." Embry rolled his eyes, "not true didn't even realize her shirt was wet." The two of them kept going back and forth while the other two watched.

Suddenly, Rayne stopped and whipped her head to her left. She narrowed her dark brown eyes as she started out, not knowing what she was searching for but she knew something wasn't right. Out of the nowhere, she felt this ominous feeling wash over her. This feeling was telling her whatever was out there, it was absolutely dangerous and lethal. It was pleading with her to stay far away from it as possible, urging her to run. Yet all she wanted to do was walk towards the danger and see what was lurking in the shadows.

Jared and the boys stopped when they realized that Rayne wasn't with them. They turned around and saw Rayen glaring at the darkness. Confused, Jared made his way towards her but stopped when he felt a raw power coming from the spot Rayne was staring at. This power made Jared's wolf whimper, it coward away and at that moment he knew he had to get her away before it starts to attack.

Holding Rayne's arm, he pulled her away and she looked at him with a confused expression but within her eyes, Jared saw a hint of fear. Jared's expression told her everything she needed to know at the moment, they had to leave NOW. Without having to say anything, Jared and Rayne walked back to Jake and the boys. "Let's go," Jared's voice didn't leave any room for negotiation.

As the five of them walked away, the mysterious golden eyes stared at them with an amused yet irritated look. "He took away my meal," his voice was deep, full of power that would make anyone tremble in fear. The creature huffed in annoyance, "I guess I'll just have to teach him a lesson about taking away what's mine." His sinister smirk was a clear sign of what his true intentions were for Rayne and Jared. Just as he appeared the creature disappeared within the darkness, not a single soul notice him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes:

Hello there lovelies,

Once again I'm back at it. Writing yet another LONG chapter, hope y'all don't mind. Are you guys enjoying this book so far? Have any questions that you want to ask or have some ideas you want me to add? If you do, message me and let me know.

My intention with this book is far different from any other books I've read or written. I want it to be MYSTERIOUS yet an 'OMG it was so obvious' type of book. It will be a ROMANTIC book but don't expect romance in the very beginning. This book will make you cry A LOT, it will make you laugh YOUR ASS OFF, it will SHOCK you and make your mind go 'BOOM' and lastly it will make you ANGRY to the point where you want to throw your phone across the room but please don't do that, I do want to be the cause of many phones dying lol. So please expected it to be a very EMOTIONAL book. This book will have A LOT of ADVENTURES, Rayne and the others will travel outside of Forks in the future chapters. Many new characters will be added and many new species will appear, so don't expect just cold ones, shapeshifters, and humans in this book. Once again this book will be different from the regular Twilight's Fanfiction Books. But I hope at the end of this all, you are happy with the outcome I will deliver.

A little heads up, Rayne is not who you think she is. She is far more complicated than just a girl who is from another universe. She is more than that and I know A LOT of you guys will LOVE what will happen. So please stick around and enjoy the ride because it will be a VERY BUMPY AND EMOTIONAL RIDE.

LOVE,

TWILIGHT DARLING 3


	15. Ch 15

_Chapter 15: Confidential _

These past three days haven't been so well for Rayne, ever since the day of the movies she has been feeling rather different... she's feeling emotional. And not the type where she wants to break down and cry but where she's feeling terrified of something bad happening, paranoid that someone or something is watching her, confused because she doesn't know who would even try to spy on her other than Koda and the boys. And yet somehow she's feeling overly confident that nothing would ever harm her or touch her, she knows that her brother wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, but deep down she knows that her confidence isn't coming from her brother's protection. It's like she knows that she's powerful enough to stop anyone coming her way. But she finds it rather amusing because she isn't powerful in any way, she is just a simple human that is related to an Alpha shapeshifter. So why is she feeling confident when she should feel worried?

She doesn't know why she's being paranoid, she doesn't understand why she would feel or even think that someone is stalking her and that's causing her to get angry at herself. She's blaming the creepy vibe she felt days ago and yet she can't stop thinking about it. She can't stop thinking that someone is out there planning something bad, something that might break this somewhat peaceful life she has going on with Koda. And it goes back to feeling the overly confident feeling she has and then again she starts to question herself and her emotions.

But that's not all, ever since that night she started to get puzzling nightmares. In her nightmare she's running in the woods... no, it's more like someone is chasing after her and they're catching up. In her dreams, she's panicking, scared to death, tired but she doesn't want to stop running. As she runs away, she turns around only too see two pairs of bright golden eyes shining through the darkness. Confused yet terrified, Rayne runs and runs but it always ends the same with her on the ground and her attacker pinning her on the floor, she could feel their hot, nasty breath, breathing down on her neck. However, before the attacker can do anything she wakes up in a cold sweat and immediately one name comes in mind- Jared.

She knows she should not be afraid because Jared isn't human but a shapeshifter, he isn't weak and he can protect himself. But those eyes that she sees in her dreams, she can't help but feel like it'll be the end of either of them.

In school, she's constantly thinking about everything; her nightmare, those golden eyes she knows that aren't like the Cullens, about that weird vibe she felt, and about her strange feelings. As she's quietly thinking about all of this, it's causing people around her to notice her strange behavior and they're getting worried about her. Mason quickly catches her strange mood but doesn't question her, knowing that there's a high possibility that she won't answer him. So he just stays by her side, pretending like nothing is wrong, and keeps an eye on her the entire time until she's ready to ask for help or until he thinks that she might do something stupid.

Jasper was the second to notice her strange mood, for obvious reason. He's confused and he might not say it out loud or anything, but he's slightly concerned. He wonders what's going on with Rayne that is causing her mood to abnormally change every second or so. He tries to send positive waves towards her but somehow it wouldn't let him do anything. He could feel her emotions but he can't change them, which causes him to be more intrigued by her.

Edward knows mostly everything and again for obvious reasons yet he doesn't know what's going on inside the mind of the one person he's interested in. He notices how her brows come together when she's thinking really hard. He notices the change of her heartbeat when she's intensely staring at her green apple. He even notices when she looks over her shoulder in a paranoid way. He doesn't understand how a few days ago he was able to get inside her mind for a short while but now, he can't even get a glimpse of it. It irritates him to no end yet it lures him in more and more.

"That makes five dead bodies," Walkens says breaking Rayne from her thoughts. She looks away from her unbitten green apple and turns towards Walken and the group. They're all at their table talking about the five random female dead bodies that's been popping up around town. McKenzie shakes her head, looking sad and worried, "what do you think killed them?"

Walkens looks towards the Cullens table before shrugging his shoulders, "don't know but whatever it is, the cops are keeping everyone away from the woods." Rayne looks at him and then at the others, not knowing what the hell they're talking about.

McKenzie catches Rayne confused looks, "haven't you heard about the dead bodies?" Rayne shakes her head and McKenzie gasps, "it's all over the news. The cops found four dead bodies by the border."

"Five dead bodies?" Rayne softly says, looking down. She frowned, thinking back to the book, there were no dead bodies in Twilight... well if you count when James and his coven came to town then yea, but apart from that, there weren't any. But that's not the point, the point is why wasn't she aware of this?

"They found another one this morning," Zuri said not looking away from her English textbook. "They found the body just like the others... disfigured." Zuri turns her page as if her comment was normal.

McKenzie sighs sadly, "They were all so young. I feel bad for there parents. I can't imagine what it's like to lose a family member." Mason tense up beside Rayne while Walkens peeks at him, making sure he was okay. Rayne catches this and once again, questions were popping up about Mason and his family.

Walkens turn towards Rayne, "hey you live near the border, better be safe." His comment brought a smile on Rayne's face, she didn't think that he'll care for her but nonetheless, it brought some joy knowing that he didn't hate her at all.

"Thanks," she smiles at him and he nods his head. "But I don't think whoever is killing these girls will come after me." Her comment made them stare at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. Before she continues she looks at the Cullens and they were not-so-secretly staring her way, "I have some pretty good guard dogs," she says smirking.

Her comment made the Cullens confused, did she know about the tribe secret or was it something else? Besides her, Mason chuckles which made Rayne look away and turn to Mason, only to find him looking down at her with a fond smile, "only you," he says shaking his head.

"Rayne, shouldn't you know more about this than any of us?" Rayne looks away from Mason and looks at Zuri looking irritated. "Why should I? I ain't no cop," Rayne says crossing her arms, not liking the way Zuri was speaking to her.

"You aren't but isn't your brother a sheriff?" Zuri asked rolling her eyes.

Perhaps it was this weird week that was having Rayne feeling murderous, but she DID NOT LIKE the way Zuri was looking at her. The way Zuri was looking at her wants to make Rayne jump across the table and brutally beat her until there was nothing left to smash her head-on.

Knowing that it was not right to feel this way, Rayne took a deep breath before responding back. "Koda might be a sheriff of this town but that doesn't mean he come home and spill the beans. There is something called confidential." There was a short silence before Rayne continues.

"Ohh," Rayne slowly smirks.

"Perhaps... you haven't heard of that word confidential," Rayne sarcastically says. "If that's the case, then let me educate you. It means--" Zuri rudely cut Rayne off, " I know what it means." She snaps at Rayne. Rayne and Zuri both lock eyes, the two of them hatefully glaring at each other. Mason and Walkens held the girls back, preventing them from jumping each other while McKenzie looks at them worried.

A few seconds past and Rayne calmed down a little. She leaned back on her chair wanting to change the subject before things get out of control. As if Mason read her mind, he opened his mouth to change the subject but Zuri beat him to it.

"All I meant was to say, I bet he warned you or something. With him being the sheriff and all, doesn't that mean he knows something about the killer that we, normal people don't? It's not fair that he keeps you safe while everyone else is dying--" Zuri stopped talking when Rayne suddenly gets up causing her chair to hit the ground with a loud thump.

The once noisy cafeteria quickly became deadly silent, everyone turned their head towards Rayne and the group waiting for something to happen. Mason kept his eyes on Rayne, debating if he should get up and take her away but the look on her face is telling him, 'he better not touch her or else.' The tension in the room became to tight that no one wants to make a sudden move, afraid that it'll be the end.

"Don't. Bad. Mouth. My. Brother," Rayne's gaze fell like an act of violence, a glare to stop Zuri's and everyone that looked at Rayne, heart stop. There was no softness in that gaze, it was a look that conveyed a bubbling hatred. Disgust perhaps. Rayne's glare was the only message Zuri needed. Nothing she said afterward registered in her mind; like watching a movie on mute.

The air is so brittle it could snap, and if it doesn't then perhaps Rayne will. When the bell rings, no-one dares to speak or move, but then again who would when Rayne looks like she's ready to murder Zuri. Seconds later, Rayne let out a slow controlled breath and attempted to steady her breathing. She pulls away from the table and began to walk away from the group. She doesn't glance at Zuri or anyone but as she passes the Cullens table; who were looking awfully tensed, they all make eye contact with her and even with their vampire abilities, they do not know for certain but they swore that they saw her dark brown eyes change color. But that can't be right. Humans eyes do not change color and she's human so her eyes couldn't change color.

And if her eyes did change color... what does that mean for the Cullen, the Quileute tribe, the town, and of Rayne Blackfoot?


	16. Ch 16

_Chapter 16: The Chase _

Rayne doesn't understand herself, she doesn't know what's happening to her. These unwanted emotions keep coming and changing on her that she doesn't know what to do. She felt bad for snapping at Zuri, well it was more like giving her a silent death threat that Rayne knows she instantly understood... pretty sure everyone in the school understood that if anyone talked bad about her brother no one is safe. Although they're somewhat strangers, only knowing each other for a few days Rayne doesn't want to fight with Zuri and lose a friend just like she did back in Hawaii.

She wanted to apologize but whenever she spotted Zuri, hatred and anger rushed into Rayne's body that it was hard for her to apologize so she just turned around and left before she did something she'll regret. After lunch, everyone was cautious around Rayne not wanting to anger her further. The students would either move away from her or they would simply stare at her the entire class while they whisper things. And for the rest of the day, Rayne's mood worsen with the new rumors going around and she knew what happened today will probably reach the rez and that means Koda would hear about this.

When school ended, Rayne rushed towards her Jeep, ignoring everyone's stares and left the building. Today was not her day and all she wanted to do was to get home and sleep, forget that today even happen. After a good night rest, she'll feel better and apologize to Zuri for how she acted. And hopefully, Zuri would accept it and they can move on.

Upon arriving at her house, she spotted Koda's Jeep parked on the driveway but there were also three more cars she didn't recognize. Confused she climbed off her Jeep and made her way towards her house. Inside her living room, there were a bunch of men and some few women; which included the Rez council, Sam and the pack, Sue Clearwater, Meadow and Emily, Waylon and others that she did not recognize.

She raised her eyebrow when everyone stopped talking and turned their attention towards her. And just like in lunch, the tension in the room was heavy, no-one spoke or move. Koda was in the middle of the living room, looking very powerful and mighty. She slowly closed the door behind her, dropping her bag by the front door, "hello."

Billy Black was the first to break the silence and despite the tension in the room he smile at his niece, "Rayne how was school?" The humans did not notice how her shoulder tensed up or heard her heartbeat pick up, but Koda and the pack notice it and they narrowed their eyes at her. She ignored eyes as she smiled back at her uncle, pretending that everything was perfect, "the same as always, uncle."

Billy nodded at his niece and once again silence filled the room. The unknown men looked towards Koda, waiting for him to say or do something and when he didn't Waylon decided to introduce himself. And just like in the movies, he was a happy easy-going hippy. He walked forward, reaching out his hand to shake Rayne's house. "Hello, Rayne. My name is Waylon Forge," they shook hands and smiled at each other.

When they move away from each other, Waylon kept on smiling at her almost as if he was remembering something. "I used to be good friends with your parents," hearing him say that Rayne immediately looked at Koda expecting for him to say something but when he didn't react she looked away from his emotionless face.

"Ohh," was all she replied to him. She was getting a little awkward just standing there with everyone staring at her. She didn't know what to do, she could either walk away and leave to her room, but her curiosity wouldn't let her. Or she could ask what's going on, but since Koda was there she knows she wouldn't get any direct answers.

As if he read her mind, Waylon smiled at her, " I know this is a bit weird and a little confusing coming from and seeing a lot of people in your home but we're just having a small meeting--" he stopped when a low yet noticeable growl came from behind him. Waylon and Rayne turned to look at Koda, who was glaring at Waylon silently telling him to 'shut the hell up.' Whether it was fearing Koda or perhaps Waylon was smarter than he let on but he didn't say a word, kept his mouth shut and slightly coward away.

Normal Rayne would let it go because that was Koda Blackfoot whenever he wanted something to go his way, however, today she wasn't having it. "Koda," although Rayne said his name quietly and with calm, her tone was far from it. His name echoed through the house, the authority tone behind her voice was so powerful that it froze everyone in their spot. Her tone reminded them of her great-grandfather Maikoh Blackfoot whenever he spoke with his Alpha voice.

Once again, Rayne's heartbeat picked up, her anger was rushing back in, her eyes slightly dilated, she clenched her fist and close her eyes trying to calm herself. Before anyone can say anything, she turned around and headed towards the door, "I'm taking a walk," she closed the door behind her not giving anyone a chance to argue.

For the hundredth time this week, Koda stared at his sister worriedly. He had noticed her strange behavior and yet, he didn't say anything. Again, he doesn't know how to have a simple conversation with her that wouldn't end with them fighting. So with a heavy heart, he watched his little sister walk away from him, causing him to feel useless and making him question his role as an Alpha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The walk through the woods made Rayne calm down a little bit, but her body was still tense. She doesn't know how long she been walking, but it must have been a couple of hours because she's looking around and doesn't know where she's at, so in simple words- she's lost.

Sighing, Rayne slumped down on a fallen log and crossed her arms, cursing herself for not paying attention to her surrounding. She lifted her head and saw the sky darken by the second. The woods were silent, not a breeze stirred. The smelled of damp leaves cause Rayne to relax a little and cleared her mind. She could always try to retrace her steps, perhaps she can remember the way back.

Her thoughts came to a stop when she felt the same creepy vibe she felt on movie night. Her body tensed up, her eyes narrowed secretly looking around for any intruders, she was on high alert. When the creepy vibe started to grow heavier and she felt it grow closer, she decided it was best to leave her area; which was open for anyone to attack.

She was about to get up when all of a sudden, she heard a low unfamiliar growl causing her head to whip back. In the far distance, between two huge trees, two pair of bright golden eyes stared at Rayne. Despite the fact that the unknown pair of eyes were far away, she could easily tell that they weren't friendly. That they weren't there to have a friendly chat and that they'll happily take her home. No, she felt the opposite, she knew just by looking at those eyes they were there to cause her harm, perhaps even kill her.

After a few crucial moments, the eyes weren't the only thing that caused her to freeze in shock. From the shadows comes a wolf- a wolf that is not familiar to her. He does not look anything like the Quileute's shape-shifters, yet he's no ordinary predator. Body bigger than Koda, fur darker than Sam's already pitch black fur, ears pointer than Kandomere, and eyes brighter than the Cullens.

He moves towards me, extremely slow almost as if he purposely trying to scare me. The only sound in the entire woods is his breathing, his flaring nostrils as he takes in Rayne's scent. He curls up his gums to reveal yellow stained teeth and then lets out a low rumbling growl. Rayne already knows her fate, in mere seconds her throat will be ripped out, her flesh consumed, blood staining the earthly grounds.

However, before the wolf could attack her Rayne suddenly feels a rush of warmth. It was a small whisper in her ear but it was loud enough to cause her whole body to take action. The same female voice that she heard before coming to this world, spoke one word. It was a simple word but it didn't give her any chance to argue. "Run," the voice said and just like that Rayne took off the opposite way, leaving the wolf behind.

The chase was on a simple human vs a monstrous shapeshifter. It was obvious who was going to win. The chase is only a sport for the shapeshifter, but it means everything to Rayne. This is what he lives for, the thrill of chasing his prey. He doesn't hate them, they're just a means to end his hunger- male or female, young or old, what does he care? Often times he signals that he's coming for the pleasure of watching them run, observing as they lose all rationality in fear. He feeds on it, soaks in it. It is the elixir he needs to survive. People have their own guilty pleasure, it's just that he doesn't feel any guilt. To him, killing is pure pleasure.


	17. Ch 17

_Chapter 17: Elijah and the wolf_

For the fifth time, Rayne's feet slip outwards on the wet leaves as she makes yet another sharp turn, the cold evening air shocking her throat and lungs as she inhales deeper, faster. With each footfall, a jarring pain shoots her ankle to knee, ankle to knee. Perhaps jumpering over two huge logs wasn't so smart.

Behind Rayne, she could hear the baying howl of the wolf. Mud smeared her sweaty face as sweat dripped from her matted hair. Her lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as she sprinted forward, panic trembling in her exhausted limbs. Those high boots weren't so good for her now. At this time she cursed herself for wearing them but then again she didn't know she was going to be chased by a killer wolf.

Rayne keeps running but she knows her time is up. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees something black and long coming towards her. She tries to jump out of the way but it's too late. Although the wolf's claw barely scratched into Rayne's shoulder, it was enough to open up her skin, causing her to bleed profoundly. She screamed, the pain was too unbearable. Rayne collapse to the ground and as she lays there she sees an image of a man. He was someone she knew of, but why would she think of him in times like this? Sure he was handsome and her favorite actor, plus he played an amazing vampire. But why would she think of him and not of Koda or her real family?

Just as her vision clouds, the same voice from before told her to get up, that she was almost there. Rayne's heart started racing and she knew that she had to keep going. With the little strength she had, she got up and kept going. Branches constantly attacked her, leaves crunched under her feet and big, brown logs seemed to appear out of nowhere as if to try and stop her. But she knew that the wolf was still behind her, somewhere waiting for another moment to claw at her. She had to stop before her lungs gave out.

Suddenly she stopped, she was about to fall down a large gap that separated the Quileute land and the Cullens. She looks across from her and then back, deciding whether crossing into the Cullens land was a smart move or not. But when she heard the familiar growl of the wolf she decided, fuck it it's better to be with them than this crazy-ass wolf.

She took a few steps back, eyeing the Cullen's land, she took a big breath, and pray to Chuck that she makes it across. Jumping across the two lands, she didn't calculate her jump correctly, well didn't even calculate at all, she just jumped. The moment her body hit the ground, her mind screamed out as the pain drove through her arm. Rayne heard and felt one of her arm bones crack. Clutching her arm, and rolling first one way, and then the other, in agony. The pain was deep within her arm, stinging and burning, almost as if the humerus bone was smoldering, and in the far distance, she thought she had heard a burst of evil laughter.

While she was weeping at her own suffering, she didn't notice a man a few feet away from her, "I found her!!!" The man screamed out, alerting the others. The man kneeled down beside her, debating if he should hold her or wait for someone else to come. As he waiting for someone, he heard her heartbeat slow down and right there and then decided that the treaty was stupid, he didn't give a damn about it, he'll face the consequences after she's sent to the hospital. Right as he was about to place his hands underneath her bruised body, he heard a soft whisper. He stopped and looked at Rayne, noticing that her eyes were half-closed but the expression on her face was a mixture of confusion, awed, shocked, and relieved.

Right in front of Rayne, was a man she never thought she would ever see close up. She looked at him in awe, never in a million years did she think that this man would be in her presence or even so, staring at her with golden eyes instead of his usual beautiful hazel eyes. Although she was grateful to even have the opportunity to meet her favorite vampire this close, she was confused to why an Original would be here in the Twilight world and not in his very own.

The last thing Dimitri Mikhailov heard was a strange name coming from Rayne Blackfoot's mouth. However, it wasn't the strange name that caused him to be confused, it was the way she said it, despite that her voice was like a beautiful melody to Dimitri, her voice had a hint of shock yet it was pleasing for him to hear, and the way she looked at him was as if she knew him from somewhere. He couldn't ask her what she meant by that name, because just as she said it she fainted in front of him.

Out of the nowhere, someone shoved Dimitri away from Rayne. Koda Blackfoot carried his little sister in his arms, noticing that her long brown wavy hair was matted with a crimson liquid, her arms and legs all bruised and cut, and her clothes looked like rags, dirty and tattered. Her left shoulder had three long nasty scars running down her arm, there was dry blood sticking to her copper skin and some blood leaking out.

Cursing under his breath, he walked away from his enemy and made his way towards the others, waiting of him and Rayne. As Koda walked away from Dimitri; Edward, Jasper, and Emmett made their way towards their uncle who was intensely staring at the Blackfoot siblings. Noticing his uncle's emotions, Jasper asked him what was wrong. Demitri took a few minutes more to stare at Koda's back before staring at his nephews.

"She called me by another name," he simply said, remembering the way her lips formed that name. The boys shared a look before turning to Dimitri, waiting for him to continue.

"What did she call you?" Emmett asked, intrigue to what the little princess would call his uncle. Thinking it was some mean name, like her brother Koda called him but she didn't.

"Elijah," Dimitri repeated the name, the same way she had spoken it. Edward stared at his uncle, wondering the same thing, why would she call him by that name? And why was he so intrigued by her all of a sudden?

Jasper wondered if she knew him by any chance, but that was impossible. They never crossed path... or did they? Yes, there was a point in Dimitri's life that he doesn't remember, perhaps that how they knew each other? But that can't be, it was over four hundred years ago so there's no way she could know him. So the questions remain, why did she call him Elijah?

Dimitri ignoring his nephew's stares, his attention went back to the teenager. He didn't understand why she would call him by that name, but sooner or later he'll find out and he'll be dammed if he let a simple treaty get in his way. Leaving his nephews behind, Dimitri made his way back to their house, he was going to wait for Carlisle to get home and tell him everything. Knowing that he was the only surgeon in the hospital, Carlisle was bound to operate on her shoulder and he was going to take care of her, whether Koda like it or not.


	18. Ch 18

_Chapter 18: Memories from Koda Blackfoot_

In the moment of weakness, humans choose the most perfect memory of their lives and cling to it. They cling to it so that they won't feel as lost, weak, or as vulnerable. Koda choose the most perfect memory of his sister and he clings to it as if his life depended on it. He chooses it because at that moment she was the person she should have been, would have been, had it not been for the death of their parents.

Koda remembered back then when his parents were still alive, Rayne would laugh and smile more. He remembers a time where his father and Rayne were laughing, relaxing after coming back from fishing. Koda and his mother were in front of their house, patiently waiting for them to return and when Rayne spotted her brother, she ran as fast as her little six-year-old legs could carry her. She jumped into his arms, feeling safe and happy. Koda spins her like a shot-putter and Rayne laughs. Her laughter was sweet and soft, like the sound of tinkling bells, and all Koda could do was smile.

Koda would do anything for his little sister, he would gladly give up his life just so that she can survive. He would move heaven and earth just for her and only her. He swore that he would never let anything bad happen to her, he made a promise to their dead parents that she would never know the feeling of pain and once again he has failed. He failed to protect her, to keep away any harm, to always be there for her whenever she was in danger, and because he wasn't there to fulfill his promise it almost cost her life.

Koda thought that the worse had passed, after waiting in the hospital's hallway for more than eight hours for Rayne's surgery to finish, he believed that after this everything would be okay. That after a few days of her recovering, he would be able to take her home and do the right thing besides her. But like everything his life, nothing ever goes his way. After Rayne's surgery, Dr. Cullen came out covered in Rayne's blood. However, it wasn't the fact that he had her blood on him but way Dr. Cullen was staring at Koda that caused him to expect the worse.

"She's in a coma," when Dr. Cullen said those four words, Koda's world came crashing down.

He did not know why the world was an asshole towards him. He did not know why God was punishing him so much. He already lost his parents in a fire, almost lost Rayne in it as well, lost his childhood home, and became a monster, isn't that bad enough? And now this? Why must the world be against him?

Koda looked at Dr. Cullen with an emotionless face and spoke with a hollow voice. "Where is she?" Koda asked the vampire doctor. Those who knew Koda knew that this was his lowest point in life and if Rayne didn't make it, they all knew that Koda would go on a killing spree.

Without saying a word, Dr. Cullen leads the way to their princess' room as the others; Koda, the pack, the Black family, Sue and Harry, Meadow, Charlie, and Emily all followed behind. They finally reached the door, white and dull like all the others, but Koda could already see people inside. "She's in there," Dr. Cullen said and he opens the door wider.

Koda watched as the nurses surround Rayne's hospital bed, attaching IV's, heart monitors and oxygen tanks to her. Her once opened shoulder was now neatly covered in a white bandage, there was going to be permanent damage; three large scars running down her arm. Her cuts were clean off, no longer bleeding. And now that dirt was washed off her copper body, her bruises were more noticeable.

Ignoring the others, he slowly made his way towards his little sister as she laid on her bed. With one hand he gently he grabbed her cold hand while the other stroke her cheek. "R-Rayne?" his voice breaks at the end and his body began to tremble.

What wouldn't he do just to see her open her eyes, even if its to scream at him for letting her walk out of the house that one night. He didn't realize how he longed for her to call him brother again. He now realizes that pushing her away was a grave mistake, if only he told her about the supernatural, then perhaps... just maybe she wouldn't be in a coma right now but in her room, sleeping. Perhaps if he told her the truth, she would have thought against the walk and went somewhere else. Maybe if he wasn't such an ass towards her then perhaps she wouldn't be in this situation, but she didn't know better. She didn't know that one of his enemies was out there, killing innocent girls just to get back at Koda for killing his sister. Koda couldn't help but blame himself for everything. For all those lives lost and for Rayne being in a coma. If he was just a better Alpha, a better brother then maybe things would have a different outcome.

Staring at his little sister motionless face, a face that used to brighten up the whole room with just her presence, he couldn't help but do the one thing he said he would not do. For the first time since his parent's death, he did the one thing he promised himself he would never do, Koda Blackfoot cried. As much as he tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. Out of anger, denial, sadness, and heartbreak, Koda picked up the nearby chair and threw it across the room, causing everyone to jump from the sudden impact and stare at him in fear. And just like the chair, his heart and soul shattered.

He tried to scream, but his voice was melted by the sound of the machines. The muffled sobs wracked against his chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone as if it was never there. Every emotion was gone except two; hatred and anger. Not being able to see her once best friend cry, Meadow took a step forward but stopped when Koda suddenly turned their way. No one had ever seen Koda look that way, not even in his parent's funeral, his eyes were filled with rage, a look that meant only to do one thing. And that one thing he would do, to avenge Rayne. He stormed past everyone and made his way out the building, Koda Blackfoot was dead set on MURDER.


	19. Ch 19

_Chapter 19: the truth of that night _

In the middle of the dark woods, stood a man as he waits for his last battle. Knew he that after what he had done to Rayne, Koda Black was not too far behind. As he waits, he thinks back to the time where he was just a boy with his younger sister. Back then he didn't think he was anything special, he was just like any other teenager wishing to leave his small town in Michigan for a better life. Perhaps he'll become a doctor so he can cure his little sister of her sickness. He studied long and hard, spent his days in between book just so that he would know how to help his little sister. But that night when his sister turned into a cold one he turned into something else.

The Willson's siblings turned into the supernatural; one a wolf while the other a vampire. Richard knew that if anyone knew what they had become, people will hunt them down and his parents would kill them. So he took his sister with him and fleed to a small town in Washington. While they made a better life for themselves, Richard became a cop as for his sister, Elizabeth attended a high school in the Rez where she met the one and only Koda Blackfoot.

Koda and Elizabeth became fast friends and even fell in love. Richard was afraid that Koda would harm her but when Richard realize that Koda was the same as him, he told him their secrets. Of course, Koda was shocked, to say the least, he was always told that cold ones were heartless and that they kill for no reason and yet here stood Elizbeth, prove that their beliefs were all wrong. Being a teenager and in love, Koda fought against his family and sided with the Willson. He even said that he was ashamed to be a Blackfoot, cursed his ancestors and left his family for a cold one.

Koda and the Willson planned for their bright and happy future, a future where the two wolves would create a pack with Koda the Alpha and Richard his noble Beta and Elizabeth Koda's future wife, but that all came crashing down. One night, Elizabeth was feeling all too well. The hunger was too great for her to handle, Richard and Koda were out doing wolf business, so Elizabeth decided that she should go on a hunt. Without realizing it, Elizabeth was now standing in front of the Blackfoot's door. She didn't know how she got there or why she was there, but she knew that she had to get away from there before she did something that she would regret.

However, as if the world was against her, Elizabeth heard a small yelp followed by a crash and then smelled something divine. When she smelled the sweet fragrance of blood, it was as if all the rational and logical in the world went away and only great hungry stayed in Elizabeth. Seconds later, Elizabeth burst into the Blackfoot's house only to find Rayne in the kitchen holding her cut hand under the running water. Without a second thought, Elizabeth pushed Rayne against the wall and attacked her neck. The moment Elizabeth's teeth made contact with her skin, Rayne let out an ear pitched scream. It was a scream, likely a child, the primal mind crying out for the love that evolution has taught it to expect. It was the most raw communication, the most pure way one soul can ask another for help. Rayne screams could be heard miles away.

Not even five houses down; Richard, Koda and the Quileutes council were making a treaty. Koda's father did not want to lose his only son, so if he had to allow that cold one in his home just to keep him then so be it. Mr. Blackfoot would do anything for his children and making this treaty was nothing to him. Richard was happy that he and his sister were allowed to stay and create a new life here with the people he considers family. Koda was thrilled, over the moon that his father would let the love of his life stay in his hometown. He thought that nothing can go wrong... sadly his happiness was about to brutally end.

Richard and Mr. Blackfoot were about to shake hands when they all heard it. The scream that rent the air was as good as a siren. Nobody screams like that unless it is terror beyond endurance. It was unmistakably a child and a young one. High pitched and raw it was the sound of a child in pain. The scream was the kind of sound that by-passed your logical thinking and went direct to your emotional response. Every head turned and sever set of legs sprinted in the direction of the cry. When he heard that scream of pain, Koda's blood froze and his mind went blank. He heard his little sister screamed, a voice of pure terror that sounded wrong in her childish voice. He made his way to her as fast as he could with his heavy body, as her screams faded into ragged sobs.

Koda Blackfoot was in the lead and was the first one to see the real damage a cold one could possibly inflict. In front of him was his little sister Rayne, being held against her own will, looking terrified, sobbing as blood was pouring down her small neck while Elizabeth; the love of his life was feeding off of her. If you would have told Koda that Elizabeth; a small 5'3, long blonde hair, pale skin, an innocent-looking girl would turn into a terrifying, pitch-black eye vampire, he would call you insane and properly break a bone or two. But now, he realizes that the stories his father told him growing up were all true. No matter what, a cold one would never change. That they would give in to their hungry and kill innocence of humans just because they can.

There wasn't a chance for Richard to do anything for his little sister, one second he was staring at Elizabeth feed on Rayne and then next, Koda ripping her head off her body. In the same night, another scream was heard. Richard screamed. His eyes wide with horror, his mouth rigid and open, his chalk face gaunt and immobile, the fists clenched with blanched knuckles and the nails digging deeply into the palms of his hand. He didn't know how or what happened, but he did know one thing; Elizabeth was dead and Koda killed her.

Richard didn't have the privilege to burn and buried his own sister, Koda did not let him take a step closer to his family. Whenever he did, Koda fought Richard and since Koda was an Alpha he easily won. After that night, Richard lost his mind and swore to every God there was that he was going to take revenge on Koda Blackfoot.

A week later, while Rayne was recovering from her attack in her home, her parents and two other council members which included Sarah Black and Quil Ateara IV were in the living silently disgusting the previous event. While they were talking they didn't notice the strange smell until it was too late. They were all getting dizzy when suddenly they smelled something burning. Mr. Blackfoot looked up just to see his home on fire. Looking around he saw Sarah and Quil on the floor unconscious, while his wife was stumbling up the stairs, trying to reach her daughter.

Mr. Blackfoot tired to phase but was too weak. Slowly he had his way towards his wife but was suddenly pushed away. Hitting the wall, Mr. Blackfoot as Richard holding his beloved wife by the neck smiling at him with a creepy, maniac smile. "P-please..." he tried to beg Richard but he wasn't having any of it. Mr. Blackfoot watched helplessly as Richard snapped his wife's neck and watched as she laid lifeless on the floor. Then he watched Richard stabbed his sister's unconscious body, piercing her heart, killing her immediatly. After watching one of his best friend and packmate die, Mr. Blackfoot tried to move but it was no use. His body was getting weaker by the second and the fire wasn't doing any good.

Just as his vision began to blur, Mr. Blackfoot heard the small sound of his little girl. Reopening his eyes he sees Rayne on the stairs, staring below her with eyes wide open with horror. She then looks at Richard, her body began to tumble. Richard turns to Mr. Blackfoot with a wicked smile, suddenly Ricard held Rayne by her neck, breaking one of her shoulders, Rayne screamed out in pain and fear. Watching his little girl cry and hearing his enemy laugh in joy Mr. Blackfoot stood up but was pushed away when Richard threw Rayne at her father.

Although Mr. Blackfoot broke Rayne's fall, she still broke another bone. Richard took Rayne off her father body and threw her the other side of the burning house. This time she did not get up and just like everyone else, she laid on the ground. Turning his attention to Mr. Blackfoot, Richard was about to finish him but he was tackled down by the one and only Koda Blackfoot. Koda and Richard fought in the burning house, in the end, Koda had Richard in a lock position but as he was about to rip his head off, Rayne made a noise and made Koda lose his focus. Just what Richard needed, he pushed Koda away from him and fleed the scene.

Koda was going to follow Richard but stopped when he heard his father soft voice, he stopped. Turning to his father, Koda quickly made his way towards him ready to pick him up but he did not let Koda. Instead, he sadly smiles at his son and pushed him towards Rayne's direction, silently telling him to save her and get out. With wet hot tears that filled up his eyes, Koda expressed how sorry he was truly felt and how much he regretted all this. And with one last gentle smile, Mr. Blackfoot died as his one and only son let out a scream. The scream came again, desperate, terrified, guilt, regret... human.

When his scream finally came to a stop, Koda picked himself up and went towards his little sister's body. Carried out into the open where sirens, ambulance, and people gathered around his burning house. When they tried to take Rayne away from him, Koda fought against everyone and anyone. Looking at his childhood home burning down and then at his little sister laying on his arms looking lifeless, his eyes glimmered with watery tears and he felt as if his whole world was about to crumble. He dropped down on his knees, held Rayne close to him and screamed with all his might. He sobbed and tears flooded like the water rushing down from a waterfall and the only time he'd stop was to fill his lungs with fresh air.

That very night not only did Koda Blackfoot lose so much but he did not know that his little sister died and another took over her body.


	20. Characters

Auli'i Cravalho as Rayne Blackfoot 

"I don't like the Rez's high school, it's full of dogs. And besides, it beats having my brother's little warriors following me around all damn day long."

"Demetri? Ehh, not much of an Original name." 

Martin Sensmeier as Koda Blackfoot 

"I want you to stay the fuck away from my sister or I swear I'll rip you apart with my bare claws." 

"Rayne, you're all I have left. I can't lose you. I know when you wake up you're going to be mad, but eventually you will learn to forgive me. This is for your own good, I promise. " 

Daniel Gillies as Dimitri Mikhailov 

"I trust there's no need for introduction. Mikhailov. Dimitri Mikhailov."

"Are you challenging me? Because if you are, I assure you, you will lose." 

Kawennáhere Devery Jacobs as Meadow Ateara 

"Yes, they're very good looking, but do not be fooled by their beauty, Rayne for even the most beautiful Rose has its thorns to cause you pain. " 

"I remember that night. I remember how devastated Koda was when Chief Black told him who did it. Koda, he's not the same... They'll hurt you and that's what Koda is trying to prevent from happening. He knows, Rayne. For once just listen to your brother."

Dylan O'Brien as Mason Fitzgerald

"I take my job serious, princess. Especially when it comes to you,"

"You haven't told her, huh. The truth. You haven't told her what you did. It's because of you she doesn't remember me." 

Matthew Daddario as Christoper Walken

"You know when we became friends I didn't signed up to be your bitch." 

"For the love of god, shut the fuck up. All you do is complain. No one likes your ugly ass." 

Zendaya as Zuri Knowles

"Ehh, I don't pay attention to gossip. It'll only melt my brain." 

"I remember you. You used to go to church with your mother every Sunday... She was a nice lady. I'm sorry for you lost." 

Jennifer Stone as McKenzie Adams

"Don't listen to them. The Cullens are nice. They just keep to themselves. No big deal."

"Of course we're your friends. I mean I thought it was obvious since we spend most of our time together."

Dylan Sprouse as Raegan Weston 

"Hey, watch it. Just because you have your guard dogs doesn't mean I can get you."

"You don't know a thing about me so I suggest you back the fuck off."

The rest of the Twilight cast as themselves !


	21. Ch 20

_Chapter 20: The rage of a Blackfoot_

It's been two weeks since they found Rayne in the woods, it's been twelve days since she has been in a coma, and it's been two hundred eighty-eight hours since Koda been out searching day and night for her attacker. There hasn't been a day where Rayne's hospital room was not filled with fresh white roses and flowers. There hasn't been a day where she didn't get a visitor, her friends from the rez, her cousins, and her friends from school are always there to keep her company. Mason will always be there after practice or at school. He'll always tell her about his day, tell her what is happening in the world, and he'll tell her about their past hoping... more like praying that it'll somehow wake her up. He breaks down and cries. He just got his best friend back and now it seems that life wants to take her back, which he doesn't understand why.

But amongst all of her visitors, she's gets a secret visitor visiting her every night. He stays within the shadows making sure that no one catches him. He watches as her chest slowly raises up and down. He listens to the monitor that tells him that her heart is beating, that she is still alive somehow. He gets angry that with every passing day she isn't waking up. He doesn't understand why he cares so much but he does. Perhaps it is because she called him by a different name? Or perhaps it was the way she stared at him with many different emotions that intrigued him. Whatever it is, he just wants her to wake up so that he can ask her.

There has been one person who hasn't visited her, afraid that if he does it'll make her go away forever. He's afraid to see her in the state she is in. He is not strong enough to walk inside her room and watch her wither away. He cannot stand the idea of her laying dead right in front of him and there is not a single thing he could do about it. So instead he makes himself useful by tracking down the one person that put her in a coma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the midst of the woods; Richard, Koda and his pack stood against each other while in the far distance Dimitri and his nephews stood on their side 'hiding'... waiting for the fight to unfold. They knew by watching this fight they would gain knowledge and they all wanted to see the full power of a Blackfoot.

While Sam and the others were in their wolf forms, Koda and Richard were in their human forms. Although Koda was with his pack, they weren't going to jump in. Koda didn't have to say anything to them, they knew this was something Koda had to do himself. This wasn't only about Richard almost killing Rayne... well mostly it was but it was also the fact that Richard murdered his parent, his aunt and a man he looked up too. This was about revenge and revenge Koda will get.

In that frozen second between standoff and fighting, Richard saw the pack's eyes flick from him to Koda. Their faces are unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk. They meant business and business they shall get. Richard turned his attention towards Koda, with a taunting smirk, "I must say I'm a little hurt, Koda." Richard said mocking, one of his hand over his heart. Richard eyes the shapeshifters behind Koda, "you made a pack without me." Paul growled and bared his teeth at Richard if looks could kill Richard would have been dead by now.

When Koda did not response or move, Richard sighed disappointedly. "I prefer the loud Koda and not this gloomy, broody Koda. You were much more fun back then. But who cares what any of that now. Any second now, you're going to join your family--" Koda body trembled but stayed back. "And I'll take Rayne--" Richard didn't finish his sentence, Koda ran towards Richard which such speed that it took everyone off guard.

Richard was thrown down to the ground, looking up at Koda; his menacing eyes were blazing with so much hate that Richard thought that Koda's dark brown eyes turned pitch black. Richard took a second, just a second to remember the good old times that Koda and he shared and just for a split second Richard felt guilt but it didn't last long. He remembered that Koda was the reason why he didn't have a sister, he remembered that it was because of Koda, Richard was suffering.

The moment that Richard decided to fight back, chaos erupted. The only thing anyone could see was fast movement between the two men. Koda rained blows onto Richard as if he meant to smash him into the very earth and Richard did the same. Both men fought with such rage and emotions that each didn't just want the other dead, they wanted him smashed, obliterated, nothing left to bury. Within the first ten minutes of the fight, Richard had Koda in a chokehold. He slightly laughs, "don't forget who taught you how to fight," Richard said tightening his hold. Koda grows and manages to get away from Richard and punched him sending Richard taking a few steps away from. He glares at Koda when he felts blood coming down his lips. "Don't that I'm Alpha," Koda growled at Richard before attacking him once more.

From far away, Dimitri and the others watched as the shapeshifters tried to beat each other to death. Dimitri saw two men fight for honor and family, he saw what any man would do for the love of family. Without having to pry into their minds or emotions he understood that these men were fighting for and for that, he respected them for it. Jasper was watching how their body spoke loud and clear how much hate they felt for one another. Edward went into their minds to understand the situation better and was shocked to see the true reason for all this. Now he understood Koda's hatred and mistrust towards his family and he was saddened that the Blackfoot suffered so much because of his kind. Emmett saw two moody mutts fighting for something and he wanted in on the action but sadly he could only watch.

The pack watched as their Alpha fought and couldn't help but feel pride as he took down his enemy once again. Koda had Richard pinned on the ground, one of his hand around Richard's throat while the other one held him against the ground. Richard struggled to break free from Koda's hold, he tried to push him off by he wasn't strong enough. Staring directly to Koda's eyes, Richard spoke. "I trusted you... ELIZABETH TRUSTED YOU!!!!" Richard shouts echoed throughout the woods. Hearing Elizabeth's name, Koda's body filled with more rage that he brought his fist to Richard's face until he snapped Richard's nose into pieces.

It all happened so fast, one moment Koda was breaking Richard's face and the next Koda was thrown far away from causing Koda's back to hit a nearby tree. This gave Richard the chance to attack him, got on top of him and threw punches as if Koda was a punching bag. This time Richard was the one to damage his enemy. Sam and the pack watched Koda get beating up but that didn't last long as Koda threw Richard off.

There was a heavy silence as Richard stood there swaying side to side. Blood was oozing out of numerous wounds in this face and arms. His face showing he was losing strength and suddenly he laughed out loud; a crazy laugh filled the woods. Everyone watched as Richard laughed and slowly brought his hand up, pointing to Koda; who was staring at his old best friend with an emotionless face while blood dripped from his face. "I thought that we were brothers. I cared for you. I bleed for you. I trusted you with Elizabeth, but what did you do? YOU KILLED HER!!!!! YOU KILL--"

A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Richard's body. Koda's fist went far inside Richard's stomach that it looked like he made a hole in it. Richard dropped to his knees, both hands in front of him trying to hold his weakening body as bloody come rushing out his mouth. Koda slowly walks behind Richard, forcibly grabs the back of his head and pulls him back.

Everyone felt the tension and heard the intensity in Koda's tone. There's a great deal of emotion behind those words he speaks. "You speak as if you are the victim in this. As if you did nothing wrong. You say that I killed Elizabeth but what about you?" Koda did not have to scream because it was as if he was screaming loud and clear.

Koda's grabs Richard's shoulder, digging his nails inside his skin. Koda broke his arm, splitting it into an untold number of fragments. "Your sister did the one thing my father said not to do. She drank from Rayne almost killing her if it wasn't for me." The next moment caused everyone to freeze, the world went silent as Richard screamed out in agony as Koda ripped off his arm and then Koda threw Richard's arm behind him. "So what if I killed her? She attacked my sister and I did what I've known all my life. I killed and protect my people from the cold ones," and again Richard screamed out as Koda broke his leg.

"Her death was quick and painless... but yours will not be. You murdered my parents, my aunt, my father figure, and let's not forget those innocent young girls... last but least, you tried to kill Rayne. You broke her bones, made her lose a lot of blood and you put her in a coma. You, Richard Willson, do not desever death. But torture beyond anything imaginable." As Koda talked he kept on breaking and ripping Richard's body parts.

"You tried to kill Rayne not once but twice and that is unforgivable," Koda puts both hands and holds Richard's head. As if he knew all along that the cold ones were there the entire time, Koda looks at Dimitri straight in the eyes. "Anyone who dares to hurt her will end up dead by my hands..." Edward and his brothers turned to Dimitri and then back at Koda, watching him about to end his enemy. They couldn't help but feel a little scared of Koda. "I hope you see your sister in hell," and just like that Koda snapped Richard's head and lets it fall to the ground. Koda looks down at his lifeless ex-best friend and did not feel an ounce of guilt or sadness but relief. There won't be anyone who will harm her now, the enemy for good.

Slowly Sam approaches his Alpha, Koda acknowledges him and nods at him. He turns away, pulls out a lighter and throws it at Richard's body. "It's all over," he says before walking away. Sam stares at the burning body and then at Koda, he couldn't help but feel slightly scared of Koda. When he ripped Richard's arm off, he was shocked because although Koda has a bad temper he was good at keeping it under control and that- looks at Richard's body did not look like his temper was under control.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A gentle hand was stroking Rayne's cheek, whispering to her that it was all safe now to wake up. That the big bad monster was gone and that her big brother got revenge. Koda held Rayne's hand, gripping it as he let his tears fall, begging Rayne to wake up. Promising her that he would take better care of her, that he would not let anything come between them and that he would try to talk to her more and not let her out of everything. He prayed to have his little sister back, hoping he would have a second chance, hoping that she would just wake up already.

Little did he know that inside Rayne's mind she was fighting her own battle. While she's in a coma she is living another life, one that she does not know if it was all a dream or a memory. But whatever it is, it will change her life in more than one way. Once she wakes up, everything she knew about Twilight and her life, it will change whether it be good or bad. Rayne Blackfoot will unlock every secret there is in Fork, Washington.


	22. Ch 21

Chapter 21: Coma

When Rayne opened her eyes she was on a riverbank. Cool water flowed by, eddying around the twigs of a fallen tree branch. Behind her was a willow tree, exactly the same as the one she used to sit by with her father and brother Koda as a young girl. Across the way say a kingfisher, it's blue plumage resplendent it what must be the light of summer, though early in the morning. She cast her brown eyes up to find the sun but it wasn't there. Strange. Then she recalled running away from the killer wolf, bruised, scratched, jumping across the Cullens' territory, but no pain. So perhaps she was in a coma, perhaps this was all a dream. She dipped her hands into the water and brought it out, watching the. drips from their ever-increasing circles on impact. So vivid. She held her wetted fingers to the air, there was a breeze, just softly. Her eyes caught a dragonfly briefly before she heard her father and brother hollering from up the river pad, both of them carrying rods and tackle boxes. Koda stopped and turned back at Rayne, a bright joyful smile on his lips and his eyes shining ever so bright. "Hurry up, little sis. We're going to be late. Uncle Billy is bringing little Jake." Rayne could only watch a smiling Koda as he turned around and began walking with her father. "Heaven," she breathed, "this must be heaven."

Rayne took a step forward but stopped when all of a sudden, the scene changed. Before she could figure anything out her dog comes bounding over the thick tussocks, tail wagging furiously. Her dog a german shepherd, jumped on Rayne, bring her down. Rayne laughed yet she couldn't understand what was happening. Max was her first dog but not in this lifetime, he was from her previous life the life where Twilight was just faction. As Rayne ran her fingers through his glossy coast he licked at her face. If Max was here then who else was? Under a tree across the way sat a stranger, a little girl picking reeds and blowing into them to make a whistling sound. Rayne picked herself and wandered over. The little girl looked up and Rayne couldn't believe it, her bright blue crystal eyes were the same color as the little boy from her dreams. And just like the little boy from her dreams Rayne couldn't help but feel something, a strange connection to them. The little girl smiled at Rayne yet she couldn't return it just yet. "What is this place?" Rayne asked looking around the open field.

"Paradise, heaven, the elysian fields, it's whatever you want it to be," the little girl said softly looking around before her blue eyes landed on Rayne. "I've been waiting for you," she said before patting Max. Rayne looked at her strange. "You have?" she questioned the little girl.

The little girl nodded her head, "but I don't want you to stay here. It's not time yet..." she sighed before looking up at Rayne once more. Her smile was now a frown and her bright blue eyes seem sad, "Father needs you and my brothers are still waiting. Go to them and when the time is right, we'll all be a happy family once more." And just Koda and her father, the little girl with bright blue eyes disappeared right before her eyes. Yet this time Rayne felt a sharp pain in her chest and she tried to chase after the little girl yet it was no use, she still left.

Unlike last time, Rayne was not standing by a riverbank or in an opened field, but somewhere back in time. Rayne stood a few feet away from a tiny cottage. From the outside, it didn't look like much more than a shed but the space was adequate enough to shelter a man and his small family. It had a thatched roof patched so many times that it was hard to tell the original work from the repairs. Slowly making her way towards the cottage she could see that the walls were knee-high, hand-worked stones set around timbers that were infilled with cobb. The entry door and single window provide lighting for the room within during the day while dim lighting at night. Upon entering the house Rayne turned to her left and there was a stone fireplace, the centerpiece of the cottage would serve other duties as well for it would provide a place to cook the meals and more than enough heat to compensate for the ill-fit-ting door during the long cold winter. Looking down she notices that the floor was comprising o the largest and flattest rocks set as.

Looking around, she didn't know why this place screamed Deja Vu. She didn't know how or why this place felt familiar like she has been here many times before. Before she could do anything else, she heard mumble noises. Turning around she stands in front of a wooden door, that she didn't notice at first, which was strange because it was the only door besides the front door. As she opens the door, she gets this heavy feeling. She sees a lot of people surrounding a lady that Rayne could not see her face and a man that had his face blurred out. He was holding the ladies hand, whispering sweet things as she was giving birth. Although Rayne was no doctor and she could no see their faces, she knew that this was very hard for the lady without a face. Without seeing her expression Rayne knew she was in pain, well obviously since she was giving birth. Breaking Rayne's concentration, a newborn cries fill the small room and Rayne felt the tension leave the room. Turning her attention to the man and even though she couldn't make out this face, she knew that the father bursts into tears of relief and joy. He turns to his wife and kisses her temple before holding his newborn baby.

Suddenly the scene changes and this time Rayne was in front of a crib. Looking down she sees the most beautiful baby boy. Without a second thought, Rayne reaches for this baby's hand. Tiny fingers curl around her pinky. Rayne watched with teary eyes as the newborn peer through brand new eyes and Rayne was shocked. This tiny newborn baby had bright blue-green eyes and he laughed, as only a baby can laugh a sweet sound unblemished by the hurt of life. His face glowed from a light within, and his miniature fingers tighten his hold on Rayne's pinky. For the hundredth time, Rayne felt a strange yet familiar sensation. Just with one look at this adorable baby, Rane knew she would never let this precious bundle go no matter what came she would protect him. Even to the point of death.

Abruptly everything disappeared, the tiny newborn was no longer holding her pinky nor was she inside the strange cottage... and then there was darkness. Lost. Rayne felt lost. She dropped to her knees, tears pouring down her face, and she stared straight ahead. Wondering why this was happening to her. What was the whole point of this all? why make her feel happy, free, loved and then take it all away? Take him away.

Before she could scream out Rayne saw something move in front of her. Moving into the dim light is a wolf. She's like nothing Rayne has ever seen before. She thought that the killer wolf was special but this wolf standing in front of her was the DEFINITION of special. The wolf is as white as snow. Her fur, short over her body and longer at the neck, is smooth and shiny. Her stance is confident and body muscular, this girl knows how to take care of herself.

Rayne stayed still, for if she moved the wolf will take flight back into the darkness. Rayne breathes slow and lets time slow down, taking photographs with only her eyes. This wolf was bigger than the killer wolf, bigger than any wolf she's seen; which hasn't been many but she knows she'll be taller than any of them. Her paw kisses the ground with a lightness and there is a burning yet serenity in her gaze. When Rayne met her gaze, she felt drawn into her eyes. The icy blueness generated a feeling like she was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension.

As the wolf and Rayne stared at each other, Rayne couldn't help but ask who the wolf was. The wolf did not say anything but she did turn her head left and Rayne did the same. As if they were watching a movie, a scene popped up. Rayne watched in shock as she sees a young woman who looked exactly like her. Everything about this woman resembled Rayne but the eyes did not. Just like the wolf, they shared the same icy blue eyes. The young woman was sword fighting with a man she knew met. Unlike Blue eye Rayne, this man had bright glowing gold eyes. He was tall, taller than Koda and perhaps stronger than him.

Rayne watched as the blue eye Rayne was quick to pry the edge cutlass from the golden eye man's swollen fingers and whipped around to clash steel. She held the blade even, a perfect, undaunted horizon; always leveled with the nose. Rayne watched as blue eye Rayne overpowered the golden eye man, she was on top of him with her sword on his throat. Rayne held her breath waiting for the man's death but it never came instead they both laughed; it was a joyful sound. Blue eye Rayne got of the man and held her hand towards him, picking him off the ground. The man patted her shoulder before saying something in a language Rayne could only guess was either in Latin or it was ancient. The two of them disappeared and the scene changed again.

This time Rayne was in Forks, modern-day Forks. She looks around and notices her brother, the pack, and a strange man in what she guessed was a standoff. She was going to step forward but stopped when she heard a warning growl. Looking back, the white wolf shook her head at Rayne before staring straight away. Confused, Rayne stayed back and watched with a heavy heart as the scene unfold. Rayne watched as Koda and the man fought until death, she heard their voice, felt their pain, and somewhere in the middle, she figured out the man's identity. He was the wolf that attacked her and yet she did not know why he would do it, even with what Koda. She was still confused and scared. And what felt like forever, she witnessed as her brother brutally murder someone. She knew he was capable, of course being a shapeshifter and all but she never thought that she would see it with her own eyes. She watched as Koda held no guilt or sadness in his dark brown eyes but rage and hatred towards the lifeless body beneath him.

And just like the other times, she watched as her big brother and everyone else disappears. Slowly she turns to the blue eye wolf, "what now?" she asked. Instead of answering the wolf turned around and head into the woods. Her movements were fluid and without apparent effort; while Rayne was left confused to the max. Once the wolf disappeared, the scenery started to blur like a poorly shot action photograph. The colors swirl and blend, Rayne looked behind in despair, her end was coming. There was no helping the sick feeling inside her stomach. Then the sickness overcame all of Rayne's thoughts, silencing her and clouding her view. All left was darkness and Rayne felt as if she was falling. However before everything went dark, she heard the little girl's voice calling out to her, "You must wake up and remember who you are. You must remember! Please remember," she begged before everything went silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Rayne heard was the loud yet soft beeping of a monitor. She lays there quietly, keeping her eyes closed, matching her breathing to the beeping of the machines that surrounded her bed, the only indications of her heartbeat, her existence. Her whole body felt numb. Curiosity slowly pried open her swollen eye to meet a blue curtain that separated her bed from the rest of her room. Looking around she sees a dresser that had get well cards, photographs, a bunch of white roses and flowers. Looking away from the dresser she sees. Her attention went straight to the soft snoring and at the end of the bed, there was Koda sleeping by her feet. Before she could say anything the white door opened and she heard a soft gasp. Looking up she saw Dr. Cullen with another female doctor and a nurse looking at her with wide eyes.

"Rayne," Dr. Cullen whispered. As in instinct, Koda jumped up looking around before his sleepy, tired eyes fell on Rayne. And just like Dr. Cullen Koda whispered her name, not believe she was awake but unlike Dr. Cullen, Koda's voice held pain, love, disbelief, and relief that it was hard for Rayne to listen. She didn't like her brother in pain, especially if she was one that caused it. So to break the tension she smirked at Koda, "Cat got your tongue, brother?"

No one saw it coming not even Koda or Rayne, but Koda laughed. For the first time in the longest, Koda laughed and smiled at his little sister, "only you would crake a joke in times like this." She tried to smile at Koda but she couldn't. It was as if everything came crashing down, her memories came rushing in and suddenly, her body was in massive pain that caused her to whimper and Koda panic, "Ray you okay?" he asked frantically.

Rayne felt something was off like something was missing. She turned her head and stared at her bandaged shoulder and arm. She tried to move it, oh she tried with all her might but she could not. When Rayne looked at Koda, his heart broke. He has not seen Rayne this terrified since she was bitten by Elizabeth. "I-I caan't feel it," she said just above a whisper.

This time, Dr. Cullen steps forward eyes narrowed looking at Rayne confused. "You can't feel what Rayne?" Dr. Cullen asked looking at the scared little girl. "M-my arm. I can't feel my arm," she said while trying to reach her arm with her right hand and as tears came pouring down her face. Koda sucked in a deep breath as Rayne looked at him with a devastated expression.

"K-koda, I can't feel my arm. Why can't I feel it?" she desperately asked her brother but he did not have any answers so he turned to Dr. Cullen and yelled at him to do something. And just like that chaos erupted, the nurse shoved Koda out Rayne's hopsital room as the two doctors hurried over to Rayne.

Once again the only thing Koda could do was watched helplessly as his little sister was in trouble. He stared at the door that separated the two of them, not understanding and not wanting to believe that his little sister could not feel her arm. Once again he questions God why he was so fucked up. Why couldn't he leave Rayne alone and punish him instead? With a heavy heart, he heard his sister's cries and unless question asking, begging the doctors why she could not feel her arms. And once again, Koda punched the wall feeling this world crashing down.


	23. Ch 22

_Chapter 22: Coma Pt 2_

The icy grey sky restlessly grumbled. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which held in its delicate frame. The clouds which struggled to withstand the burden of the weight which the rain held, soon gave in. The rain poured down over the city with a roar. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. The quality of darkness shifted in the sky but the rain kept pouring. The harsh rain obliterated the crystal reflection of the sky and turned it into a disorientated chaos.

As Rayne sits in her hospital room, quietly thrilled at that novelty of being alone, absorbing the quiet, the empty spaces, watching as the rain poured down, her mind began to do the one thing she didn't want; she began to remember. She remembers everything from the first night she arrived in Forks to the past four days since she woke up from her coma. Although she remembers the emotions she felt in those six years, right now she doesn't know how to feel. Everything that has happened has caused Rayne to lose a part of herself; the confusion she felt when she transmitted here, the sadness and loneliness she felt with Koda, the slight joy she felt knowing she was going to meet her favorite vampire family, to the pain and suffering she felt when the wolf attack her, and now she has lost the feeling of her left arm. With everything going on she does not want to feel anything anymore. It's all too much for her to handle, perhaps if Chuck could give her a little break before throwing her into another disaster, Rayne would appreciate it.

Rayne's door opens slowly and Dr. Cullen and his intern Dr. Johnson enter the room. They watched as the young girl in front of them pay little attention to them. The after Rayne woke up, Dr. Cullen got the results back and it was not good, he had to tell Rayne that the incident had caused her to lose about 93 percent of her arm movement and that it was unlikely that she will ever regain the feeling back. That day Dr. Cullen witness the life drain out of Rayne's eyes, he watched as her once joyful dark brown eyes resemble a dark void. But what concerned him the most wasn't the fact that Rayne lost a piece of herself... well mostly it was but it was the fact that instead of crying and griefed the lost of her arm, she simply smiled and cracked a joke. "Well, at least I get to keep my arm. Perhaps when I'm 90 years old and on my death bed, the man upstair will feel a little pity towards me and will let me feel my arm once again before I pass away. Now that'll be a miracle," she said smiling but there was no warmth behind her smile, it held no emotions and it did not look good on her face.

"Hello, Rayne. How are you doing?" Dr. Johnson asked as she gently closed the door behind her. Dr. Cullen stayed behind and let his intern take over since he was not allowed to touch Rayne he had someone who he trusted to be her doctor but with his supervision.

Rayne turned her attention to her visitors "well, I've been stuck here for the past three weeks without much to do so... eh, I'm alright. How about two? Good?" Rayne asked, smiling at her doctors, yet her smile did not reach her eyes. Dr. Cullen watched. He watched Rayne's eyes and he knew she was not alright. He could see the pain she tries to hide but can not fully do so. Perhaps it because he knows all to well the pain of losing a part of him that he could see her suffering. He wants to help her but there isn't anything for him to do, the wolf damaged her nerves from ever gaining its strength back.

Dr. Johnson nodded, "it's raining," she said as she did her usual check-up on Rayne.

She looked at Dr. Johnson and tilted her head sideways, "don't like the rain?" Dr. Johnson shook her head causing Rayne to scoff and turning to Dr. Cullen, "Hey Doc number one, can you believe that doc number two doesn't like the rain and yet she lives in the wettest place in the continental US."

"I wasn't my idea. My parents moved me here during my junior year of high school and ever since then I've been here," Dr. Johnson said not letting Dr. Cullen answer. Dr. Johnson touched Rayne's left arm, asking her if she can feel something. Rayne shook her head before going back to her conversion with her female doctor. If you weren't paying close attention to Rayne you would miss the way her jaw clenched tight and her eyes became cold, however, Dr. Cullen was paying close attention to her and did not miss any of her small reactions.

A couple of minutes later, Dr. Johnson finished her check-up on Rayne and she turned to Dr. Cullen, letting him do his part. "Alright, I'm all done here. I'll see you in a couple of hours. If you need anything ring us, okay?" Dr. Johnson said. Rayne smiled yet again before nodding her head. Dr. Johnson smiled back at Rayne and before she left the room she gave the young girl a pitiful look. Dr. Cullen waited a few seconds before slowly making his way towards her, keeping a good distance he sat down on the stool. "Hello Rayne," he said looking at her in her eyes.

"Dr. Cullen," she replied back with the same tone he used. "We're alone," Rayne raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a funny look. "You know, usually when someone says that something bad happens," Rayne smirked at him and Dr. Cullen chuck at her.

"No, nothing bad will happen to you," Dr. Cullen replied softly, trying to convince Rayne that she was safe. Instead of feeling safe and happy that her favorite Doctor told her that she was safe with him, Rayne felt anger. Dr. Cullen watched as anger and pain quickly past through her eyes before she gave him a fake smile, "well ain't I a lucky gal," her sarcastic tone only made him frown.

Dr. Cullen sighed, "Rayne I understand that your feeli--" Rayne interrupted him. For the past few days whenever Dr. Cullen or anyone would try to talk to Rayne about her emotions, she would either laugh it off or change the conversation. And today she felt like changing the conversation. "How's the family, Dr. Cullen?" she asked him. The first time she asked him about his family it caught him off guard and then he asked her why she had asked. She simply shrugged her right shoulder before saying she was only asking a simple question, no harm in asking.

Sighing he replied, "they're good, thank you for asking."

Rayne didn't say anything else, she stared at Dr. Cullen; getting this rare chance of being alone with him she wanted to ask questions she knew she would not get answers too. A few seconds past by and then Rayne smirked at him. "So, Dr. Cullen are you ready to confess the big secret about our families?"

Dr. Cullen sighed, "Rayne you know it's not my place to tell you about this sort of stuff." Instead of saying anything else, Rayne pouted "you're no fun," Rayne said and looked away from Dr. Cullen.

Looking at Rayne, Dr. Cullen was debating on just telling her but second-guessed himself knowing that if he said anything Koda would not be pleased. "But I can say this," Dr. Cullen began and Rayne side-eyed him but did not fully turn and it caused him to smile at her childish action. "We are not your enemies, Rayne. I hope you know that my family does not mean any harm." Rayne turned to him, seeing his serious and sincere face, Rayne nodded her head before turning back to the average size window. After a few seconds, Dr. Cullen did the same and they both watched the rain fell down the gloomy sky.

The silence between them was somewhat comforting and spoke for itself, it was almost as if they were silently saying that they weren't enemies and will no harm each other; like they were creating their own treaty.

Their small moment was interrupted when Mason and the others opened the door. They stopped moving when Rayne and Dr. Cullen turned their heads towards them at the same time and Walkers raised his eyebrow at their actions. Clearing his throat, Dr. Cullen got up from his stool and looked at Rayne. "That's all for today, Ms. Blackfoot. I will see you later and remember if you need anything ring for us, okay." Rayne didn't say anything about the way he changed her name, she got used to it. He'll call her by her name whenever they were alone. Rayne nodded her head as Dr. Cullen excused himself.

When Dr. Cullen left, Mason's hostile behavior suddenly change and his goofy self reappeared. "Hey princess, how are you?" Mason asked as he pulled a chair next to her while Walkers and the girls sat on the couch.

"Oh you know, the same. Bored out of my mind," Rayne said sighing. Walkers scoffed, "if I was you, I would be happy that I'm not in school. Being in the hospital beats not going to school." His comment didn't bother her at all, she knew that he meant well. It's just that he thinks by pretending that the incident never happened would make her forget the fact that she was attacked and that she couldn't use her left arm anymore.

Zuri rolled her eyes at him, "unlike you, Rayne isn't dumb. So missing a couple of days wouldn't affect her as it would do to you." The group laughed at Walken's pouty face. "And besides, she has us to help her out," Zuri said looking over at Rayne with a sincere expression. Rayne nodded and smiled (a fake smile, it wasn't because she didn't like her friends it is just because she couldn't smile a real smile anymore) at her friends, "I have such good friends."

Three days after Rayne woke up, Zuri came alone to visit her and unexpectedly cried while asking for her forgiveness. Rayne didn't understand why she was crying yet she found it hard to be angry at her. While forgiving her, Rayne also asked for forgiveness, saying that she was being rude towards her. And at the end of the day, both girls forgave each other and became friends once again.

They change their conversation, talking about their day and what happened in school. McKenzie let Rayne know that they were still short on people for their play, they need some singers but other than that the play was running smoothly. Rayne asked about the play and McKenzie told her the short version of it. It was a typical romance-drama play. It was about a man who murdered his wife. In the play, the man (Erik) was a greedy man who wanted wealth and so, one night Death came and told him that the only way he would become wealthy was if he killed the one thing he loved the most- which was his wife. Of course, being blinded by greed, Erik killed his wife but what he did not know was that she was pregnant. And when he found out, Erik became mad with grief. Little by little he went insane, saying he saw his wife's ghost haunting him. After he finally went insane, Erik began to kill innocent pregnant ladies. As the years went by, they finally caught him and killed him and instead of going to hell, Erik was sent to a place far worse than hell itself. He was put in a place where he was being murdered just like he did to his wife and those innocent ladies. "What the hell?" Rayne said looking at her weirdly when Mckenzie finished her story. Shrugging her shoulders, "well it was that or a Christmas carol. And I don't know about them but I did not want to do another boring Christmas carol." Nodding her head at McKenzie, understanding where she was coming from.

Mason and the others stayed for about two more hours and halfway through their conversation, Dr. Cullen and Dr. Johnson both came in to do their usual check-up, making her visitors leave. Mason and the others told Rayne that they'll visit again tomorrow. And when they finish everything they left like usual but as Dr. Johnson was closing the door, she saw Dr. Cullen making his way towards his eldest son, Edward Cullen who was standing across the hallway. Right before the door close, Edward and Rayne made brief eye contact.

One hour later and two strong painkillers, Rayne was fighting her sleep. She knew that her brother was almost here, he usually comes after eight but he was late. She was trying to stay awake so she could at least greet him before she goes off into another nightmare. At last, twenty minutes later Rayne could not hold any longer, the pills were kicking in.

Right before she let sleep win over, she felt a gentle hand caress her cheek and felt soft lips kissing her forehead before listening to someone speak softly, "sleep, little sunshine. I will be here to protect you from any monster who dares to harm you." She knew who voice that belongs to and just as the voice said, she fell asleep letting him protect over her. In an instant, she was wrapped in a profound sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Going Home

An ominous boom startled Rayne out of her abysmal nightmare. Her cheeks were wet and her body was bathed in a cold sweat. The hospital sheets were twisted around her limbs, probably because she was trashing in her sleep. Her heart pounded against her chest. Rayne trembled. Even her breaths trembled. The room was entirely dark. No light anywhere. The remnants of her nightmare still clung to her mind, haunting her. Rayne had no trouble imagining the wolf with golden eyes lurking in the murky darkness of her room. Slowly she touched her scars, the ones that would forever mock her, reminding her that she is only but a weak little girl playing in something far greater than she will ever be. Another flash of the lightning illuminated the room in blinding light. Rayne whipped her head towards the window, noticing that it was pouring and lightening appeared once in a while. She swallowed and once again turned to see the endless darkness of her room. For the first time in a long time, Rayne was afraid of the dark and what lurks in the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day, Rayne was going to be discharged of the hospital. Today she will return to her home and continue her life as if nothing ever happened. For the past few days, Dr. Johnson and Dr. Cullen have closely worked with Rayne, trying to help her adjust doing things with only one arm and it's been going well. Rayne is a fast learner and she's hasn't complained once. Dr. Johnson is very pleased with Rayne's recovery but is a little disappointed that Rayne's left arm hasn't recovered it's feeling back; which is normal Dr. Johnson knew that Rayne would likely never get it back. But nonetheless, she is happy with Rayne's case.

However, Dr. Cullen is a little concern. Yes, he is pleased that she is recovering well, beyond any normal human standard, which he thinks it's because she's a Blackfoot and her blood isn't like humans. But he is concerned about Rayne's mental health. Within these few days, Rayne hasn't complained once nor has she shown any emotions reaction towards her situation. Yeah, she would either change the conversation or make a joke about it, but it was her eyes that concerned him. Her eyes were becoming more and more cold, distant, lifeless. He would sometimes catch her staring off into space and when she comes back, her eyes were always angry... full of rage but when she was in front of someone her eyes wouldn't show her true emotions and she would have a fake smile on her face, trying to pretend that everything was okay. Dr. Cullen is afraid that if she keeps everything in, she would break and that is something he doesn't want; as her doctor and as someone who has come to like her.

Dr. Johnson left Dr. Cullen and Rayne by themselves to finish their session. Dr. Cullen gives her a few moments to herself, he watches as Rayne lend against the white wall of the hospital, her right-hand gently hold her left arm, as she looks outside the window. He wonders what's going inside her mind, what is she holding back? He couldn't help but pity the girl, so young and her life has been nothing but pain.

Slowly Rayne turned her head towards Dr. Cullen and stared at him. He could hear her heartbeat strong and steady, see her chest rise up and down, and feel her body heat all the way across the room. Her serious expression has him on edge, wondering what she will do next. "Dr. Cullen, before I leave may I ask you something?" Her voice was as smooth as a river gently going down the stream yet strong enough that made his already straighten back stiff.

He doesn't say anything but nod and waits for her question. The seconds that she waited to ask, felt like a lifetime to Dr. Cullen. "You do not have to answer it if it makes you uncomfortable, but it's has been on my mind lately." Dr. Cullen swallows, he knew that if she asked him about their family again, this time he might even tell her everything. Her expression was something he never thought he'll see in a seventeen-year-old girl.

"I was wondering if..." she trails off looking to the side for a brief second before looking back at Dr. Cullen; who was still on edge waiting for her to finish. "I was wondering if anyone tried to get in between your pants? Like sexual harassment type of thing. I mean if I do say so myself, you're gorgeous, almost like a God and I would understand if someone desperately tried to have sex with you." She Dr. Cullen stares at her in disbelief, he thought she was going to ask something serious and not this. "So, has anyone tried it?" Rayne stared at him her head slightly tilted and a playful smirk on her face, as she waited for him to answer.

Dr. Cullen stares at her, like really stare at her trying to understand her before it hits him. No matter how much pain and suffering she goes through, she will not show any weakness or any indication that will show she is hurting. Perhaps it's a Blackfoot thing or her pride, but she would rather have things go back to normal and suffer alone than to have someone fuss over her and have everything change. But one thing is clear, Rayne Blackfoot will be alright because she will not let anything stand in her way from completing her goals.

Shaking his head, he looks at Rayne with a small smile. "There have been a few times where someone would try to force themselves on me," Rayne's eyes wide and her shoulder shakes from trying to stop herself from laughing. "What did you do?" she asked and Dr. Cullen could finally see something other than anger in her eyes. "Dimitri would--" before he could finish his sentence Rayne's hospital door opens. Koda and Sam were standing there, having their eyes on both of them. Dr. Cullens genuine smile turned into a stiff smile and Rayne frown, she liked his smile.

Turning his attention to Rayne, Dr. Cullen stands up and Koda's shoulders tensed, keeping his eyes on Dr. Cullen. "It seems that our session is over. And I am positive that your brother has signed all of your discharged paperwork, so this is a goodbye for now." Rayne nodded and he nodded back. Now turning his attention to Koda, "has the nurse went over everything with you?" Dr. Cullen asked Koda and he nods. "Okay then," and just like that Dr. Cullen made his way towards the door, Koda and Sam moved aside. Before Dr. Cullen can leave the room, Rayne called out to him. All three men turned there head towards her. Rayne has a small smile on her face, it wasn't a fake one but a sincere one. "Thank you for everything, Dr. Cullen. You're a good man," her voice was calm and gentle, one that neither of them has heard before. Dr. Cullen smiled before leaving them alone.

"Let's go home," Rayne said as she made her way towards her brother. Without letting them say anything Rayne made her way out. She was in front of the three; her shoulders tense, back straighten, right hand clinging to her left arm, and her expression neutral. Suddenly she feels warm coming from both sides, she looks at her right side; Sam walking beside her, not letting anyone near her. She then looks at her right where her brother Koda was; his face and body language clearly showing protectiveness; protecting her if anything happens. Both men shielding her from the world, guarding her with everything they got, no one will ever lay a hand on her as long as those two are there.

Rayne does not know what the future holds but she knows that no matter what happens, she will push through. As long as Koda is there; she will face everything and anything. She has a mission to complete and she will be successful. After all, she is a Blackfoot.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Leah Clearwater **

A few days after Rayne was released from the hospital, Christmas had arrived. The most wonderful time of the year, filled with cheer and joy on Christmas day, where you are surrounded by loved and cared for by the most wonderful people around. Christmas is all about family, whether if they are blood-related or not. Christmas is supposed to be joyful, bring people together with laughter and happiness, it is all about making new memories with your loved ones and friends. So why does it not feel like that to Koda and Rayne?

Ever since they move away from Forks, the Blackfoot haven't had a single Christmas; Rayne understands the reason behind it all and not once has she complained about it. She really doesn't like to celebrate Christmas; she hates shopping, the crowded stores, people fighting over a simple piece of crap and the fake joyness of it all.

Koda, on the other hand, doesn't like to celebrate it because it was his mother's favorite holiday to celebrate. He remembers back in 1987 when it was Rayne's first Christmas. He remembers the Christmas tree looking ridiculous. It scrapes artex from the ceiling as his father wobbles on a ladder to hand the little tiny fairies. It truly belonged in a forest, dominating their small yet comfortable living room. Now thinking back, he wonders why he was grinning so hard. He was hopping from foot to foot waiting to hand the decorations up. Packets of tinsel lie unopened on the floor. Suddenly his mother, who was carrying a sleeping Rayne, plug in the lights and he almost explodes, his fingers itching to get going. The memory of actually decorating the tree is far shorter than the time it took them to make the tree beautiful all those years ago, but the finished tree is like a perfect photograph.

A noise startles Koda, he looks up and sees Rayne standing in front of him wearing a long black turtle neck; hiding her scars. Koda jaw clenches and his fist tightens every time he looks at those scars Richard left her. He knows that Rayne is trying so hard to make everyone believe that it did not affect her badly, but who she really kidding? Koda had caught her staring at herself in the mirror; looking at her scars with utter disgust and anger. She would sometimes trace the scars from end to end, angry tears falling down her face, and she would whisper to herself that she would become strong and would never let anyone hurt her again. The first time he saw her, all he wanted to do was to hold her, to tell her that he was sorry for letting something like that happen to her, that he was all too blame, but he couldn't. His legs would not move nor would any sound come out his mouth. So like the coward and failure, he believes he is, Koda stood behind her almost closed door and continue to listen to her soft sobs.

"Are you ready?" Rayne asked, breaking Koda from his thoughts. With one last look at her, Koda nods and motions for her to walk in front of him.

The car ride to the Clearwater was short yet it felt as if it took years to get there. The silence in the car was tense, neither of them talked nor did they bother too. Occasionally, Koda would glance towards Rayne as she looks out her window, watching the snowfall. He tightens his hold on the steering wheel, wondering what their lives could have been if he never brought Elizabeth and Richard to their home. If he never let them enter the Rez. So many 'what if' questions that he would never know the questions.

As they arrived at the house, they notice a lot of cars parked around the driveway. Ever since the Blackfoot left the Rez, the Clearwater would host the annual Christmas party. This year was extra special because the Blackfoot will be there and the pack will also be there to celebrate with them.

"Welcome," Sue Clearwater greats the siblings as they enter her home. Koda hands her the double chocolate cake Rayne took most of the day to bake. She did not let him help her, saying that she had to learn to do things herself without anyone's help.

Sue looks down at the cake with a soft smile, "thank you." She receives the cake and tells Koda the boys were outside with others. He looks at Rayne and she just nods her head, understanding what he meant. Sue leads Rayne to the kitchen as Koda goes out the backdoor.

"Rayne!" Meadow greets her with a smile as she put the ham in the oven. Emily and Kim, Jared's girlfriend and imprintee were cutting some vegetables. Rayne greets the ladies, asking if they needed help. As expected they told her to sit down and that they're almost done the cooking, even if it clearly didn't look like it. Since she didn't want to cause anyone any discomfort she quietly sat down and waited.

About an hour passed and Rayne was falling asleep, the pills she was taking were strong and always caused her to get tired easily. A hand gently touched Rayne's shoulders causing her to flinch away. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Emily apologized and Rayne dismissed her apologize.

"Are you tired? Want to take a nap and I'll wake you up when the foods ready?" The ladies were staring at her with sympathy and pity, which angered Rayne. She knew that they mean well and they did not mean to offend her, but all Rayne wants for everyone to treat her as if nothing happened. She doesn't want their pity nor sympathy, she doesn't want to be treated as if she'll break at any given moment.

Rayne shook her head, "no, it's okay. I've been asleep for most of the day."

Before any of them can protest Seth Clearwater; tall, russet skin, short black hair, youthful face, and brown eyes enters the kitchen. His brown eyes directly went towards Rayne and a huge, happy grin appeared on his face. "You're here!!" His childish voice boomed throughout the house and he quicked walked towards Rayne. Standing in front of her he embraced her in a tight hug, causing the wind to knocked out of her. Although she could not feel anything on her left side, she could still feel pain throughout the rest of her body. As Seth hugged her, pain shot right through her body. Hearing her soft, pain gasp, Seth lets go of her as if she was on fire. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he frantically asked, looking at every part of her body making sure she was alright.

Hearing the commotion, Koda quickly went inside, seeing his sister breaking heavily and holding her left shoulder, Koda grew angry. "What happened?" his Alpha voice caused everyone to freeze, except Rayne who was still panting. Seth quickly hid behind his mother for protection while the others came inside to see what happened.

Suddenly, a soft laugh broke the tense and everyone looked at Rayne, surprised to see her smiling. "Holy shit, dude. You're stronger than you look." Seth's cheek turned a bright red and he looks down embarrassed.

Seconds later, "I'm fine," Rayne tells everyone as she trie to catch her breathing. Seeing that she okay, Koda calmed down a little. Instead of walking outside, he made his way towards her. As he stood in front of her, his rough fingers gently caressed her cheek and Rayne leans towards his abnormally hot hand. His dark brown eyes searching her identical dark brown eyes, trying to find any signs that she's lying. Rayne placed her good hand on top of Koda's hand, "I'm fine," she reassures him. With that small smile on her face, Koda nods and slowly takes his hand away from her face. He then looks at Sue and apologizes for his behavior. She only smiles, telling him it was okay to overreact and that any brother would. Before leaving them alone, his eyes turned to Seth who unconsciously bowed his head in submission. And just like that, he left the kitchen with the men in tow.

"You can pick up your head now, he already left." Rayne teased Seth after he did not lift his head. Shaking his head, "I'm afraid he's going to come back in any second." Rayne gently laughs and shakes her head. Seth lifts up his head and smiles, seeing her laugh always made him smile. Since they were young kids, Seth remembers Rayne bring him along whenever she would fish with her father. She would also make him tag along whenever she went to the woods, claiming that one day she would run into the woods and live her life free as the wolves do.

"You do not need to fear Koda, Seth," Rayne said, looking at Seth with a serious expression yet she had a soft smile on her face. "He may be the next Chief of our tribe, but it is you who gives him the power to lead. So don't be afraid, just be cautious." Seth and Rayne stared at one another before he slowly nods his head.

After that everything went back to normal. Jake stayed in the kitchen with the ladies and Seth; keeping Rayne company. When the food was almost ready, Sue told Seth to call Leah and he scoffed, telling her that she wouldn't come. Sighing, she told him to tell her anyways. Rolling his eyes, he stood up and left the house. Rayne turned to Emily who was looking down the cooking pot with a frown.

Minutes later, Seth comes in the house with a frown mumbling something about how dumb Leah was being. Seeing that his son came back alone, Sue frown and shook her head going back to cook. Not liking Sue to be sad, Rayne stood up and walked towards Seth. "Where is she?" she asked and the boy shook his head. "She won't come," he said feeling angry at his sister. "Can you just tell me?" Seth sighs and tells her that she by the shore. The Clearwater's house was closer to the beach, something that Harry loved.

Walking towards the front door, she catches Koda's warning eyes and stops to look at him. They have a mental conversation, both of arguing with each other while the others look back and forth between the two, wondering what's going on. Suddenly Koda sighs and nods, Rayne smiles and leaves the house.

The walk to the beach took her longer since she had to take short stops to catch her breath, once again she blamed the heavy medications. When she gets there, Leah was quick to tell Seth to go away. "I'm not Seth," Rayne said with a smirk on her face. Leah whipped her head back, mouth slightly opened in shock but quickly recovered. "What are you doing here?" Leah asked, trying hard to sound tough but Rayne saw through her. Of course, she did. She knew Leah... Well book and movie Leah, perhaps she doesn't know this Leah.

Without answering her question, Rayne slowly sat down next to her. Paying no attention to her, Rayne looked out to the ocean. The shore was a graceful arc of sand, glittering under the winter night. The waves rolled in with a soothing sound, the salty water a brief flurry of sand. "I miss this," Rayne whispers as the cool breeze, gently blows her hair back. For a split second, Rayne could forget everything that has happened to her and enjoy the nightly beach.

"What?" Leah asked, staring in front of her.

"The beach," she replied with a small smile as if Rayne was remembering all the good time she had on the beach. Flashback of her life before coming to Forks and her time in this life and it all comes rushing back, causing Rayne to frown a little.

"What are you doing here, Ray?" Leah asked once again, kinda annoyed that the little girl next to her was taking her personal time yet she was happy that she was there with her. To be honest, Rayne was like a little sister to Leah. She would always make sure that she was taken good care of and when Koda started to date Elizabeth and ignored Rayne, she was the first one to tell Koda off. Telling him that he was being an idiot for leaving his people for some girl. Obviously, Koda was angry and out of anger, Koda told Leah that Sam was going to leave her for something better. Little did he know that Sam did leave Leah for his soulmate.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Rayne said not even bothering to open her eyes. Leah scoffed, "I am not g--" before she had the chance to continue Rayne interrupted. "You're going to let some guy take away your freedom?" This time Rayne looked at Leah and once again, Rayne had a serious expression not meant for a 17-year-old teenager.

Glaring at the young girl, "you do no--" again Rayne interrupted.

"Of course I do not know the full story but I do know that you're giving him the power to control you. What's done is done, Leah. Don't give him any more power over you," Rayne's voice was the same sound as the waves crashing on top the shore; calm yet strong and loud.

Once again she glares at Rayne, "then what should I do? Huh, Rayne? Let it go? I wasted my entire life with him. I loved him. We were happy one moment and then the next, he dumps me and proposes my COUSIN!!" Leah shouts at young female. Angry tears fell down Leah's face as she wipes them away, "I won't forgive him." Leah whispers but her voice has a million reasons to shout.

"Then don't," Leah quickly look at Rayne.

"I never said to let it go and forgive. Fuck forgiveness. Don't forgive and don't forget. Don't ever fucken forget, Leah. The pain, the suffering, the humiliation, and the anger you feel inside use it and turn it into something no one will never forget. It hurts now, of course. You feel broke but it won't last long. It can hurt, but it will heal. It is hard, but it brings truth. You might not think it is very valuable, but it is the foundation of all strong things. And you, Leah Clearwater are one of the strongest females I've ever meet. Most in your situation would crumble and wither away, but you are one feisty and strong bitch. Don't let him destroy you, Leah."

The only thing that could be heard was the crashing of the waves. Leah listens to Rayne as if her words were golden, perhaps some elixir she's been waiting all her days to hear. Rayne's honest eyes bore into Leah's eyes as if trying to convince her that she was not lying. However, she found it hard to believe. From what she says next Rayne could tell she is thinking so deeply, "what about you? Are you going to forget?" she asked, glancing at her left shoulder.

Rayne's jaw clenched and her shoulder tense, Leah saw anger and rage fill her beautiful dark brown eyes and she wonders how could a small child feel so much hate. "No, I will never forget nor will I ever forgive. Just like you Leah, I am broken but I will heal and I will become stronger. I am a Blackfoot and I'll be damned if I let anyone harm me again. This--" she looks at her left shoulder, "is my first mistake. A mistake that I heavily paid for." Leah stares at her shoulder and thinks of her cousin Emily. They both got attacked by 'bears' and they both were left with long scars.

In the future when Leah finds out the truth of how Rayne got hurt, she phrases and fights Koda blaming him for letting Richard almost killing Rayne. Of course, Leah didn't win but that didn't mean she didn't leave Koda some scares.

"You and I are the same, Leah. We'll be the first to show everyone that we aren't some helpless females who need saving from anyone." Leah looks back at Rayne as she stands up. She offers her good arm to Leah and without hesitation, Leah grabs it; letting Rayne pull her up from the bottom.

Rayne walked ahead while Leah stayed back, watching how the once young little princess who she used to babysit, had this strong and confident aura around her. She watched with pride knowing that Rayne will stay true to her words, she would become strong; stronger than anybody from the tribe ever been.

Looking back at Leah, "co'mon let us not make your parents wait; you don't know how long you'll have with them." And just like that Leah quickly caught up to Rayne's right side, letting her know that she's with her all the way.

Unknown to them at that moment, in the future, both of them will create the strongest and the most powerful pack of females shapeshifters that have ever been created in the history of the Quileute Tribe.


	26. Ch25

Chapter 25: Nope, not Elijah

After Leah and Rayne's talk, they walked in the Clearwater's house with a different atmosphere around them and everyone felt the difference. They notice that whatever they had talked about had an impacted on them both in different ways. With Leah, her usual expression didn't show hatred nor sadness, but it showed determination and strength. Instead of looking at Sam with anger and telling him off, she didn't once glance his way, determined to ignore him the best she could and she also didn't pay attention to Emily.

All night long, Leah stayed by Rayne's side. And throughout the night, Leah didn't treat Rayne like the others did, she let Rayne do whatever she wanted too. Whether it was okay with Koda or not, she let Rayne do her thing. And if Koda would try to stop her, Leah would stand in front of Rayne and have a staredown with Koda, determined to let the young girl do as she pleased. After some time, Koda wouldn't try anything because Leah would only glare at Koda, daring him to say something.

That night was one to remember for the Blackfoot siblings. They were surrounded with people they came to love and care for. And that night Koda realized something he had long forgotten. That his life and Rayne's were here in the Rez with their family. As he watched his little sister sit by the bomb fire, listening to their uncle's story about the tribe, he made a silent promise to her; promising her that he wouldn't take her away from their family ever again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Christmas and New Years had come and left, and now the children were back in school. Like any teenager, when coming back from winter break they would show off their presents. Whether it was new pairs of shoes, new clothes, new games for their video games, or a new phone; they showed off. But one group did not, instead they watched and listen to the humans brag about their uninterested lives. However, they did pay close attention to Rayne; watching her every move like a hawk. Much like her family, they notice the difference in her. Everything from the way she held herself, to the way she spoke, to that look of unassailable confidence in her dark brown eyes said she could do it. And what could they do but believe her? Like the others, the Cullens watched and waited for her true self to come out. They would wait for the day that Rayne Blackfoot would show the world that she was not one to mess with.

During third period, Rayne's PE teacher had her sit on the benches; doctor's orders. She didn't mind at all because she didn't like to play basketball and plus she was near the Cullens; who were watching her. Halfway through the period, Rayne decided to mess with them a little and turned their way; sending them a friendly yet mischievous smile and small wavy. Rosalie rolled her eyes and look away, and despite everything Emmett had said about her he smiled back, as for Jasper he narrowed his eyes at her. He can feel her emotions; hate, rage, sadness, shame, and guilt and yet her face didn't show either of them. Her expression was filled with amusement and her eyes twinkle with a certain spark that he only saw in Alice when she saw the future and didn't want to tell anyone. Making up his mind, he decided that he would keep a close eye on her, he didn't trust her enough to let her run around free.

PE ended and fourth period started. During Music class, Ms. Davis had something special for this month. At the end of every month, the students had to sing, dance, act or write a song for their grade. And this time, Ms. Davis decided she would pair up the students since there was finally enough student to be paired up. As she told the classroom about this, everyone was relieved that they would pair up with someone else, except one person; Edward Cullen. He knew what she was thinking and he did not like it one bit. And when she called out his name and his partner, the whole class went silent. They all stared at him and the girl next to him. No one had ever been their partner since freshmen year when Jasper accidentally made a student cry so bad that she decided to leave town. And ever since then the teacher decided no one should be their partner and yet here was Ms. Davis pairing up the two strange teenagers.

Rayne slowly turned her attention to Edward but he wasn't staring at her instead, he was looking down at his clenched fist. When the bell rang, letting everyone know that class has ended, Edward quickly got up from his chair and left the room with his sibling in tow. Of course, Rayne knew that he was going to be angry but that didn't give him the right to be a jackass. Rolling her eyes, she got up and made her way to McKenize; who had a small smile on her face trying to reassure Rayne. Shrugging her right shoulder, Rayn told her that she didn't care how he acted, as long as he did his part she was okay with it.

Lunchtime, the gang came together and talked about their winter break. And like before, Rayne was only paying half attention to their conversation. Her mind wandered back to the day she was attacked. But this time she wasn't remembering the wolf or the chase but what happened after. Did she really see Elijah or was her mind playing tricks on her? Yet she clearly remembers hearing his voice, shouting that he had found her. She remembered the way he was staring down at her. Surely it was a trick because she remembers Elijah having hazel eyes and not golden like the Cullens.

Unknown to her, she whispered his name which caught the attention of the Cullens. Edward tried to get in her mind but like most of the time, he was unable too. While Jasper felt her emotions, they weren't negative like before but this time there was this warm feeling in her. He could only describe as hope and it was killing him, just like Edward and Dimitri he desperately wanted to know why she had called him Elijah.

During fifth period, Rayne was expecting Edward to once again ignore her but he didn't. Instead, he properly introduced himself and was pleased when Rayne had a shock expression but quickly recovered. "Hello I'm Rayne," she said as Mr. Molina handed them their worksheet for the day.

Clearing his throat and Rayne looked up at him, "how are you feeling?" he asked while staring at her left shoulder.

Edward watched her jaw clenched and her heart picks up, yet she replied with a calm, neutral voice. "Good. Thanks to your father. He's a great doctor by the way." Edward nods and they didn't say anything else after that.

About ten minutes later, Edward cleared his throat again and Rayne glanced at him. "I didn't mean to be rude back in music class, it's just that I'm not used to being paired up with someone else besides my siblings."

Rayne hummed, "don't worry about it." Edward looked at her before going back to his work. They worked quietly for half the class until Edward spoke again, causing Rayne to smile inwardly. "Do you have any thought of what you want to do?"

Rayne stops doing her work and looks up at Edward, trying to see what's his up too. Seeing her suspicious expression, Edward chuckled which caused Rayne to narrow her eyes at him. "I just thought it was only right for you to pick. You know ladies first," Edward smirks when Rayne rolls her eyes at him.

"Such a gentleman," Edward smirks turns to a small smile when he hears her teasing voice. There was something about Rayne Blackfoot that had Edward feeling different. His feeling isn't like what he feels for her brother or the others, he doesn't particularly like or dislike them he's just cautious about them. But his feelings for Rayne is the opposite. He feels like he can trust her with everything he has and he wants to protect her. He wants to know more about her. This feeling is new to him and he wants to explore it.

"Of course what else do you expect?" he teased and Rayne looked at him before laughing softly. Edward decided right there and then, he would try to make her laugh more. He'll take a risk and befriend the wolf girl.

"Well want me to be honest?" Rayne asked and Edward nods, waiting for her reply.

Taking a small breath, "well I was expecting you to ignore me for the rest of the school year. Because you know about our family history and whatnot," Rayne said casually, as if it didn't really bother her. Listening to her, it seems that she didn't care but her heartbreak was slightly faster than normal and he couldn't help but think that perhaps it did bother her. Looking down Edward notices that she was using the same pencil he let her have, meaning after all this time she kept something that he gave her.

"Would that bother you?" he asked staring at her, trying to get inside his mind. And when he couldn't he waited patiently for her reply.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. Hearing the honestly in her voice Edward couldn't help but feel happy.

"Good," was all he said and Rayne looked at him with a small smile. After that, the two of them talked throughout the period, ignoring everyone's curious and shocked stares. They didn't talk about their families or anything related to that, but they talked about their likes and dislikes. Surprisingly Rayne found that Edward was pretty interesting which was strange because she found movie Edward a little too much for her liking. Perhaps it was because he hasn't meet Isabel so he hasn't become that obsessive boyfriend.

After Biology class, Edward wanted to walk Rayne to her class but didn't get the chance too because Mason was already waiting for her outside. Saying their goodbyes, Edward smiled at Rayne before leaving. Rayne found it odd that he was being nice but didn't question it, after all, she did want to be their friend.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The final bell rang letting everyone know that school has ended. After seven long hours sitting down on those uncomfortable plastic chairs and listening to the same thing over and over again, the kids were out and they can now enjoy the rest of their day. The students all rushed to get to their cars to get away from this 'hell hole' as they called it. While the Cullens were walking down the steps they all notice someone standing in front of Edward's car. They all narrowed their golden eyes at that person, wondering what he, of all people, was doing there.

Edward suddenly became angry when he noticed his uncle there, looking all casual; as if he was there to pick them up. "What are you doing here?" he questioned his uncle.

Dimitri stared at him then smirked, "what? Can't I came to pick up my beloved nieces and nephews?"

Before Edward can say anything, they all heard the familiar laughter; it was sweet and soft. Dimitri looked behind him and his smirk died down. Turning around, Edward saw Rayne coming down the stairs along with McKenzie, both of them laughing and smiling. Sensing some eyes on her, Rayne looks around to catch whoever is staring her way. As quick as her laughter came it died out, and her happy expression changed to one of shocked and disbelief.

Dimitri saw the shock registered on her face before she could hide it, not that she could. A small smile played on her lips before a small laugh left her mouth. "Ahah, he's really here," Rayne breathe and that small smile soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth. For the second time since he had met Rayne, Dimitri saw the same emotions passing through her eyes; confusions, awed, shocked, and this time amusement, joy, and dare he says happiness.

Rayne turned to Mckenzie, who was staring at her with a confused expression. "Who's that next to Edward?" Rayne asked, glancing at Dimitri.

McKenzie looks at the Cullens directions and smiles, "oh that's his uncle, Dimitri Mikhailov," McKenzie replied.

Rayne's eyes grew wide in shock, "h-he's a Cullen?" she asked disappointed, staring back at Dimitri's golden eyes. Dimitri and the others saw how her beautiful smile turned into a deep frown and her body tensed upon realizing that he was one of her many enemies. However, Dimitri saw the sadness and disappointment swim in her dark brown eyes and it didn't sit well with him. He didn't know why her reaction had a strange impact on him nor did he know why he cared.

She narrowed her eyes at him and just now came to realize that he was not truly her Elijah. That this vampire standing in front of her wasn't the Original Vampire that she came to love and respect. She sadly noticed that he did not have those beautiful hazel eyes she dreamed of, but instead, he had golden eyes just like the rest of the Cullens. This Elijah wasn't the great and powerful Original but was just another vegetarian vampire. Rayne scoffed to herself, I wonder what Klaus would do if he saw his brother like that.

The sigh that escaped Rayne's plump lips was slow as if her brain needed that time to process what she just heard. "But of course," Rayne snickers, "out of everyone in the world he just HAD to be a Cullen," Rayne mumbles, shaking her head. Dimitri and the others stared at her, wondering what she meant by that.

Ignoring them for now, "well I'll see you tomorrow," Rayne told McKenzie. McKenzie stared at her weirdly, it confused her why Rayne was gloomy all of a sudden, but she didn't question her. The two teenage girls both waved each other and said their goodbyes before they parted ways. While Rayne was walking to her car she felt their eyes on her but she knew she couldn't do anything right now. However, as she was about to open her car door, she suddenly remembers that she saw him on the night she was rescued and that he found her.

The Cullens all watched how Rayne stopped halfway from opening her car door, then they glanced at Edward waiting for him to let them know what's happening to her. But he didn't say anything, he just watched Rayne. Suddenly they see Rayne turning around and making their way to them. Of course, this was something unexpected and they didn't know what to do; their enemy is making their first move and yet they stood there like statues waiting for the attack.

"Hello," Rayne's soft voice broke Dimitri from his shock. He doesn't greet back but stares at her strangely. It seemed that she was expecting this sort of reaction from him and it didn't bother her but it made her smile. "I heard that you were the one who found me."

Dimitri didn't say anything he just stared down at Rayne while everyone else went back and forth between Rayne and their uncle. When he didn't reply, it became too awkward for Rayne so she nodded her head, "well, I just wanted to say thank you." And just like that she left the Cullen standing in their spots, however before Rayne climbed in her Jeep she took one last good look at Dimitri before as sly smirk appeared on her lips, "well this should be fun," and like that, the Cullens and Dimitri saw Rayne drive away.

"She knows something," Dimitri said as he watches Rayne's Jeep disappear.

"I told you she doesn't know anything," Edward protest looking at his uncle. Throughout the encounter, he couldn't help but read his mind and of course, he already know what to expect. For the first time since Edward had met him, Dimitri was intrigued by a human. Much like him, Dimitri wanted to know more about Rayne Blackfoot.

"Then what was that?" Emmett asked, staring at Edward. Just like Jasper; he thought that Rayne shouldn't be trusted, not only because she's a Blackfoot or the fact that she's the tribe's princess, or because of her brother; the Alpha of the shapeshifters pack, but because she was a little puzzle Emmett didn't know if he wanted to solve, but then again he did like a good challenge.

"I don't know but I know a fact that Rayne doesn't know about us. Koda is afraid that bringing her into this life will harm--" Edward was cut off by Rosalie. "Too late now, not only did the mutt almost killed her but left her a nasty scar. You read Carlisle's report, she's never going to regain her left arm. Not without a miracle." The tension grew heavy amongst the vampires, for a few seconds, no one said anything until Dimitri pushed himself off Edward's car.

"Well whatever she's keeping hidden, I'm going to find out," Edward glared at his uncle knowing exactly what he meant. He was going to use his gift on her, "you can't touch her. You know the treaty," Edward growled at Dimitri.

"I don't need to touch her, I just have to get close enough to... you know do my thing," Dimitri smirked before leaving the children there. Rosalie stared at her uncle, she always respected him and stayed out his way because he always did what was best for the family, but at this very moment she doesn't know what to do. When Dimitri wanted something he would stop at nothing to get it and that was something she admires about him, but now she fears that the consequences of this all will be bigger than anything any of them can handle.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_What will happen once Dimitri has Rayne close? Will she accidentally spill the truth or will she keep Dimitri in the dark? And what did Dimitri mean by, 'do his thing?" And does it have anything to do with this 'gift' Edward mention? But more importantly, what will Koda do when he hears that his enemies are trying to get close to his little sister. What irrational things will Koda come up just to keep his sister safe from any harm ways? Stay tone and see what will happen next on 'Blue Wolf'._


	27. Chapter26

Chapter 26: Fork's Coffee Shop

As the days pass, Rayne has noticed many different things such as; Edward talking to her more which she isn't complaining because she wants to be his friends but she notices that he wants to ask her something and yet he doesn't say anything. Another thing she notices is that Jasper would often stare at her longer than usual and he would always have a confused expression on his face. Rayne would ask him if he was okay and every single time Jasper would just stare into her eyes, those eyes that have the same spark as his wife and he would just turn around without saying anything, and every time he felt her sad and hurt emotions whenever he would ignore her. The third thing she notices was that she would often see their uncle around town, it seemed that ever since she saw him he was everywhere. However, none of them were ever alone so they couldn't talk; much to their disappointment.

The fourth thing she notices was that the pack were tense around Rayne and she didn't know why. She hasn't done anything for them to act different yet they were. But unlike the pack, Paul tried to make Rayne feel at easy. Out of the whole pack, Paul was really the only one who would talk to Rayne every day. He would text her when he was in his human form and was not busy. They even hung out many times whenever her friends were busy with practice and theatre. Rayne liked Paul, she really did. He wasn't like the movie he was friendlier, nicer, and even sweet.

The last thing she notices was that Koda and Mason did not get along. Well, that's an understatement; they both hated each other. The first time Mason went over to Rayne's house Koda was there with Sam and Billy Black, and when Koda saw Mason, his whole demeanor change. He glared at Mason and using his alpha voice told Mason to fuck off. Rayne was about to scowl at Koda but Mason beat her to it. Mason replied with a cunning smirk, "you can't command me." And just like that whenever they were both around each other they would always argue or would say snotty comments about one another. Mason has a different attitude around Koda; he was sarcastic and rude, which once again Rayne could understand. Koda wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday, January 15; two days before it all begins.

Rayne had enough of being home all day and being bored, it seems that the whole world was busy today and didn't have some time to spare for her. She even went as far to call Koda and asked when he was coming home, at least with him she wouldn't be bored. But sadly, he was stuck at work with a new case and wouldn't come home until later on. So what did she do? She got off her couch and climbed into her jeep and went for a drive, perhaps this will give her some entertainment.

As she was driving around, she spotted the famous coffee shop that Bella and Charlie always go to. Deciding to get a burger and then she would take Koda something to eat; knowing him and his bad habits she knows he hasn't eaten anything. Entering the tiny yet comfortable coffee shop, the people inside all stopped and stared at the newcomer. Some of them gasp when they saw Rayne standing by the door and some began whispering things. Already used to this sort of reaction, Rayne went to the empty booth far away from everyone else.

A few seconds later, Cora, her waitress was standing in front of her with a bright smile on her face. "Hello, sugar how are you?" Cora asked placing the menu in front of Rayne.

Thanking Cora for the menu, "I'm good how about yourself?" Rayne opened the menu with her good hand. Cora notices her scars peeking through Rayne's oversize sweater and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Thinking to herself that life hasn't been fair to the Blackfoot family.

"Oh you know, I'm alright. It's a fine day today and besides, my shift is almost over," Cora replied looking down at the young girl. Rayne didn't know what to say so she just smiled before looking over the menu.

"Alright deary, I'll give you a few more minutes to look over the menu. but before I leave what can I get you to drink?" Rayne flipped to the side of the drinks, looking over it before making up her mind. "By any chance do you guys have strawberry lemonade?" Cora gave her a sad smile and shook her head, "sorry love, only the regular."

Rayne sighed sadly, "alright I'll have one glass of lemonade, please."

Once again Cora smiled, "coming right up." And then she left the teenager alone.

As Rayne was looking over the menu she felt people stare. Looking around she notices that the shop was nearly empty except for the logger at the counter offering Rayne a welcoming smile which Rayne returned. Blocking her view of the guys, Cora put the glass of lemonade on the table and then took out her notepad, "ready?"

Rayne orders a double bacon cheeseburger with no tomatoes and onions rings, nodding her head Cora went to place her order. But before she left, Rayne heard Cora mumble, "just like her daddy."

Ignoring her comment, Rayne sat there and began to think. She knew that Isabella was coming on Monday which means what will Rayne do? Will she let everything happen according to plan or will she change somethings? For sure she wasn't going to let Isabella hurt Charlie, Rayne hated how Isabella hurt her father and she was determined to protect Charlie's feelings.

Just then, the front door rings and the Chief of Police walks in with the hippy logger, Waylon. They stopped when they notice Rayne staring at them, they started to walk their way. "Hello Rayne, it's good to see you." Charlie smiled at his old friend's daughter.

"Hey, Chief. Waylon. It's good to see you guys," Rayne greeted them with a smile. "A late lunch break?" Rayne asked as they sat down. "Yeah, been busy. There's has been a lot of animal attacks down in Mason County and they need help. I send some of my men down there, so we're kinda tight here," Charlie explained as Cora came with two more menus.

Rayne tensed, James and his coven were already there which means everything is happening according to plan. Neither of the guys notices how tensed Rayne got nor did she see her eyes become cold.

"Eating here?" Cora asked, placing Rayne's food on the top before turning to the men.

Shaking their head, "no taking it to go," Charlie said.

"To the station?" Rayne asked and Charlie nodded. "In that case, can I ask you to take Koda his lunch. I'm pretty sure he hasn't eaten." Charlie nodded and smiles, "of course."

Smiling at him Rayne turned to Cora and order Koda's favorite; a double avocado cheeseburger with grilled onions and onions rings. Rayne was about to hand Charlie the money but he shook his head, "no let me buy it. It's the least I can do since I'm keeping him overtime."

Charlie and Rayne went back and forth, arguing until Rayne sighed in defeat. "Alright, but next time I'm buying lunch, okay." Charlie chuckled and agreed with her.

While they wait for their food, the three of them got talking and Rayne ate her onions ring. She offered some to them but the declined. Rayne would nod or hum as she listened to Waylon talk about his day. Charlie just stayed quiet and listen to him as Rayne was eating her food.

"Hey, Chief." Charlie playfully rolled his eyes. No matter how many times he told her to call him by his name, she never does. Saying it was no fun. "Are you excited for your little girl to come home?" Rayne asked and smirked when Charlie's eyes lite up and his cheeks grew slightly red.

"Yeah, picking her up on Monday evening. You should come and see her. I know she'll be happy to see you again," Rayne was thinking about it but went against that idea. She wanted to catch Isabella off guard, see how she reacts when she sees her.

"Sorry can't. I gotta start this project for music class before the end of the month. And plus I haven't agreed with my partner about what we're going to do. He keeps on denying my request of him playing the piano." Rayne said pouting.

She smiles at the memory,

The day after being assigned partners, Ms. Davis made everyone spread out. Edward and Rayne were in the back corner. "So Eddy," Edward scrunched up his nose and Rayne laughed. "What? I think Eddy suits you," she said teasing him and Edward rolls his eyes. "Anyways, since you let me decide what we shall do," her devious smile grew and something in Edward told him he wasn't going to like her idea. "You know with your long and slender fingers I'm positive you make any girl scream..." Rayne said looking down at his fingers, which were on his laps. "But I'm sure you can put those good fingers to better work such as..." Edward raised his eyebrow at Rayne as looked up at him and in the back, Edward heard Alice giggle. "Play the piano while I sing?" Rayne asked hopeful but her dreams came crashing down when Edward denied without hesitating.

"But I can go on Tuesday right after my doctor's appointment," Rayne said which Charlie nodded his head, "That's fine with me." And after fifteen minutes, Cora came with their order.

"Thank, Cora," Charlie said before turning to Rayne; she was having trouble picking up her burger with one hand yet that didn't stop her from trying.

"Ray," Rayne looked up and they smiled; Rayne had some ketchup smeared on her cheek. Without saying anything Charlie picked up a napkin and wiped off the ketchup, "thanks Chief." Rayne smiled at him before they all said their goodbyes. However, before they could fully leave Rayne took this rare opportunity to ask the one question she's been dying to ask. "Hey Waylon," Rayne called out and the guys turned around.

"Yeah, Rayne?" Waylon asked staring at the young girl. "Umm, don't take this wrong way or anything, but what's your relationship with Mason Fitzgerald."

Waylon looked at the young girl confused for a second, "umm well he's my adopted son. Why?" There were no words to describe how shocked Rayne was at that moment. It was like as if she was stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled as she put her shaky hand down. She only replied with a soft oh, before telling him that she was just curious. With that Charlie and Waylon left the teenager to her thoughts.

As if her food was no longer tasted good, she moved her half bitten burger away and moved her attention elsewhere. Her minds came up with many different questions. How was this possible? She knew that things weren't going to be the same but Waylon was set to die, but now he can't. Rayne wasn't going to let Mason's adopted dad die when she could prevent it. But it could change the whole plot. What to do?

Looking out the window she didn't notice that more people entered the tiny coffee shop. Nor did she notice that they took the table right across from her. While she was lost in her thoughts an individual took the liberty to sit at her table and right in front of her. "Hello Ms. Blackfoot," the individual said, startling the girl.

Rayne stared at the unexpected person, narrowing her eyes at him, wondering what was he doing here. She looks behind his shoulder and sees his niece and nephew; both looking like they were forced to be there. She turned back to the individual and this time to truly look at him. Just like she expected and remembers, he was very handsome even with topaz eyes. His short brown hair was slightly darker than she remembers. His facial features were perfection- high cheekbones, a strong jawline that would make the devil himself jealous, a straight nose, and those lips... what wouldn't she do just for one small passionate kiss.

Removing her eyes from his lips, she stared at him and made herself seem as if she was surprised by his visit. "What can I do for you, Mr. Mikhailov?" She asked in a neutral voice yet her eyes betrayed her excitement.

Dimitri caught her glancing at his lips, which he couldn't help but be pleased with himself. "Well there are many things you could help me with, but that's not important right now." The left side of his faint red lips tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on his god-like face; casting a spell on Rayne daring her to look away.

Leaning against the chair, "then what is important?" she asked, watching him with cautious. Instead of replying Dimitri just smile. Rayne couldn't help but feel unease, having Dimitri in front of her was setting her warning alarms off. Perhaps because he looks so much like the Original she couldn't help but think he would act like him.

Looking down at her meal, Dimitri smiled. "I never understood why people like bacon but then again I was never fond of pigs," Rayne looked down at the piece of bacon that was sticking out her burger.

Sitting up straight, shoulder tensed, Rayne looked back at Rosalie and Emmett; both were staring at her. "What do you want?" Rayne asked turning to Dimitri. He lends forward and grabbed a piece of her onion rings, "it seems you like onions." Dimitri smirked at her and Rayne couldn't help but get irritated at him. "Aren't you afraid that my brother will hear about this?" Rayne asked casually picking up an onion ring.

Dimitri chuckled, "are you threatening me, Ms. Blackfoot?" Dimitri smile fell and he looked at Rayne with an expression clearly saying 'don't mess with me'. "Because if you are, I assure you it won't end well for you." His expression serious and Rayne couldn't help but think back when she would watch The Originals with her sister Willow. The expression that Dimitri has right now is the same one when the witch dared to threaten his family and Hayley Marshall.

And this time it was Rayne who laughed, "only an idiot would dare to threaten you, Mr. Mikhailov. " For the hundredth time since he had met this young teenager, Dimitri could help but feel many different emotions run through his body. There was something about this Blackfoot that he desperately wanted to solve; for the sake of his sanity, he wanted to know everything about her. "And besides, people talk." Rayne glances to her right and Dimitri did too, there were people looking at them while whispering.

"Perhaps I want them to talk. Perhaps I want your brother to know that I'm here," once again Rayne laughed.

"You got yourself a death wish, Mr. Mikhailov? Only a fool would try to provoke Koda." Rayne looks behind Dimitri to look at Rosalie and Emmett who was glaring at her.

"Are you?" Rayne asked turning back to Dimitri.

"Am I what?" he asked, looking a little angry.

"A fool?" Rayne smirked at him when she saw him clench his fist.

"No," he grinding his teeth.

"Good, so I don't have to tell you what my brother is capable of." Rayne's triumph smirk wasn't making the situation any better. She was savoring every moment and would reply it over and over again.

"I could handle him," Dimitri tried not to glare at her but it was hard when she was smirking, that arrogant smirk- just a small pouting of lips; a narrowing of the eyes ad a tilting of the head. It was so subtle, it was even more infuriating for Dimitri who suddenly wanted to grab her face, press his lips on her pink, plump lips and kiss her senseless until she forgets her name.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. I'm sure you have some experience, but can you truly stand against the full rage of a Blackfoot?" Rayne question. Dimitri tensed, remembering how Koda ripped his enemy piece by piece.

"When the times comes, we shall see," to describe Dimitri's facial expression would be like describing a sheet of paper. White. Blank. There was nothing on it, yet his voice was hostile.

The air around them was so brittle it could snap. No-one spoke, what was there to say when they were staring at each other, daring each other to speak. A minute or so, Rayne had enough of this. "Stop playing games, Mr. Mikhailov, and tell me what you want." Rayne glared at him when he chuckled. "There's no need to get angry, Ms. Blackfoot. I mean no harm to you, besides I did save your life." That teasing smirk he had on his face, Rayne wanted to slap it off his perfect face.

Rayne scoffed, "or perhaps you saved my life for a completely different purpose," Dimitri's smirk fell and didn't reply to her. The air around them was heavy, the humans and the other two vampires kept quiet and stared at them, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Well..." he said, stopping to take a breath. Dimitri lets out a small sigh, "I did come here for a specific purpose," he starts. Rayne raised her eyebrow, telling him to continue. He leans forward, elbows touching the table as his hands came together under his chin."Tell me how do you know me," Dimitri said staring at Rayne's dark eyes.

Instead of replying to him right away, Rayne notices something about Dimitri that had her freaking out. She saw his topaz eyes dilated while he was speaking, just like when Elijah would use his mind compulsion. She feared it would work but when Dimitri looked confused that she didn't reply, he repeated his sentence and frowned when she didn't reply again.

She knew it didn't work by the way Dimitri and the Cullens were staring at her confused and shocked, and once again she was thankful that their powers didn't work on her. Don't get her wrong, she was thrilled that he has the mind compulsion as a gift in this life. And yet, Rayne didn't know whether she should be angry or honor that he used his mind compulsion on her, but she went with the lateral. Glaring at him, "you know I hate it when people try to use thier useless tricks on me." Rayne got up and glances at Rosalie and Emmett. She looks back down at Dimitri, "I find it highly offensive."

She put down some bills on the table and looks at Dimitri, "the next time you want to know something, you should just ask like a normal person." And with that Rayne left the coffee shop.

Watching her drive away from the window, Emmett and Rosalie went to sit with their uncle. A low whistling caused Dimitri to look away from Rayne's retreating Jeep, "well that was an epic fail," Emmett said moving Rayne's half bitten burger away.

"Why didn't it work?" Rosalie asked her uncle, looking alarmed.

Dimitri was in deep thought for a few seconds before looking up, "she knew what I was doing." This had them on edge, they all shared a look. "How?" Rosalie asked and Dimitri shook his head.

"I don't know but she knows more than she's letting on," he said drumming his fingers on the table. "But one thing I know for sure," Dimitri stopped drumming and looks up at them, his expression serious and deadly, "we cannot underestimate Rayne Blackfoot."


	28. Chapter27

Chapter 27: Pre-Twilight

Sunday, January 16

In the twilight, the beach was tinted sepia, the sand more orange, the water darker, Rayne and Jake's skin softer to the eye. They sat there, just taking in the evening and chatting in their characteristic pattern, the laughs and the serious intermingled. "I'm serious, Ray Ray." Jake pouts at his cousin who was laughing at him. Her laughter rang through his ears like jingling bells and all he could do was smile.

"Stop laughing. I'm being serious, Rayne. Cut it out," Rayne tried to stop laughing but the look on Jake's face wasn't making it any easier. He was looking like a small child who wasn't getting his way. He crossed his arms, a small pout on his lips while having an annoyed expression.

Rayne stopped laughing and took some breaths, trying to get some air into her lungs. She looks at Jake; who was glaring at her. "So let me get this right. You believe that my brother is some evil cult leader and that he's trying to recruit you and every other teenage boy in the Rez?" Rayne said looking at Jake and he nodded his head, being confident.

Once again, Rayne was laughing so hard, she couldn't stop. Her breath came in quick gasps between her unstoppable giggles. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill over. Feeling annoyed, Jake was getting up but stopped when Rayne's right hand held onto his shirt. "I-I'm sorry. Okay... I'll... stop..." Rayne said in between laughs.

Rayne wiped away a fallen tear and snickered at her cousin, "I'm sorry but you do hear yourself right? My brother, Koda, your cousin an evil cult leader? " Rayne asked, sitting up.

Jake groaned, "yes it sounds crazy but you haven't seen the way Koda or Sam looks at me. It's as if they're waiting for something to happen. And honestly, it's creeping me out, Ray." Jake's honest tone crease Rayne's laughter. Her playful expression turned to a serious and sincere look, "Hey," Rayne placed her good hand on Jake's shoulder. "You don't have anything to worry about. I promise," she squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and smiled at him.

Jake's body untensed and he let out a small smile, "and besides. If you think that Koda or his little pack might do something to you or your friends, just let me know and I'll fix it." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it? Scold at them?" Jake laughed and Rayne took off her arm from his shoulder, placing it over her chest looking offended. "Jacob Black, I'm hurt. You don't think I can make my big brother listen to me?"

Jake smirked at her, "Oh, I know you can. But the question is, will he do it?"

Rayne rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh shut up before I make Koda curse you." Jake and Rayne stared at each other before they burst out laughing, laying on the sand, laughing uncontrollably. Tears rolling down their faces and laughed until their tummies hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the two cousins were bonding and creating memories, on the other side of Town, some the Cullens were out in town doing some shopping. Dimitri, his two nieces, and Jasper were minding their own business when all of a sudden, Dimitri was shoved to a nearby wall. Standing in front of Dimitri was a very pissed off Koda. He pulled Dimitri to his feet, almost tearing the collar. Dimitri heard the slight rasp of material ripping. "I won't say this again, so fucken listen. I want you to stay the fuck away from my sister or I swear I'll rip you apart with my bear paws."

It all happened so fast, one moment Koda was threatening Dimitri and then next he was gone. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper went rushing to their uncle making sure he was okay. However, he wasn't paying attention to either of them, he was staring at Koda's retreating Jeep. "He broke the treaty," Rosalie hissed turning to direction Koda left.

"No," Dimitri said in a calm tone, his family turned to him confused.

Rosalie glared at her uncle, "what do you mean, No? He--" Dimitri interrupted Rosalie. "He didn't do anything wrong, it was a warning. And besides, there's nothing in the treaty that states he can't physically harm me."

Rosalie looked at her uncle in disbelief and anger, "That ugly mutt shoved you to the wall," she pointed at the wall that her uncle was against a few seconds ago.

Dimitri fixed his shirt and jacket, "doesn't matter." Rosalie was opening her mouth to argue but Dimitri silences her with a look. "Don't push it, Rosalie. That was a fair warning, he could have done worse since I had a little chat with his sister. I sorta crossed the line."

"Sorta?" Jasper scoffed and everyone turned to him, "No, you did cross the line, Dimitri. You intentionally went looking for Rayne and you tried to use your gift on her, which by the way, failed. You had your chance to meet her, you even had a nice chat with the Princess, but it all ends now. Give up before Koda does something far worse," Jasper said before turning around.

Alice sighed, she wanted to go after her husband. She wanted to calm him down and tell him that everything was going to alright. She had to explain to him that she saw a future where it was bright and peaceful, but for that to happen, Dimitri must chase after Rayne. But before she went after him, Alice turned to her uncle. "You won't stop, huh?"

Dimitri gave her a soft shake of his head, "Rayne knows something and I won't stop until I find out what it is." Once again Alice sighed and nodded her head, she understands where he was coming from. Since both of them didn't remember their human's life it wasn't the same, they left somewhat empty. Like they're missing a piece of them and they wanted it back; whatever it cost.

Alice left them to chase after her husband and tried to calm him down before his emotions get the best of him. "What if Rayne doesn't know anything?" Rosalie asked and Dimitri turned to her. "What if she just said a random name? Perhaps she was hallucinating? It would make sense she's since she was losing a lot of blood that day." Rosalie said, trying her hardest to change his mind.

Shaking his head, "you didn't see the way Rayne looked at me, Rose. She called me Elijah. It was as if she knew me, I feel as if she knows something. I just don't know how." Dimitri thinks back to the day he found Rayne in the woods, he remembers it clearly as if it was yesterday. He knows what he saw and he was determined to get those answers, whether if anyone likes it or not.

Picking up the shopping bag, Demitri and Rosalie made their way towards her convertible. While they were having their discussions they weren't paying attention to their surroundings nor the teenage boy, with short black hair and blue-green eyes leaning against the corner; eavesdropping. The teenager tilted his head upwards, his face was one of barely concealed glee, there was mischievous in those blue-green eyes and his mouth twitched upwards on the left, dimpling his cheek. "Oh, Rayne Blackfoot. What have you gotten yourself into now?"


	29. Chapter28

Chapter 28: Fire Meets Fate

"Do you think that the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences. "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tuesday, January 18

Fate was as cruel as death, which was something Rayne knew first hand. They were the demons in her life, the ones that held onto her neck so tight they squeezed the air out of her. Yet she figured that at least fate would get tired of suffocating, that its clutches would numb. Love was like that; when it got in its strongest, it always weakened and eventually let go. Even so, love was powerful, but fate was unstoppable.

"So we're going to have two new students today," McKenzie said, looking around the group and as always Zuri's head was stuck in between some book, Walkens was flirting with some girls across the parking lot, while Mason was talking to Rayne; she had her bad arm inside the front pocket of her oversized sweater.

Rayne looked at McKenzie and raised her eyebrow, "I thought it was only Isabella."

"Nope," Walkens said popping the 'p', finally joining the group. He wrapped his arms around Zuri's waist, pulling her to his chest. "He registered yesterday after school."

McKenzie giggled, "And he's super cute." She nods her head telling Rayne to look behind her. Confused, Rayne turned around and saw a teenage boy with a grey knitted crown beanie covering his black hair. He was wearing a flannel top layered over a t-shirt with a snake on the front, a denim jacket, and a messenger bag.

Noticing his shirt Rayne scoffed, "What is he? A Slytherin?" As if he heard Rayne's comment, the teenager turned towards her and their eyes met. There was a certain emotion swimming in his eyes. Their stunning, blue-green was strangely pulling Rayne in, something about them had Rayne thinking she had seen them before but doesn't know where.

Suddenly the mysterious teen, smirk at Rayne before entering the high school. Watching him leave Rayne's lip lift up on the left, "mmm." Before anyone could say anything the school bell rang. The gang made their way towards their class.

Standing in front of her first-period class, Mason turned to Rayne. "You're leaving after lunch, right?" Rayne nodded her head, "yup, I'll like to eat something before I go."

Mason rolled his eyes, "because school lunch will do the trick." It wasn't because she wanted to eat lunch, Rayne only wanted to see Isabella's reaction to seeing the Cullens. "Whatever, see you then," Rayne said entering her first period.

Throughout the day nothing special happened besides the students whispering about the two new kids. Rayne doesn't have any class with either of the new kids yet she did see them around the school, yet she decided that she wasn't going to introduce herself until lunchtime.

However, it seems that the universe has different plans. While Rayne was watching Isabella and Eric's encounter, the mysterious new kid was watching Rayne. He notices everything about her from the way she talked with her friends, her fake smile, the way she walked around the school not caring about what the others would say about her, to her broken arm that was always inside her sweaters. He also notices the way her eyes would always travel to the Cullen and they would always have their eyes on her, whether if they were in the same room or if they were far from each other; they eye would always be watching the other.

"You know stalking is very unattractive," a voice said from behind Rayne. Turning around Rayne saw the new kid smirking at her. His blue-green eyes staring down at her, following her every movement.

Rayne raised her eyebrow at him, "I wonder who's stalking who," Rayned retorted. The new kid chuckled, yet Rayne could hear the fakeness coming out of it. "Are you saying that I'm the one doing the stalking, Rayne?" He asked, his smirk never leaving his thin lips.

Rayne shrugged her right shoulder, "if the shoe fits, wear it."

It was silent, neither of them talked only staring down at the other. They were both observing one another, not that he needed to; he knew everything about her, so he thought. After some time, the teenager sighed and shook his head, "I've heard many things about you that has me wondering. Why in the world would you get close to a Cullen after what Elizabeth did?"

Rayne looked at him confused, "Elizabeth?" Then she remembers the time she was in a coma. Suddenly, it all made sense to Rayne. This person must have known her from before. "Ahh, I'm guessing you haven't been updated on my situation," Rayne said.

Now it was he who looked confused. "Well, you see about six years ago I lost my memories," Rayne tapped her right temple, "so forgive me if I do not know what you're talking about," Rayne said, keeping up the appearance that she doesn't remember anything from before.

The teenager's facial expression changed so fast that Rayne thought she imagined his emotions. Shocked. Betrayal. Hurt. Sadness. Anger. Disbelief. "No wonder you're not jumping into my arms at this very moment," he mumbles, looking away from her for a split second before looking back at her with the same smirk, "You're messing with me. I don't believe you," he said, staring into Rayne's eyes, trying to find any signs that she might be lying.

Rayne rolled her eyes, "then don't. What reason would I have to lie to you? I don't even know who you are."

His smirk fell. He looks at her with a serious expression that has Rayne on edge, she looks around her and there's no one there besides them. He took a step forward, entering her personal bubble, "I don't believe you because a Blackfoot would never be defeated so easily. Besides you never forget." The way he said it, Rayne knew that it held a double meaning.

Taking a step back, "well I did and I accept defeat," Rayne said, trying to leave the stranger by trying to walk away but he would step in front of her.

Rayne narrowed her eyes at him, wanting to leave yet she couldn't. His eyes moved away from her and travel down. "Is that what happened to your arm? You were defeated?" He asked looking at her left arm. "I'm surprised that Koda let that happened." Rayne's body tense and she glared at him.

"But I'm more surprised that he lets you walk around freely with the Cullen hanging so close. He must not care anymore." this time Rayne gives out a sound almost as if she growled at him.

"Don't talk like you know everything and besides the Cullens, they're not my enemy," her voice was full of venom.

This stranger laughed as if she said something funny, yet it Rayne could clearly hear that it was forced. He looks down at her with a smile and yet it did not reach his eyes, "but I do know everything, Rayne Blackfoot. And I know that the Cullens aren't good." He went to touch a piece of her hair but Rayne slaps away his hand, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me," Rayne said hardly. She took two steps back and glared at him, she didn't like him one bit.

Her reaction caused him to lower his hand and stare at her, "you really don't remember me?" he whispers, his eye's showing hurt.

"As I said, I lost my memory. I don't know you," Rayne said, this time her anger cooled down but she still kept her guard up. When she saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes she couldn't help but feel bad for lying, it's not like she can say she remembers; much like her left arm, the doctor clearly said she would never regain it. So she can't say she remembers her previous life because she doesn't remember or know who was Rayne Blackfoot or anything about her life, this Rayne only knows Isabella's Twilight version.

The sadness in his eyes turned to anger and without saying anything the boy left Rayne alone in the hallway. She watched him make a turn and she sighed. "Great, another person who knew the old Rayne and dislikes for the Cullens," She shook her head, "damn can't the Cullens and I ever get a break? It seems that the whole world is out to get them."

With that Rayne left to her class and didn't realize that Jasper and Emmett were on the other side of Rayne. They heard everything that the two teenagers talked, Jasper felt their emotions and once again he knew that Rayne Blackfoot was not a simple person. They watched Rayne walk away with a frown on her face. The two vampires turned to each other before heading to their class.

In P.E class, the Cullens kept a close eye on Rayne while she was sitting on the benches, minding her business. She was thinking about the new kid. Many thoughts were forming in her mind; who was he? How did he know about Elizabeth? If he knew about Elizabeth then it's clear that he knows about the Cullens. But do the Cullens know him? She didn't even notice that the new kid was in this period and that Mason was glaring at him the entire class.

During Music class, Edward was talking to Rayne as if nothing happened. Of course, she heard what her brother did to Dimitri, Chief Swan went to the house to scowl at Koda and when he left Rayne lecture Koda on how it's not polite to threaten someone in plain sight. Rayne remembers Koda glare at her when she told him that Dimitri and she were only talking. She clearly remembers him saying, "They can't touch you, Rayne. They're not allowed so don't get close to them." And with that he left Rayne at their house, she was even more confused by everything that happened.

"So about the project," Edward said, bring Rayne back. Rayne blinked then looks at Edward as he taps his pencil on the table. "I think that I'll write the song and you can sing it since you really want to sing." Edward smirk at her.

Rayne groaned, "But I've already told you. You can play the piano while I sing."

Edward rolled his eyes, "and I've told you no."

"But it's not fair, Eddy" Rayne whines.

Edward scoffed, "well life isn't fair."

"Amen to that," she raised her right hand to the air as if she was praising the Lord.

Edward chuckled, "but seriously, Rayne. We should start or at least come up with an idea. It's due in two weeks."

"I told you to play the piano but you said no," Rayne murmured.

Edward started at the stubborn girl and a small smile appeared on his face. His mind went back to the other day when Dimitri and the others came home after Dimitri was attacked by Koda. Storming inside the house, Rosalie went looking for Carlisle who was in the living room waiting for them with the others. "That mutt attacked Dimitri," she yelled, while they all came together in a circle. "To be precious, he didn't attack. He shoved me to the wall and then warned me," Dimitri said rolling his shoulders.

Emmett held back his wife, "he--" Carlisle interrupted her. "Rosalie." She shut up but glared at her uncle. Carlisle turned to his best friend and sighed, "Dimitri," he began but Dimitri cut him off. "I already know what you're going to say and I do apologize, my friend. But I won't say that I'm going to stop because I don't lie, Carlisle. As I said, she knows something and I will find out what it is." Dimitri's determined and serious expression had everyone on edge, they all knew him well enough and what he was capable of when he wanted something to be done his way.

"You know what," Rayne said breaking Edward from his thoughts. "I won't argue with you about this right now because by next week you'll say yes."

He stared at her with a smirk, "and how are you going to do that?"

Rayne smiled at him and Edward wasn't liking that smile at all, "you just wait and watch."

Before Edward could say anything else the bell rang, getting up Rayne smiled at him. "Can't wait to hear you play," she said smirking at him before leaving him alone.

Watching her leave with McKenzie, Alice and Jasper came next to their brother. "Do you have any idea what's she has planned?" Edward asked, turning to look at his sister.

Alice shook her head but smiled, "I don't know but I know for a fact that she's going to make you play." Edward sighed really hating the fact that he couldn't read her mind whenever he wants.

Outside the cafeteria, Rayne and Mason watched everything unfold. She wanted to be by herself but Mason wouldn't let her. "Why are we here again?" he asked looking at Rayne.

"We're about to witness history in the making, my good friend," Rayne smiled. "So hush up and watch or leave." She turns back to the cafeteria while Mason just sighs and mumbles that it's cold.

Rayne kept her smile as she watched. It was like watching the movie all over again but living it. She watched as Bella and the others carried their school lunch and made their way to their table. She saw sweet little Angela take a picture of Isabella and Tyler kissed her cheek, then pulled out Mike's chair underneath him and was being chased. And she even witnessed her favorite part, watching the Cullen enter the cafeteria in slow motion.

From all the way inside the cafeteria Edward saw Rayne and Mason outside, wondering what they're doing. Edward read Mason's thoughts and much like him, he doesn't know why they're there and what history was about to happen. He narrowed his eyes at Rayne when she looked his way and smirked at him. He almost missed the whole conversation Jessica was having with the new girl. "That's Edward Cullen," he heard Jessica say.

Edward looks away from Rayne and looks at the two girls; his eyes meet Isabella's. And like when he saw Rayne, he looked confused. Isabella looks away from him. Edward listens to their conversation as Jessica basically fonds over him. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for --."

Angela cuts her off and shakes her head, "that's not true. I think he has a thing for Rayne."

"I do not," he mumbles which earned multiple scoffs from his siblings. Rolling his eye, "I do not have a thing for Rayne," he said pulling down his apple. Rosalie rolls her eyes, "yet," she sneers at him.

"You might not have a 'thing' for Rayne but I'm pretty sure that uncle does," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around his girl. Edward glares at them.

Hearing her name, Isabella tense and quickly looks at Angela. "R-Rayne?" she asked in shocked. Edward looks back at Isabella when he heard how shocked she sounded. Seeing those raw emotions on her face, Edward got curious. Once again he tries to get inside Isabella's mind but when he couldn't he got frustrated.

"You mean as in Rayne Blackfoot?" Isabella's voice shook with emotions. She stares at the two girls in front of them, waiting for their answers. Praying that they say yes, hoping that her childhood and best friend was actually here.

However, before either of them can say anything the double doors of the cafeteria opens. Walking inside was none other then Rayne Blackfoot and Mason Fitzgerald; two of Isabella's childhood friends. Isabella notice that the whole room got quiet and their eyes went straight to Rayne. She notices the way she walked with such confidence as if no one could bring her down. She notices that was she smiled at whatever Mason said, that same smile when they were younger. She also notices the difference in Rayne and Mason and how beautiful they have grown.

Isabella didn't notice that she got up from her chair and slowly made her way to the pair. The whole room was silent and strangely tensed. Mason half smiled and stepped aside, watching the two long-lost best friends finally reunite. "R-Rayne," Isabella said, stuttering her name in disbelief. Isabella's facial expression clearly showed her true emotions.

When Rayne smiled at Isabella that's when Isabella grabbed Rayne and hugged her as if her life depended. Caught off guard, Rayne was shocked that Isabella would show this type of reaction. She knew that they were childhood friends but she didn't know that Isabella cared about her this much.

However, the hug did not last long, much to Rayne's disappointment. Isabella quickly let Rayne go and looked terrified. "I... umm.. sorry, I k-know this is w-weird for you to have a s-stranger hug you out of the n-nowhere... but... um, you see we used to be f-friends when we were y-younger, and I know you lost your m-memories and all but..." Isabella kept on rambling and stuttering.

It was sorta painful to watch Isabella like that and Rayne suddenly laughed, not because she was making fun of Isabella but because she thought that Isabella looked adorable. Isabella looks down embarrassed and tries to hide her face with her hair. "Isabella," hearing her name she looks up and sees Rayne smiling at her.

"I know who you are," Isabella cuts her off. "You remember me?" she asked and her eyes showing hope.

Rayne shook her head, "sorry I do not, but I've been informed about our past."

Isabella's eyes lost their brightness and before she could say anything else, Mason decides to join the conversation, "well at least she knows who you are," the two girls turn to him. "She didn't even recognize my face. Can you believe that Bells. Princess here didn't know me," Mason said in a dramatic hurt voice.

Rayne rolled her eyes while Isabella smiled at him, "Hello, Mason. It's good to see you again."

"It always is," he said with a cocky smirk.

"Please I rather see a snail than to see you," Rayne jokes and Mason turns to Isabella. "You hear that Bells, princess is being mean to me once again," Mason whines.

Once again Rayne rolls her eyes yet smiles as Isabella shook her head, "just like old times."

Rayne shrugged her right shoulder then smirks, "I can't remember." The three of them stares at each other for a while before bursting into laughter. The three of them were in their own little world, oblivious to the world around them.

As their laughter creased, Mason looks around. "I think we should take this somewhere else." Rayne and Isabella look around and finally notice that they were standing in the middle of the cafeteria. Isabella shrinks away, Rayne's raised her eyebrow, and Mason motions them to walk.

Shaking her head, "sorry but I gotta leave." Isabella's happy expression fell, "what do you mean?" she asked, sad.

"Don't worry Isabella," she scrunch up her nose not liking to be called by her full name, but Rayne ignored it. "I'll see you at your house after school." Isabella's face lite back up.

"Promise?" she said, hoping that Rayne wasn't lying.

Smiling at her, "promise." Isabella smiles back.

Rayne looks at Mason, "do you have practice?" Mason nods before sighing, "it seems that I won't be hanging out with you ladies today. But we can tomorrow after school, okay." Both girls agreed.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Rayne was about to turn and leave but she caught Edward's stare. She looks at his unwavering stare then turned to Isabella; who was looking at her confused before she turned back to Edward and then a slow cunning smile appeared on Rayne's face.

Swiftly, Rayne changed her direction towards the Cullen's table; which had them tensed, expected for Edward who looked suspicious. Everyone watched as Rayne bravely went to the Cullen's table with a smile. Standing in front of Edward, "Eddy." Rayne began and Edward rolled his eye at her. Putting her backpack on the table, "I'm pretty sure you know that I'm going to visit your father for my appointment and won't attend class," she opens her backpack and pulled out her black folder. They all watched as the young girl did everything with only her right hand, for Isabella she didn't know why but for everyone else they all knew.

Holding out some piece of papers in front of her, "can you give my homework to Mr. Molina for me pretty please," Rayne asked, batting her pretty dark brown eyes at Edward. Rayne heard someone scoffed, most likely it was Rosalie but she ignored it.

Still watching her with suspicious eyes, he grabbed her homework and was careful to not touch Rayne. "Thanks, Eddy. You're the best." Rayne said, her voice full of humor.

Again Edward rolled his eyes, "whatever," he said as Rayne smirked at him. They stared at each other for a few more minutes before Rayne turns to look at Isabella; the corner of Rayne's lips fighting a smile, her eyebrows slightly raised. Rayne had this mischievous look on her face. She looks back at Edward, "can I give you some advice?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Rayne's lips twitches, she was fighting yet another smile.

Edward saw how her dark brown eyes shined, bright and turned a liquid warm, sprinkled with light brown specks. Rayne stood staring down at him, waiting for his reply. And he simply sat there watching her till eternity. It was her eyes, dark brown eyes, framed in thick lashes- as of Wolf's eyes. "Why not," he finally said, intrigued in what she was about to say.

Edward didn't think Rayn's smile could have gotten any bigger but oh boy was he wrong. A Cheshire grin spread over Rayne's face, wide and open, showing her perfect whitened teeth. "Don't cover your nose, it's considered rude."

Everyone would hear her sweet, joyful laughter from a mile away; it echoes through the halls and in each and every room of the school.

The Cullens stared at Rayne confused, wondering what in the world she was talking about. But like always, before anyone could say anything Rayne left the table with a pleased smile. Coming close to Isabella and Mason, she winked at Isabella before laughing again.

Touching the double doors of the cafeteria, Rayne turned to look at Isabella before turning to Edward with a smirk. "We can't outrun our destiny. There's no escape when fire meets fate." With those words, Rayne Blackfoot let the building.


	30. Chapter29

_Chapter 29: Tuesday _

Rayne looks back at the school, her mind quickly plays everything that will happen in the future; all the excitement, the fights, and emotional events that will unfold right before her eyes and she cannot wait. "So it begins," she whispers softly into the air with a light smile on her face. And with one last look, she climbs into her Jeep and drives away to her appointment.

There wasn't much to the appointment; Dr. Cullen and Dr. Johnson did their usual check-up and right after Dr. Johnson was done she left Rayne and Dr. Cullen along as usual. And like before, Rayne would talk to Dr. Cullen about anything expected her feelings. "Do you know we have two new students?" Rayne asked with a knowing smirk.

Dr. Cullen looks up from the chart, "I only thought it was only Chief Swan's daughter. Who is the other kid?"

Rayne smirk slightly fell and she shrugged, "didn't catch his name, but apparently, he knows you and your family." Dr. Cullen frowns and for a second he begins to think, "what did he say?" Dr. Cullen asked hesitantly and Rayne could see the worried in his bright golden eyes.

"Well, first he said somethings about my brother, which isn't important at this very moment. But he's surprised that Koda lets me walk around freely with the Cullens hanging so close. I wonder what he meant by that? But more importantly, how does he know you, Dr. Cullen?" Rayne and Dr. Cullen both locked eyes with each other and the room suddenly grew intense.

After a while of silence, Rayne sighed softly. "I suggested you keep an eye out. He didn't sound so happy when he mentioned your name, but then again a lot of people don't like you," Rayne said looking away when she said the last part.

She shakes her head, "but anyways, make sure you guys don't do anything that would catch unwanted attention." Dr. Cullen has this weird look on his face that Rayne couldn't identify.

Staring at Rayne, Dr. Cullen wanted to ask so many questions such but he wouldn't dare. He feels as if it wasn't his place to ask, instead he would wait until she asked the right questions and maybe then, he'll answer with honesty.

Before either of them could say anything, there was a knocked on the door. "Come in," Dr. Cullen said not taking his eyes away from Rayne.

Entering the room, a red-head nurse comes in, she takes a look at Rayne before turning to Carlisle, "Dr. Cullen you have an emergency phone call from your wife," the nurse said.

Dr. Cullen looks confused for a second before he frowns, "thank you, Mary. I'll take it in my office," and with that, the nurse leaves the room.

Rayne watched Dr. Cullen stare at the door with a confused frown, then he looks at Rayne. "That's all for today, Rayne. I'll see you next week." Dr. Cullen politely smiles at her before turning away and walking towards the door.

Before he could leave the room, Rayne called out to him. Dr. Cullen turns to her and waits for her to continue. "Don't worry everything will be over within a week," she says with a mysterious look. The expression on her face is the same one Alice has whenever she's knows something the others don't know.

Without saying anything Dr. Cullen leaves the room, Rayne watches the door close. Once again she sighs, "today has been a long day."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Rayne's appointment, she texted Koda letting her know that she was heading to Isabella's house for the rest of the day. Arriving at the Swan's residence, Isabella was barely climbing off her rustic orange pick-truck. "Hey," Isabella said as Rayne parked on the sidewalk.

Greeting Isabella back, the two teenage girls went inside the house. Entering Isabella's room, the two girls laid down on Isabella's bed and they talked. The two teenagers talked about mostly everything that has happened to them in recent years. Unexpectedly, it was Isabella who talked the most out of them, which Rayne found interesting. She would have thought that Isabella wouldn't talk much but she did and Rayne liked it. Rayne and Isabella talked, laughed; they laughed until their stomach hurts. That day Rayne saw another side of the famous Isabella Swan which Rayne truly believed that she was the only one to see and she felt special.

"So why aren't you going to the Rez's high school?" Isabella asked after they stopped laughing.

Rayne turned to Isabella with a smirk, "I don't like the Rez's high school, it's full of dogs. And besides, attending this high school beats having my brother's little warriors following me around all damn day long."

Isabella looks confused, "dogs? Little warriors?" She asked not understanding and Rayne only laughed. "You'll understand in the future," Rayne smiled at her friend.

Isabella nods still confused about the whole thing but didn't comment further. The girls talked about after other things and Rayne asked her about her day at school. Without having to say anything Isabella's face said it all, "it's was... okay," she replied looking away from Rayne.

Rayne rolled her eyes and snickered, "you sound so convincing. Tell me what's wrong."

Isabella looked at Rayne debating if she should say anything about Edward. For a long minute, Isabella stared before sighing, "well it's about my biology partner." Isabella began and Rayne already knew where she was going. "Edward?" Isabella looked at her shocked.

"How did you know he was my partner?" Isabella asked and Rayne inwardly cursed at herself.

Shrugging her shoulders, "well since I wasn't there today I'm pretty sure Mr. Molina made you sit next to him."

Rayne could see her mind spinning, "he's your partner?" Rayne nods with a small smile, "yea normally he's my partner but he was your partner. So how was it? Did you fall for his charming looks?" Rayne asked with a smirk. Isabella looks away embarrassed, "no," she mumbles.

As Rayne laughs Isabella slightly glares at her, "I bet you also fell for his looks."

Rayne stops laughing, "Oh honey, no," Rayne shakes her head. "Edward isn't my type."

Isabella frowns, "then who is your type?"

Suddenly an image of Dimitri pops in Rayne's head; she clearly sees his dark golden eyes staring down at her while his pale lips holding back a smile. Shaking her head trying to shake away the unwanted image, "no one from this town," Rayne says.

Rayne looked away and saw that it was time for her to go, "well darling it's time for me to head home," Rayne said getting up from Isabella's bed.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Isabella asked.

Rayne smiled apologetically at Isabella, "sorry, I gotta go home and make dinner before Koda gets home."

"If he gets home," Rayne mumbles and Isabella didn't hear her.

Sighing, "okay, see you tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking out Isabella's house, Rayne remembered that she had to go to the market to buy milk and knowing Koda he doesn't know what's in the refrigerator. The drive to the market wasn't that long but for Rayne, it felt longer than expected. Climbing out her Jeep, she spotted a really fancy car on the opposite side of the parking lot. Sighing to herself, "why can't he just stop?"

Upon entering the small market it was quite empty, only the cashiers were in their station looking rather bored out of their mind. They didn't even glance up to see Rayne walk in nor did they greet her. Getting a shopping cart, she was going to buy the things she needs besides the milk since she's already there. Walking down the milk aisle, something- more like someone caught Rayne's eye. She could see Dimitri three rows down trying to hide behind some stand; she knew it was him because he was the only one that would wear a suit in this small town besides Carlisle Cullen. Deciding to ignore him she walks down and when she passed the aisle he was in; he wasn't there as she expected.

Rayne went to where the vegetables were at and looked around. She was looking around for some zucchini to make a winter soup that Koda enjoys; she was going to surprise him with his favorite soup. As she picks up the zucchini and deep voice startles her. "Didn't know you like zucchini," Rayne causally looks next to her and sees Dimitri leaning against the stall.

"What's not to like about them? They're pretty good with bacon" Rayne packs some in a plastic bag and throws it in the cart. "But what do you know? You're not fond of pigs," the small smirk on Rayne's face caused Dimitri to drop his smile a little but quickly recovered.

"Well that's true," Dimitri said as Rayne pushed the cart over to find the potatoes.

Dimitri would trail behind as Rayne collected the vegetables she needed to make Koda's favorite soup. "Let me," Dimitri took the bag of potatoes from Rayne's hand; carefully that he didn't touch her, tied the bag and threw it in the cart. Rayne looked around the market, it was safe to say that no one was around to see them interact, well besides the cameras.

"I heard what Koda did and I do apologize about Koda's behavior," Rayne's sincere voice made Dimitri look at her differently this time. There was something about Rayne that he could not wrap his mind around. She was different from every creature he has met and he wanted to find out what made her so special.

Dimitri's topaz eyes staring down at Rayne's dark brown eyes, "it's alright." Rayne shook her head, "no it's not. It doesn't matter if he dislikes you in any way. He's a sheriff and that's no way to act."

Dimitri picked up a carrot and turned it around before looking at Rayne, "I understand where's he coming from. I would probably do the same. He wants to protect his family and that's something I can respect. And to be fair, you did warn me about him but I did not listen so in a way it's my fault," Dimitri said, his voice clearly sounding amused.

"And yet with his threat, you're still here. Why?" Rayne turned to face Dimitri; eyes locked with each other. His stare became soft when he looked at Rayne's dark eyes. Her eyes made him question a lot of things. When he stares at them he gets this strange yet familiar feeling within him; a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. Weirdly, deep inside of Dimitri's mind he gets this feeling as if he has once seen those similar dark brown eyes somewhere.

Dimitri steps closer to her, not enough to touch but close enough that he's inside Rayne's personal bubble space, "how do you know me?" He asked, but unlike the first time, he didn't use his gift or any tricks. He was asking sincerely. Rayne looked at his eyes; their unique color was showing desperation something she never thought he would ever show unless he was truly desperate. But why would he be desperate? And what made him desperate?

"I do not know you, Dimitri." His eyes narrowed at her; clearly not believing her. " I didn't even know you exist. I first time I met you was at the school's parking lot. Well unless you count the time you saved me."

Dimitri focused on her eyes, they were a deep, earthy brown- the color of the earth after torrential rains. But there was something else in them, something glistening. Glistening like an old copper penny being examined in the warmth net to powerful flames that were licking the safety glass door of an old fireplace. They held secrets, the same way a pot holds layers of deep soil-cradling- because it is essential to keep the plant safe. The roots are held in place the same way her dark, liquidy eyes held so tightly onto her secrets.

The expression on Dimitri's face was on Rayne would never forget. It was as if he was staring right through her, trying to find any clue that she might be lying; which she's sorta not lying. Rayne doesn't know what kind of person Dimitri Mikhailov is.

Stepping away from him, "I mean you haven't even introduced yourself."

A small smirk appeared on Dimitri's face and the previous expression quickly changed. "I haven't? Then how do you know my name?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, how does anyone know anything around this town? They ask around." Rayne lends against her cart, making sure that it wouldn't move.

Dimitri chuckled, "you asked about me?" his cocky smirk made Rayne roll her eyes.

"Well, of course, you were a new face that I haven't seen around and I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Ms. Blackfoot," Dimitri said taking a step closer to Rayne.

She looked up at his eyes and with a mischievous smile on her face she replied, "but satisfaction brought it back." The two of them stared at each other in the eyes, something about this very moment change the situation between them. They were smiling at each other as if they weren't natural enemies.

Dimitri looks away from Rayne when he notices that he was moving closer to her and he missed the little blush on her cheeks.

Taking a step back, Dimitri straightens his tie. "Well, names Dimitri Mikhailov," his arms out introducing himself.

Looking at him from head to toe, " Demetri? Eh, not much of an Original name."

Just like Rayne, he smirked, "really? Then what's an original name?" He asked tilting his head.

Dimitri saw her smirk fall and he could see her mind spinning. She looked at the floor, clearly debating with herself. And after a few seconds of silence, she looks up at him. Her eyes reminding him of his niece Alice when she knew something no one else did. "Elijah."

And there was that name Dimitri has been waiting for. That name is exactly why he was stalking her every second of the day. The reason why he didn't care about Koda's threat. The reason why he was constantly ignoring Carlisle's concerns. The name Elijah was the reason why he took an interest in her. "Does my name not please you?" Dimitri asked.

Rayne saw how much that name impacted him but she didn't name why or in what way. "Not really but you look more like an Elijah than a Dimitri," Rayne said focusing on Dimitri every movement.

"To be honest you remind me of someone," Rayne said and this caught Dimitri's attention.

Raising his eyebrow at her, "I do?"

Nodding her head, "yeah." She looks away from Dimitri, "but you can't be him," she mumbles. Once again Dimitri saw the sadness and disappointment swim in her dark brown eyes and once again it didn't sit well with him.

"How do you know I'm not him?" Dimitri asked and Rayne looked up at him; a certain look on her face that Dimitri cannot figure out.

"I positive you're not him," for the million times that day, they locked eyes with each other. They forgot that they were enemies for a moment and stared at each other ignoring the world around them.

"Enlighten me," he whispers, not daring to speak louder in case whatever is happening to them ends.

She glances at his lips before looking at his eyes, "two reasons," she said, taking a step closer. The room suddenly got heavy; not in a bad way but in a way where Dimitri couldn't wait for the next words that Rayne will say. He was becoming impatient yet he didn't want this moment to end; unexpectedly he liked having her his close to him.

She was close enough that she could see a tint of red in his golden eyes. This time it was Dimitri looked at Rayne's lips; wondering what they would feel like on his cold ones. He wants to reach towards her face and touch them lightly before the urge to kiss her takes over.

"For one," Rayne's voice brings Dimitri's attention back and he saw the smirk on her face. "Elijah has hazel eyes," she whispers, her breath gently caressed his cold pale skin.

She took a step back leaving a very disoriented Dimitri. She glances at his lips one more time before turning to grab her cart and pushed her way towards the cashier to pay. Before she could fully leave him, Dimitri called out her name. She slowly turns to him and she notices that his eyes turned a darker gold; almost a black. "What's the second reason?" he asked, his voice a little husky.

He was confused about why her eyes turned sad but he knew that the next few words she'll speak, he wasn't going to like. Her shoulders fell and he saw her entire mood change. "Elijah is dead," and with that Rayne Blackfoot left Dimitri.

She wanted to say that Elijah didn't exist in this world, which is true but she went with he's dead because he is. Klaus and Elijah both killed themselves after taking the darkness that was in Hope. Of course, much like everyone else, Rayne was devasted when two of her favorite characters had died but she understood why they did it. They ensured that their family would continue and survive even without them. Something she too would do.


	31. Chapter30

Chapter 30: he's everywhere

A/N: Quileute Language will be in BOLD LETTERS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In her dreams, she was a warrior. She was dressed like a warrior, with a long sword that hanged from her side. It was nighttime and she stared up a mighty cliff, yet as she tried to climb a hand would always reach her ankle and pull her down. Whenever she looked down, she would only see darkness and the nasty old hand on her ankle. She would kick and push away the hand but it would only hold on tighter and it would drag her down. After what seemed like a lifetime trying to get away from it, she would give up and let the hand drag her down into the darkness. When she's about to enter the void completely, she hears this soft voice calling out her name. And when she looks up there's this bright light and inside that light, Dimitri is standing there pleading her to not give up. Begging her to keep fighting no matter it takes, he would shout her name in such agony that it would break her heart. Not liking the way he sounds, she gathered all her strength and fought against the unknown hand. Finally, she was free, resume to climb the cliff, but when she would reach the top; there would be no one waiting for her. She looked around, calling out Dimitri's name but he would never show up. He was nowhere to be found, he left without saying anything and that made her feel bad. It made her feel as if she fought for no reason but then she sees him standing across the field. Dimitri called out her name once again, telling her to come to him. She smiled and started making her way towards him. Halfway across the field, a creepy voice echoed, "don't go to him. Don't trust him. When given the chance he'll kill you, just like before."

Rayne wakes up confused, she lays on her bed and ponders what her dream meant. Why would she dream of Dimitri? Was the voice giving her a warning or was it all to scare her away from him? But more importantly, has she died in this world before? With those questions on her mind, she gets up and begins her day.

Walking into the kitchen, Koda was there drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. Rayne stops and stares at him with a little smile. She couldn't help but picture him as an old man. She could see him in his late years, sitting down in the kitchen surrounded by his little children as they run around the house while he drinks his morning coffee.

"What?" Koda's voice brought Rayne back. He was staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You look like an old man drinking his morning coffee," she smirked at him. Koda stared at her before rolling his eyes and putting down the newspaper.

Koda points towards the coffee jug, "the coffee is still hot." Rayne walked to grab herself a cup of coffee and a donut. Koda watched his little sister and notice the dark circles underneath her eyes. Even with them there, it didn't take away from her beauty. But they did raise a red flag. Last night when Koda came home, he went to check up on Rayne. Outside her bedroom, he could hear her talking in her sleep. He heard some words but the others he could not understand. He heard the words, 'let go,' 'don't', 'come back', and 'trust'.

Koda looks at Rayne as she pushes her hair back, "well, I'm leaving. Make sure you close the door," Koda nods his head as Rayne made her way towards the front door.

"Rayne," Koda called out before she left. Rayne turned around and waited for him to continue. And for a second it seemed like Koda wasn't going to say anything but then he cleared his throat, "drive safe."

Rayne blinked twice, she stared at him surprised that he would say something like that. He hasn't been this... nice... in a long time. She isn't complaining at all, but she wonders what has gotten in him. But then a gentle smile appeared on her face, "you too." The gentle smile on her face, made Rayne look much younger and carefree.

As Rayne closed the door, Koda stared at the empty spot with a rare smile on his face. He wouldn't help but smile, he hasn't seemed that smile in a long time and he feels way happier knowing that it was him who made that smile appear on her face. With one last look at the front door, Koda got up and made his way to his bedroom to get ready for his shift at the police station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling up into the school's parking lot, Rayne saw Isabella staring at the Cullen's. She didn't have to look their way to know that Edward wasn't going to be there, because of course, she knows he isn't going to show up until next week. Rayne made her way towards Isabella, who didn't even notice her. "He isn't here," Rayne said startling Isabella.

Isabella looks at Rayne with a confused look, "who?" she asked.

Rayne rolled her eyes, then turned towards the Cullens, which by the way were staring at Rayne. "Edward," Rayne said and Jasper narrowed his eyes at her. He felt her excitement and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the outcome.

"How do you know he isn't going to be here?" Rayne looked away from Jasper's stare and smiled at Isabella.

"Oh, personal reasons," Rayne said with a smile that screamed 'SECRET'. Isabella stared at her before opening her mouth. But before she had the chance to say anything, Rayne stopped her. "All in good time, my dear Isabella" Rayne smirked at Isabella before turning to Edward's siblings and winked at them.

Rayne watched as they whispered amongst themselves and Rayne knew that they were suspicious of her and they didn't trust her. But oh well, if she can't be their friend then she'll have fun messing with them, but not enough to make them her enemies, after all, she really likes them.

Mason blocks the Cullens view of the two teenage girls. "Ladies, shall we go?" he asked as the first bell rings.

"We shall," Rayne said as Mason wraps his arm around her shoulder and takes her books from her. Isabella walks with them but glances at the Cullens and notice that they were staring at Rayne.

Throughout the day, nothing changed. However during p.e, the Cullens were staring at Rayne from across the gym. Just to play around, Rayne would smile or wink at them which caused Rosalie to glare at her and Rayne to smirk. Other than staring and glaring, they didn't do anything else. And during music class, Rayne told Ms. Davis that she and Edward were going to play the piano and sing, she almost fainted along with Alice and Jasper. "Are you sure he's going to play?" Ms. Davis asked, shocked.

Rayne only smiled at her music teacher, "of course. I wouldn't say this if I wasn't sure that he's going to play." Yet that didn't reassure the teacher.

Taking a peek at the other two Cullens, "but he isn't here," Ms. Davis said not fully convinced.

Sighing, "he's going to be next week." Ms. Davis was going to say something but Rayne shook her head with a polite smile. "Look, Ms. Davis. It's going to happen--" and with a defeated sigh Ms. Davis nods her head and walked away from Rayne. "Whether he likes it or not. It's happening," Rayne mumbles as Ms. Davis walks away.

From across the room, Alice giggles and Jasper turned away from the Native teenager. "Do you know something, darling?" Jasper asked his happy mate. Alice looks at her boyfriend before turning to Rayne as she talks to her friend McKenzie. Alice stares at Rayne with a mysterious smile, "I like her. She knows how to have fun," Alice said turning to her suspicious boyfriend. Jasper looks at Alice, then turns to Rayne; she catches his stare and smiles at him before turning back to her conversation with McKenzie. Jasper sighs, "this won't end well for anyone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Rayne went into town with Leah and Seth. Surprisingly, Leah asked Rayne to come with her to buy somethings she needed for her room, and Seth just tagged along; much to Leah's dismay. The three of them walked into the tiny store Rayne entered the first day she saw the Cullens. Like before she was minding her business, talking to the Clearwater siblings when Rayne smelled a familiar scent.

Secretly glancing around, Rayne spotted Dimitri, Esme, and Alice across the room. Alice and Esme were looking at some lamps and as for Dimitri, he was staring directly at Rayne; not even attempting to hide the fact he was staring. Rayne gently rolled her eyes but a small smile appeared at her face.

Seth turned to Rayne so he can show her this cool item but he stopped when he saw her smiling. Wondering what caused Rayne to smile, Seth turned around and spotted them. "Is that your boyfriend?" Seth asked and Rayne nearly choked on her saliva.

Rayne stared at Seth like he grew three heads, "w-what?" Rayne coughed.

Leah rolled her eyes, "don't be an idiot, Seth. Of course, he isn't her boyfriend."

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "well you two were staring at each other like how Sam and Emily stare at each other."

Leah glared at her brother but didn't say anything. Rayne scoffed, "please I don't look at him like some lovesick puppy," she turned away, trying to hide the light blush on her cheek. From across the room; Dimitri smirked, Alice giggled and Esme smiled.

"No, it's not the same," Seth said causing Rayne and Leah to turn. Rayne expected to see a teasing smile on Seth's face or even a smirk but what she saw was something she wasn't expecting. His face had this sincere expression, "it's more than that. It's sorta hard to explain, but whatever it's worth I think you two make a cute couple."

Rayne glance at Dimitri; he was staring at her and it seemed to her that he was thinking about Seth's comment.

"They can't be together, he's a Cullen and she's a Blackfoot," Leah said and Dimitri frowned.

Seth rolled his eyes at his sister. "You don't believe what people say about them, right RayRay?" Seth asked, and every eye turned to look at Rayne, waiting for her answer.

"No," Rayne said without hesitation.

Across the room, Dimitri couldn't stop staring at her. Listening to their conversation and hearing that Rayne didn't believe the rumors about them, Dimitri felt happy. Of course, she wouldn't listen to rumors. He knew that she was the type to give everyone a chance before judging them and that was something he liked about her.

Seth smiles, "then what's stopping you from being with him? I like the way he makes you smile."

Leah shakes her head at her brother, "what you're giving out dating advice?" Seth rolls his eyes at his sister while Rayne laughs; trying to cover her embarrassment.

Smiling at the siblings bickering with each other, "common guys let's go before one of the boys magically shows up."

Leah smirks at the young princess, "or worse, Koda." Seth nods agreeing with his sister and Rayne laughs.

Walking away, Rayne glances at the Cullens. Esme and Alice smiled at Rayne while Dimitri was staring at her without blinking. Right as she loses her view of them Alice winked at Rayne; which got Rayne thinking, does Alice know something?

The next couple of days, Rayne would see Dimitri around more often. Like on Thursday, Dimitri was with Emmett at the Auto store when Rayne and Paul went to pick up some pieces she needed for her Jeep. The entire time it was awkward and tense. Within the twenty minutes they were there; Emmett and Paul were giving each other nasty stares while Dimitri would often try to get close to Rayne but she would shake her head, warning him to stay away. She knew that if he got close enough, Paul wouldn't hesitate to start a fight. The employees all stared at the four of them, wondering what will happen next. They all felt the two different type of tension in the room, especially coming from Rayne and Dimitri. But after a while, the worker came from the back and gave Rayne her car piece. Leaving the store Rayne caught Dimitri intense stare.

On Friday, during school, something unexpected happened. During the lunch period, Alice causally called Rayne over to their lunch table. The entire cafeteria stopped talking; Rayne and the Cullens were sure that the students even stopped breathing.

Mason grabbed Rayne's wrist, preventing her to leave. Looking down at Mason; who was glaring directly at Alice. Rayne sighed, "Mason, please." For a few seconds, Mason didn't let go but slowly he let go. He didn't look away from the Cullen's table as Rayne made her way to them.

Standing in front of the table, Rayne waited for Alice to talk. "Sit," Alice said causing to Emmett to chuckle, Rosalie and Jasper to smirk.

Rayne's expression clearly showed that she didn't like Alice 'command'. Her expression reminded them of Koda. Rayne raised her eyebrow and stared down at Alice. "Sorry, please sit so we can talk," Alice said in a calming voice.

For a second, Rayne stared at Alice before looking down at the only empty seat; Edward's seat. Rayne looks up and the same smile Alice had appeared on Rayne's face. Rayne slowly sat down on Edward's seat. It was awkward, to say the least, and it was intense. Alice and Rayne were staring at each other while the others were glancing at them. "So?" Rayne said turning away from Alice and looking at the other Cullens.

Alice kept her smile, "as you know Edward hasn't been here." Rayne half-smile and the twinkle in her eyes caused Jasper to narrow his eyes. "I just wanted to know how you're going to make him play the piano," Alice finished, looking excited.

Rayne chuckled and looked around, "that's all?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Alice smile did not falter, "yes."

A huge smile appeared at Rayne's face, almost splitting her face into two, "well, I'm going to blackmail him."

The tension around them dropped, Emmett sat up straighter, Rosalie glared, and Jasper held Alice tighter. But despite all that Rayne and Alice kept their crazy smile on their face. Suddenly, Alice laughed. "Of course it's the only way to make him do anything."

Rosalie quickly turned away from Rayne, "Alice," Rosalie hissed at her younger sister.

Alice waved Rosalie away, "what? it's true."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "it doesn't matter. You shouldn't say things like that to your enemy."

Rayne's smile fell and she turned to Emmett. "I'm not your enemy," Rayne said with a serious expression. Emmett and Rayne stared at each other in the eyes, neither of the turning away. While they were having their staredown, Jasper tried to feel Rayne's emotions and for a while, he could. He felt the only sincerity and sadness at the moment.

"That's what you say now but it'll change," Jasper said, breaking the silence.

Rayne turned to Jasper and he could see the disappointment in her eyes. "You don't know me. I might just be your greatest ally." Getting up from the chair, Rayne kept her eyes on Jasper. "A little advice, Mr. Hale. I suggest you don't judge a person before you get to know them."

Rayne stared at Jasper for a second before turning away and made her way towards her friends just in time for the lunch bell to ring. She didn't look back at them but she did feel their eyes on her back the entire time. Watching her leave the Cullens turned to each other with the same question in mind, "what will Rayne Blackfoot do next?"

On Saturday night, Rayne went with Zuri and McKenzie to the theater. As she was buying the snack, once again Rayne smelled the familiar scent. Turning around she saw Dimitri, Alice, and Jasper entering. Alice spotted Rayne and winked at her before taking Jasper's arm, dragging away. Dimitri made his way to the snack bar.

"Stalker much?" Rayne implied as Dimitri stood behind Rayne.

Rayne heard Dimitri's deep chuckle. "More like a coincidence," Dimitri replied.

"No such thing as coincidence, Mr. Mikhavilov," she snickered, walking away from Dimitri.

Getting her snacks, Rayne went inside the room; which was nearly empty. Looking around for her friends, Rayne spotted two people she really wasn't expecting to see. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the row behind her friends. Before she could say anything, a voice startles her. "Excuse me," Rayne turned around and glared at the person.

Dimitri was staring down at Rayne with an 'innocent' smile before he walked towards his family. Rayne watched him sit down right behind 'her' seat. Rayne gave out a defeated sigh, "why me?" she asked, shaking her head.

Deciding to ignore them and enjoy her time with her friends, she went to sit down. Zuri looked behind her and stared at Dimitri; who raised his eyebrow at her then she turned around. It seemed that only McKenzie and Alice were the ones enjoying this whole thing. As the movie was playing, Dimitri was acting like a little kid. He would often kick Rayne's seat which would make her turn around and glare at him. Giving her yet another 'innocent' smile, he would apologize for 'accidentally' kicking her seat. When the movie finished, Rayne could feel Dimitri eyes on her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Author's Note:

Not my best work but oh well. I hope you all at least somewhat enjoyed it!


	32. Chapter31

Chapter 31: Music Pt.1

There was an explosion in her brain... the good kind... the type that carries more possibilities than she could be conscious of... but there were hundreds of ideas there in that buzz if electricity... she could feel it. It was the calling card of adventure, of paths awaiting her feet. Whatever was ahead could be a great challenge, and there could be tears, but it was her adventure to take and so she smiled. The ideas would come, probably when she least expected it, so she laced her boots and took a step. Rayne Blackfoot was ready to start the day.

Rayne arrives at the school; a little late but it was okay. She parks in her usual parking space, before she climbed off she looks for a particular Volvo she knew was going to be parked next to a fancy looking M3 BMW. And there they were, parking next to each other with the Cullens, plus Edward standing there staring into space. With a smile on her face, she climbs off her Jeep and as she gets out, she catches Edward's eyes. She winked at him before turning to walk towards Isabella; who was standing next to her pickup truck.

"Goodmorning, Isabella." Rayne greeted her friend with a huge smile on her face.

Isabella turns away from the Cullens, "why are you so cheerful this morning?" she asked with a frown.

Rayne laughed, "must there be a reason for me to be happy?"

Shaking her head, "no but still. Normal people aren't this cheerful in the mornings."

Rayne smiled at her comment, "well darling, if you must know. I'm not normal." Rayne glance at the Cullens then turns to Isabella, "well my friend, I must go and do something very important. See you later." Rayne smiled one last time at Isabella before turning to walk towards the Cullens. Everyone should already be used to the fact that Rayne was pretty much the only person brave enough to talk to the Cullens and yet whenever they see her talking to one of them, they're all shocked.

Realizing that Rayne was making her way to them, Edward started to walk towards her. "Well, well if it isn't Edward Cullen. I must say it's an honor that you have decided to blessed us with your presence this fine morning," Rayne said with a teasing tone. Edward wondered why she was full of excitement and joy, but then again he didn't question it; he liked seeing her like this.

Rolling his eyes, "don't act like you don't like seeing me," he said smiling at Rayne and she returned the smile.

"I won't agree or disagree with you, people might get the wrong idea if I say something about it," Rayne said glancing over Edward's shoulder to look at Jasper; the main person Rayne knew was wary of her.

"Who would have thought that you cared about what others thought," Edward said making Rayne look at him.

"I don't but it tends to get annoying when others poke their noses in where it doesn't belong; so I try to avoid starting any rumors," Rayne said, looking calm as ever.

Edward hums, "it's not like you start them."

Rayne shrugs her shoulder, "true but there's always misunderstanding in everything someone says."

Edward didn't reply to her comment, Rayne caught him staring behind her and she knew he was staring at Isabella. She then remembers why she was here in the first place, clearing her throat Edward looks at her. "Anyways," Rayne starts as she takes out a thin yellow folder out of her bag. She hands Edward the folder, but he just stares at it confused, "what is it?"

"A folder," Rayne said sarcastically and Edward rolls his eyes.

"I can see that but why are you giving me it?" he asked yet he takes the folder from her hands; once again he was careful enough to not touch her. Rayne gives him a second as he opens the folder and looks at the piece of paper. Upon seeing that it was a music sheet Edward looks at Rayne, "no," he deadpans.

Rayne only smiled at him, yet this smile was the same one Alice would have when she's about to get her way. "You don't have a choice, Mr. Cullen. You weren't in class last week, which left me no choice but to decided our project." Edward opened his mouth to speak but she raised her hand; cutting him off. "Don't give me an excuse because I already know why you left."

Edward stared at Rayne, his jaw locked and his eyes narrowed at her. "No, you don't," he said in a tight voice and once again Rayne smiled at him.

"But I do and if you don't do this then once again you're going to leave me with no choice but to tell that certain someone--" Rayne turns around to look at Isabella and she was staring at them without blinking away. "Something that we both know wouldn't be so great."

Edward tightens his hold on the folder, "that'll go against the treaty--" he stops talking. He looks at Rayne with wide eyes, expecting her to ask about the treaty but to his surprise, she laughed.

"Mr. Cullen, I am positive that know the treaty by heart. However, I cannot overlook the fact that one of my friends might be in some sort of danger. You have taken a liking to my close and very dear friend Isabella, which in fact concerns me to a degree." While Rayne continues to talk, the Cullens were all tensed; they didn't know how she knew about the treaty when Edward clearly said that Koda never told her anything about the supernatural.

"Either you do this and I won't say anything or..." she didn't finish her sentence and yet she didn't have to because Edward knew what he meant.

Taking a dangerous step closer to Rayne, Edward stood in front of her but Rayne didn't coward away or look scared; she kept the smile on her face the entire time. "Are you threatening me?" he asked in a low tone.

"Me threatening you?" Rayne snickered, "of course not, I'm not stupid enough to threaten a Cullen," Rayne notice Edward relaxing a little, but that didn't last long. "However, I am blackmailing you," she finished saying smug look.

"All of this just for you to get a good grade in music class?" Edward asked not understanding what's going in Rayne's head. If she really was this desperate just for a grade he wondered what other ideas would she come up with if it meant life and death.

Rayne rolls her eyes, "don't be absurd, I could get a good grade without your help."

"Then why?" he asked, intensely staring at her. Edward notices the mischief lurking in her eyes; it was there to see as plainly as the fall leaves in the park. Rayne's face moved a little too slowly, as she was taking her time to answer Edward's question.

"I just want to hear you play," her smile was one of happiness growing much as a spring flower opens. Edward could see how it came from deep inside to light her eyes and spread into every part of her. A person smiles with more than their mouth, and Edward heard it in her voice, in the choice of her words and the way she relaxed. It was beautiful.

Edward didn't say anything, he physically couldn't say anything because her comment and smile made his mind go blank. Who would have thought that Rayne Blackfoot wanted to hear him play? Noticing that he wasn't going to reply, Rayne sighed. "Anyways, I'm sure you can play those notes without having to practice. Look over them because we're going to play today, but we're the last ones." And with that Rayne walks away from Edward.

However, as she was halfway Edward called out her name. Turning around Rayne say Edward staring at her with an expression she couldn't identify. "You know don't you," he said.

Rayne tilts her head sideways, "know what?" she questions yet her face showed that she clearly knew what he meant.

Edward didn't reply, he just stared at her; he thought that he understood Rayne but it was obvious that when he thinks he knows her, she says or does something that makes him questions everything he knows about her. "I don't get you, Rayne. Are you our enemy or not?" he asked, but he wasn't asking her, he was asking himself. Edward wanted nothing more to be her friend because the few times they've talked she hasn't once been rude or mean to them. She doesn't show any kind of signs saying that she hates or distrust them, unlike her brother and her people. From her previous actions, Edward knows for a fact that Rayne isn't like anyone he has ever meant and for this, he wants her to be friends with him even if he family disagree with him.

The brightness in her eyes has gone away and now they were serious. Rayne stares at Edward, her expression to serious for her; it didn't suit her beautiful face. "I'm going to say this again and I'll continue to say this until it gets stuck in that sparkly brain of yours and your family. I, Rayne Blackfoot, am not your enemy and I do not want to be. Whatever treaty you have with my brother, that is between you guys and it doesn't imply to me. I would like to be your friend, but if I cannot, then I'll try to keep my brother and his warriors off your back. I know you and your family aren't bad, it just that our families have been enemies for such a long time that they do not see the similarities between us. But anyway, I would like to be your friend and ally, Mr. Cullen and I do hope that one day it'll come true."

Edward watched as Rayne walked away and disappeared into the crowd of students. He didn't notice that the school bell rang or that his siblings were standing next to him. "She's different," Alice said, breaking the silence.

"But that isn't always good," Emmett said, he hasn't made up his mind about Rayne but he was liking her more and more with each passing day. He knew she was different and just like Edward and the others she had this effect on him; she had a natural aura surround her making everyone want to be around her.

"You heard her, she wants to be our friend and not our enemy," Edward said, trying to convince the others to let Rayne in.

Rosalie turns to her brother, "it's still dangerous. We can't afford to be friends with her or any humans," she warned him. She already doesn't like the fact that Edward found his blood singer and now that Rayne knows about what they are, she's doesn't want her family to have problems.

"Let's go, we're already late," Jasper said, walking away with Alice next to him. He didn't comment anything about Rayne; much like Emmett, he hasn't made up his mind. Yes, there was something about Rayne that can pull anyone towards her but he knew that that kind of power was very dangerous. She could make anyone do anything, she already had the wolves within her reach so she can easily have any other supernatural wrap around her pretty little fingers.

But whatever ideas they had about Rayne they all knew that they shouldn't underestimate her. They didn't know what Rayne Blackfoot was capable of and that made her dangerous. With her declaration of friendship and peace, they all had a lot to think about, especially about a certain Native American princess.


	33. Chapter32

Chapter 32: visiting the hospital Pt 1:

Rayne walks through the crowded halls; her mind wanders back to the conversation she just had with Edward. Of course, she understands their hesitation and distrust towards her but can't they try to get along with her? Rayne wants to be their friend, that's all she ever thought about when she was in her previous life, but at this moment all she wants to do is smack them for being this clueless towards her.

She stands in front of her locker, Rayne sighs. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" she questions.

Rayne didn't notice that someone was standing behind her, "well because if life was so easy it wouldn't have any meaning," the person said, startling Rayne. Turning around the blue eye teenage boy was standing in front of her with a smirk.

"You know princess, I would have never imagined that you would try to get close to the Cullens. I wonder what Koda would do when he finds out," he leans against the lockers.

Rayne didn't react the way he wanted but her words were exactly what he imagined. "Koda doesn't control my life."

He tilts his head sideways, "If you get to close to them, eventually they're going to turn their back on you. And you're going to be left as the idiot who believed in them."

"Well, you only live once. Might as well make lots of mistakes and learn from them," Rayne closed her locker room and walked away from the boy, but it seemed that luck wasn't on her side. He walks by her side, ignoring the way she rolled her eyes.

"I just don't understand why you want to be around them. I'm positive that they don't smell so great," he laughed at his own joke.

"And I'm positive that to them I don't smell so great," Rayne's lips slightly tugged upwards and he chuckled.

"Well to them you might not but to me, you smell like cupcake and rainbows," Rayne stops and scrunches her nose at him, not liking the idea of her having that kind of scent.

"I don't find that as a compliment," he laughed at her expression.

"Why not?" he asked as they continue to walk.

"Cakecups are too sweet and what does a rainbow even smell like?" Rayne looks at him as he thinks about her question.

He ponders about it for a few seconds before a cheesy smirk appeared on his lips. "A rainbow smells like... you," he laughed when she gave him an unimpressed expression.

"Haha, very clever," Rayne said yet her voice did not sound moved by his comment. He gave a short, half-suppressed laugh but did not reply to her. They walked in silence as the students would often look at them and whispers amongst themselves. The blue-green eye teenage boy would only glance at them and his threatening expression, instantly made them shut up. He would snicker at how cowardly they look.

"You know, you never formally introduced yourself," they turned the corner and Rayne notice that he was walking her to her first period.

From the corner of his eye, he looks down at her, "why must I introduce myself when you already know who I am?"

"Must I tell you again that I lost my memories," Rayne sighed jutted her bottom lip out, redirecting the air-flow to her long bangs.

"Don't worry you'll remember."

"You have to," he whispers softly and Rayne heard him, yet she didn't say anything, she continued to walk with him in silence.

Finally, they stopped in front of her first period. He stares at her and for the second time, she sees the same emotions from before. A small sigh leaves his lips but then a sad half-smile appears on his lips. "Names Raegon Weston. You used to call me Rae," he said before turning around; she watches him go. Rayne whispers his name for the first time and for the second time she felt guilty for not remembering him. It appears that the old Rayne meant something special to him. Rayne wants to ask him questions but she isn't so sure that he'll answer her or that he might lie to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the rest of the day, everything went without a problem as usual. Rayne's first two periods went by fast and now she's in the gym; watching the Mason play basketball. In the corner of her eyes, she notices the Cullens sitting down across from her. And as usual, they weren't doing anything but sit here with their usual boring expression. Rayne watched as Emmett said something to Jasper and he rolled his eyes.

"RAYNE MOVE!" Mason shouts as the ball went flying towards her. The Cullens turned their heads towards Rayne and they witness her move away faster than any human. Rayne threw herself across the benches and sadly, she landed on her left arm, but the good news is that she didn't feel the impact; because you know... she can't feel her left arm.

The students and the P.E teacher all went running towards Rayne, making sure that she wasn't harmed. Mason pushed everyone away as he helped Rayne up. He gently grabbed her and checked over her, "Mason, I'm fine."

Mason shook his head, "no you're not. You're bleeding."

"No I'm n--" Rayne stopped talking when she saw blood coming down her arm. Immediately, she covered it with her right hand and glanced up at Jasper. She notices that Emmett was holding Jasper back and his eyes turning black. "Shit," having Jasper attack her in front of everyone was the last thing she needed. In a flash, Rosalie stood in front of Jasper and covered his eyes as they took the distraction to flee the scene.

Mason took off his shirt and wrapped it around Rayne's bloody arm, "I'm taking her to the nurse." He didn't wait for the teacher's permission as he was already halfway the gym with Rayne.

Through the entire walk to the nurse's office, Mason kept mumbling that Koda was going to kill him for letting Rayne get hurt. Entering the small empty office, the school's nurse was sitting behind her desk. "Mason what can--" she stopped talking when she saw the blood on Rayne's shirt. She pushed herself off the desk and ran towards the two teenagers, "what the hell happened?" she asked, going nurse mode. Rayne explained what happened but she couldn't answer the question of how she got cut in the first place; she didn't even know herself. The school nurse checked over Rayne's arm and was surprised that the cut was deep enough that needed stitches.

Unfortunately for Rayne, she had to go to the hospital to get stitches because the nurse wasn't licensed to do it in the school. "I'll call your brother so he can pick you up," Rayne shook her head.

"Can you ask him to meet me in the hospital, Mason can drive me there. I don't want to lose any more blood," Rayne said but in truth, she didn't want to cause the Cullens any more discomfort. She already saw Jasper going into vampire mode and she doesn't want to him to attack her just like he did with Isabella on her birthday. It'll cause more problems with Koda and their family.

"That's fine, but I think you sure wear a shirt before you leave," the nurse said to Mason. The mid-age women blushed when she stared at Mason's body; his six-pack and v-shape wasn't helping the situation.

She went to a cabin, pulled out a t-shirt she gave it to Mason, "here you can wear that." Mason smirked when he notices that her cheeks were getting brighter, "thanks," he winked at her. Rayne rolled her eyes at his foolishness, "let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the car ride, Rayne decided to call Koda herself. He wasn't working today and that means he was patrolling the woods with the boys; which meant that he wasn't going to have his phone with him. She let the phone ring, Rayne was going to leave a voicemail letting him know what was happening and then she was going to call Emily.

On the first ring, Emily picked up. "Rayne? What's wrong?" Emily question already sounded worried.

Rayne laughed, "why are you asking if something is wrong? Can't I just call?" Mason snickered hearing Rayne's comment.

"Well you haven't called in a while and besides, shouldn't you be in class right now?" Rayne heard some heavy noises coming from over the phone.

Rayne looks at the clock, "well technically it's in between periods right now." Rayne heard a voice coming from Emily's side of the phone call and immediately, she knew Sam was there with her. "Am I interrupting anything?" Rayne asked when she heard Emily whisper stop that.

Emily's breathing was becoming heavier, "no, it's j-just Sam being an idiot." Then next thing Rayne heard was a small moan coming from Emily.

Rayne pulled away from the phone and looked at Mason; who was trying not to laugh. "Are you doing the nasty with Sam?" Rayne asked putting the phone close to her ear, which she quickly regretted because Emily yelled out, embarrassed.

"NO," Rayne heard Sam laugh in background and Emily telling him to shut up. Rayne gave the couple a few more seconds to calm down; well mostly Sam because he was still laughing. "Can I speak to Sam really quick so that I can let you guys continue to do the nasty." Rayne heard Sam laugh again and Emily mumble, "it's not funny Sam."

There was a quick shuffle sound, "Hey, Rayne. What can I help you with?" Rayne smiled hearing Sam's voice. She doesn't know why but whenever she hears Sam's voice it calms and relaxes her, much like Koda's voice.

There was a small pause, "can you get Koda for me, please?" she was kinda nervous to tell him the reason why.

Sam could hear her nervous tone. "Rayne, what's wrong?" Sam instantly went overprotected mode. Rayne could only smile at him, Sam was much like Koda when it came to her.

"Nothin--" Mason snickered and cut off her. "She cut her arm in p.e and now we're heading to the hospital to get stitches," Rayne glared at him.

There was a lot of sound coming from Sam's side, Rayne heard Emily asking questions and Sam moving around. "Weren't you suppose to take care of her, Mason?" Sam growled.

Rayne rolled her eyes while Mason tightens his hold on the steering wheel, "it wasn't his fault and besides, I can take care of myself."

"Right cause you're doing so well taking care of yourself, Ray, " a door slammed and Sam was making his way out his house.

Rayne clicked her tongue, "you sound like my brother."

Ignoring Rayne's comment, "I'll get Koda and meet you guys at the hospital," before she could say anything else there was a dull, heavy sound, and Rayne knew that Sam must have dropped his phone to the ground. Seconds later Rayne heard a loud, cracking sound, such as bones breaking followed by an ear-pierced howl, then everything went silent.

Rayne turned to Mason and he shook his head while mumbling idiot. Rayne nodded her head in agreement, however, she could use Sam's mistake and use it to her advantage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment she entered the hospital, Dr. Cullen and Dr. Johnson were waiting for Rayne. "Follow us," Dr. Cullen said when Rayne and Mason reached them. The four of them walked towards an empty room and Rayne answered every single question they had for her.

Once again Rayne sighed, "I really don't know how I got cut. There wasn't any sharp item around me," Dr. Johnson unwrapped the gauze from Rayne's arm. Her small hands touched around the cut and she frowned when she realized that the cut was deeper than she expected it to be.

"Are you no one stabbed you? This cut is way to deep for you to accidentally cut yourself on the bench, Rayne." Dr. Johnson looks up at Rayne with a concerned expression.

Dr. Johnson moved aside when Dr. Cullen took over. Mason and Dr. Johnson stood behind Dr. Cullen while he stood in front of Rayne. A few seconds later, his whole demeanor changed when he smelled her. From this close-up, Rayne saw his pupil dilate, his jaw locked and his body tensed up. She held her breathe when Dr. Cullen stared at her with black eyes. Quickly he looked down and did something they weren't expecting. He turned around and left the room, almost running out. Dr. Johnson was left confused as she watched her coworker leave, she never thought that Dr. Cullen would just get up and leave in the middle of an examination. Mason didn't say anything, he just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. However, Rayne was shocked... stunned that she made the great Dr. Cullen lose his composure. But how can that be, she thought. He smelled her blood before so why is he reacting this way? What had changed?

Dr. Johnson cleared her throat; slightly embarrassed but mostly in surprised. "Umm, well let me stitch you up." Dr. Johnson got the material that she needed and started to work on Rayne's arm. Throughout the whole thing, no one said anything, they were still surprised; however, Mason didn't really care.

Ten minutes into stitching Rayne's arm, the hospital's double door burst open as an intimidating Koda and a concerned Sam enters. Rayne's brother was breathing heavily as he spots Rayne sitting on the bed, Dr. Johnson's hands in mid-air looking frighten by Koda's expression. Koda turns to Mason standing by the corner, "we'll take later," his aggressive tone didn't help the situation.

Koda strode across the room, his expression emotionless but his big dark brown eyes were full of terror and worried. Dr. Johnson slightly shook as Koda stood next to her without saying a word, he stared at Rayne's half-stitched arm. Koda's jaw locked, his knuckles were white as he closed them tight, and his body stiffed. "Are you going to continue or are you going to leave it half-done." his harsh tone cause Dr. Johnson to tremble. " Perhaps I should get someone else to do this simple task."

Rayne groaned, "Koda... please not now."

Koda looks up at Rayne, for a quick second his expression told her everything she needed to know; he was scared and worried. For the first time, Koda let her see his true emotions even if it was for a little while. Her expression softens and with her good arm, she held his hand. Koda looks at their intertwined fingers; a deep breath leaves his lips. "Koda look at me," her soft voice calmed his inner storm.

Forgetting everyone around them, the Blackfoot sibling locked eyes with each other. Her dark brown eyes reassured him that she was fine, that despite injuring herself she was going to be okay. His hold on Rayne's hand hardened; almost to the point where it hurt but she didn't complain once, Rayne let Koda have his moment of weakness. "I am fine, brother. I don't even feel it," that was a bad call. Rayne didn't know it was possible to clench their jaw the way Koda did, she knew her comment caused the opposite of calm. Rayne mentally scolds herself for being stupid at that moment.

A long sigh leaves her plumped pink lips, "Koda, I am sorry I didn't mean to make you made."

It surprised her when Koda laughed; however, his laugh wasn't full of laughter and joy but it was mocking and sarcastic. Once again his hold tightens even more and his eyes were looking straight at her, "you apologize when it's not even your fault or when you did nothing wrong." With his free hand, he pushed back a piece of Rayne's hair behind her ear, "you are too good for your own good," he sighs. "what am I going to do with you, dear sister."

Rayne smiles at him, "I guess you just have to keep me forever until you know what to do, dear brother." Slowly a smile appears on Koda's face; it's been such a long time since he smiled that it made him look weird, but that was okay because Rayne likes the look of pure joy and happiness on his usual unwelcoming, intimidating face.

Koda's warm smile disappears and his typical blank expression appears as he looks at Dr. Johnson, "continue." Rayne couldn't help but chuckle at him, no matter who it was it seemed that she was the only one who can make Koda Blackfoot smile.

Dr. Johnson went back to stitching Rayne's arm while Sam and Mason came back in the room. Rayne looks at them as they took the corner; wondering when they left in the first place. When Dr. Johnson was done she turns to Rayne, "make sure you don't get it wet for the first 24 hours."

Before she left the room, Dr. Johnson turned to them. "I'll have Dr. Cullen come to release you." Hearing his name, Mason gives a half-suppressed scornful laugh and Rayne rolled her eyes.

It was pretty awkward once it was only the four of them; Koda was glaring at Mason, Mason was staring at Rayne, Rayne was staring at Koda, and Sam was staring the Rayne. "What happened?" Koda glare didn't affect Mason nor did his harsh tone. With a sigh, Mason explained what happens; it was very detailed that even Rayne was impressed with his explanation.

Koda looks at Rayne's wrapped arm, "but how did you manage to cut yourself?"

Rayne looks at her arm in deep thought, "who knows," she shrugs.

For the hundredth time today, Koda sigh. "As long as you're okay, that's what matters."

Sam nods in agreement, "just be more careful."

Koda looks at Rayne with a firm look, "or else I'm transferring you to the Rez' high school."

Rayne clicked her touch and Mason rolled his eyes, "it would be worse since there won't be anyone to protect her. You always have your people in the woods."

Koda takes a step towards Mason, "there are enough people to guard her within our tribe."

Mason glares back at Koda, "well she was attacked within your tribe and you couldn't even protect her there." The two men were stepping closer to each other, the heavy tension rising.

Sam tried to step in between them but it was no use. "And you did much better. Look where she's at now," they were touching noses; one small move and hell would break.

"ENOUGH!" Rayne screamed, startling the three men. They turned to her; Rayne was glaring at them yet her eyes betraying her real emotions. "The two of you are acting like little children. If you want to behave like kids you're only to be treated like kids. Koda--" she points to the far left corner, "go." Mason snickered and Rayne turned to him with the same expression, "Mason over there," she points to the right corner. Mason opens his mouth but Rayne shut him up, "I. Said. Go. Over. There." A very sulky Mason moves to the far right corner, he crossed his arms while mumbling 'this is dumb.'

There was a knock, "come in." Entering the room, a very normal looking Dr. Cullen walks in. Unlike the many other time he greets Rayne, this time he had his eyes downwards; feeling confused, ashamed, and little embarrassed.

Dr. Cullen pretends to look over Rayne's chart, "there weren't any complications with the stitching... so you're all clear." It was hard for Rayne to see Dr. Cullen like this. She knew that he prides himself in having absolute control over his thirst and right now this wasn't the man she came to love and respect, but then again everyone had their moment of weakness.

Turning to leave Rayne called out to him. "Dr. Cullen," his cold hand gripped the door nob. "I meant what I said to your son, even with everything that has happened I still stand by it." Dr. Cullen didn't say anything but nodded his head and walked out of the room.

As the door closed, Rayne looked at her brother; he was staring directly at the door. Sighing she jumped off the bed, "let's go, home. I'm sick of visiting the hospital."

Mason walks away from his corner, "then stop getting injured." Rayne's middle finger went up and Mason laughed, "that's not lady-like behavior."

"No, but it's Blackfoot's behavior," Sam smirked looking at Rayne and then at Koda. Rayne laughed along Sam and Mason, Koda only shook his head.

Rayne turned to look at her boys with a smirk, "the last one buy the pizza." She runs out the room leaving the guys to stare at her.

Mason turns to Koda and clapped his shoulder, "she hasn't changed at all." Koda looks at his hand before shrugging it off.

"Common boys or else you buy dinner," Koda and Mason heard Rayne say from across the room. Mason looks at Koda and Sam before running out the room. Sam and Koda shared a look before sprinting out the room, as the three guys caught up to Rayne; listening to her laugh they all smiled. Yes, no matter what situation Rayne gets in; there will be nothing to keep her from getting back up. Rayne Blackfoot will be stopped, she will always overcome every obstacle that is thrown her way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: The chapter might not make sense right now but it'll all come together in a few chapters. Please just be patient and everything will become clear.

Also, if you do not remember that when the words or bold it means that Rayne and Koda are speaking in their native language and the others do not understand them unless they speak Quileute's native tongue, which most do not because it's a forgotten language. Only the Chief, the council (they're supposed to know), and a few people of the tribe will speak and write the native language.


	34. Chapter33

Chapter 33: slight truth of Raegan

The way his eyes stayed on Rayne the entire time she left the hospital would have people believing that he was obsessed with her. In a way it's true, he did like Rayne a lot but not in the way others think. She was the first human being he saw when he came down to Earth and of course, she was the first one who found out what he was. When he hid from the humans, Rayne would always go to him and try to befriend the lonely boy.

He knew who she was; she was the great and all-powerful Rayne; the future of the supernatural, but that still didn't make him understand Rayne. Perhaps it was because she knew what being alone felt and she didn't want others to feel the same. Or perhaps it was because they were both different and she wanted him to feel as if he could fit in. Or maybe it was because she saw something in him that was worth befriending, but whatever it was; Rayne would always try to get close to him. And after all the time and effort, she finally got his trust and loyalty. Rayne even gave him his first-ever name; Rae short for Raegan.

While he watched Rayne get inside the car with her brothers, a certain vampire came behind him. "Why did you harm her?" hearing the question made Raegan turn around. Edward narrowed his eyes at the blue-eyed boy. Edward looked over Raegan's shoulder and saw Rayne leaving, "I thought you were her friend." Raegan didn't say anything but just stared at Edward meanwhile he was getting angry.

Raegan was about to turn around and leave but Edward pushed him against the wall, "I'm not going to ask you again, why did you harm Rayne?" Edward's eyes hardened and he tightening his hold on Raegan.

Raegan didn't even try to push Edward away, "I don't know what you mean." His voice was cool and calm, the exact opposite of what Edward expected.

Edward pushed him further into the wall, "you're pretending to be her friend so that you can hurt her."

Raegan squinted his eyes as he glared at Edward, "you don't know a thing about me so I suggest you back the fuck off.

Edward growled at him and was about to attack him further but didn't get the chance when Dimitri and Carlisle came out, "Edward stop it." Upon seeing Dimitri walking towards him in a slow and calm pace, Raegan's eyes flashed with indignance and anger and his body became tensed yet didn't remove himself from Edward's hold.

Edward didn't take his eyes away from Raegan, "he was the one who harmed Rayne." Dimitri eyes instantly went to Raegan and he noticed Dimitri's eyes darkening. Immediately Raegan knew that Dimitri had a soft spot for Rayne much like Edward. However, unlike Edward, Raegan knew that this soft spot would turn into a romantic feeling that would only get them in trouble.

"I just don't know how he did it from all the way across the gym, but I know it was him. I read his mind," Edward continued.

Raegan snickered and turned to look at the teenage vampire, "you know for someone who wants to keep his secret a secret you're bad at it," Edward growled at him yet he didn't do anything.

As Dimitri stepped forward Raegan turned to him, his blue-eyes locked with Dimitri's dark gold eyes. "What did you do to Rayne," Dimitri's eyes slightly dilated. Raegan stopped moving and straight into Dimitri's eyes. The air around them dropped dramatically as Raegan and Dimitri stared at each other.

A very tensed moment past when Raegan opened his mouth; the vampires believed that Dimitri's powered worked but instead, Raegan burst to laugh. "Do you think I'll fall for your trick again?" Raegan smile fell as he grabbed Edward's hand and pushed him back, "your pathetic gift won't work on me anymore."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes at him, "I don't know what you mean."

Raegan stared at him for a few seconds before snickering, "the Gods were merciful on you when they erased your memories." Raegan's expression only showed disgusted and pure hatred for Dimitri. "Personally, I would have kept you and torment you for all eternity." Raegan sneered at the confused vampire.

Dimitri's eyes hardened and he took a step forward, "what do you know about me?"

Instead of telling him the truth, Raegan laughed in his face and then he stopped and became serious. "What do you think will happen once Rayne finds out the real truth about the past." Dimitri carefully listened to the mysterious teenage boy, "do you think she'll forgive you for all the pain you have inflicted on her?"

Carlisle and Edward turned to look at Dimitri, "what are you talking about?"Dimitri asked confused.

Raegan scoffed, "there's a reason why you lost your memories, Dimitri." Raegan and Dimitri locked eyes with each other. All Dimitri wanted to do was to force Raegan to talk, demand him to tell him about his past but Dimitri knew that it would only make Raegan keep his mouth shut.

"Rayne is going to remember her past and everything you've done to her. And when she does, she won't look at you the same as she does right now. Her admiration and affection will turn into hate and regret, it'll continue to grow until there's nothing stopping her from finishing you off once and for all." This captured their attention; they kept their eyes on Raegan while he continued to talk. Yet they kept on thinking the same question, 'how was Dimitri and Rayne linked?'

Raegan's blue-eyes turned black causing the three of them to take a step back, "make my words when she regains all her powers, not even the Gods or Alakai are going to save you, Dimitri." And with that Raegan left the three vampires to themself. They kept their eyes on Raegan as he walked away from them.

Edward turned to his uncle, staring at him before turning to leave. He couldn't keep his mind from coming up with multiple questions. Much like his father and uncle, Edward knew that no matter what happens, they couldn't ask the questions they wanted to ask because there was no one to ask them too. They knew that Raegan wasn't going to say anything and he just confirmed that Rayne doesn't remember whatever happened in the past with Dimtri and her. So what do they do know? Wait until Rayne remembers, but if they do what will happen. Is Raegan telling the truth when he said that Rayne will only hate Dimitri enough to want to end him?

"It seemed that Rayne Blackfoot is more complicated than we expected," Dimitri couldn't help but feel strange. Deep down he knew there was something special about Rayne that continues to pull him towards her. But it seemed that there was more to Rayne then he believed. Dimitri just hoped that he'll survive whatever the future holds for him and Rayne.


	35. Chapter34

Chapter 34: Warning

Rayne knew that she was in a dream, of course, this has to be a dream. The only time she has ever seen herself with bright blue eyes was when she was dreaming and when she was in a coma, so she must be dreaming. And much like those two other times, she was in medieval times. Blue-eye Rayne was watching two men fight; one she recognized from when she was in a coma. The tall 6'4, blonde-tip hair, bright golden-eye, muscular man was swording fighting with another man she recognized. It was the Raegan but with long dirty blonde hair.

Rayne watched as the golden-eye man, which resemble a God, pushed the not so Raegan to the ground and pointed his sword to his throat. With a very sly smirk, the golden-eye man laughed; a very loud yet pleasing laugh and said something she didn't understand. He talked in a language she knew heard before; it must be very ancient. The long hair Raegan rolled his eyes but smiled and said something to the golden-eye man which caused him to laugh once again. Shaking his head, the golden-eye man helped Raegan up and both men turned to blue-eye Rayne; who was leaning against the tree- quietly watching them. The way she smiled caused Rayne to feel envy just a little. Because her smile was the prettiest thing Rayne has seen, for it extended to her eyes and deep into her soul. Her smile was so vibrant and free; something Rayne knew she hasn't felt in a long time.

Then the scene changes; blue-eye Rayne was standing in the middle of what seemed like a battlefield. Blue-eye Rayne stood there as her sword was dripping in blood and her clothes were covered in blood and dirt. Though the ground glistened as rain had fallen- the liquid that shone wasn't clear but red. The men and women who died were for the most part dead and those who were not soon would be. Instead of seeing the carefree expression, blue-eye Rayne eye's were shining with tears that had yet to fall like a stream, streaking through the caked dirt on her face. She began to walk towards a body lying still on the ground. This moment reminded brown-eye Rayne about her dream. Blue-eye Rayne went down on her knees and picked up the dead man. Brown-eye Rayn recognized him as the golden-eye man. He had a black and red-tip sword in the middle of his chest. Slowly she pulled out the sword from his chest and pushed away his hair from his face. The tears that wouldn't fall before now fell like a heavy stream. Blue-eye Rayne pushed the man towards her and left out a scream. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. A scream of hysteria and disbelief, bordering on terror.

Walking behind Rayne was a young tall man with gold skin and hair, bright blue-green eyes, and three( it seemed that there were four but one of them was ripped in half and was covered with blood) white with orange-tip wings; he couldn't be human, though he was quite perfect. Despite being surround with dead bodies and night, the gold skin man was glowing like sunlight was trapped within him and seeping through his pores. Brown-eye Rayne could not see his face because he hunged his head and tears flowed down. But she knew, somehow she knew that if she saw his face; it would look devastated and his eyes shined with hatred and anger.

The creature did not say anything but watched as Blue-eye Rayne cried and held the man close. Brown-eye Rayne noticed that the creature clutched his sword tighter and breathing heavily. By the time blue-eye Rayne had finished yelling her voice was so hoarse that she could barely speak. Blue-eye Rayne looked up at creature with a determined and angry expression, "I trusted him." Brown-eye Rayne was shocked to hear the heavy Norse accent coming from her other-self. "He betrayed me... he betrayed his family. I want him dead, Raegan." Brown-eye Rayne quickly snapped her eyes at the creature, she couldn't believe that what she was staring at was Raegan; the same Raegan she saw a couple of minutes ago practicing swords with the other golden-eye man.

Blue-eye Rayne looked down at the dead man in her arms and then grabbed the long black and red-tip sword, "I'll kill him with his own sword."

Much like every dream, Rayne wakes up and stares blankly at the ceiling. Her mind recalls her dreams, she starts to remember everything about it. Slowly she gets up, walks over to her desk and starts to draw her dream. It wasn't great or perfect, she could only do so much with one good hand. It was about 6 in the morning when she finished, the three people she dreamt of in one white page.

Rayne stared at her black and white drawing, her minds wander back to her dream. "Why am I dreaming this?" she whispers softly, touching the bright blue eyes of her other half. Shaking her head, she puts down the drawing and begins her day. Before she goes into her bathroom, she shoves her drawing into her package and leaves it there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today Rayne didn't know how to feel. She was still weird out about her dream, that she had forgotten what day today was. Rayne quietly walks down the hall with Mason, not realizing that Edward Cullen was trying to get her attention. Mason and Rayne were around the corner when suddenly Edward stood in front of them. "Rayne," he says, ignoring Mason's glare.

Rayne looks up, surprised to see Edward there. Quickly to cover her shock, she smiled at her. "My, my, my. Today must be my other lucky day. Mr. Cullen has blessed me with his gorgeous face twice this week, Mason." Mason scoffed at Rayne which she smirked in response.

"I need to talk to you," Edward said in a serious and urgent tone. Rayne looked at Edward and was confused to why he was looking so... well not Edwardish.

Rayne was about to step forward but was held back by Mason, "walk away leech."

Edward turned his dark golden eyes at Mason, "I believe that nickname has been taken by Koda's men. I suggest you come up with another name for me."

Mason tighten his hold on Rayne and did not respond to Edward's comment. Glaring at Edward and it seemed that he was about to attach Edward but Rayne stopped him. "Mason, please not today. You guys can fight it out some other day," Rayne place her good hand on Mason's tensed shoulders.

After a few heavy seconds, Mason looked away from Edward and slightly smiled at Rayne. "Call if you need anything, princess."

Rolling her eyes at her nickname, "of course." Rayne smiled at him, "you'll be the first I'll call for help." Mason didn't say anything but smile at his childhood friend. He turned to Edward, sending him one last glare before turning away from the two teenagers.

When they were alone, "you shouldn't antagonize him, Edward. You never know, he might win against you," Rayne said turning to the topaz-eye vampire.

Edward stared at Rayne for a second before nodding his head. "Follow me," Edward said as he turned around. Watching him leave only caused Rayne to sigh. Koda is going to kill me and him, Rayne thought to her self as she followed the 100-year-old vampire.

Edward slowed down so that Rayne can catch up. As the two of them walked side by side, the other high schoolers stared at them; whispering amongst themselves. Edward could clearly hear what they're whispering; many suggested that Edward was finally going to ask out Rayne while others whispered that they were a couple; despite no one ever seeing them together outside the school. Walking around the corner, Rayne spotted Isabella and her friends. Jessica had this envious expression while Isabella had this sad and defeated expression. Of course, Rayne wanted to tell Isabella not to worry but at the moment, she was kinda busy.

Looking away from Isabella and her friends, Rayne looked up at Edward and couldn't help but think what he wanted. Don't get her wrong, she liked that he went to look for her but why did he? What made him go against whatever treaty he and his family had with her brother and her people?

Rayne and Edward walked past his siblings and they weren't shy about following Rayne and Edward's every move. "I don't think they like me very much," Rayne said glancing at Rosalie and Jasper and noticing them glaring.

Edward glances at his siblings and rolled his eyes, "don't take it personally, they're not used to having a Quileute so close."

"And here I thought we can be friends," Rayne said in her native tongue.

Edward stared down at Rayne, "I don't know what you said."

Rayne smirked at Edward as he opened the door for her. "that's the beauty of speaking another language, you never know if someone is talking shift about you."

Rolling his eyes, Edward continued walking with Rayne. "Where did you learn to speak your native language? I thought it was a dead language," Edward said glancing at Rayne.

Smiling up at Edward, "Koda taught me how to talk and write in the old language." Edward saw how proud and happy she was through her eyes. He notices that every single time she talks about her brother; her dark brown eyes would always light up without her noticing it. "It's something he prides himself on. The language of our people, only a few of us know it. Koda said it's something our father wanted his children to know. I guess it had to do with us being the Chief's kids."

Looking away from Rayne, "I heard that your parents were very much loved and respected around your tribe and the town. I'm sorry for your loss."

Rayne turned away from Edward and a small frown appeared on her plump lips. Once again her mind wanders back to the time she was in a coma. She remembers exactly what happened that night. It was as if she was remembering Rayne's old life; remembering that a vampire murdered her and her family. Yet Rayne finds it ironic that a vampire is apologizing about her parent's death when another vampire caused them to die.

Shaking away the negative emotion, "where are we going?" Rayne asked, changing the subject. She notices that Edward was taking her outside the building.

Without looking at her, "football field, so that we can talk in private."

"But it's sprinkling," Rayne whined as they were close to the foot field.

Edward sighed at her whining, "you're hot." His comment made Rayne stop and stared at him with wide eyes. Realizing what he said, Edward turns to look at Rayne and tried to explain what he meant but stopped when he saw her expression.

Her smile shined like stars after dark, with no city lights to dim them. For at that moment time stopped to stare and admire her. Despite everything she's been going through, Rayne can still persist to smile and be the one thing that brightened up even the saddest days.

Rayne chuckled, "you said I'm hot." her goofy-toothy smile made Edward smile; something he found himself doing more around Rayne Blackfoot.

Edward was going to comment but was interrupted by a voice Rayne didn't think she would hear so soon. Coming around the worn down bleachers, "he meant that your body temperature was below average. Plus I'm positive you're burning up by wearing a hoodie ten times your sizes." Surprisingly Dimitri felt proud of himself that he made Rayne look surprised, something he hasn't been able to do.

Rayne blinked twice, making sure she was staring at Dimitri and not one of her dreams. She looks at Edward and then at Dimitri, not sure what's going on. "You know this seems like one of those really bad and cheesy porn videos about a high school teacher and two of his students," Rayne joked with a smirk on her lips.

Staring at her like she grew two heads, Edward shook his head while Dimitri laughed; the laugh was in his eyes, in the way his face changed into that vision of relaced joy and unrestrained mirth. "Only you Rayne Blackfoot would say something so unladylike."

Rayne scoffed, "who said that I was lady-like?" Rayne smiled at Dimitri, another smile that showed her happiness. "But anyway what are you doing here?" she questioned, looking at the two vampires.

Leaning against the bleachers, "oh you know, I just wanted to drop by and see what's it like to be a high schooler ditching class," Dimitri smirked.

Rayne stared at him with an unimpressed expression, "you must be a young enough to qualify as a high schooler and besides you're not even enrolled."

Smirking at her, "who said I'm not enrolled?"

Rayne looked at Dimitri with the same unimpressed expression, "who dumb enough to believe that you're a high schooler? It's like believing you're a virgin," Dimitri raised his eyebrow at her; clearly amused by her.

"Him," she points at Edward, "I believe 100 percent." Edward looked offended but didn't respond because he knew she was right. "But you, no way."

Dimitri moves a little closer to Rayne, standing in front of her making sure he wasn't touching her. "What makes you believe I'm not a virgin?" The left side of his pale lip tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on his god-like face; casting yet another spell of lust to the eye that dare look his way.

Despite wearing a sweater bigger than her, it didn't help to hide the fact that Rayne was breathing a little heavier. Stepping away from Dimitri, "Mr. Mikhavilov, you know why," she glared at him.

Dimitri chuckled, "I don't know what you mean, Ms. Blackfoot." The way he tilts his head was adorable but Rayne didn't let her emotions cloud her judgment.

Still glaring at him, "why are you here?" this time she asked a little annoyed.

Deciding that the two of them had enough time flirting, Edward turned to Rayne. "Raegan," hearing his name caused Rayne to remember her dream. Gold skin, bright blue-eyes, three sets of wings on his back.

Dimitri and Edward notice the immediate change of Rayne Blackfoot, they saw how her face turned confused, irritated, and sad. Shaking her head to clear her mind, "what about him?" she asked looking at the boys.

Not wasting any more time, "he was the one who harmed you." Rayne looked at Edward shocked and confused.

Clearly doubtful, "it wasn't him. Raegan--" Edward cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah. I know he was across the gym but it was him. I know because I re--" Edward stopped, unsure that he should tell her the truth. He turned to his uncle; who was intensely staring at Rayne. The three of them stood there and stared at each other in silence. The air around them is so brittle it could snap. The soft rain crashing down on the ground, each water-drop reverberating outside like a cymbal, yet no-one blinks, moves, or talk.

Seconds later, Dimitri nodded his head. 'I'll take responsibility for the outcome,' Dimitri silently told his nephew.

Edward lets out a slow controlled breath and attempted to loosen his body movements. He turned to Rayne; looking serious, "Rayne what I'm about to tell you goes against everything I've been told. Dimitri has sorta gave me permission to tell you about our secret."

The tension was too much for Rayne, she didn't like the way Dimitri was staring at her nor the way Edward was speaking so slow. "I know that you're a wizard Cedric," Rayne said trying to lighten up the mood which worked.

Edward and Dimitri stared at her; forgetting the heavy tension from minutes ago. "Who's Cedric?" Edward asked while Dimitri said, "wizards aren't real."

Rayne smiled, "well Cedric was a wizard who sadly died but his death wasn't in vain. Harry Potter made sure of that," she then looks at Dimitri with a playful glare, "wizards are very much real. Thank you very much," Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't what I wanted to say--" Rayne cut him off.

"Then you want to tell me you're gay?" Dimitri started laughing while Edward stared at Rayne highly offended and annoyed.

"Can you just be quiet and let me speak," Edward turned to his laughing uncle. "You're not helping," he glared at Dimitri.

"That was funny," Dimitri said, winking at Rayne who winked in return.

Edward sighed, "can't you two please just behave your age?"

"Excuse me, good sir. I am behaving like a 17-year-old girl, unlike the two of you who aren't behaving your age." Rayne said, a smug look on her face.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "then tell me how should we both act?"

"Close your eyes and act dead," once again, her goofy toothy smiled made Edward smile despite her comment.

Rayne laughed, it was a sound Dimitri had not heard in a thousand years and it's a sound he would wait for another thousand to hear. He leans close, trying to savor the moment and that's was when he realized something important. At this very moment, listening to her laugh and seeing her smile; Dimitri realized that somehow the young Native American princess found a spot in his dead heart. He had a soft spot for her and he knew that it was very dangerous, but another part didn't want him to let her go. It wanted to know everything about her, it wanted her close to her and never let her go. Dimitri knew that if he doesn't walk away right now, there is no telling what will happen.

Once her laughter died down, she wiped away a fake tear then became serious. "Look I'll save you the trouble now. I know you're vampires," their eyes grew wide. "I know that you guys have certain gifts but what I don't know is how you were able to read his mind," Rayne question. Of course, she knew tellin them this will cause them to ask questions; questions that she might not tell but at this moment they knew something about Raegan and she was determined to find out what it was.

"H-how--" Rayne cut Edward off. " I'm a Blackfoot for a reason, Edward."

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, "Koda hasn't told you anything about this. So how do you know?"

Sighing, "he might not tell me anything, but I am not stupid Edward. Besides your topaz eyes are such a giveaway, no human being will have that color eyes no matter what illness or defect they have."

Rayne stared at Dimitri, "I want to be your friend, despite my brother and his pack disliking you guys. I want to be your ally and friend, trust me with me being on your side, it'll be easier to keep Koda off your back every time something supernatural happens."

"Thank you," Dimitri sincerely said. Hearing her say that meant more to him than anyone would know.

A small smile appeared on her lips before turning to Edward, "now tell me what you know about Raegan Weston." Rayne's tone did not leave any room for Edward to disobey.

However before he had the chance to respond, Dimitri spoke up. "Why so interested in Raegan," Dimitri asked, narrowing his eyes at Rayne.

Rayne stared at Dimitri, noticing the different emotions swimming in his now dark gold eyes. Staring into his eyes, her chest suddenly tightens and she began breathing heavily. Just looking at his beautiful eyes, Rayne couldn't help but remember all her dreams.

Suddenly, the voice of her other self appeared. " I trusted him. I want him dead, Raegan. He betrayed me." The sadness, angry, heartache, and hate in her voice caused Rayne to step backward.

She didn't know why but she felt a pain in her chest, almost as if Dimitri was the one to cause it. Shaking her head, Rayne looked up at Dimitri and Edward, "you said that Raegan was one to harm me. Of course, I would like to know how you know this without any proof."

Without much choice, Edward told Rayne everything that happened last night after she left the hospital. As she listened to Edward, Rayne couldn't help but feel confused and a little scared. What did Raegan mean when he said that she'll remember her past; was he talking about the 'real' Rayne past or someone else? Perhaps it was blue-eye Rayne that she keeps on dreaming about. But as Edward continues to talk and told her about her and Dimitri she came more confused. She turned to look at Dimitri; who was quiet the entire time," it seems that we have some history together."

Nodding his head, "it seems so."

Rayne looked away, deep in thought, while Edward and Dimitri stared at her and waited. After a few seconds or so, Rayne looked up determined. "Well whatever Raegan knows, he won't tell that easily."

Dimitri agreed with her, "and torturing him won't do any good."

Rayne looked at her with a smirk, "calm down Klaus, torturing isn't always the answer." Dimitri decided to ignore the name she said, it realized that she's the type that will give them random names she knows and won't tell them about it.

"Anyway just be careful and watch your back," Rayne said looking serious. "Don't do anything stupid," Rayne looks at Edward and he rolls his eyes.

"I was sticking up for you," Rayne smiled at him.

"Thank you but still, we don't know what or who Raegan really is. He might be dangerous so we should be careful. Especially you," she looks at Dimitri. "It sounds like he doesn't like you at all."

Rolling his eyes, "I've dealt with the likes of him before."

Shaking her head, "I doubt it," Rayne said remembering what the creature looked like.

There was a small but heavy silence between them. Edward stared at Rayne, feeling sorry for the girl. It seemed that life hasn't been very easy on her. "C'mon second period is about to start," Edward said, getting the attention of the young girl.

Rayne looks up at Edward, "must we go back," she groans while he smiles.

"If we don't go back now, we won't be able to play your song." That caused Rayne to straighten up and start at him with a shocked expression.

"Really?" her high pitched voice startled them but they recovered quickly.

"Well since you weren't there yesterday, Ms. Davis moved our turn to today before the class ends." Despite being a 17-year old girl with an Alpha as a brother, shapeshifters as protectors, vampires as friends/allies, being one of the last Blackfoot alive, and being the princess of a tribe, Rayne Blackfoot couldn't help but jump up and down while giggling like a small child on Christmas morning.

Turning to Dimitri who was stunned on how beautiful Rayne looked, she said her goodbye and followed Edward into the school. Dimitri watched how excited Rayne was to hear Edward play, he wasn't going to lie but he was envious of his nephew but shook the emotion away. Thinking to himself that he'll get the chance to do something with Rayne sooner or later. And since she already knows what they are, he can be himself around her and not be a fake.

As Rayne walked into the school with Edward, "Rayne Blackfoot, you're more than what I expected," Dimtri smiled and left the high school.


	36. Chapter35

Chapter 35: Music Sheet Pt2

This was it; the day Rayne always dreamt of. Listening to Edward Cullen play the piano, granted it was mostly because she sorta blackmailed him, but still she's able to hear him play. Rayne entered her music class with Mckenzie walking alongside her, "good luck."

Rayne smiled at her friend, "thanks." Of course, Rayne was nervous she hadn't sung in front of people since her old life and she has never sung in front of anyone in this life. Yes, her voice is still good; it's not Beyonce or Adele but it's decent enough to want to listen to.

Turning away from his sibling, Edward watched as Rayne walked towards him with a slight anxious expression. "Nervous?" Edward asked Rayne as she sat down.

Rayne looks at him and rolls her eyes, "you wish." Jasper looks at Rayne with a little smirk, "you better not mess me up, Jasper. Or I swear I'll hunt you down worst than the Winchester's brothers." Although he had no idea who were the Winchester's brothers, Jasper knew that Rayne was not playing around.

Jasper scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Rayne. If you manage to mess up it'll be your own fault." He smirked at her, the smirk that would have any dead hard Twilight fans fainting right at that seconds. Alice giggled at her boyfriend and Edward half-smiled; he knew this is what Rayne wanted, to get along with his siblings. He knew that she wanted to be their alley and friend, she's been stressing it a lot recently. And it seemed that she'll get what she wants.

Rayne groaned and turned to Alice, "please make him behave."

Alice smiled at the young Native American teenager and held Jasper's hand, "don't worry. I'll make sure he's in his best behavior."

Yet another beautiful smile appeared on Rayne's face that made everyone around stop and stare to admire her beauty. "Good, even though I'll be singing, I'm going to be listening to Edward play." Rayne turned to Edward with the same smile on her face.

Edward stared at her, not understand why it was so important for her to listen to him play. "I just don't know how you knew that I played the piano," he said staring at Rayne and then at the yellow thin folder; that held the music sheets.

The edge of her lips pushed up, scrunching her one eye up, making the brown appear black. Her lips parted a centimeter, making it seductive to many. Yet the cunning smile on her pristine face made her appear all too arrogant, like any Casanova. "I'm a Blackfoot, darling. I know things most people would never believe were true."

The Cullen's siblings stared at Rayne, deciding on what she meant by that. After a few seconds, Edward pointed the folder towards Rayne, "one day Rayne Blackfoot, I'm going to know your secret."

Rayne pushed up her shoulder upwards and with a cute smile, "don't count your lucky stars just get, Eddy."

After that, Ms. Davis went in front of the class and began the lecture. Throughout the class, Rayne wouldn't help but doubt herself and wondered if she used the correct song. She spends the entire time Edward was gone to think of the perfect song. She didn't want to use any song, of course not. This was Twilight for god sakes and Rayne needed a song from the Twilight movies to play this just right. But then again, what is the perfect song for this moment? Nothing really happened, well besides Rayne almost getting murdered by her brother's ex-best friend and being attacked by something that is being disguised as a human.

"Alright everyone, before we end this class we have two people who haven't done their project." Ms. Davis turned to stare at Edward and Rayne. "You two can come up now."

Edward was the first one to get up from his seat, he looked down at Rayne. "It's now or never," he said calming. His calm voice relaxed Rayne a little but not enough. Feeling her anxiety Jasper decided to help her. Taking a deep breath, Rayne turned to Jasper with a small smile, "thanks."

Nodding his head, Jasper watched as Edward and Rayne made their way up the classroom. "Don't worry they'll do great," Alice said, holding onto Jasper's hand.

Jasper scoffed, "who said I was worried?" Alice just looks at him and then shake her head, "I can see it your eyes. You can say you don't care about her but you can't lie me to my love." Jasper didn't say anything but turn to his brother and the teenager girl that had caught their family uninvited attention.

Edward went to sit on the small chair in front of the piano while Rayne went by the microphone. While everyone was waiting, Edward turned to Rayne. "Did you write the song?" Rayne looked at him and thought about it; well technically she didn't but the person who wrote it doesn't exist here. "Well not really," was all she said.

"Ready whenever you are," Ms. Davis said.

Rayne looked at Edward once again, "I know that my singing will surprise you but please try not to stop playing," she smirked at him.

"Whatever you say, princess." Rayne glared at him as he laughed at her expression.

"Alright, Edward. Rayne. Before you begin please tell us what song you'll be playing and why you choose it," Ms. Davis crossed her legs and placed her folder onto.

Edward coughed and turned to Rayne, letting her do all the talking since she was the one that came up with the idea. Rayne knew what Edward was doing and rolled her eyes at him, "coward," Rayne whispered.

"Your idea," Edward whispered back.

Clearing her throat, "this song is called, 'turning pages' and I choose this song because..." Rayne looked down at the floor thinking why she picked it in the first place and then a small smile appeared on her face. Looking up, "this song is about a man who deemed himself unloveable, someone who wasn't worth saving. But then comes a girl; this sweet, innocent human being and she sees something in this man. With her love and patience, she changes the man to believe he was worth saving. This song is about this man, letting his other half know how he feels about her. This song is about his love towards her, letting her know that he'll wait for her no matter how long it takes."

Rayne turns to Edward; who was paying close attention too, " and besides, I liked the idea of the extremity and exaggeration of waiting 'a hundred years' for someone you love and when you're in love, nothing is too dramatic or overstated." Edward and Rayne locked eyes with each other but after a long second, "let's start."

The sound of the piano filled the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand; the sound rushing in and around every person in the room. Rayne closed her eyes and she cherished Edward's skills, she knew he was brilliant at playing, but hearing him play in person doesn't compare to anything.

Edward took a sneak glance at Rayne and saw how she truly enjoyed listening to his notes. Call him crazy, but he saw how the sound of his playing flows through her veins and swirls in her head. He saw how relaxed and content she was at that moment. And then suddenly, she opens her eyes and it was as if she was a different person. Her eyes were one of a singer; a singer who truly loved music with her very soul.

I've waited a hundred years

But I'd wait a million more for you, 

Edward and everyone else stared at her shock. They never hear her singing, never imagined that it was going to be this good... no PREFECT. Her voice was like Angel's voice blessing their soul.

Nothing prepared me for

What the privilege of being yours would do

For some odd reason, Dimitri popped up in Rayne's mind.

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch

If I had only seen how you smile when you blush

Rayne saw the way he smiled at her in the morning and she wanted him to smile more often. She wondered what his cold fingers would feel like on her warm skin.

Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough

Well I would have known

What I was living for all along

What I've been living for

She saw Dimitri sitting down reading a book, looking relaxed as she laid on his lap. She looks up at him only to find Dimitri smiling down at her.

Your love is my turning page

Where only the sweetest words remainEvery kiss is a cursive lineEvery touch is a redefining phrase

Another imagine popped up on her mind, this one is where Dimitri and Rayne were walking hand to hand down the beach. Rayne was laughing at something Dimitri said and Dimitri stared at Rayne with a loving smile on his face. When Dimitri leaned in to give Rayne a kiss, she pushed him away. Laughing when Dimtri fake glared at her. Rayne stopped laughing when Dimtri began running to her.

I surrender who I've been for who you are

For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart

Rayne saw her and Dimtri fighting against the Volturi. She smiled at him when he came rushing towards her, ripping of Felix's head. When he stopped in front of her, he gave her a small kiss before going back to kill.

If I had only felt how it feels to be yours

Well I would have known

Dimitri was hugging Rayne as they were out watching both of their families were practicing for the newborn war. Rayne turned to see her brother in his wolf form glaring at Dimtri's back only for her to laugh when Sam threw him across the room because Koda wasn't paying attention to their little fight.

What I've been living for all along

What I've been living for

Rayne saw them both laying down on a bed, as Rayne was ontop of Dimtri's bare chest. Dimitri was stroking Rayne's hair while she had her eyes closed and sighed in happiness.

Though we're tethered to the story we must tell

When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well

Rayne remembered the first time she saw Dimitri, she believed that she was dreaming but she wasn't. Seeing him was something she never expected to happened and now that he's right here, she's honestly doesn't want to let whatever past history affect their relationship.

With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas

Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees

With this last line of the song, Rayne saw her and Dimtri standing by the sea. The sunset in the background as Dimitri slowly leans down, touching her nose with his before kissing her lips; slowly and gently. She smiled as her mind erased her imagines. Oh, what she wouldn't give to make those imagines come true, but sadly she knew they would never be true.

As the last note played, the entire room stood quiet until Ms. Davis and the others stood up, applauded Edward and Rayne for their amazing performance. Ms. Davis even had some tears running down her young face while some of the girls were trying to fix their makeup.

Rayne smiled and turned to Edward, expecting him to have a smile on his face but was disappointed and confused that instead of a smile, he was frowning. Well unknown to Rayne, while she was singing Edward had one rare moment where he was able to read Rayne's mind. And what Edward saw made him feel jealous of his uncle. Of course, if they had some unknown history together in the past it'll eventually bring them together in their new future, he thought to himself.

Before Rayne could say something, "that was so beautiful," Ms. Davis said as she walked towards the couple. Ms. Davis turned to Rayne with a huge smile on her face, "I've nearly forgotten how amazing you sing, Rayne. Your parents would have been proud." She then turns to Edward, "you have talent, Mr. Cullen."

Giving her a forced smile, "thank you."

Smiling back Ms. Davis turned around, "well that's all for today class."

McKenzie came rushing to Rayne, "that was amazing!!!" She hugged her friend, "you should play with Edward more often." Rayne turned to Edward but he was already making his way towards the classroom door.

Forcing a smile she turned to McKenzie, "if only." Rayne turns just in time to see Alice and Jasper making their way towards Edward. "What went wrong?" she thought.

Sighing to herself, she turns to McKenzie, "common let's go find Zuri." As she was about to go down, the music sheet caught her eye. She picked it up and she notices that Edward made some improvements to it. Smiling down at the paper she looks up, "perhaps one day..." she whispers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story and I hope I did not disappoint in choosing the song for this part. There was three songs that I wanted Rayne to sing but they weren't Twilight songs and there was the song 'A Thousand Years' but it had other instruments besides the piano, and besides I have that song save for something else.

I do hope you guys are liking Rayne's story and I do apologize if it get confusing at time but it'll get better as the story continues.


	37. Chapter36

Chapter 36: Raegan's mind

During lunchtime, everyone has been talking about two major things; Edward's amazing piano playing and mostly about Rayne's beautiful singing. No one would have thought that the young Native American teenager would have the voice of a goddess. As Rayne sat down with her friends, the rest of the students would turn to her and whisper things amongst themselves and some would often glance at Edward; who was blunting staring at Rayne. His stare went unnoticed by everyone else and much like the others, they all believed that Edward Cullen has fallen harder for Rayne after hearing her singing; not like they would blame him, her voice was beautiful and brought them calm.

Feeling eyes on her, Rayne turned away from her friends towards the direction of the stare. When she notices Edward staring, she sighed for the fifth time since lunch started. "What's the matter, Eddy?" Rayne whispered looking over Walken's shoulders to capture Edward's attention. Instead of gesturing that he heard her; which is quite impossible for him not too, he turned away from Rayne, which once again she sighed. "Fine don't tell me, big meanie" once again she whispers.

Turning away from Edward, Rayne sees Raegan sitting by himself as usual. Raegan wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, just sitting there with his many notebooks out; it looks like he's drawing something. Rayne's right fingertips gently tap on the table and her mind wanders back to her dream. Gold skin. Bright blue-green eyes. Three sets of wings. And her voice; that Old Norse accent that has her baffled. "I trusted him, Raegan. I want him dead," that heavy Old Norse accent fills her head.

Rayne's dark brown eyes never leaving Raegan as he continues to draw; ignoring the world around him. She wanted to know what her dream meant and what will it bring to the near future? "Who betrayed me, Rae?" Rayne mumbled, she didn't think that he would hear her or was even paying attention around him. But suddenly, Raegan's head lifts up and his bright blue-eyes locked with Rayne's dark brown eyes. For a few seconds, they stared at each other, neither of them talking or moving. No emotion showing on their faces, except for their eyes; both of them showing similar interest.

She didn't know what it was that made her get up from her chair; perhaps it was the way Raegan was staring at her. Or perhaps it was the little nagging voice in her mind that was begging her to talk to him. It may not be that perhaps it might because he knew something she didn't; like the fact that somehow Dimitri, Rayne, and he has some weird connection. Or maybe it was the fact that she wanted nothing more than to figure out what her dream meant and why she was having them in the first place. But whatever it was, it made her make up her mind. Slowly she made her way towards his table.

As usual, once Rayne Blackfoot got up everyone stopped what they're doing and paid attention to the young Native teenager. As they watched her walk towards yet another strange yet mysterious person, they couldn't help but wonder what exactly went inside her mind. Not only has she had the courage to talk to the Cullens, she even became somewhat of a friend to them and she even sang while Edward freakin Cullen was playing the piano (something that everyone thought was impossible because they all believed there was no way in hell that Edward would agree on something like that; especially since he wasn't even there when Rayne confirmed her project with him). They admire and were jealous of her bravery, and now she's going to talk to the fourth hotties guy in school alone.

Gently Rayne sat down, nodded her head towards Raega, and without saying anything she picked up some pieces of paper from the table. In her hand, there were a bunch of different drawings. Some were of nature, one was of a small child with bright Blue-eyes that had Rayne feeling nausea, but there was one that had Rayne looking at it with a heavy expression. This drawing was of two wolves; a white fur with electric blue eyes and a black fur with red ruby eyes. These wolves had strange markings on the side of their eyes. Somehow Rayne felt like she had seen these weird markings. There was many drawing of these two wolves. One drawing was of them being surrounded by other wolves; the blue eye wolf was showing it's massive sharp teeth, it's face was covered with blood and it was shielding the red-eye wolf that was laying on the ground covered with blood. Rayne didn't need any words to know what was happening in this picture, they were being attacked by the other wolves and the blue eye wolf was protecting the seriously injured red-eye wolf.

However, the next drawing had Rayne kinda confused, it was of both wolves facing each other; almost as if they were preparing to fight each other until one of them was dead. It was as if she was seeing things, Rayne saw this drawing move. The two wolves began to move around and Rayne could hear voices in her head. Rayne watched as the red eye wolf turned around and started to fight with the blue eye wolf. The blue eye wolf howled in pain as the red-eye wolf bit into its shoulder. With an angry growl, the blue eye wolf scratched the red-eye wolf face, turns its head sideways and bit onto the neck of the red-eye wolf. The red-eye wolf steps back as blood spurted out of its neck and let out a loud howl of pain and distressed. In that exact moment, the blue-eye wolf did something that Rayne only would see in a movie or in anime. The blue eye wolf slammed its left paw on the ground and suddenly, the ground started to shake, a long crack opened from the earth's ground, sharp icicles came shooting out, and it went straight towards the red-eye wolf; who instead of looking scared, the red-eye wolf looked very pissed off.

While Rayne was seeing the fight happened inside her head, Raegan sat quietly across the table and watched Rayne. He knew what was happening, his drawing weren't just some old plain drawings. They were special; they were something that no mortal could do and he only drew to tell a story- things that actually happened and impacted him in more ways than one. Raegan knew that it was only a matter of time that she would remember and with his help, his Rayne would come back.

Across the cafeteria, Edward watched as Rayne's expression changed dramatically and wonder what in the world was going on in her mind. Jasper narrowed his eyes as he felt Rayne's emotions and much like Edward, he wondered what was going on with her. "What the..." Edward stopped midsentence when he went inside Raegan's mind. For the second time since he has been here, Raegan let his guard down and gave Edward a chance to see his mind. Edward saw something that he would never forget or he would understand. He saw Rayne wearing a white and blue armor that was covered in blood and wielding a long sword; the same color as her armor but it had some strange marking around it. However, it wasn't the fact that she was on her knees barely holding herself together but two different reasons. One reason was because Rayne was bleeding profoundly and blood was coming out of her mouth; it looked like she would pass out at any moment but something was holding her back. Just looking at her look like she was about to die caused Edward to feel a scene of hatred and he was scared. The second reason that caused Edward to be shocked was because standing in front of Rayne was none other than his uncle Dimitri; looking at Rayne with a remorse expression. He said something that Edward didn't understand, his uncle talked in a foreign language. But the next thing that had Edward beyond shocked was that Dimitri ran towards Rayne and with her very own swords, Dimitri stabbed Rayne's chest. As the sword went straight Rayne's heart, blood gushed right out of Rayne's mouth.

"Noooo!!!" Edward yelled out, golden eyes wide open, and his expression looked paler than normal. His screamed startled everyone around him, however, he wasn't paying attention to anyone but Rayne.

When Rayne heard Edward yell, she quickly looked away from drawing and turned to him. She was surprised to see him looking so distressed and scared. Without saying anything Edward left the cafeteria with his sibling right behind him looking confused. Watching him leave, Rayne knew something had happened but didn't know what it was. She turned to Raegan and he was looking at the double doors that Edward and his siblings disappeared too. With a sigh, "it's better this way," he mumbles.

When the bell rang, Raegan looked at Rayne. "Keep that one, it might help," Raegan got up and left without saying anything else.

Being by herself, Rayne couldn't help but sigh. "Why does everything gotta be weird," she asked looking up at the ceiling. And like Raegan, Rayne got up from the seat and went towards her friends.

With the drawing in her hands, Rayne left with her friends with many more questions on her mind.


	38. Chapter37

Chapter 37: Dimitri's nemories

Edward was walking straight to his car when all of a sudden, Jasper appeared in front of him. "Edward, what did you see?" Jasper held Edward back but he shook him away. They watched as Edward got in the car and drove away.

Alice turned to everyone, "let's hurry before he does something." When everyone nodded, they all climbed in Rosalie's car and followed Edward.

Within twenty minutes, they were in front of their house. Without turning off his car, Edward climbed out and ran inside the house; looking for one specific person. Seeing Edward came in with an expression that was ready to murder someone, Esme got up from the couch. "Ed-" she did not finish her sentence because Edward ran straight to his uncle and pinned him against the wall.

Confused, shocked and angry; Dimitri quickly turned the tables around when he grabbed Edward by the throat and threw him across the room. "Edward! Dimitri!!" Esme and Carlisle yelled out shocked to see them fighting; yes, they haven't seen eye to eye lately but what in the world happened for Edward to come home and attacked his uncle.

Edward got up from the ground and charged towards his uncle once again with full speed, but as expected he was no match for Dimitri; not only was he older than anyone in the cover but he had more experience in fighting. Once again Dimitri held Edward by his throat; squeezing it enough to leave some cracks, "what the hell is your problem?" Dimitri asked in a calm voice, everyone knew that when Dimitri talked in a calm and low tone; he was very scared and he didn't think before he did anything which meant that Edward might die today.

Struggling in this uncle's hold, Edward held Dimitri's hand and glared at him. "You killed her!" Edward screamed in Dimitri's face.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes, "what--" Edward didn't let him finish his sentence because he punched his uncle in his stomach, which resulted in Dimitri letting him go. Before anything else could happen, Jasper and Emmett went to hold them back from fighting. Jasper held Edward back and Emmet went to his uncle. Carlisle went in the middle of them while the ladies stood back.

Pointing at his son "Edward calmed down," Carlisle said. However, Edward was still trying to get to his uncle.

Giving his uncle a deadly stare, "I know what happened. I understand why Raegan said Rayne will hate you," listening to Edward talk everyone were all wondering what did he see that made him so angry.

"Then tell us what happened," Dimitri said with a neutral tone. However, on the inside he wasn't calm, he was feeling different emotions; he was worried what Edward might say next.

Edward shook Jasper off, "you killed Rayne." Once towards words came out of Edward's mouth everyone shocked and turned to Dimitri. For the first time, they saw Dimitri look terrified.

"W-what?" Dimitri stuttered, looking dumbfounded. Emmett slowly lets go of Dimitri but stayed right behind him just in case.

"I saw it happened. Raegan--" this time Dimitri interrupted Edward.

"Perhaps he made it up," Edward shook his head.

"No," his expression was one of serious and anger. "I know the difference between make-believe and reality. And what I saw in Raegan's mind wasn't made up but a memory. A memory where you killed Rayne."

Edward went on telling them what he saw in Raegan's memory. He didn't leave out anything, because he thought that this was something important. If it's true, which it was and Rayne remembered what happened in the past; there's a possibility that she might want revenge. Of course, they wouldn't let her kill Dimitri but if Rayne tells Koda, they all knew that he would take this to start a fight between them. This might be very troublesome in the future.

Everyone kept looking between Edward and Dimitri, they didn't know what to say or do; how could this be? When did Dimitri kill Rayne? And why were they fighting in the first place? What happened between them that caused them to try to kill each other.

During Edward's explanation, Dimitri couldn't help but feel a type of way. His chest tightens, he clamped his fist and locked his jaw. Obviously, he didn't remember any of this happening, but if Edward said he's positive that it actually happened, then that means only one thing. He, Dimitri Mikhailov, killed Rayne Blackfoot in another lifetime. And that did not sit well with him. Suddenly, feeling the worse headache ever and as if the world around him was spinning Dimitri went down on his knees, held his head, and let out a yell.

Seeing his best friend in pain, Carlisle went straight to him. "Dimitri what's wrong?" instead of answering Dimtri let another scream. A few seconds later, Dimitri slowly raised his head up and everyone took a step back; in shock. Dimitri's eyes weren't gold but a dull white. As Carlisle yelled out Dimitri name and shook him, Dimitri didn't answer.

"Stop," Edward said when he saw what was happening. Everyone turned to Edward as he slowly kneed down, "he's remembering something."

Inside Dimitri's mind, everything was disoriented at first but then it became clear. Dimitri was standing in the middle of the woods. Looking around Dimitri took a step forward but stopped when he heard laughter. Turning to his right, he saw someone running through the woods. Surprisingly Dimitri sees Rayne running past him while laughing and smiling. However, what shocked him wasn't the fact that he was seeing Rayne but her eyes; they were a bright electric blue.

Dimitri corner lip tugged upwards not paying attention to anything else but to Rayne. She was wearing what he would believe a shield-maiden would wear expected for a sword, there was an ax on her side. Rayne slowly looked around the woods and covered her mouth with her hands, she looked happy and healthy. Dimitri was about to make his towards her but stood when he was something that truly shocked the life out of him. From behind Rayne, another Dimitri came out of the woods wearing something similar to what Rayne was wearing. Dimitri narrowed his eyes at this Dimitri; this wasn't what he remembered looking like when he woke up from his transformation. The Dimitri standing behind Rayne had the side of this head shaved off and that three thick and long braids in the middle. He also had a tattoo on his right side of his eye; the same one Rayne has.

Rayne turned towards the 'Viking' Dimitri, laughed and said something in what Dimitri believed to be Norse. Viking Dimitri scoffed and rolled his eyes but had a small smile on his face, he also said something in Norse which caused Rayne to laugh out in joy. Suddenly Rayne ran towards Dimitri, jumping on him which he caught her and he spun her around. Dimitri was shocked to see him holding and touching Rayne, something that he knew was forgiven to do now. Viking Dimitri looked down at Rayne; his eyes didn't have their usual coldness but they were warm, full of love, passionate, and happiness. Viking Dimitri slowly leaned down, touched Rayne's nose with his nose and slowly and gently kissed Rayne's mouth. The kiss was sweet and filled with love; something that Dimitri never thought he could express to someone else.

Suddenly everything changed, instead of being in the woods Dimitri was in the middle of a burning village. There was so much happening that Dimitri didn't know where to look at. People were either running away or they were fighting; children were crying and mothers were screaming. Houses were being burned down as the battle was happening. However, a high pitched screamed made Dimitri look left and he saw something that caused his chest to painfully tighten. Right in front of him, his other self and Rayne fighting each other. Their swords were clashing and sparkes were flying out. Rayne and 'Dimitri' were both covered in blood and dirt, however, it seemed that Rayne was winning.

Blood was coming out of 'Dimitri's mouth and body, he was breathing heavy and was barely able to pick up his sword. With every swing of her sword, Rayne was about to stab Dimitri's body and every time she did, tears fell down her face. Once Dimitri was laying on the floor and his sword nowhere to be found, Rayne pointed her sword towards Dimitri. She yelled something while glaring at him with pure hatred, she looked around the burning village. Tearing falling down her beautiful blue eyes as she continues to yell at Dimitri.

As Dimitri slowly got up from the ground, Rayne kept her sword pointed at him. Shaking his head, he said something that caused Rayne to look at with him with a disbelieving look and she forced out a laugh. Rayne looked at him once again before shaking her head, with a glare that could freeze over hell, Rayne ran straight towards Dimitri and thrust her swords straight to his stomach. Dimitri cried out in pain as she twisted the sword and she yelled out something again.

Rayne continues to cry and yell as the sword did not move away from Dimitri's stomach. With one hand Dimitri held Rayne's hand that held the sword, he looked at her with a bittersweet smile. With the other hand, Dimitri wiped away her tears and he did something that left gold-eyes Dimitri baffled. Viking Dimitri kissed Rayne's lips once more before pushing the sword deeper in his stomach. And when Dimitri stopped kissing Rayne and dropped his hand, gold eye Dimitri knew that he was dead. Sensing that he was dead, Rayne looked at him as tears fell down her face. She wiped away the dirt from his face and then she screamed; a scream that let everyone know that she lost her lover. As Rayne screamed, she pounded on his chest as she continues to cry. She gripped his shirt, put her forehead on his chest while her body trembled.

While Dimitri was watching the scene unfold, Edward was telling his family members about the fight and much like Dimitri, they didn't understand what was going on. If Rayne killed Dimitri then how was Dimitri alive now. And if Dimitri killed Rayne then how was she alive now? But if they killed each other, then what in the world was happening?

Coming out of the 'memory' Dimitri looked at Carlisle, "I must go and found out what's happening."


	39. Chapter38

Chapter 38: Dimitri's leaving

A white BMW 328i pulls up to a medium-size two-story house. A 1967 Chevrolet Camaro parked on the driveway while the garage was opened wide. Climbing out the fancy BMW, Dimitri didn't waste any time in walking up to Raegan as he was inside his garage. As if Raegan was waiting for Dimitri, he briefly glances at him before picking up a piece of metal for his car. "What do you need, Dimitri?" Raegan said his name as if it had a sourness to it.

If this wasn't important, Dimitri would already have Raegan begging for mercy for all the times he has disrespected him, but for now, he ignored his rudeness. "Why did I kill Rayne??" Dimitri asked not wasting any time. Raegan instantly stops, takes a deep breath and his eyes closed as if he was remembering something. A second later, he puts down the metal and looks at Dimitri; who was staring at him with an expression Raegan clearly remembers whenever Dimitri wanted to know something important. Raegan almost... almost smiles at the bittersweet memory.

Raegan glares at Dimitri, "why should I tell you?" Ohh, he wanted to tell him, Raegan would have already ripped him apart if it wasn't the fact that he knew that Rayne would want to do it herself. Raegan just has to be a little patient for that moment to comes and when it doesn; he won't let anyone stand in the way; he'll kill anyone who dares stops it from happening.

Dimitri didn't react as he would usually, instead, he walks closer to Raegan. "I killed her and I don't know why? But you do. So tell me, oh so great one. Why did I kill her?" Dimitri saw the different emotions (angry, sadness, regret, happiness, remorse, hatred) play out in Raegan's eyes and he also saw how his fist tightens.

Moving away from Dimitri, Raegan began walking to his car, plainly ignoring Dimitri. Taking an unnecessary breath, "Fine don't tell me. At least tell me why she killed me." Raegan suddenly stops moving and turns to Dimitri; Dimitri was taken back by the creepy smile on his face.

Taking a tiny step forward, "did she remember?" Regan asked, hopefulness and desperate.

However, his hope died when Dimitri shook his head. "No, I saw it happened." Raegan looked away, his expression almost looking defeated. "How is it possible that she killed me and I killed her? And yet somehow we're still alive." There were so many other questions that Dimitri had in his mind but he also knew that Raegan wouldn't answer him no matter what.

Raegan slowly looks at Dimitri with an expression clearly showing his hatred for him. "Her reasons for killing you because you had to be stopped. But you killed her for your own selfish and greedy reasons. You're nothing but a heartless man, Dimitri. Rayne... she trusted you with everything. She put her life on the line for you yet you betrayed her... You betrayed us." Once again Dimitri was taken back by the mixed emotions on Raegan's face. His voice trembled when he said that Dimitri betrayed them... but who were them? Was it only Rayne and Raegan or were there others that Dimitri doesn't know about?

"Because of you--" the way Raegan squinted his eyes when he glared at Dimitri, it reminded him of a pit viper's slit-like pupils. Raegan took a step closer to Dimitri; not to close but close enough to alarm both of them. "She lost her family, her people, her life, her crown but most importantly she lost Eydis. That child was innocent and too young, Eydis did not deserve death. But because of you, she died."

Hearing the name Eydis caused Dimitri to feel sad and angry and as usual, he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because somehow she was related to him and Rayne. Or perhaps because the way that Raegan said her name as if he was the one who lost someone close to him, that caused Dimitri to question himself. "If you want to live then I suggest you leave now that you have the chance, Dimitri. As I said before when Rayne regains her memories, not even the Gods can help you."

Raegan glares at him before turning away and walks away from Dimitri, however before he was able to truly leave Dimitri calls out. "Is there a chance that I'll harm Rayne?" Dimitri asked, his tone didn't give out his true feeling nor did his expression, but inside Dimitri was experiencing emotions he hasn't felt in over his 600 years of being a vampire.

Raegan turns to look at Dimitri and with determined and confident eyes, "I'll kill you before you get the chance." The heavy tension that was felt in the room while Dimitri and Raegan stared at each other was unlike anything anyone felt, truly it's surprising that a bomb hasn't end off. Without saying anything, Raegan turned around and left Dimitri in the garage thinking over their conversation. Seconds later, Dimitri climbed into his car and drove off. Raegan watched Dimitri leave by his window, "I'll have my revenge on you, Eilam. Even if it's the last thing I do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dimitri stood outside the two-story house, watching Rayne, Isabella, and Mason sat around Isabella's room. He watches as both girls laughed uncontrollably when Mason said a joke. Dimitri also watched as the three friends danced along to a song; his fist clenched as Mason grabbed Rayne's waist and pulled her close. They dance a slow song while Isabella sat on her bed (secretly taking pictures) and watched them dance.

At that moment, Dimitri couldn't help but feel envy towards Mason; as he was able to touch Rayne as he pleases. Dimitri looks down at his vampire-looking hands and began wondering how it would feel having Rayne's soft copper skin against his cold pale skin. Remembering his memory when he held blue-eye Rayne close and if he closed his eyes, he could almost feel her warmth. Shaking his head, Dimitri turned to the three childhood friends as they were now talking about their past.

A few hours later, the three of them walked out the Swan's house; still laughing. Rayne hugged Mason and Isabella and said her goodbyes. Climbing inside her car, Rayne drove away and began her journey back to the Rez. About fifteen minutes into the drive, Rayne suddenly pulled over on the side of the road. She then climbs out of her Jeep and leans against her Jeep; almost if she was waiting for someone to appear out of thin air. "You know I thought Edward did the stalking," she says, looking around the woods yet no one was there.

A few seconds later when no one came out, she sighs. "You know you can come out now, Dimitri. No one is here to stop you from talking to me." Dimitri stood in the woods watching Rayne, wondering how she knew that he was following her.

Another minute or so, Dimitri didn't come out and Rayne was beginning to think that he wasn't going to come out. "Alright, suit yourself," she says as she starts to turn around. But stopped when she heard a twig snap.

Turning her head she sees Dimitri walking towards her, "well, well, well. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come out," her teasing smile caused Dimitri to feel a certain way, but he didn't think it was appropriate to feel it because of what he remembered.

Dimitri stared at her before taking a deep breath. "I'm leaving town," he said in a matter of fact tone.

Her smile instantly dropped and stares at Dimitri. She wanted to question him why yet she wanted to ask him to stay and not go, but she knew they weren't that close. And if she says either of them, he might laugh in her face. "Aww, I didn't know I was special enough for you to come all this way to tell me in person." Rayne hid her disappointment behind her playful smile.

Yet somehow Dimitri was able to see the disappointment through her fake smile, but he didn't question her; he didn't think she would completely tell him the truth. "But of course, you're special," he meant it was a small joke but he knew deep down she was becoming somewhat special to him and strangely he was okay with that.

Rayne playfully rolled her eyes and her playful smile quickly turned bashful, "flirt," she quietly mumbles.

Seeing her rosy cheeks, Dimitri couldn't help but smile and when he heard her mumble he chuckle. "I'm only being honest, Ms. Blackfoot."

Rayne looked at him and when she saw how sincere he was being, she cleared her throat. "So you're leaving town." Switching to business mode, Dimitri nods. "For how long?" she questioned.

Dimitri took a second to think, "I don't know." His response didn't sit well with Rayne. She wanted him around, not because he looks like Elijah Mikaelson but causes she truly want to know more about him and his past. And of course, much like his other family members, she wanted to be friends with.

She rolled her shoulders, "well, I hope you have a safe trip."

Seeing her fake smile caused him to frown, "I-" he stopped talking. Should he tell her the reason why he was leaving? Would she hate him if she knew about the past? There were so many questions he wanted to ask but he knew that she had no answers for him.

Shaking his head, "I must investigate something rather important... I'm sorry."

Unlike like the last smile, this one was a real small smile, "why are you apologizing?" Dimitri narrowed his eyes, he didn't know if he was apologizing because he was leaving her or because he killed her.

Once again he stared at her and notice something he hasn't seen before. He notices that Rayne stared at him in a certain way, her plump pink lips were curved in a soft smile and her dark brown eyes were shining brightly at him. Suddenly Raegan's words came back, 'her admiration and affection will turn to hate and regret'. Call him selfish but Dimitri didn't want that to happen. And he hasn't even gotten to know her or even talk to her properly; he certainly doesn't want her to start hating him for something that happened in the past. And if he was being fair, it seemed that she killed him first, so in a way, she can't be mad at him.

"Rayne," Dimitri took a step forwards. His serious tone caused Rayne to straight up and looked at him; waiting for the next words to come out his lips. "After I woke up from my transformation, I... I didn't know who I was or what I've become."

Rayne blinked, "amnesia?" Dimitri nodded. Rayne stared at him and couldn't help but feel as if she shared something in common. After the fire, she woke up and they declared that she had amnesia, but it wasn't true. She was just a different person, but in Dimitri's situation, this wasn't the case. He actually couldn't remember anything and that was scary, she couldn't help but think how he felt after he woke up. Was he scared? Angry? Confused?

"Don't look at me like that," he groaned when he saw her pity expression. "I got over it, I'm fine now." Rayne didn't say anything but nodded her head. She was scared that she would tell him something that wasn't supposed to be said out loud.

A second later, Dimitri sighed. "Anyways, something happened today." Rayne looked at him, curious about what he might say. "Today I remembered something..." Dimitri looked down for a few seconds and briefly recalls what he saw. He then looks up at Rayne, his expression caused Rayne to frown slightly. "For the first time since I've become a vampire, I recalled a memory... one that I do not particularly like. I fear that it might be true."

Dimitri took two steps forward and within those long steps, he stood in front of Rayne; close enough for them to touch but far enough to leave a space between them. Dimitri looked down at Rayne, her dark brown eyes send a pleasant chill down his spine. The way she was staring up at him made him want to grab her and hold her just like he did in his memory. He starts to remember them and how they were in his memory. He remembers them being so close and happy. He was still shocked that he was able to hold, touch, and even kiss Rayne; something that he did not have the luxury to do in this lifetime. Dimitri smiled when he heard Rayne's heart rate picking up and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

Dimitri picked up his hand but put it right down, fully knowing if he touched her it'll be the end of something that never began. "I know a person who can help me with whatever is happening to me."

Narrowing her eyes at him, "what's exactly happening to you?" she questioned him. Dimitri saw the honest concerned she had for him and once again his hand itched for him to touch at; if he was about to touch at least a strain of her hair it would be enough for now.

Realizing how close they were, Dimitri looked down at her lips; memorizing how exotic they look then he back at her, "I do not know but Rayne... just... whatever happens during my absence just wait for me... Can you do that?"

Rayne looks at him not understanding what he meant, but the way he was staring at her in a somewhat desperate manner; Rayne had a bad feeling. "Does this have anything to do with what happened to Edward today?" Rayne carefully stares at Dimitri and saw his expression change. "It does, doesn't it? What happened?"

Dimitri took a step back and shook his head, "I cannot tell you at this moment," he saw her sad and hurt expression. Dimitri was quick to ease her feelings. "It's not because I do not trust you it's just that I do not understand what is going on. But when I do know what's happening, you'll be the first one." Since you're apart of it, Dimitri wanted to add but kept silent.

She stared at him for a while before her hurt and sad expression turned to a wholehearted smile, Dimitri hoped that it would never change once she remembers their past. Rayne stretched out her hand and Dimitri looked down at it. "I cannot shake your hand," he sadly said.

Rayne just looked at him, then at her hand, and then back at him. She raised her eyebrow at him, "that'll be a question for another day."

She wiggled her right hand, "your cellphone." Without saying anything but a look of suspicious, Dimitri handed her his phone and was careful not to touch her. Dimitri watched as she quickly typed in her phone number and handed it back to him. "When you find anything out, text me or call me. I want to know everything that's happening with you."

Dimitri smiled at Rayne, it wasn't his usual cocky or I'm better than you smile, it was a sincere and genuine smile. "I'll keep you updated, Ms. Blackfoot."

Rayne's hearty laughed caused Dimitri's smile to grow, "Well then, Mr. Mikhailov until then."

With one last good look at Rayne, Dimitri turned around and left Rayne. As she watched him leave Rayne wanted to scream to him to stay but once again she knew she couldn't do that. By his expression and body language, this was something he had to do personally and she didn't want to be a burden to him. Little did she know that Dimitri wanted to ask her to come along but he knew that her brother, Koda would murder them both if she left with him.

When Dimitri wasn't in sight, Rayne couldn't help but sigh, "well he better be back in time to play baseball, if he isn't I'll be one moody bitch."


	40. Chapter39

Chapter 39: two side of the world

There weren't many things that Dimitri Mikhailov cared for, his family is the most important people in his life and he would do anything for them; he'll even return back to how he was when he didn't have Carlisle in his life. Those two hundred years without Carlisle were the darkest time in Dimitri's life that he rarely ever talks about. During that time, he did everything he could to find out about what had happened to him. He went to the deepest and most ancient tunnels in the world, just so that he could get a little glimpse of his old life. He was desperate and that desperation caused him to do things that one should never do. And those unforgivable actions that he took, made others see him as, 'monster', 'the devil', 'heartless', demon', some even called him 'death' because where ever he went, death followed. But after meeting Carlisle, he stopped his search for his past and started to live his life. And ever since then, he hasn't thought about his past and wanting to know about it. However, now that a certain Native American princess came into his life, there was nothing more important than finding out about his past because somehow in a strange and mysterious way, that princess was weirdly connected to him in many ways than one.

As Dimitri climbed out of his private jet and stepped foot onto England's territory, he felt an ominous feeling. Shaking off the unwanted feeling, he walked towards the man in front of 2009 all black Rolls Royce. "My Lord," the man elegantly bowed to Dimitri.

Dimitri acknowledged him, "Sebastian." The man Sebastian, straighten himself up. He was a fairly young man- late twenties, standing at 5'9", red curly short hair, forest-green eyes, and porcelain skin. Sebastian was absolutely beautiful in the eyes of every mortal and immortal.

"Everything is set for you, my Lord," Sebastian opened the back for Dimitri and he climbs in. Sebastian walks around the car and climbs on the driver's side. There wasn't much talking being done, although this was the first time Sebastian has met Dimitri he already knew what to expect. Sebastian's ancestors were indebted to Dimitri and they vowed to always be loyal and work for Dimitri for all eternity.

Looking out the window, Dimitri held his cellphone tight on his hand. After a few seconds holding it, he went through his contact list and stared at Rayne's number; debating if he should contact her or not. For more than five minutes Dimitri stared at her number; thinking over and over if he should leave her alone until he finds anything worthwhile or if he should just let her know his whereabouts. Through the rearview mirror, Sebastian saw his lord narrowing his eyebrow in deep concentration. Of course, Sebastian wouldn't dare ask him what troubles him, but he was curious about what was making his famous expressionless master think so deeply.

Finally, after much thought, Dimitri pressed down on the call button and began dialing Rayne. For the first time in over his 600 years, Dimitri was feeling nervous and uncertain. In his mind, 'what if she doesn't answer? Then he wasted his time.' Then it went too, 'if she does answer, what is he going to say?' And of course, 'if she does answer was she expecting him to call?' He looks out the window feeling anxious and then he sighs thinking that she wasn't going to answer. But then on the third ring, he held his breath when he heard her soft, sweet voice.

On the other side of the world, Rayne was lunch with her friends like any other day. However, today was kinda different. During music class, Edward wasn't talking to her like he usually does and now he keeps on staring at her while the others would steal glances towards her direction. All she wants to do is go up to Edward and pull on his ear, then demand him to tell her what's wrong with him and why is he acting so... Edward-ish. However, her violent thought went out the window the moment she felt her phone vibe. Staring at the unknown number, Rayne's lips curved into a beautiful smile. In a flash, she got up and collected her things without saying a word. As she walked past the Cullen's table, they stared at her curious.

Once she was outside, Rayne answered with a huge smile. "I didn't think you would have called me so soon," she heard Dimitri's breathy chuckle.

"You and I both," from inside the cafeteria, the Cullen's narrowed their eyes once they heard their uncle's voice. They were all thinking the same, 'since when have they been this close?'

Rayne sat down on the empty tables, "so what's up, buttercup?" Her teasing voice could be heard from the other side of Dimitri's cellphone. Sebastian heard a feminine voice and his curiosity grew more and more.

Dimitri playfully rolled his eyes at her childish nicknames, "I've landed in England." Hearing his short answer made Rayne smile even more. Hearing that he was in England, the Cullen started at each other. Dimitri didn't tell them where he was going and yet there he was letting Rayne know his whereabouts.

Rayne placed her elbow on the table and her hand underneath her chin, "is that the last place you gathered information about your past?" Rayne didn't know anything about Dimitri; well only three facts. One, obviously he wasn't Elijah. Two, somehow he became a Cullen. And three, Dimitri Mikhailov has amnesia.

Dimitri briefly glanced at Sebastian making sure that his eyes were on the road, before turning back to the window. "Yes," he contemplated to say more but he didn't know where to start.

Rayne hum, "do you have any idea to where you're going to start looking?"

"Yes, I have some people looking into some things for me." Rayne lets out a small giggle, "what's funny?" Dimitri asked. Rayne wanted to tell him that Elijah also had others to do things for him but thought against it. She knew it wouldn't do anything good but the opposite; it might get him moody.

"It's... it's just that for a second I imagined you as this powerful being and you telling people to go do things for you. You don't have to order them because they all know how superior you are and how terrifying it would be if they got on your bad side." Listening to Rayne, Dimitri couldn't help but wonder if she was really talking about him or about Elijah; the guy she mistook him for in the beginning.

Dimitri then scoffs, "what makes you think I'm not this powerful being?"

Rayne smiled, "but I do think you're a powerful being and you're terrifying, Dimitri. I wouldn't dare to double-cross you in any shape and form that's like... asking for death itself." Dimitri clenched his phone tight, memories of the past suddenly flashed before his eyes and hearing the loud, piercing cries of both women and men as they marked him as Death, suddenly didn't weight well on Dimitri; before it was as if it gave him some sort of purpose in life but hearing Rayne say it, it felt almost painful and pitiful.

Clearing his throat, "good. At least you know not to betray me," Suddenly Rayne's dream came rushing to her. 'I trusted him, Raegan. He betrayed me. I want him dead.'

And just like that, her joyful mood went downhill, "those who betray others are cowards." Not only was Dimitri was taken back by her serious and deadly but also the Cullens who were listening to her conversation with their uncle.

However, there was one person who wasn't taken back but was actually pleased with her tone. Much like the Cullen who was eavesdropping on her conversation, Raegan was paying attention to Rayne and Dimitri's phone call. Although he was furious that they had close contact, he was pleased that she was regaining some of her old traits; like her deadly tone.

Before Dimitri could say anything, the lunch bell rang. Coming out of her somewhat trance, Rayne's mood changed quickly as it started. Her joyful self came back, confusing everyone who was paying attention to her. "Hey, I gotta go, lunch has ended." Dimitri could hear her smile from here and though he was confused, he was now pleased that she wasn't serious. He liked her joyful and teasing self.

Once again before Dimitri could say a word, "hey, before I go, do you wanna know something?" Dimitri straightens up and paid close attention to her. Rayne glanced at Edward, then at Isabella, and then at Edward. Staring straight at his golden eyes, "we can't outrun our destiny, there's no escape when fire meets fate," her tone sends chills down to those who listened to her. It was as if she knew something important and fatal, something that would change everything.


	41. Chapter40

Chapter 40: Golden Onion

"You can only dance around destiny for so long before fate pulls you in." -J. Iron Word

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After her phone call with Dimitri, Rayne walked towards her biology class; wondering how the seating with be fixed. When Edward wasn't there Rayne sat next to Isabella but now that he's here, will Isabella move seats since Rayne was originally Edward's partner? Of course, Rayne would move because she didn't want to change anything important and having them sit next to each other was very important.

While she was lost in thought, a certain vampire came up behind her. "I didn't know you and my uncle were close," Rayne was startled but didn't show it. She looked up at Edward yet continue her walking as Edward joined her.

Rayne scoffed, "I didn't know you were so interested in my personal life."

Edward glared at her, "he's my uncle."

Rayne stopped for a half-second then continue, "technically speaking... he's not." Her sly smirk irritated him because she was right.

Again he glared at her, "technically he is," he mimicked her cheerful tone.

Again Rayne snickered, "you're so childish."

Edward stood in front of her, he stared down at her. "What game are you playing?" their eyes locked with each other, the students around them glanced at the pair wondering why it felt so tense between them.

Rayne smiled at him, fully knowing that it would irk him further. "Why, my dear Edds, would you think that I'm playing any games with you?"

Edward took a step forward, eyes still locked with Rayne "because I know you are, Rayne. And I just don't know what game it is."

She looked deep into Edward's eyes and she couldn't believe what she's seeing. She saw jealousy, curiosity, envy, and other emotion inside his unique colored eyes. Yet she wondered why he was feeling all those emotions. Taking a deep breath, "I'll tell you one of my secrets if you tell me one of your secrets." Rayne leaned against the lockers, ignoring everyone else besides Edward.

Edward copied her stance and crossed his arms crossed his body, "go."

Rayne rolled her eyes at his impoliteness. She glanced around them, noticing that the others looked away as she looked their way. Knowing that they couldn't hear Edward and her, she slightly leans towards Edward and his stilled; waiting anxiously to what she'll say. "I know that Isabella is your blood singer."

Edward's face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. In that instant his skin became greyed, his mouth hung with lips slightly parted and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch. "H-ho... Wha... Wh..." Edward couldn't form any words, he was completely speechless for the first time in his one hundred years.

Seeing Edward like that, Rayne couldn't help but feel so damn proud of herself. She was pretty sure this was the first for him to be this speechless, so it was a big deal. Pushing herself away from the lockers, Rayne stood next to Edward. "A little advice, darling. She could be much more than that if you stop being stubborn." Rayne took one last look at wide-eye Edward, she chuckled before leaving him there.

When Rayne entered the classroom, Isabella was already standing next to Mr. Molina. Smiling at Isabella, Rayne walked towards them. "Ah, Ms. Blackfoot," Mr. Molina stretched out his hand as Rayne reached them. "I was just telling Isabella here that starting today she won't be your partner."

Rayne looked Isabella before looking at Mr. Molina, "well, Mr. M, I have a better idea." Mr. Molina and Isabella look at her curious, however before she could say anything Edward Cullen walked past them; he glared at Rayne and then briefly stared at Isabella.

"I know that my good friend, Isabella might have some trouble catching up," Isabella narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to object but Rayne didn't give her a chance.

"You know different states teach differently... so I was thinking of having her partner up with Edds since he's the smartest student in this class, well besides me of course." Her cunning smirk had Edward clenching his fist so tight that it would have cracked if it wasn't the fact that they were in front of humans.

Mr. Molina rubbed his chin in deep thought before smiling and turning to Isabella, "well Isabella your partner will be Edward for the rest of the school year." And with that Mr. Molina turned around to prepare for class.

Isabella had a defeated and uncertain expression, Rayne felt bad for her but this had to be; Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan were destined to be together whether they liked it or not. Walking up to Isabella, Rayne placed her right hand on Isabella's shoulder; trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, Edward won't bite. He's vegetarian," Rayne laughed at her own joked as she turned to look at Edward who was clearly throwing daggers at her.

Rayne walked in front of Isabella and when she past Edward, she whispered to him, "remember my advice, she could be more."

Throughout the entire class, Rayne couldn't help but feel sad and a little jealous. She has always loved Edward Cullen and didn't think that Isabella was the one for him but seeing them in 'real' life, she couldn't be more wrong. She saw things differently now and with a clear and opened mind, she couldn't help but chuckle sadly. They were perfect for each other whether the world agreed with it or not, they were made for each other. Oddly enough, seeing them together made her think of a certain mysterious vampire. She looked down at her cellphone and send a quick text to Dimitri; asking him if he believed we meet people by accident?

Surprisingly, Dimitri texted fast and Rayne smiled at his response, 'we don't meet people by accident, Ms. Blackfoot. I believe they are meant to cross our paths for a reason.'

Looking up, Rayne was shocked to see that the golden onion in Isabella's hand. "Holy fucks," she muttered under her breath, looking paler than before. Edward turned around and saw her surprised expression, deciding he'll ask her about it later on, he began walking with Isabella outside the classroom.

Watching them leave, Rayne heard Mike, "and there he goes stealing the only cute girl in town." Rayne rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat. She quickly made her way out of the classroom, a new kind of feeling rushed through her veins; thrilled, excitement, adrenaline, anxious, and much more. Now she really has something to look forward too. Call her a selfish bitch, a fake friend, or whatever, but she was really looking forward to seeing Edward stop the van from almost crushing Isabella; honestly, that was her favorite part of the movie, it's where everything really started to escalate.

In sixth period, Rayne wouldn't hold in her jitters of excitement and nervousness. What if something goes wrong and Rayne wasn't there to stop it? Rayne wouldn't be so happy and would feel guilty but she had faith in Edward and knew that he would be there to save his woman. Once the school bell, much to her dismay, Rayne took her sweet time going outside. She didn't want to cause any attention if she ran through the hallways while having a massive smile on her face; people would think that she's insane, not like they aren't thinking that about her.

Outside, the rain had stopped, but the parking lot is full of water and patches of black ice. From the front of the school, Rayne saw Isabella heading towards her truck, carrying the famous golden onion. Isabella reaches for her truck and then looks across the parking lot; Edward standing by his silver Volvo with his siblings; they were staring at Rayne as she was intensely looking at Isabella.

Finally, the time that Rayne has been patiently waiting for, the sound of a high pitched screech broke the stillness of the parking lot. Whipping her head towards the sound, Isabella sees a van-- skidding on the ice, careening out of control, heading towards directly for her.

And just like Rayne remembered it too be, time itself suddenly fractures, compressing to stillness, then exploding in a burst of speed. Rayne could practically see everyone's shocked expressions. Tyler desperately trying to gain control of his van but once he realizes it was no use; he shields his face.

Rayne turns her eyes to Edward as he's staring at Isabella with horror, "she's much more than your blood singer, Edward. Save her." Rayne softly whispers to Edward; praying that he moves now.

The van is about to hit Isabella's truck, with her standing in between, when suddenly, something knocks Isabella down, pinning her to the ground. She slowly looks up and sees Edward on top of her. The world around them instantly freezes, in a fraction of a second, their proximity is overwhelming, electrifying. He breathes in her scent and his mind went back to Rayne's words; and she was right, Isabella is much more than his blood singer but he isn't certain if he should let it escalate it any further.

Abruptly, everything blast back to speed as several things happen quickly, the van smashes into the back of Isabella's truck, then spins around, once again careening towards her and Edward; then suddenly Isabella witnesses Edward's hand stretched out, creating a deep dent in the side of the van's body as it shudders to a stop, a foot from Isabella. Edward literally pushed the van away.

Then silence. A long beat, void of any sound as Isabella looks at Edward, trying to absorb what just happened. Edward's fear for her is still alive on his face. She begins to speak but... the screaming begins, yelling, calls for help. People leap to Tyler's aid, run to Isabella and Edward. Isabella sees the golden onion ground, smashed as she would have been. As everyone sweeps in Edward moves into the big group as Mike and Eric run to Isabella; shouting out questions.

Amid the chaos, Isabella sees Edward's siblings looking at Edward, but they show no hint of concern for his safety. Instead, they look at him with disapproval and fury. Isabella sees Jasper turning towards the front of the school, she was surprised to see Rayne there alone. However, Rayne's expression had Isabella taken back. Her facial expression was emotionless but there was this sinister smirk on the corner of her lip and her good hand holding her cell phone. She just finished texting Dimitri as she climbed down the steps towards the commotion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the world, in the dark study room, Dimitri heard his cell phone ring. Already knowing who it was, he picked it up and went straight to the messages. His jaw clenched, eyes narrowed, his handheld the phone tighter as he read Rayne's message.

'Edward had just saved the life of Isabella Swan, his blood singer.'

Putting down the phone, he leaned back on his chair and sighed deeply. Once again, there were many questions going through his head. But the most important one was how in the world did Rayne Blackfoot know about blood singers. His eyes opened, his hand gently picking up a piece of drawing. For the past hour or so, Dimitri couldn't keep Rayne out of his mind so he began sketching her on one of the unimportant papers. "Who are you really, Rayne Blackfoot?" he whispered as he traced her face.


	42. Ch41

Chapter 41: visiting the hospital pt. 2

There wasn't much that the Cullen's feared; there wasn't a reason for them to fear anything. They moved around every four to five years- never staying in one place too long or else questions begin to surface. Unlike the teenagers in every town they lived in; they weren't problematic- never causing anyone problems. They lived amongst themselves- never getting to close to anyone in particular because there wasn't anyone worth the time. They lived like this since the beginning; they promised not to get close to any humans in fear they'll learn about their secret and that is a problem itself.

However, in the town of Forks- there's been two individuals that have been causing some problems lately for them. One of them is the local tribe princess and the other one is a human. The tribe princess, they understand; she's laid out what she wanted from them- she justed wanted to be their friend despite being enemies. Although they really didn't have any objections but one; her brother, Koda Blackfoot. The hard-hearted Alpha and future Chief of the Quiluetes' Tribe; he was the reason why they hesitate to let Rayne in. That and because they're sorta natural enemies; them being vampires and her family being shapeshifters.

But there's another person who's causing another set of problems; the town's Chief of Police daughter, Isabella Swan. She's getting too curious about them; despite being warned numerous times, she has yet to give up. Isabella sees the way her childhood friend, Rayne Blackoot interacts with Edward Cullen- the person that seems hard to get close too and yet she did it very naturally; something that many students are envy about. Isabella can't help but feel jealous of her friend, she knows that she shouldn't be but what makes Rayne Blackfoot so special that the only non-approachable person in the entire town finds her worthy of his time? Yet there's another reason for Isabella to be cautious about the Cullens; why are they so different from everyone else? And why does Rayne seem to know the answer?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the whole car accident, Tyler and Isabella were rushed to the hospital. Of course, Rayne had to be there, she knew that Edward was going to need her help trying to steer Isabella away for a while. As Rayne gets to the hospital, she glances around and stops walking. On her right side, she sees a very pissed off Rosalie Cullen storming down the hallway while a grumpy-looking Edward Cullen walks behind her. Rayne couldn't help but smile at the pair- although they constantly fight with each other, their love for each other is as equal and real as biological siblings.

Shaking her head, she continues to walk down the hall; trying her best to find the room Isabella was in. As Rayne walks alone, she gets this strange and unnerving thread feeling creeping on her and suddenly see her brother's image pops up in her head. She stops for a second, confused and a little worried. She being to question her brother's whereabout. Surely he won't be here, he doesn't have a reason for him to be here in the first place. Rayne narrows her eyes, thinking of any reason for him to be here, but nothing comes in mind. "He... isn't here?... Right?" Rayne mumbles to herself. As she continues to think about the possibilites, the same unnerving feeling continues to grow, causing her to walk faster to the room. Whatever is happening to her, she doesn't like it one bit; it's making her the worse and her mind keeps going back to Koda.

By the time Rayne reaches the double door, the feeling grew to unexplainable anger and anxiety. She stares at the door, wondering what's going on with her, but as she goes to open them she stops when suddenly a loud cling coming from behind the doors. She stares at the door confused, "what the--."

Opening the doors, she stops dead in her tracks because the scene in front of her was one she was not expecting at all. Behind the double doors, there was a fight waiting to happen. A very angry Chief Swan was standing in between her brother and the Cullens; two of them she just saw a few seconds ago. A very calm yet scared Dr. Cullen, shielding his first son Edward; who's looking angry and... guilty? A seething Rosalie Cullen standing by her adopted father and adopted brother.

Around them, Tyler and the others were frozen in their spots, waiting for the next moment. On the ground, there were gauges and medical supplies thrown. Isabella was still sitting on the gurney, looking scared. And standing next to her was Dr. Johnson; trembling with fear almost to the point of fainting.

Confused was an understatement, Rayne couldn't wrap her mind around what's happening. By the looks that Koda is glaring at Edward; it had something to do with him. There's only one explanation that Rayne could come up with and it's pretty much a reasonable one. Isabella said something that had to mention her and Edward, and Koda got pissed off and tried to attack him in front of everyone. But there's another question that came to Rayne's mind-- how in the hell did Rosalie and Edward get here before she even did? They were walking in the opposite direction that she was heading towards.

Rayne was going to speak up and apologize for her brother's unprofessional behavior but it all went away when she saw something that caused her mood to darken. Noticing the small yet sharp scissor in Rosalie's hand, Rayne's whole body tensed up. Yes, it was a small scissor but with Rosalie's strength, it can be fatal; especially to Koda.

Aware of the heavy tension coming from the opposite side, every eye turned to thier right; not expecting to see Rayne, however, she wasn't paying attention to anyone but the weapon in Rosalie's hand. It was hard to miss the way she was staring at it. Her beautiful dark brown eyes squinted meanly. "Drop it," her tone matched her expression; dark, furious, and intimidating. It was as if Rosalie's body had a mind of its own, her hand dropped the scissor on the ground. Rosalie stared at them before looked at Rayne with a confused look- how did she do that? Rosalie thought to herself.

Rayne stared at the scissor for a short while before looking up. "What's going on?" although her voice was calm and clear, the anger from her eyes showed them that she meant business and if no one will talk then there's might be some problems. The humans were frightened by Rayne's aura; her usual cheerful, friendly, out-going atmosphere wasn't like that at this moment. It was dark, menacing, she looked like she was ready to kill.

Koda was taken back by her epression, this wasn't his little sister; this was someone else. He has never seen her look so... like him. He should feel proud, joyful that she was defending him but he didn't... he felt slightly disappointed and a little scared. The look she gave Rosalie was someone who was willing to kill-- no matter what, it seemed that Rayne was ready to pounce at Rosalie and take off her head. It will be something that Koda would never forget.

No one removed or talked for a few seconds until Dr. Cullen took the first brave step towards her. However he stopped when he heard a very low but noticeable growl coming from Rayne but a loud, trembling snarl coming from Koda. "Umm..." he didn't know what to say because Rayne's expression was making it hard. He feared that this might even cause more problems.

Fires of fury were smoldering in the small narrowed eyes as she kept looking at them, impatiently waiting for an answer. Seeing that Dr. Cullen wasn't going to say anything, Isabella took a deep breath and got off the gurney. Hesitantly and slow, she makes her way towards Rayne. "I-it's sorta m-my fault," she stutters under Rayne's intense stare.

Isabella explained the situation; most of it Rayne already knew what happened. Isabella kept on saying that Edward saved her life, that he was nowhere near her, blah blah, but what Rayne wasn't expecting was that when Isabella told them that Rayne saw what happened-- Rosalie and Edward were coming in and that's when everything went downhill. Koda went to attack Edward, but Charlie held him back as Carlisle pushed his son away from the very pissed off shapeshifter.

During the whole explanation, Rayne one had one thing on her mind. 'Why was Isabella Swan so... her? Didn't see notice the way Koda looks at Carlisle? Can't she just for once stop being so self-center and see things around her before she gets one of these innocent human's hurt? Or worse, having Koda phrase and attacking the innocent Cullens?'

Rayne closed her eyes, her fist clenched together as she took a deep breath. Inwardly counting to ten, she opens her eyes; her expression softened a littler- no longer looking terrifying. Rayne thought she would help out Edward by taking Isabella away right before they get into their argument... but not like this.

Rayne glanced at Edward; he was staring at her intensely-- wondering what's going on in her mind. Rayne then looks away from him and turn to Koda; he narrowed his eyes at his little sister. "Koda let's go," Rayne turns around not waiting for him to follow or giving anyone a chance to say anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rayne was far enough, she quickly turned around and glared at Koda; who kept an emotionless expression. "The hell is your problem? Are you always going to be a dick towards the Cullens? Why do you always try to fight with them?" As Rayne continued to throw questions at Koda, he kept his face blank but inside he was feeling disappointed that he made his sister angry again. But it wasn't his fault, Koda thought, if it wasn't for Edward, Rayne would have discover about the supernatural and that's something Koda doesn't want her knowing anything about.

Realizing that he wasn't going to respond to any of her questions, Rayne sighed and shook her head. Koda clenched his fist, noticing her tired face. "At least think before you do something reckless, Koda. There were innocent people in there, you could have hurt them."

'Or worse, you could have phrased in front of everyone and revealed the tribe's secret,' Rayne wanted to say but she kept it inside because Koda didn't know that she knew their secrets.

A few quiet second past and suddenly Rayne did something that Koda wasn't expecting, she slowly walked up to him and with a right hand-- she gently touched his cheek. Koda didn't dare to move and althought he enjoyed feeling her warm hand on his overly heated skin (he also noticed that she didn't have a confused look on her face as she touched him) Koda didn't close his eyes at the softness of his little sister's touch-- how long has it been since she physically touched him like this? (Not in a nasty or dirty way but in a brother and sister way). How long has it been since either of them showed any type of affection for the one another? It's been way to long, Koda thought.

Noticing that her anger has gone away and now her eyes were filled with sincerity and concerned, "I don't know why you hate the Cullens and honestly at this point I really don't care but... I don't want you to be guided by hatred and do something you'll regret later on, brother." Rayne lightly caressed his cheek and Koda held his breathe, almost forgetting to breathe.

"You're actions don't defined only you but also the tribe and me. You're going to lead our people into the future and I don't want you to mislead them because of your small grudge against the Cullens... Just give them a chance and you'll see that they're not bad. They're like us, misunderstood." The Blackfoot siblings locked eyes with each other; neither of them looking away or moving an inched. By the way Koda was intensely staring at Rayne, she knew that he was thinking of what she was saying and that's what she wanted. She didn't want Koda to mislead the pack into thinking the Cullens were bad just because they were vampires.

Across from the room, the Cullens were staring at the prince and princess of the Quilete Tribe. And although Carlisle and Rosalie didn't know what they were saying, they knew that it was important. And unlike them, Edward knew what was happening-- from reading Koda's mind, he knew exactly what they were saying. Once again he was confused and a little taken back, why was she always defending him and his family? She had no reason and no need for it; she wasn't going to gain anything from it and yet, there she was trying to reason with her hard-headed brother. Edward was getting more and more curious about Rayne Blackfoot. Perhaps she knew something else; something that they-- themselves didn't even know. Or perhaps she remembers her past-- the past that she had with his uncle and she wanted to help them out. But that can't be because from what Edward seen; Rayne and Dimitri weren't in good terms-- they killed each other and... loved each other???

Coming out of his thinking place, Edward saw Koda gently and hesitantly moving Rayne's hand away from his face, "you don't know what's happening or what they're capable of, Rayne. And I suggest if you want to continue to stay in that school you stay away from them."

Angry tears were starting to gather in Rayne's eyes and seeing them Koda tighten his jaw and his eyes turned colder, "Sooner or later I'm going to find out and when I do... I rather hear it from you instead of someone else. I'm your sister, Koda. Trust in me. Depend on me. Let me help you. Don't push me away, brother."

Rayne's soft and hurt voice broke his heart. Oh how he wanted to tell her everything. Let her know what monster the Cullens really were but his mind wouldn't let him spill anything. He rather have her in the shadows instead of having her involved in any supernatural thing. He knew that it wasn't the right thing, but she had gotten hurt twice because of his recklessness and he didn't want her in any more danger; which is pretty stupid because she'll continue to go towards the danger too see how long until he explode and tell her everything.

With a heavy heart, Koda took a step backwards. His fist tighten until it bleed, "go home Rayne," unexpectly his voice wasn't the usual cold and emotionless but it was gentle, and sad.

Watching her brother leave, it caused something in Rayne's heart to shatter. She could physically hear her heart break and feel the coldness enter it. Her beautiful dark brown eyes slightly turned cold as she angry wiped away the fallen tears from her face. She should have seen it coming, Rayne told herself, she was stupid to believe that Koda would ever tell her anything.

As she was turning to leave, she caught the Cullens across the room. They were looking at her in a way she was all to familiar with and hated the most, pity. But she disliked it the most at that moment because it was Rosalie who was showed it the most. Rayne looked at Rosalie and she couldn't help but feel jealous and anger towards her. Rosalie had two brother and each of them wouldn't push her away just like Koda had done to her. Yes, they fought; what sibling didn't, but they wouldn't leave her there like Koda. Rayne's poor heart, unconsciously invited the darkness that was creeping around and it was making Rayne think bad things but thankfully, she notice just in time before it manifest into something bigger and darker.

Looking away from them, Rayne shook her head. "So much for helping out," she whispered to herself before walking away.

Neither of them needed Jasper's powers too understand what Rayne was feeling. They saw how her eyes were sad and hurt, but most importantly they saw how she was staring at Rosalie with jealously and angry eyes. In most case, Rosalie would have felt satisfied and a little proud that the mutt's sister was staring at her in such way. But something in Rosalie wouldn't let her felt like that. It made her feel sorry for her, Rosalie saw how Koda moved Rayne's hand and she saw how Rayne's face fell. She knew that it extremely damaged Rayne but she also knew that something like this wouldn't bring her down. She was Rayne Blackfoot and to be honest, even if she didn't say it out loud. Rosalie was waiting too see how Rayne turned out.


	43. Chapter42

Chapter 42: the Godfrey and the woman with blue eyes

Dimitri has only been there for one day and there's so much for him to do. He doesn't remember having to do this much work back in the days but then again everything was much easier. All he had to do was to use his powers and pretty much everything else from there would come to him. But this time around, he decided not to do the easy way out because it didn't lead him anywhere.

As he was sitting in his dark and lonely study room, a soft knock interrupted his peace and quiet. Not looking up from the reports on his hand and desk, "come in," he said in a low voice. The front door opened and Sebastian entered bring along a fancy sliver cart with a wine glass filled with a thick red liquid.

Sebastian puts the glass down on the table, "your drink, my lord." He took a step backwards and waited for Dimitri instruction.

Once again, Dimitri didn't glance up as he picked up the red wine glass. Before taking a sip of the drink, he gently swirls the drink around. "Umm," Dimitri narrowed his eyes at the reports. The reports that Sebastian gave him were all in great detail and very welled organized, but there was something that seemed off.

These reports weren't your average reports, it held very important information about the supernatural community. And in one of the reports, it talked about this strange family; the Godfrey family. It said that the one of young master during the 1300's fell in love with one of the servants, which result in them having a boy together. Which wasn't a very good thing to have a bastard child back then, but the young master kept the child and married the servant girl. It said that the servant wasn't human, that she was a witch and that's how she was able to became the wife of the Duke. But that wasn't what caught Dimitri's eyes, but what came after it. When their child turned 14 year old, there was this mysterious fire that caused the life of everyone in the mansion expected the young boy. There was no sign of the child anywhere, some say that it was him who caused the fire with his evil powers. Some say that he died with his parent yet others said that he was able to escape the fire but was left with nasty burn marks on his face resulting him to look disformed. But others said that the story wasn't true, that the child of the Godfrey died in child birth and the whole thing was made up by the servants of the house and that the real criminal was the witch-wife who went crazy after losing her only child.

Putting down the report, Dimitri looked at Sebastian. "What's the real story behind the Godfreys?" His bright golden eyes stared down at Sebastian.

With a calm voice, "like the report says, the wife was labled as a witch but no one really knows if it's true."

Dimitri's eyes turned colder as he tapped his fingers on the table, "there's must be a some sort of truth about the Godfrey. If I'm correct, you didn't put them in the report if there wasn't anything unnatural about them."

Dimitri noticed that Sebastian was fiddling a little bit and his heart rate was picking up. "Are you hiding something from me?" the sharpness of his tone caused Sebastian to tremble a little bit.

With his right arm across his chest, Sebastian looked straight at Dimitri's eyes, "I wouldn't dare, my lord."

Dimitri inwards snickered, this young man seemed afraid of him and yet he was acting if he wasn't. He kept his mouth shut, waiting for Sebastian to say something. As he swirled his drink around, Sebastian took a deep breath. "The Godfrey didn't have a boy," Dimitri raised his eyebrow, signaling him to continue. "The rumors were wrong they had a girl, but unlike the rumors she couldn't use magic like her mother or normal witches."

This caused Dimitri to stop and look at Sebastian as he kept a calm face. "Tell me what you know," Sebastian looked at Dimitri; his facial expression was very dark and serious which caused him to inwardly be scared.

"May I sit, my lord?" he asked and his voice slightly trembled; no one ever dared to ask to sit when the lord was sitting-- it was disrespectful and frown upon. Dimitri didn't say anything but nodded his head.

When he sat down, Sebastian sighed. "To be honest my lord, I was a bit shocked when I recieved your phone call," he begin; his face clear of any emotions but his eyes betrayed him-- they were nervous and scared.

"But do not get me wrong, my lord. I was pleased, very pleased... I never thought that I would have the honor of meeting you in my life time." Dimitri didn't know where he was going with all of this but he knew that Sebastian wasn't someone who would only talk nonsense.

Sebastian have an awkward chuckle, "sorry..." he said embarrassed.

"Anyways, after you gave me your orders I went to work. I gathered everything I could within the short time," Dimitri glanced at the reports on the desk. These 50 pages of information were impressive, especially since Sebastian only have about a day and half to gather everything.

"I know what you're thinking," Dimitri raised his eyebrow in amusement. "The Godfreys do not sound so... interesting but the fact that the mother was labled as a witch; something that has never been captured or even been proven that is real, it sounds like one of those scary stories parents tell their children at night."

Sebastian paused for a short second before continuing, "from what I researched and heard through rumors, the Godfrey's story is slightly true. The young master of the family did in fact marry the servant girl and they did have a child together but it wasn't a boy, much like they claimed, but a small girl. She was weak and fragile, the Dame and Duke feared for their daughter's life... I heard that Dame Godfrey did some witch craft to make their daughter survive but it backfired. It took the daughter's powers away and ever since then she couldn't use magic."

Dimitri interrurpted him, "so she's human?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, the fire was caused by the daughter," Dimitri narrowed his eyes; clearly confused. How was that possible, if she didn't have magic then how was it possible for her to start a fire? "It was an accident, it killed everyone in the mansion. The young lady ran away but she was badly hurt. I don't know how she was hurt, no one really knows either but she was dying."

"Did she die?" Dimitri asked and once again Sebastian shook his head.

"No, someone saved her. I heard that the person who saved her was very powerful and dangerous."

This had Dimitri intriged, "do you know who it was?"

Again Sebastian shook his head. "No, but I know how she looked like--" Dimitri stopped Sebastion.

"She?" Sebastian nodded his head quickly.

Dimitri notice the change in Sebastian's behavior; he seemed afraid. "Oh yes, it was a woman who saved the young girl. There's so many rumors about this woman and it has been spread all around the world."

"What other rumors are there of her?" Dimitri asked.

"Well there's so many-- she has no emotions what so ever; kills anyone in her way whether they're a child or adult. Some say that she has a powerful sword that was made by the Gods. Some say that she was married but killed her husband because he killed their only daughter and one of her brothers. Another rumor is that she's older than the Volturi (yes, Sebastian knows about them; he had too because he serves Dimitri) but no one has seen her in over 500 years. Some say that her suppose dead husband killed her. Others say that she went into hiding because she's being hunted by both supernatural and nonsupernatural."

Sebastian took a breath, "there's also names they would call her. They would call her the Goddess of Death... the Queen of distruction... the she-devil... but almost every one knew her as the woman with blue eyes."

Dimitri frowned, he has never heard of any of these names and he's been around for a long time. He lean against his chair, "I haven't heard of her and I've been alive for a very long time."

Sebatian gave him a small sad smile, "with all due respect, my lord. It's because you've been with the Cullens. Living in tiny towns, of course you wouldn't heard of her."

Rolling his eyes, "how do you know of her?"

In an instant, Sebastian looked guilty, "well you see... umm, woman with blue eyes told one of my ancestor to take care of Mathilda Godfrey. She found them as they were fleeing from Ireland to England. My ancestors said that they had never seen anyone as exotic-looking as her. She was a different type of beauty-- a rare beauty; her long wavy brown hair reached all the way down to her back, although her skin wasn't a creamy color, her copper skin shinned beautifully within the moonlight, the curves on her body could make any man beg just to touch it, but the one thing that he could not keep his eyes away was the color of her eyes. They were a unique blue-- her eye sparled like storm clouds right before lighting hit. Her eyes were intensed, and unlike the rest of her they weren't all expressive, they were cold, like ice. And when you peered into her frozen irises you feel an electical chill run down your spine, through your body making your features numb, like ice. Every tendril of various shades of incandescent striking white-blue stayin lined up next to one and other making her eyes themselves seem like a white tundra, its as if a blizzard if eternally ragin on with a black void in the center that are her pupils. They do not capture light, but defy it, they are so... so blue that they literally glow. My ancestor said that he would never forget her... she was simply unforgettable even if he saw her for a minute oh so."

As Dimitri listened to Sebastian talk, he couldn't help but think of his 'memory' of him and Rayne. He remembered that her eyes were blue but unlike this unknown person's icy blue eyes. The other Rayne had eyes that were like the ocean, so full of life, of love and wonder; they couldn't be the same person. "By any chance did your ancestor do a drawing of this woman?"

Sebastian slowly nodded his head, "I do... if your lord likes, I could go get it now."

Dimitri nod his head, "you may go." With that order, Sebastian excused himself and went out the study room. As Sebastian went to get the drawing, Dimitri looked out the window; many questions were rapidly going through his mind. Three main things he wanted to know; where is this unmagical daughter of the Godfrey, who is the mysterious woman and why hasn't he heard of any of them before?

It didn't take Sebastian long to retrieve the old book, with a gentle touch Sebastian gave the old, rustic, worn down small book onto Dimitri's hand. He didn't know why he was feeling anxious; there was no reason to feel this way and yet, he couldn't help but feel nervous. As carefully as he could, Dimitri opened the book and went through the drawings. There were so many, some were of nature, others were of the same woman with dark green eyes and black raven hair; she was an innocent looking beauty. But at last, the last page was of someone Dimitri never in a millions years would have thought that he would ever see in a almost 600 years old drawing.

The drawing capture every little detail, it was abousltly stunning. It was as if he was seeing her in a modern photograph. Dimitri hestiantly and cusiouly touched the face of the woman. And just like Sebastion's ancestory said; her eyes were cold, like eyes. But if you look closer you could clearly see the sadnrdd of heartbreak, the pain of sorrow, yet the fire of a spirit that would never give up. "Rayne," Dimitri whispered so lightly as he caressed the drawing.

While watching his lord, acting strangly with the picture. Sebastion was about to ask if he was okay, but surprisingly his lord said the name of the woman with blue eyes. Confused, Sebastion tilted his head, "my lord..." a few seconds later, Dimitri looked away from the drawing and looked at a confused Sebastion. "I thought you said you never heard of her."

Seeing the disoriented expression of his master, Sebastian looks down at the drawing on Dimitri's trembling hands "her name... is Rayne, she's the woman with blue eyes."


	44. Ch43

chapter 43: another nightmare?

Previously on Blue Wolf:

The drawing capture every little detail, it was stunning. It was as if he was seeing her in a modern photograph. Dimitri hesitantly and cautiously touched the face of the woman. And just like Sebastion's ancestors said; her eyes were cold, like ice. But if you look closely you could see the sadness of heartbreak, the pain of sorrow, yet the fire of a spirit that would never give up. "Rayne," Dimitri whispered so lightly as he caressed the drawing.

While watching his lord, acting strangely with the picture. Sebastian was about to ask if he was okay, but surprisingly his lord said the name of the woman with blue eyes. Confused, Sebastion tilted his head, "my lord..." a few seconds later, Dimitri looked away from the drawing and looked at a confused Sebastion. "I thought you said you never heard of her."

Seeing the disoriented expression of his master, Sebastian looks down at the drawing on Dimitri's trembling hands "her name... you just said her name. Rayne, she's the woman with blue eyes."

Dimitri stared at Sebastian with an emotionless expression and it had him worried. Sebastian looks down at the drawing, "My lor-"

Dimitri interrupted him, "find me everything you have on Rayne. And I mean everything." Dimitri's sharp, icy tone sends chills down Sebastian's back, and in that second, he couldn't help but feel afraid of him. Dimitri's eyes were golden but a dark topaz, which meant he was either hungry or angry and Sebastian was going with the latter.

Without wasting another second, Sebastian bowed to Dimitri, "my lord," and left the study room. As Sebastian walked away he wouldn't help but wondered if by chance his lord had an encounter with her and he didn't even know her true identity.

When Sebastian left the study, Dimitri looked down at the drawing once more and he narrowed his eyes at it. "Rayne, who are you?" He whispered clutching the drawing tighter. Dimitri vowed that no matter what he was going to solve this mystery once and for all.

Across the world, in a small cold town; Rayne Blackfoot was having another nightmare, but unlike the others, one this one left her trembling. It all started to like her regular nightmare; she was running in the woods, her breath came in small spurts, hot and scared. At her sides, tanned fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward as if it would make her faster. Behind her, she could hear the baying howls of the massive black wolf. Mud smeared her sweaty face as sweats dripped from her matted hair.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," she cried aloud, throwing herself forwards with even greater abandon. Her lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as she sprinted forward, panic trembling in her exhausted limbs.

And just like in her dreams, she stopped once she reached the end of the cliff. Rayne looks down and curses, she wasn't going to survive the fall in the way she is. The sound of a branched snapped causing Rayne turned her head towards that direction. Her breath stopped when she sees the massive black wolf coming towards her, baring his huge sharp teeth at her.

Rayne steps backward but quickly stops when her foot touched the very tip of the cliff. Again Rayne looks down at the bottom, water clashing together with the giant rocks. Rayne's body trembled in fear, "damn it," she curses again.

Looking away from water, Rayne was stunned to see that the black wolf wasn't there anyone but herself with blue eyes. The other Rayne had a stone-cold expression while her right hand was holding a long black sword. And if it wasn't for those awful words she said, Rayne would have admired her thick Norse accent. "You must die."

Shaking her head, Rayne opened her mouth but shut it right up when she heard a whimpering behind her. Slowly turning her head back, Rayne stared with wide eyes as Jared stood behind her. He looks exhausted, mud covering his face as blood coming down from his forehead. "R-Rayne please don't do this," Jared begged, it was clear that he wasn't able to keep himself standing any longer.

Rayne's heart squeezed tight as Jared fell onto his knees, his right hand holding him up from fully falling to the ground. He barely had any strength to keep himself up, his whole body trembled. Suddenly he coughed out blood and glanced up, "please Ray, you don't have to do this," Jared begged again.

"Pathetic," she sneered; her voice full of venom. "And to think you call yourself a wolf. I would show you what a true wolf looks like but it'll be a waste since you're going to die."

Jared sobbed and shook his head, "Ray-" he didn't have the chance to say anything else since the other Rayne pierced Jared's chest with her black sword.

"NOOOO!" Rayne screamed, reaching out to Jared but everything went dark and unexpectedly Rayne found herself in her bedroom.

Rayne jolt up and started to frantically look around. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her right arm holding her chest in fear that her heart would come out in any second. After took a few seconds to calm down, Rayne hurried got out of her bed, and started to look for her cellphone. She cursed when she couldn't find it within the second, but sighed in relief when she found it in her sheets.

Rayne quickly dialed the number, "C'mon, c'mon, please answer the damn phone," she impatiently waited as the phone ringed. She would keep calling until he answered his phone, she just wanted to make sure that it was a nightmare and nothing more.

After the fourth time, he finally answered. "Rayne what's up?" his sleepy voice was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She squeezed shut her eyes preventing the tears to call, "Jared."

On the other side of the line, Jared was peacefully sleeping with his imprintee Kim when he heard his cellphone go crazy. At first, he wasn't going to answer it but when it kept ringing, Jared knew it was important. Groaning he left the warmth of Kim, "who's calling at this damn hour?" he said looking at the clock that read '3:33 am'.

Picking up his cellphone, Jared narrowed his eye; he was confused and surprised to see her name on the screen. Getting out of the bed so she wouldn't wake up Kim, "Rayne what's up?" he asked a little annoyed that he was woken up.

However, that went out the window when he heard her choke back a sob and said his name, "Rayne what's wrong? Are you in danger? Hold up, I'll be there-"

Rayne stopped him, "I'm okay... i-its just that I had a nightmare and I needed someone to talk too," hearing the tremble in her voice Jared stopped halfway from putting on his shorts.

Slowly he went back to sit on the bed, "you had a nightmare and you called me?" he asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, they weren't as close like she was with Paul or Jake; yeah, sure he'll tease her once in a while but he didn't think that he would be the first person she called whenever she needed someone to comfort her.

"I-i'm sorry that I disturbed you at this hour..." he heard her curse. "nevermind, good nig-"

Jared cut her off, "Hey, hey it's okay," he said in a soft voice. Although they weren't close he didn't mind talking to her and tried to comfort her; she was family. "Want to talk about your nightmare?"

When Rayne didn't respond, Jared took that as a no. "We can talk about something else," he offered.

Rayne took a deep breath and began to talk about random things with Jared. She needed to know that he was okay, her nightmare left her scared. Seeing Jared's exhausted expression and hearing how scared he was, Rayne didn't like that at all. To her, Jared didn't deserve death or even that kind of death; it wasn't an honored one, to be killed by one of your people that was a betrayal no one would want.

Jared and Rayne talked until she went back to sleep. Jared stayed on the phone a little longer thinking about her last words she mumbled before falling asleep. "I'm sorry, Jared."

Of course, he didn't know what she meant; how could he? But the way she said it as if she was truly sorry for what she did made Jared extremely curious. Why was she apologizing? But more importantly, why was she apologizing to him? Did it have to do something with her nightmare? Did she do something to him that made her call him at such a late hour? No matter what the reason behind it, Rayne called and apologize for something she didn't do. That made Jared smile a little, even when she dreams of hurting someone she had to make sure they were okay before apologizing.

Jared sighed, looking at the clock. It was time for him to get up and head towards Emily's house. Today was his turn with Sam to patrol the area. Turning to he's sleepy girlfriend, he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back," he whispered making sure he didn't wake her up.

While going to Emily's house, Jared couldn't help but think about Rayne. Should he text her later on or call her? Would she even like that? Would she find it strange? Jared shook his head, "idiot, she called you first; the least you can do is call to see if she's okay while she's in school." And with that, Jared decided he would call her later on.

Entering Emily's house, the guys were in the kitchen while Emily making them coffee and cookies. Jared went straight to sit on a chair and sat there thinking about a certain princess. While he was in deep thought the other turned to him with a confused expression. Usually, Jared would come in with a joyful smile and he would be loud but right now he's the opposite.

Paul snickered, "trouble in paradise?" he nudged Jared's side. But that didn't phrase Jared back, Paul turned to Sam silently asking if he knew what's wrong with him but Sam shook his head. "Yo, Jared what's wrong?" Paul asked slightly shaking Jared's shoulders.

Jared shook his head and stared at Paul, "umm, what?" Jare asked confused as to why everyone was staring at him.

"Dude why are you quiet?" Paul asked, he wouldn't admit but he didn't like it when Jared was serious; it didn't look good on him.

Jared didn't say anything but slowly turned to Koda; Koda raised his eyebrow telling Jared to continue. Suddenly Jared as nervous, should he tell him what happened? Or should he keep quiet about it? But if he does and when Koda finds out; he'll be in so much trouble. "Well, nothing is wrong... it's just that.."

Koda and the others waited patiently for Jared to explain. At first, he looked trouble but now as he stared at Koda, he looked nervous. "It's about Rayne," hearing his sister's name come out of his mouth; Koda's whole demeanor changed.

"What happened to her," Koda's sharp tone made Jared want to slap himself for even saying this.

"She called me in early-" Koda narrowed his eyes at Jared; why would she call him?

"Did something happened to her?" Paul asked, his whole body showed that he was concerned for him. Of course, everyone knew his feelings for her well expected her. Although Koda didn't like that one of his wolves had a crush on his sister, he didn't do anything about it. Already knowing that Paul wasn't going to make a move.

Jared turned to Paul, shaking his head. "No, it's strange she called me crying-" Koda opened his mouth but Jared quickly cut him off. "She only had a nightmare."

Koda froze in his spot and stared at Jared; Sam turned to Koda with the same expression as Koda. Quickly Koda went in front of Jared, "what did she say?"

Fearing Koda, "nothing she didn't want to talk about her nightmare so we talked about other things before she went back to sleep."

"Koda," he turned to look at Sam. "What if-" without waiting for Sam to continue Koda left the house and ran straight to his home.

Koda knew what Sam was going to say, 'what if it's happening again?' and if it's that case then Koda had to be there for her. Her nightmares weren't simple, of this new fully knew. He had witnessed what her nightmare truly meant.

You see, when Rayne was a little girl she would often get these strange and horrible nightmares. They would often leave her trembling and crying. For so long she wouldn't tell anyone what they were until one calm snowing night; Rayne woke up the whole house from her crying. Her parents went straight to her room; fearing that their daughter was in trouble but that wasn't the case. Rayne was having a nightmare; she was kicking and screaming, calling out Sam's name over and over again; begging him to run.

The only way to wake her up was a slap to the face. When Rayne woke up she pushed her parents away and ran towards the front door. However, she didn't make it because Koda grabbed her, "what's the wrong little sister." Instead of answering, Rayne sobbed so more, yelling at Koda to let her go, that she needed to save him before he died. Hearing her words, Koda and his parents were shocked and confused; who did she need to save?

Rayne turned to her father, "please daddy save Sammy. Mr. Uley is beating him." Seeing the desperation in her eyes, her father listened to her and went over to the Uley's house. Mr. Blackfoot and Koda didn't think that they were going to find anything unusual... oh how they were wrong.

Before reaching their house, the Blackfoot men could hear the cries of a woman and the screams of a drunken man. Quickly Koda and his father ran to the house and what they saw was horrible. Mr. Uley was beating Sam on the ground while Mrs. Uley tried to hold back her husband. "SAMMY!" Rayne's scared little voice unfroze the two Blackfoot men.

They watched as Rayne ran towards them and covered Sam's limped body with her own. Mr. Uley didn't stop his beating; it made him even more angier that this little girl had more balls than his son. Mr. Uley kicked Rayne's body and she cried out. "Run Rayne," Sam tried to call out but he didn't have much strength in him.

Before Mr. Uley could do more damage, Koda tackled him onto the ground and punched Mr. Uley unconscious. Koda turned to see Rayne crawling Sam's head on her lap, "please save Sammy." Her big fat tears running down her face; she looked like an angel crying for a lost soul.

That night while Mr. Swan and his team of policemen came and took away Mr. Uley and took Mrs. Uley and Sam to the hospital, the Blackfoot watched as Rayne was getting treated; they finally accepted that her blood had a different kind of magic from theirs. Rayne Blackfoot was special. They accepted the fact that Rayne's nightmare was more than a simple nightmare; they told the future. And this night, she saved someone's life.


	45. Ch44

Chapter 44: Alpha's Orders

Koda ran as fast as his legs could, he didn't stop to breath; his only priority was his little sister. Was she in any pain or discomfort? Was she awake and scared; feeling alone? What if she asked that one question Koda feared; 'what's happening to her?' Could he answer her with the truth or would he continue to tell her more lies? But if he does, then when will the lies stop? Koda knew that Rayne is suspicious yet she doesn't question him directly. He could see it in her eyes, he sees the mistrust and disappointment that stays behind her eyes. Shaking his head, he shouldn't be thinking about that right now. He should think about how he should be helping Rayne.

Entering his house, Koda went straight to Rayne's room but he didn't find her there. Fear quickly spread his body; he left her room and shouted her name. He was heading back to the living room but stopped in front of his bedroom door. He heard a soft whimper coming from his room. Koda stared at the door, looking at it in disbelief. "She wouldn't... she didn't... no," he kept mumbling.

Slowly and hesitantly, Koda opened his door and was shocked to see Rayne laying on his bed; groaning in pain. Quickly Koda ran towards her, seeing her all balled up, clenching onto his blanket while her face expressed that she was in pain; Koda felt weak... powerless. Gently he sat on the corner of the bed and slowly put his hand on top of her forehead. However, he pulls back feeling how hot her body felt; it was hotter than his normal temperature. "Rayne," Koda shook her body trying to wake her up, but it was no use.

Rayne continues to moan and groan in pain, she kept apologizing over and over again; saying she didn't mean it. "Please stop...dodon't hurt him... Jared runs..." she softly cried out, tears began to fall down her cheeks as she begged.

Koda watched helplessly as his little sister continues to beg for Jared's life, whatever she was dreaming about will diffidently impact her just like it did with Sam. He continues to shake her and was unable to wake her up. He was on the verge of tears, "Please wake up," he begged her. What was making her tremble with so much fear and crying out?

Rayne scared the hell out of him when all of a sudden, she woke up screaming. "NOOO!", without realizing that her brother was there, Rayne pushed Koda out of the bed. She tried to get up but Koda held her down. Rayne tried to fight Koda but Koda was stronger than her, "stop it, Rayne." When she realized that it was Koda who was holding her down, Rayne stopped struggling. "K-Koda?" she whispered, looking confused.

Koda nods, "I'm here." Rayne's lip began to tremble; she jumped into her brother's arm and cried. She buried her face in his chest, "I tried to stop. I tried but... I couldn't save him," Rayne sobbed and tightly held her brother.

It has been a long time since Rayne willingly held onto him like this and cried. If he's being honest he doesn't remember the last time since she cried, so seeing her cry right now he knew that whatever she's seen wasn't something to take lightly. Koda held her close, "shh, big brother is here," he softly whispered, rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

For the first time, Rayne cried in Koda's arm and Koda wouldn't admit this any time soon, but he selfishly wished that she would have nightmares just so that she would be in his arms; safe from whatever haunted her.

It took about fifteen minutes for Rayne to calm down and when she did, she went back to sleep. Koda stayed with her for a couple more minutes making sure she didn't have another nightmare. So when she was sleeping somewhat peacefully, slowly and reluctantly he got up and called the council and the pack to meet him at his uncle's house for a meeting.

Arriving at his uncle's house, everyone was there. They knew that whatever he was going to say was important so they all waited for him to speak. For a few seconds, Koda didn't say anything, he didn't know how to start. "Koda, what's wrong?" Billy was the first one to speak up. Being the temporary Chief and the head of the council but most importantly, being his uncle; Billy knew that it should be him to ask Koda.

Koda looked at his uncle with a dreadful look, "Rayne's having nightmares." Those three words, Billy's breath hicked. Of course, he and the council knew what that meant. After Koda and Mr. Blackfoot saved Sam from his father, Mr. Blackfoot informed the council of Rayne's powers. There were two reasons why Mr. Blackfoot informed the others; 1. because he wanted the others to know that when Rayne said that she was having a nightmare about someone's life-threatening; they had to take action. And second, Mr. Blackfoot wanted the others to help Rayne out; seeing his daughter cover her small body to save Sam, he knew that Rayne would risk her life for others and he didn't want her to be harmful, so he had to tell the others.

Billy tightens his hold on his wheelchair, "do you know who?"

Koda shook his head, "before I could ask, she fell asleep again."

"I'm sorry but what's so important about Rayne having nightmares?" Jared asked, not understanding anything.

Everyone turned to stare at him, Jared shrank away; "nevermind."

Paul rolled his eyes at him, despite the heavy tension in the room Jared could be blind. Obviously Paul didn't know why it was important but if it had to do anything with Rayne or her safety, Paul wouldn't ask questions- he would protect her no matter what.

"She's different," Koda said; Paul and Jared turned to him- surprised that he was speaking. They actually thought that he wouldn't say anything but to order them. "Rayne... whenever she has nightmares they often come true."

Paul and Jared stared at Koda as if he wasn't making any sense, what does he mean her nightmares come true? "I don't understand," Jared asked with a confused look.

"You have heard the stories about the females in my family having a special kind of magic in their blood," Paul and Jared nod. "Rayne is a Blackfoot which means she has magic in her blood. Instead of turning to a wolf, she has something else. She sees when someone is about to die."

Silence. Jared and Paul both look at Koda with wide eyes and their breathing picked up. Suddenly, Jared falls on his ass. He keeps eye contact with Koda, "s-she called me right after her nightmare." He finally understood why her voice trembled with strange emotions, she called to make sure he didn't die. "Am I going to die?" Jared asked; his voice tremble with fear.

Koda walked straight to him, putting his hand on his shoulder and gripped it hard. "No, I'll make sure of it." The promise and determination of Koda's face made it hard not to believe him.

"B-but she saw-" Koda interrupted him. "She may have seen it but I promise you, she will not let it happened. She'll save you as she saved him." Koda turned to look at Sam but it seemed that Sam was in a different world. His face hardened and his arms clenched together as he remembers that night. And ever since then, Sam made a vow to always protect Rayne no matter what; if she hadn't taken action, he wouldn't be alive.

Koda helped Jared up, "until I find out what exactly she saw. No matter what, you cannot be alone," Koda's voice made it clear to everyone, no matter what someone has to be with Jared at all time until he finds out what's happening.


	46. Ch45

Chapter 45: Saving a Good Man's Life

Rayne wakes up to the sound of hush voices, she half opens her eyes yet she could only see four blurry silhouettes in front of her. The voices suddenly came to a stop and the blurry figures quickly turn her way. Rayne tries to get up but her body does not cooperate with her; her body feels extremely heavy and fragile, and the massive headache is not helping at all. Once again she tries to get up but one of the figures came close to her and gently pushes her back. The person's hand soft brushes Rayne's sweaty hair back, "rest." The voice was gentle, a motherly tone. It made Rayne feel safe and it was soothing, putting Rayne back to sleep.

Koda, Sue, Sam, and Billy were all in Rayne's room, softly discussing- more like Sue arguing with Koda to take her to the hospital. Rayne was running a high fever, she wasn't like her brother and the others that they couldn't get sick; Rayne was normal- a human. So if she had a fever of 112 degrees, it was best to take her to the hospital. But Koda was not having it. All-day Rayne has been mumbling things that scared him. She speaks of another tongue and she often calls out for Jared, pleading him to either run or for forgiveness. Koda truly wants to help her, he does but he doesn't think it's a good idea to take her to the hospital where most likely they wouldn't be able to help her either.

When they heard a small whimper, Koda and the other stops arguing and turn towards Rayne. They saw her drowsy eyes opening and she groans when she couldn't get up. Sue walks over to her and gently pushes her back. Her frowns deepened as she feels Rayne's burning forehead. She doesn't say anything but tells Rayne to rest instead. Rayne doesn't fight against Sue nor does she try to get back up again, instead she goes back to sleep making everyone sigh in relief. "We should take her to the hospital, it's been two days and her fever is only getting worse," Sue says turning to the boys, her facial expression shows how scared she is for Rayne's health.

Koda shakes his head, "they won't be able to help. This isn't something humans can fix."

Sue sighs, "Rayne isn't like you or Sam. She's human, Koda. I could only do so much. I'm a nurse, not a doctor. She could die from this."

There was a small unpleasant silent, Koda turns his eyes away from Sue and looks at his sister's pale face, her brows narrows together, she twitches and groans in pain. "If you won't take her to the hospital then at least have Dr. Culle-" Koda growls at her, warning her to not step over her boundaries.

"I won't let that leech anywhere near her," Koda steps closer to Sue, his face turns in pure anger and his whole body tensed up.

The room felt heavy as if there wasn't enough air to breathe, Sue's body trembles in fear but doesn't back down. She knew that if Rayne's fever gets any worse, there's a chance that she won't be able to make it. Sue gives Koda a stern yet motherly look, "whether you like it or not, he has more experiences in treating people. He can help Rayne."

"NO," Koda was quick to shut down the idea of having a vampire look at her.

"Ko-"

"I SAID NO!" Koda's powerful alpha voice echoed throughout the house, shutting everyone up. Sue's eyes wide in fear as Koda's breathing picked up, Sam quickly put his head down in submissive, Billy shooks his head at his nephew; he didn't like the idea of having Dr. Cullen look at her but Rayne wasn't looking so well.

Koda tries to calm down but the idea of having a Cullen anywhere near Rayne at her most vulnerable time, he was not going to let that happened. "Don't bring it up again," although Koda didn't say anything else, it was clear to say that it was a threaten and when Koda threaten someone; it's never good.

Once Koda leaves the room along with Sam, Sue stumbles down on Rayne's bed; trembling. "Sue, are you okay?" Billy asked worried about his dear friend.

"I don't recognize him, Billy. He used to be such a sweet boy," Sue shakily wipes away a tear from her face, "they wouldn't want him to be like this."

Billy holds her hand and gently squeeze it, knowing exactly who she meant; Koda's parents. Billy sighs, "he's hurting, Sue. So much is happening all at once. . . . I think it was a bad idea to bring them back," Billy whispers looking down in sadness. He loves Rayne and Koda as though they were his own and seeing them hurting only breaks his heart even more.

Rayne awakes without warning, eyes flung so wide each iris is a perfect orb of rusky chocolate. Without wasting another moment, she jumps out of her bed but quickly falls. Though she grunts and shakes, her entire body refuses to get up. Of course, her body wouldn't respond, she's been in bed for the past two days and hasn't used her body; it would take a moment for her body to 'wake up' but Rayne doesn't have a moment, she had to stand up NOW. Feeling frustrated with herself and cursing herself;_ how could she forget her promise to Mason._ Tears gathered around her eyes, threatening to fall as her fist tightened almost piercing through her skin. With all her strength, she gets up and pushes her body to the extreme. Her heart beats fast and there is a buzzing in her brain but her eyes were determined; she had to get to him.

With her vision blurry and her body in pain, Rayne pushed forward; knocking someone out of the way. At that moment she didn't care who it was, the only thing important was to save someone from dying. However before she was able to leave the house, her keys in hand; an unknown person grabs her from her shoulders and turns her around. Rayne's eyes slowly focus on whoever it was, surprised and confused to see Sue there. "Ray-" she didn't have time to complete her sentences, Rayne pushed away from Sue's hold, shouting out a name and saying she had to save him.

Leaving Sue behind as she shouts out for her, Rayne steps out her house; without shoes or anything to protect her from the rain. In a hurry, she climbs into her Jeep and drove away. Sue tries to run after her but she wasn't able to catch Rayne. Fearing for her life, Sue quickly runs back in and grabs her phone. She dials Koda's number, praying that he answered the first ring and sighs in relief when he answers.

On the other side of the Rez, Koda was with his pack in Emily's house. They were thinking of a way to protect Jared and how to get Rayne's help without letting know the exact situation. Sam was arguing with Koda, telling him that Rayne should know since it was her who's having the nightmare; she was the only one who could have anyone. But before Koda could argue back, his cell phone rang. Taking his phone out of his pocket, fear quickly invaded his body when he saw the caller; Sue was calling.

Before Koda could speak, Sue said something that caused Koda's body to freeze and everyone around to stop and listen. "S-he's g-gone," Sue's panic and crying voice made the whole situation even worse. Jared and Paul jumped out of their seats and moved closer to Koda, trying to understand Sue's stuttering.

"What. Do. You. Mean. She's. Gone?" although Koda's voice was calm and low, there was an underlying threat and danger ready to rip someone's throat out.

Sue explained how Rayne suddenly woke up and pushed her, trying to run out of the house but when she stopped Rayne, it seemed that Rayne wasn't truly present; her mind was somewhere else and her body was desperately trying to get it back. Koda listened to every word Sue was saying, and it perfectly matched how she acted all those years before. "Did she say who she was saving?" Koda asked, his body in stand by.

The second she said his name, Koda dropped his phone and ran out of the house; shifting into his wolf form along with the others hot on his trail. It didn't make sense, why was she going to him and not Jared? Did it mean that Jared was safe but now he was in danger? Honestly, Koda was confused but no matter what he was going to be there to protect them both.

Speeding down the road, Rayne continues to curse herself. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel, as tears came down her face. "FUCK! MOVE OUT THE FUCKEN WAY!" Rayne screamed out as she passed several cars.

Her mind was racing so fast that it was making the drive a little difficult, she couldn't completely pay attention to her driving and she wouldn't be surprised if she crashed. But no matter what she had to get to him. "How can I fucken forget?" she asked, getting angier and angier with herself.

Rayne tried to remember the exact direction's to Waylon's boat, she has only been once with Mason when they were hanging out, but what was weeks ago and she didn't remember every detail. She would have called Mason or even the police but she couldn't, she only had one hand and it was currently occupied.

Suddenly a car went in front of her, she slammed on the brakes so hard she almost hit her head on the steering wheel. Rayne honked at a car but it didn't move out of her way. She screamed at them as she turned to the other lane and stepped on the gas pedal. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got there, she only hopes that she gets there before James and his covens arrive.

Finally, after all the fast driving, Rayne could see the boat docks. Rayne didn't waste her time in turning off her car, she quickly unbuckled herself and jumped out of her Jeep. Running as fast as she could, "WAYLON!" she shouted out not surprised if the whole town heard her.

Inside the boat docks, Waylon Forge- Mason's adopted father was scraping paint off his board, swigging a pint as he listens to his prehistoric Walkman. His old dog lies next to him as the sound of the forest and river chirp and buzz. Waylon sings along to his Walkman when out the nowhere, the sound of nature abruptly silence themselves. The dog raises his head and starts growling, yet Waylon doesn't notice.

Waylon continues to sing and work until he looks up and realized that his dog was missing. "Jerry?" he asked with a frown, looking around for his dog.

Waylon pulls off the headphones, whistling to get Jerry's attention. When Jerry doesn't come back, Waylon walks up to the wood walkway. He sees his dog leg, sticking out from under a bush, "come on, Jerry. You old mutt..."

Waylon pulls at the leg and gasps out loud seeing that it was detached. He reels back, stumbling onto his boat, frantically untying the line but then he hears something. He jerks around, and nothing, he turns the other way and again, nothing. An ominous feeling creeps on him, then a suddenly a noise breaks through the heavy silence. His boat rocks violently and he spins around, a man- James now stands on the bow.

Seeing the paleness of his skin and the collar of his eyes, unlike the others that residence here, are a deep, sinister burgundy and lethal. His catlike movements are on the edge of a crouch, "h-how did you do that?" Waylon stutters.

James smirks, "always the same inane questions."

Waylon turns to leave but a woman- Victoria leaps onto the bow. Victoria had chaotic red hair filled with leaves from the woods. Terrified, Waylon spins again to see another name with the same eyes as the other two. Laurent, glossy black hair, olive skin lounges on Waylon's boat seat. All three nomads wear frayed clothes, and all three are barefoot.

"What do you want?" James says with the same sinister smirk on his pale face.

"Why are you doing this?" Victoria continues James' question and she always sports the same smirk as him.

Laurent sighs, his slight French accent coming through. "James must we?"

James ignores Laurent and continues asking questions, "will it hurt?"

Victoria grins sadistically, then with lightning-fast speed, she held Waylon by his throat before either of them could bite him, a scream breaks the deadly tension. "WAYLON!" he hears a familiar shout.

Waylon jerks his head towards the screaming, his heart picked up speed and his eyes widen in fear when he sees Rayne standing a few feet away from them. He tried to open his mouth and scream at her to run but his fear didn't let him talk.

Despite being scared and with no plan, Rayne looked at the three red eyes vampires with false confidence. "The three of you are transpassing in a private property."

Victoria's grins fell and drop Waylon, he drops on the floor with a loud thump; holding his throat, he could feel bleed dripping down. Laurent turns his attention to her and but was bored by her presence, he already knew what her fate was going to be. Many humans tried to be brave in front of them but always ended up dead in a matter of seconds. However, James was the only one who took an interest in her.

"We already let a coven stay here, we don't need another. So leave," instead of following her orders, he jumped down and slowly walks next to Waylon, gripping his shoulder and bring him back up. Smirking when he felt Waylon tensed up and his smirk widen more when he saw Rayne's dark brown eyes turned darker and colder.

"Let him go," this time her voice was unexpected. It was low, with an agreeable trace of hatred and with a hint of more power than her frail body would suggest.

James slightly tilts his head and his smirk widens, "we're only catching up with our friend here," James tightened his grip on Waylon's shoulders, daring him to say a word.

Inexplicably, the air around them drastically dropped as Rayne glared at James. It caught everyone off guard when her eyes slightly turned to a bright blue, "I said let him go," a feral growl left her mouth.

Victoria violently hissed and glared at her. Laurent raised his eyebrow, now interested in her. Waylon was shocked to see her eyes change color and her terrifying glare was enough to make him fear in for the other's life. Of course, he knew of her family's stories about the Blackfoot's females having special magic in their blood. Perhaps he'll be saved by her.

Instead of feeling intimidating by her, James lets out a laugh. He laughed heartlessly, looking down at her as if she was just another child trying to be brave. "You're cute. I think I'll keep you," Victoria jerked her head towards James, her expression showing shock and anger. She then turns to Rayne, a stony glare carved into her dark eyes. Fury blurred her sight but she tightened her jaw and glared at her.

Before anything else happened, a new figure came next to Rayne. She didn't have to see who it was, somehow she knew it was him the moment his presence was made. "I believe she said to let him go," his confident authority tone created a more tense atmosphere.

This time Laurent stood up along with Victoria, "we're not looking for trouble," Laurent quickly said eyeing the two figures in front of him. Just by looking at the young blonde hair, blue-eyed man, Laurent knew that he wasn't human and that he was powerful. But the girl was giving him mixed signals, yes she appeared to be human- a frail yet touches one. Telling by her scars, he couldn't help himself but think that she had fought against a beast and won, so she couldn't be weak in any way. But if she had the power to change her color of eyes then that means she wasn't completely human.

Raegan snickered, "doesn't matter. As she said, you're transpassing in _her_ private property. I suggest you three left before they come." Rayne knew who he meant, there wasn't a doubt in her body that Sue called her brother and in a matter of seconds, huge wolves will surround the area.

James sarcastically laughs and his burgundy eyes slightly turned darker, "my mistake, I didn't know this place has been taken."

He slowly lifts his hands off of Waylon before roughly patting back, "we'll be seeing each other." He promised to stare directly at Rayn's eyes. And just as they suddenly showed, they suddenly left.

The moment they left, Waylon dropped to the ground. His shoulder tremble with fear and his fist tighten, he let out a loud sob. Rayne quickly went to his aid. He sobbed into her chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her thin shirt. She held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked her chest. Rayne tried to comfort him by rubbing gentle circles on his back.

Rayne looked up, Raegan was staring at her with a disapproval expression, crossing his arms across his chest. "You're an idiot for coming without backup."

Rayne rolled her eyes, "and you're a stalker."

Raegan clicked his tongue but didn't say anything to her. He glances down at Waylon and sighed. Crouching down he called out to Waylon. He pulled away from Rayne, blinking lashes heavy with tears. Staring into Waylon's eyes, Raegan's eyes dilated, "you will not remember what happened. The only thing you remember was that you and your dog were attacked by an animal. Rayne and I were close by and helped you after you fainted."

Waylon repeated Raegan's command with an emotionless voice before he blinking multiply times. Shaking his head in a confused state, Waylon looked at Rayne and Raegan with a grateful look. "Oh thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would have done if you two didn't show up in time to save me."

Rayne looked at Raegan before turning to Waylon, "it's alright Waylon. But you know you should go home and take a rest. You hit your head pretty hard."

Waylon nodded his head with the help of Raegan, Waylon stood up with a groan. "Damn getting old sucks," he joked. Rayne forced a laugh while Raegan smirked.

Waylon looks down and sees Jerry's tiny detached leg, "my poor friend." He shook his head and sighs, "Mason won't be happy when I tell him."

Hearing her friend's name, Rayne clenched her fist and locked her jaw. She just hopes he doesn't question Waylon's bruises, but knowing him; he would start investing on his own. Rayne sighed, 'this is going to get troublesome real quick.'

Rayne and Raegan helped Waylon to his old beat-up truck, Raegan kindly offered to drive him home, but Waylon politely decline. "It's alright. I just live around the corner, I'll be fine."

Waylon then turns to Rayne with a small frown, "Mason said that you haven't been going to school. Are you okay?"

Rayne smiled at his concern, "I'm fine, just a little fever but I'll go to school tomorrow." Waylon smiled before climbing into his truck and driving away.

It was silent between Raegan and Rayne but after a few moments, Raegan turns to Rayne. "You know that vampires just threaten to kill you right?"

Rayne scoffed, "I'm not worried about him, in a couple of days he'll be dead." Raegan raised his eyebrow at her, not so curious about how she knew that.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "what I'm more worried about is the redhead. She's going to cause so much trouble in the future."

Raegan hummed in agreement, "she does look troublesome. We should just end them now before anything happens."

"We?" she questioned, looking up at him with a smirk.

Raegan rolled his eyes, "of course you and me. I just saved your ass from dying."

Rayne chuckled, "yes you did. Thank you." Raegan stared at her and nodded his head without saying a word.

They looked away from each other, not knowing what to say now. Rayne was in deep thought; thinking about what just happened, since she changed the plot of the story and saved Waylon's life. What will happen now?

Raegan looked at Rayne as she was lost in thought, he frowned noticing her brows came together in confusion. Without saying anything, Raegan flicked Ranyne's forehead making her look at him bewildered. "Did you just hit me?" she asked surprised.

He smirked at her, "so?" When she didn't say anything Raegan began walking away from him.

Staring at his back, "hey don't walk about from me. Hey you moron, I'm talking to you... don't just leave." Rayne chased after him.

Raegan laughed and turned around, smiling at her. Rayne stopped and stared at him in awe; Rayne was not blind to see how attractive Raegan is but with that dazzling smile it made him look handsome. But suddenly, his smile dropped and snapped his head towards the woods. He slightly narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw before sighing. Turning to Rayne, he held out his hand "come on, you better get home."

Rayne held his hand while looking into the woods, she was confused at first but when she saw the familiar bright yellow eyes of Koda's wolf and heard a low growl, she knew that he brother and the others were watching them yet they didn't come out. Rayne groaned, "I'm so dead."

Raegan laughed at her misery, "good luck at explaining."

Rayne glared at him, removing her hand from his, she slapped his chest. "Shut up before I made you come with me."

He moved away from her and scoffed, "please, they're no match for me."

She stopped and turned her body towards him, raising an eyebrow at him, "what do you mean?" she question, very curious.

Instead of answering her, Raegan ruffled her hair and laughed when she tried to slap his hand away. "Don't worry about that now. Just force on getting better."

He opened the Jeeps driver side, "and tell that idiot-" Raegan glanced towards the woods and rolled his eyes at a growl before turning to Rayne, closing her door. "Tell him to take you to the hospital. He might not be, but your very much human and you need a doctor to check you over." Rayne frowned but instead of asking, she nodded her head.

Leaning against her Jeep, Raegan slowly pushed back a piece of her hair behind her ear. He slowly brought his hand to her cheek and his fingers began to caress it, "don't pull another stupid stunt like that, Ray. At least have some backup... alright."

Rayne's dark eyes stayed on Raegan's, trying to see what he was thinking or what he was feeling but she couldn't come up with anything. Feeling worn out, Rayne sighed and nodded. "Alright." Turning on her Jeep, he turned to him with a small smile. "Thank you for saving my sorry ass."

Raegan laughed and this time it was a sincere laugh full of happiness. His blue eyes sparkled with joy and mischief, "any time."

With one last smile, Rayne drove away from the boat docks. Raegan stayed there eyeing her retrieving Jeep before turning to the woods with a nasty glare. His blue eyes turned icy as he locked eye with the bright yellow eyes wolf, "you fucken idiot. Because of your stubbornness, Rayne was going to die but thank the magic in her blood it saved her. I highly doubt it'll happen again. You better take care of her before I take her away from you."

A loud, not human growl came from the woods. And out came a yellow eye, pitch-black fur wolf, baring his teeth at Raegan as he laughed. His dry laughter only made the wolf angier. Raegan squared his shoulders and looked down at Koda, "if you weren't Rayne's brother you would have been died by now. But since you are, you're lucky enough to be alive."

Suddenly the black wolf lurched towards Raegan as if he expected him too- Raegan slightly turned and brought his hand towards Koda's throat and slammed him to the ground. Once Koda's body hit the ground a small earthquake happened, his blue eyes turned into a violet color. Raegan hissed at him, "don't push me, Koda." Raegan tightened his hold on Koda's throat. Although Koda didn't show any kind of pain and weakness, Reagan knew that Koda was hiding it pretty well. "One more silly mistake and I'll take her from you."

Suddenly Raegan disappeared in thin air, it took Koda a moment to catch his breath and turned upwards. It was hard to breathe, Koda snarled notice that Raegan damaged his windpipe, but that doesn't matter with his superfast healing; he'll be back to normal in a matter of minutes. That wasn't important, what was important right now was his little sister. He wasn't there for the entire thing but he was there when James promised to see Rayne around more.

Growling to himself, it seemed that no matter what, Rayne will always have monsters chasing after her. A loud howl disturbed the evening, Koda turned back around and went running into the forest, calling out to the others and telling them to meet him back at Emily's.

Throughout the whole thing, neither Rayne, Raegan, the three nomads, or even Koda notice a trembling body inside one of the boats. Her eyes matched her hair, red. She had her hands covering her mouth while her eyes were wide opened, witnessing the whole thing. When everyone left, the young teenager came out. Slowly McKenzie wiped away her tears, she stared ahead of her.

"W-what just happened?" she asked, on the verge of breaking, holding herself up by leaning against the railing. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed, but she knew; she just knew that she didn't make anything up. Rayne and Raegan weren't human that was certain but the question remains_; what are they?_


	47. Ch46

Chapter 46: closer to the truth

To say that this was one of the biggest fights that Koda and Rayne had was an understatement. Sure they argued before but nothing like this, to put it simply this fight would change things between them.

Once Rayne got home, there was a pissed off Koda ready to argue with her about leaving without permission, a concerned Emily and Sue, and there was Sam ready to stop Koda from doing anything stupid. Even before she entered Rayne knew that things were about to change between them.

The moment Rayne entered, Koda went off on her and he didn't stop to consider that she saved a life. Rayne tried- she did try to sort this out as civil as possible but having a hot temper Alpha as a brother- it did not go as planned. She tried to walk away from Koda as he continued to scream at her, Rayne thought perhaps if she left he'll cool down but it had the opposite reaction. In the supernatural world, turning your back at an angry Alpha was seen as if you didn't acknowledge them as Alpha and it messed with their pride.

Koda grabbed her right hand, preventing her from walking any further. It only caused Rayne to get angier yet she didn't raise her voice- well not until he said something he shouldn't._"Don't you dare walk away from me, I am you're ALPHA."_

Rayne sneered at Koda then laughed, her laughter only added fuel to his wrath. "Do you think this is funny?" Koda snaps.

Rayne pulled her arm back with such force that it even made Koda stumble backward. Her glare had frozen them all, it wasn't their Rayne that was glaring at Koda with fire in her eyes; no, it was someone else.

Her expression was a mixture of _hate, annoyance, fury, sadness, defeat, loneliness, and betrayal. _

It broke their hearts that it was her brother- the only true family member she had left, was receiving such heart-broken look.

It wasn't only her expression that concerned them but her voice, she wasn't yelling as most people would but her voice was calm- it was like a calm before a storm.

"You are not my Alpha nor will you ever be. You are my brother and I am your sister. I am not someone you could blindly order around and do as you command. Get that through your thick skull, Koda." Those words seemed to anger him yet pain Koda even more. Her eyes showing her true emotions; anger and pain- but it hurt him more than it was him who caused her to feel that way.

With those words hanging in the air, Rayne abruptly turned around and walked away; leaving them standing there. No one said anything as they watched her walk away, once they heard her door closed they turned their eyes towards Koda- muscle tensed up, fist clenched, lips form a thin line, and his eyes hard as he stares at the spot Rayne once stood.

That's when Koda heard a sound that almost stopped his heart. Out of the quietness and stillness of the room, they heard a soft noise coming from Rayne's room. From the other side of the room is a sobbing sound, like a small child who lost her mama. There was no small child in the room, only Koda's little sister, the girl he just screamed out in pure anger and worried.

Hearing those painful cries, Koda knew that Rayne was not one to cry; much like him, Rayne would only cry when she's really couldn't handle the pain any longer. And from the noise, she couldn't handle it any longer. Koda wanted to walk into the room and apologize; beg her to forgive him, beg her to stop crying because her sobbing only stabbed him even more.

Dear God, it broke him to listen to the soft cries coming from her room. But damn it, he couldn't move. He couldn't make his legs respond to him. He was frozen in his spot and that was what hurt him more. No matter how much he wanted to fix it, it seemed that he physically couldn't walk towards his little sister.

So Koda Blackfoot did the only thing he was good at. He turned around and walk away, with tears clouding his eyes.

**"I'm your ALPHA!"**

Rayne laid in her bed, not moving but staring up at her ceiling. Her brain wouldn't let her think of anything but those three words. They scream right at her, suffocating her till she could no longer breathe. Rayne wanted to cry some more but her ego and pride wouldn't dare let her. She wanted to scream out loud but she found that it would be useless, no one would hear her anyway. She thought of running away, but where would she go? Much like her previous life, she had no one to go to, it was depressing to think that her only family member didn't want her.

She then started to think of her old life and her only sister, Willow. Did she even know that she was dead? Did she even care? Of course, Rayne knew that Willow didn't care. Rayne realizes that Koda and Willow were the same; they didn't even want her despite being family.

But before Rayne's mind went darker, a soft thump broke the silence in the room. Looking away from the ceiling she saw_ him _standing there looking at her with a blank expression. "You know, I'm going to call you Castiel for now on."

Raegan furrowed his brow in distaste and clicked his tongue, "he's an idiot and he's gay. Which I am neither. So please don't call me that."

Rayne rolled her eyes before throwing her head back to the pillow, "Actually he's bi. Member Meg? His girlfriend?"

"Ah yes, the feisty female demon," Raegan said sitting down on Rayne's bed. "For a demon she was okay."

Rayne scoffed, "she was a bad bitch."

He chuckled lightly, "oh yes one of the badest."

She nodded but didn't say anything and once again the room became silent. Rayne continues to stare up at the ceiling while Raegan looked at her, "why do you continue tormenting yourself? Why not leave?"

"He's my brother."

_"Not really," _he whispered but Rayne heard him yet she kept quiet. In a way, she didn't understand what he meant by that but she had an idea. Deep down, she knew what he meant. Of course, she wasn't the real Rayne Blackfoot so he was right. Koda Blackfoot wasn't her brother, he didn't act like one and he didn't see her as a sibling, but more of someone to order around.

Raegan sighed, "but that doesn't give him any right to be a dick."

When Rayne didn't answer or even made a signal that she heard him, Raegan sighed once again while he rubbed his temples. He looked at her but looked at her. She changed so much, drastically if you ask him. She didn't have the same confidence or arrogance she once held- it was what made everyone around hate and love her. She didn't have those long wavy locks that move along with the wind- she loved her hair so much that she once tortured some girl who dared to touch it. But what changed about her was her eyes- Raegan loved her deep icy blue eyes. In his opinion, there wasn't anything like it and even though Alakai had the same color eyes, they didn't come close to her uniqueness. Her eyes meant more than the color blue- they meant that he's home.

"You remember?" It wasn't a question more of a statement.

Silence and more silence. "You're an angel?" again it wasn't a question more of a statement.

"Do you know what kind?" Raegan asked.

Shrugging her shoulder and Rayne didn't bother to look at him. "I didn't even know there was more than one kind."

Taking a few seconds too look at her, Raegan sighed. "My Father created three different kinds of an angel, but if you count Nephilim then there are four different kinds. Archangels, they are freaking annoying so thank my father he only created four. Regular angels such as Castiel and then there was my kind."

At this Rayne turned away from the ceiling to Raegon as he was staring at her blank but serious expression. She didn't try to interrupt him, she kept quiet until he was ready to continue.

"_We_\- well, I should say _I_, there's isn't anyone besides me now," Raegan furrowed his brows. "We were made before the Archangels, you may say we were the first angels that father ever made. We weren't as beautiful as the Archangels or normal looking like the regular angels. We had gold skin and blue eyes. "

Rayne sat up and crossed her legs underneath her, her attention was solely on him. Raegan gave a small smile but furrowed his brows together, "and much like everything else my father created, he killed us off one by one. I guess I understand why he did it. He feared us and what we could do. But that's his fault, he created us way too powerful... too ambitious for his liking."

Rayen furrowed her brows but didn't say anything. She stayed quiet and let him continue his story. "Despite being reckless, my brothers were too loyal... too stupid to realize what our father was doing. And one by one they were killed off by the one person we never suspected that would harm us."

"How did you survive?" Rayne asked, after a while of silence, completely intrigued by his store.

Raegan smiled softly at her, "I realized what was happening and I ran away before he could finish me off. I came to Earth-"

"So you're a fallen angel?" she asked, her head tilt sideways in confusion.

"Can't be a fallen angel if you were never considered an angel," Raegan shrugs his shoulders. "Just think of my kind as if they were the black sheep of the family. No one cared for us, no one paid attention to us, and we liked it that way. We didn't have any responsibilities, we could do whatever we wanted, it was a good life until our so call father decided enough was enough."

That morning, Rayne wasn't supposed to go to school- she was still had a fever and it got worse since she went out in the rain but she couldn't stay in the house. She needed, no she_ had _to leave before anything else happens. So she got up, did her usual routine before leaving the house. Rayne notices that her brother was nowhere to be found, she assumed that he was either at work or Sams.

For the first time since she came to Forks, Rayne was early to school. She parked her car in her usual spot, ignoring the few students around her as they whispered amongst themselves. Climbing out of her Jeep, she spotted the Cullens- they were and without a shame staring at her, however, one person was missing; Edward Cullen.

Arching a brow, Rayne began thinking to herself. If she remembers correctly, it's been about three days since she came to school which means that she had missed the field trip, Isabella was attacked by those nasty boys but Edward saved her, but then again if Wayne didn't die, then what else changed? Did she know that her 'future' or now boyfriend and his family are vampires? Or she didn't know?

But enough about Edward and his love life, Rayne continues to stare at the Cullens much like in the movies; they were beautiful- especially Rosalie. To Rayne, she was the perfect human. Rosalie had a beautiful figure that made anyone questioned themself if they were enough, yet the one thing Rayne loves about Rosalie Cullen was her hair- it was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. If Rayne was honest with herself, if she was lesbian she would no doubt go for Rosalie or Alice; either would be good enough for her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Rayne sees Raegan walking straight to her. He leans against her Jeep and crossed his arms, "they're freaking annoying."

Rayne looks up at him but he was staring towards the Cullens, "jealous much?" she teased.

Raegan scoffed, "there isn't much to be jealous of."

"Don't know about that. I'll give a mill just to bang Rosalie," she smirked as Rosalie whipped her head towards Rayne and giving her a nasty glare while Emmett and Alice laughed.

Reagan sighed, "and here I thought I was the only blonde you'll ever love," he said holding his heart as if she stabbed him.

She looked up at him arching her eyebrow, "I only said that I'll bang her, not marry her."

At this Raegon smiled and yet again, Rayne couldn't help but admire his beauty. There weren't been many people she has met that had left her speechless but Raegan was one of them.

Nodding his head he looks down at her, "noted," Rayne rolled her eyes at his flirtatious smirk.

Out of nowhere, Raegan's mood made a complete 180. His playful smirk fell and a scowl appeared, "we have trouble."

Rayne furrowed her eyebrows and turn her head to the direction Raegan was staring, in the far distance, she sees Edward and Isabella coming out of his car. "They're not trouble," Rayne said, sighing.

Edward stopped once he saw Rayne and Raegan standing by her Jeep. Edward furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to Rayne's comment.

"He's going to attract unwanted attention, Ray and that's the last thing we need," Raegan glared at Edward and Isabella. "But I wasn't talking about them."

Rayne looks up at him, arching her brow. "Then who?" she asked.

Turning away from the vampire and his human lover, Raegan and Rayne turned to stare at the scared, nervous redhead. Rayne furrowed her brow when McKenzie quickly turned away from them and hurried inside the school. "The hell was that?" Rayne asked turning to Raegan.

He sighed and looked down at her, "she was there yesterday."

Rayne looked at him then groaned, "damn it. Can't you do-"

"Can't do much right now, princess. My magic hasn't completely healed and besides, it's better if she knows right now. It makes it much easier when she finds out the truth about herse-"

This time it was Rayne who interrupted him, "she's not human?" Rayne asked, but it was more of a confirmation.

When Raegan nodded she huffed, "of course, she isn't. Great just fucken great, Raegan. Just what we need right now."

Raegan put his arm around her shoulder, bring her close. "Don't worry about anything else. Once I regain the rest of my magic, I'll help you regain your memories and your powers. Let fate run its course."

Rayne rolled her eyes, before turning to Edward. From over here, he looked overly pissed off and Rayne didn't know why... maybe she did, but let's face it. Rayne was just a human in the world of vampires, shapeshifters, and the supernatural. If Raegan could 'help' regain whatever memories and powers he's talking about then maybe, perhaps she has a chance in surviving in this crazy and fucked up world without having to get hurt or even die.

But like everything else in this life, Rayne didn't fully trust Raegan. She knew that he had another objective as to why he was helping her regain her 'lost' memories, she wasn't a complete idiot. She just had to be cautious of what he was doing now. But that's beside the point, she needed to talk to Edward and his family about James, she also had to talk to McKenzie and make sure she hasn't said anything, but most importantly he has to talk to Dimitri... well she doesn't have a reason for it. She just wanted to check up on him and see if he has found anything about whatever he was searching for.


	48. Chapter 47

Side Chapter: Memory pt. 1

She stood there with angry teary eyes, fists clenched together and her mouth formed a thin line. She couldn't believe it, or rather she didn't want to believe it. How could she? When everything in her was telling her it was a lie. She didn't want to believe that this man- the love of her life, the father of her children, the ruler of the land they live in had betrayed her and everyone that has ever trusted him. And for what? A title that meant nothing to her and will probably never mean anything. He was already a king- one so wise and loved by her, his family, and their people. What more did he want?

The blue eye beauty glared at her King as he sat on his throne, looking down at her with unreadable eyes. "Why?" she asked, her Norse accent thick.

The King with hazel eyes stayed quiet, watching his Queen looking at him with eyes filled with hatred and hurt. Oh, how he wanted to comfort her and pull her close. He wanted to assure her that everything he's doing will benefit them and their children in the future and that she just has to wait patiently by his side. But he should have known better, his Queen: the blue-eyed beauty wasn't very good at being patient.

"Must I repeat myself agai-" she cut him off by throwing a small dagger right at his head but the King was able to move his face just in time.

The few people that were in the throne room with the King and Queen went tensed, they immediately went into submission position as they didn't dare move in fear that the Queen would take it as if they denounced her as their Luna.

The King's glare was enough to paralyze a thousand warriors but for her, it meant nothing but an empty, cold-hearted stare. One she was familiar with, she has seen that look before but she was never the one who was at the end to receive it.

"Rayne, do not tempt me. You may be my Luna but do not forget that I am Alpha and King," his voice boomed throughout the room however, it was cut off by her laugh.

It was a cruel mocking laugh, only lasting for a couple of seconds before she slowly went completely silent as she stared at the King with an emotionless look.

Rayne's stare was the only message he needed. Nothing he said afterward could fix his mistake. The mistake of throwing titles as if it meant anything to Rayne. For her, titles were only that titles, something that didn't matter- it was what you did with it that meant anything.

Yes, Rayne was Luna- the Queen of the Black Thunder pack, mother to the three strongest and powerful werewolves, Alpha of her pack- the White Claw Clan and the rightful Heir to the oldest werewolf clan known to man- The Crimson Moon Pack. But she never went around throwing her titles at people's faces and she will not tolerate it when someone who is beneath her throws their puny titles at her face.

The left corner of her lip tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on her God-like face, "do not forget how you became Alpha, Eilam. I could easily take it away from you." Her threat was clear as day and night and it hung in the air as the two most dangerous werewolves faced each other with deadly expressions.

Eilam slowly descended from his throne, shoulders back, head held up high in the air as if he was superior to the woman in front of him- forgetting who and what she was.

Standing a few centimeters away from Rayne, his stare would have made any mortal man and woman tremble in fear but not Rayne. She was not afraid of anything and no one- her brothers taught her well enough to know that no know can make her do or say anything that she does not want. She was above all men, even the Gods.

There is no sound in the room, everyone is watching their Leaders with fear in their hearts. It was no secret that Rayne and Eilam occasionally fight, it was completely different, they never fought like this before and everyone fears that an actual fight would happen.

However, before anything happened- the great doors of the throne room opened and a man with bright blue-greenish eyes, long, thick blond hair on top with shaved sides wearing his battle gear came walking in. His fierce movement and sharp eyes made everyone besides the King and Queen sweat in fear. The man was none other than Raegan- Beta to the White Claw Clan, Lead Warrior of the Crimson Moon Pack, and Bethrone to the Princess Eydis of the Black Thunder Pack.

He stood on the right side of Rayne, his eyes never leaving the King. Besides Rayne and her children, Raegan was the only one who did not need to bow to the King and Queen or even talk formally.

Raegan notices their stiff position and with a slight nod from Rayne letting him know that he did not have to interfer, "Alakai is getting worse by the second, my Queen. We must call Arkin." Raegan informed Rayne and ignoring Eilam.

He did not mean any disrespect... well he may or may not did it intentionally but he did it mostly because Rayne was the mother of Alakai and she overlooked the health of the pups; especially Alakai since he's the weakest amongst her three children.

Instantly, Rayne's whole demeanor changed. Her angry expression turned into a worried one. She moved away from her husband, turning away towards the great doors of the throne room, but before she fully left. Rayne stopped, slowly turned around and made her way back to her husband.

Rayne gently cupped his face and stared at him. Her expression wasn't like before but this time it was sincere and whole-hearty. "Eilam, I know you want to do what's right for our people but you cannot trust them. I do not say this because they are vampires but because they claim to be something they are not. Those who proclaim themselves as King are only cowards hiding behind the power of others. Do not let yourself be guided by lies. I know you are a wise King and a powerful Alpha. And I know you'll do the right and logical thing."

And with that, she kissed his lips, letting her lips linger there for a second before pulling away. Her gaze was soft, an expression only a woman in love would give. "I'll go to see our son."

Eilam nodded and watched his wife walked away. To say that he loved her was not enough to describe what he felt for her. She meant more to him than anyone in this world. Not only was Rayne his mate, the mother of his children, Luna to his pack, Alpha of her own, but she was his best friend and the only person in this world who believed in him when no one ever did. When he lost all hope, she stood next to him with a bright smile and those piercing blue eyes he came to love so much.

"I will not say this again, Eilam," Raegan said, breaking Eilam from his thought.

"If any harm comes to her, you'll slowly die by my hands," Raegan was not afraid to make such a threat. The only person who could kill and win against him was _his_ Alpha Rayne and no one else.

Eilam clenched his fist together, intensely staring at the gold double doors, "if I do anything that brings her harm, I'll gladly let you kill me."

Raegan scoffed, "as if I need your permission."

He left the throne room without saying another word. Eilam stood there for a few more seconds before he sighed, walking back to his throne he flicked his wrist- signaling the others to leave him. They all bowed before leaving the King alone in the room.

Eilam looked around the empty throne room and he didn't know what to do. Should he take the offer that the three fake Kings proposed or should he deal with the vampire problem himself. But if he took the offer than there was a small price to pay, one that he was not so sure was worth it.

A few days later, the unimaginable happened. The Black Thunder Clan's village was under attack. The people were either running away- trying to get away from the vampires that tried to kill them or they were fighting against them. The little children were crying and the mothers were screaming. Houses were being burned down as the battle between the two supernatural creatures was happening.

On the side of the chaos, three figures stood watching everything unfold. Two of them had wicked smiles while one had a sad expression yet he did nothing to stop this from happening. The middle figure had long, jet black glossy hair, and his ruby eyes shined happily as the Black Thunder Clan were slaughter. "Who would have thought that the Alpha of this great Clan was such a greedy man," his Greek accent was smoothy to hear if it was not for the fact that innocent people were dying right in front of him.

The blonde hair man on his left side smiled as evil as him, "yes, brother. Who would have thought this filthy mutt-"

The man didn't finish his sentence as he was thrown across the room along with the other two vampires. They all hissed at their attackers- a young girl with bright blue eyes and pale skin. She was a mixture of her parents- the Alpha and Luna of the Clan.

She bares her teeth, her eyes turning black and her body half transformed into her wolf. "You bastards, you're responsible for the destructions of my people." Eydis, the Princess of the Clan, sneered at them.

Walking towards them, picking up the blond hair vampire by his throat. Eydis was about to bite him but unfortunately, she was stopped and killed by the vampire with jet black hair.

A scream tore through the night, overshadowing every other noise around. It was the loudest, most piercing scream anyone had heard. It sounded like a scream of wild panic, disbelief, horror, but above all heart-broken.

Across the field, Raegan along with Rayne and her two smaller sons watched the young princess being murdered by one of the so-call Kings. Seeing the mother of the dead girl, the three Kings quickly left but before, the vampire with black hair smiled at her- a sinister, mocking smile.

Raegan was about to go after them, but he was in no way fit. He had lost to much blood and magic, he even lost one of his wing, any more damage and he would not survive the night.

With a heavy heart, Rayne held back Raegan as he struggled to get out of her grip. "She's gone, Rae. We must go," Rayne said, holding back a sob as she watched her daughter lay motionless on the cold, dirty ground.

What felt like a lifetime but was a few seconds, Raegan forced himself to look away from his dead lover. He looked down at Rayne and he knew that they shared the lost differently but they shared the pain.

Raegan nodded and picked up the small baby boy out of the dirty basket, "where are we heading?" he asked as he covered Eydis' little brother with one of his wings.

Without looking or saying anything, Rayne looked down at her other son, a toddler with one blue eye and green eye. She pressed her lips against his forehead, holding back another sob and let her lips linger there before turning to look at Raegan.

No words were needed to say because her expression said it all. "You must head up North with the boys, Arkin will keep you-"

Raegan quickly shook his head, with his free arm he tightly held Rayne's shoulder. "YOU MUST BE FUCKEN INSANE TO THINK I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

Instead of getting angry at him for yelling at her, Rayne smiled at him. Much like every other time, she cupped his cheek. "Raegan you are the _only_ one I can trust with them. They are my boys and they deserve to live. Please grant me this final wish."

Raegan's body trembled and tears fell from his eyes, he bites his lip from letting a cry out. He stared at her, collecting every last detail of the woman he considered to be his little sister and mentor. "I-I'll take... them with Arkin. I p-promise you."

Rayne smiled and slightly nodded her head, she gave her son to Raegan and as he did with little Alakai, he covered him with one of his wings. Rayne's bright blue eyes stared back at Raegan's blue eyes, "I'll see you again."

She kissed his cheek before touching his forehead with her own, they closed their eyes. "Live free, brother."

"Die well, sister," he whispered as soft as she did.

She was the first one to pull away, Rayne looked at her two sons and gave them one last kiss before she quickly turned around and headed towards the battleground. Raegan watched as his Alpha walked away from him and her sons before he too, turned around and began to fly up North with the two last heirs of Rayne.

Raegan sighed heavily, he didn't know how he was going to explain to Arkin the Great Alpha and King of all Alphas, that his little sister Rayne had once again died because of Eilam.

Rayne did everything in her power to kill every single vampire that stood in her way while sending her people away. She saw her _King_ standing in the middle of the battle, waiting for her with his swords ready to fight.

Rising her sword, she lets out a battle cry before charging head-on towards Eilam.

Once their swords clashed together, a powerful wind blew, causing the fire nearby to blow out and the trees to fall on the ground. Their swords were clashing and angry orange sparking was flying out.

After a while, Rayne and Eilam were both covered in blood and dirt, Rayne was winning.

Eilam was swaying, blood coming out of his mouth, barely able to hold himself and his sword. With every swing of her sword, Rayne was about to stab Eilam's body, and every time she did, tears fell down her face. The next thing, Eilam was on the floor and his sword nowhere to be found. Rayne pointed her sword towards Eilam, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU CAUSED!" She screamed at him, glaring at him with pure hatred, she then looked around their once beautiful and peaceful village. Heavy tears fell own her face, whenever Rayne would cry it- Eilam thought of a waterfall.

Without saying a word, Eilam slowly got up from the ground and Rayne kept her sword pointed at him. He shook his head, "it wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to only take some men but they never said anything about burning down the village."

His words cause Rayne too look at him with a disbelief look and then forced a laugh. She looked at him once more before shaking her head, with a glare that could freeze over hell, Rayne ran straight towards Eilam and thrust her swords straight to his stomach. Eilam did not try to move, he knew and expected this to happen- in his opinion, it was long overdue. However, Eilam did cry out in pain as Rayne twisted the sword and yelled out at him.

"I hate you," Rayne cried out as she held the sword in place.

With one of his hands, Eilam held Rayne's hand that held the sword, he looked at her with a bittersweet smile. With the other, Eilam wiped away her tears, slowly leaning forward, he kissed his the mother of his children, his mate, and Luna of his pack. And as he did, Eilam pushed the sword deeper in his stomach.

When he stopped kissing back, Rayne knew he was dead. She held him and pulled back, wiping away the dirt from his face. Her knees gave out, she fell on the ground, bring Eilam along. Letting out a scream, a scream that was pure pain, letting the entire world know that she has lost her mate.

As she screamed, she pounded on his chest and continued to cry out. Rayne gripped his shirt, putting her forehead on his chest while her entire body trembled. "I'm sorry. I love you, " Rayne continues to repeat those two sentences again and again before she lost consciousness.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Easter Bunny

No matter how hard or how wide he searched, it seemed that Dimitri wasn't able to find anything on the mysterious woman- Rayne. The only thing he had that was relative to her was the drawing that Sebastian's ancestors had done and the strange stories about her. Nothing less nothing more. It was as if she disappeared six-hundred years ago long with everything else.

If it wasn't for the fact that Dimitri had personally meet Rayne, he would have never thought she was real but a myth. A person like her, to be described as exotic-looking: a rare beauty was a little too much, even if the Rayne he knew right now was beautiful. Perhaps it would change if her eyes changed to that icy blue eyes. Thinking about Rayne, Dimitri couldn't help but stare at the drawing.

Ever since he saw it, he felt a certain way. Staring at those vibrate blue eyes; he knew that it was his Rayne... but different. And just like his 'memories', she long wavy brown hair reached down to her back, her copper skin shinned beautifully within the moonlight, the curves on her body could make any man beg just to touch it, but the one thing that he could not keep his eyes away from was the color of her eyes. They were a unique blue- her eye sparkled like storm clouds right before lighting hit.

_Who was Rayne? What made her so special?_

Those questions kept replying in Dimitri's head and no matter how much he asked, he hasn't come close to the answer.

A soft knock interrupted his thinking. "Come in," Sebastian walks in along with a maid as she carries a gold tray with a bottle of blood and wine glass. Sebastian _stan_dsin front of Dimitri's table while the maid slowly makes her way towards Dimitri.

The gentlemen notice the maid's hand trembling, her head facing the floor while having the golden tray above her head. Sighing, "leave," Dimitri said to the maid with a harsh voice.

Instead of running away, the maid nods her head and walks backward without lifting her head. When the door closes, Sebastian looks at his master. "I have found some things about Rayne."

There was a slight pause, Dimitri reaches the wine glass that was filled with blood, "on with it."

Clearing his throat, "there's a passing rumor-"

Dimitri scoffs but didn't say anything so Sebastian continues. He looks at Dimitri awkwardly, "yes, a rumor. Umm, the rumors state that Rayne was last seen going towards Italy with two little boys and a young girl. No one knows if they were hers or not, but that was the last place she was last seen before she disappeared."

Sebastian looked at Dimitri with a nervous expression as he waits for his response. Dimitri moves his head side to side, humming to himself. "No one seems to know anything about her. Everything we know is based on rumors. Rumors that might or might not be false."

Dimitri takes a sip of his drink and lets the silence drag out for a while. "Anything else?"

Sebastian nods, "there's a possibility that there's a descendant of the Godfreys and they're living here in London."

Dimitri takes another sip of his drink and looks at Sebastian with a blank face, "find them and bring them to me."

_It was an order, an order that Sebastian knew that if he fails that'll be the end of him. _

Sebastian takes his leave, sightly bowing his head towards Dimitri.

Once he's alone, Dimitri begins thinking of every possibility about the Godfreys. Many questions come in mind in regards to them and Rayne. If they find them, then what's next? If he gets all of his questions answered? What will he do? Will he be satisfied with them or will he be left disappointed?

Just as his mind continues to wander about, his cell phone rings breaking the silence. Annoyed that he was being interrupted. He looks at his phone and frowns when he sees that it's his nephew. He hasn't talked with him since he left Forks. Before he could say a word, Edward beat him to it.

"Have you heard from Rayne?"

It's been two days since Edward had called him and asked about Rayne. After hanging up on him, Dimitri went straight to call Rayne. He tried calling but whenever he did, she never answered. Although he hasn't known her for a long time, he knew that she wasn't one to ignore someone without reason. So when she didn't reply to his texts or answer his calls he got worried; especially since Carlisle has told him that there's a coven nearby Forks.

He called Carlisle every day after that to make sure that Rayne hasn't shown up half-dead, he should be thankful that she didn't show up. But he couldn't help but feel as if something bad happened.

On the third day, Dimitri was going crazy. He hasn't got any information on Rayne's whereabout. None of his family members could get any information on her, they're all too focused on Edward's relationship with the human girl Isabella.

Dimitri could scoff at his nephew, he's only getting close to Isabella so that he can get information about Rayne. He doesn't understand why he needs to use a simple, weak human when all he has to do is go to Rayne's friends and ask about her. Dimitri shook his head, Edward is making things too complicated.

Dimitri was about to leave his study room when his phone rang. Without checking who it was, he answered it. "Edward please tell me you dropped the stupid idea of using Isabella," Dimitri asked sounding rather bored of the same conversation he had with Jasper- him trying to convince Dimitri to tell Edward to stop his plan before it gets them killed.

Instead of hearing his nephew's voice, he got a feminine and sweet voice- a voice he had been waiting to hear for the longest. "My, my, my. That's some fuck up shit your nephew is going to poor Isabella."

Dimitri dropped the book he was holding and quickly looked at the caller's name- seeing it was Rayne, Dimitri mentally cursed himself for not checking. He placed his phone next to his ear, "I did tell him it was a stupid idea," Dimitri said trying not to sound affected by her sudden call.

He heard her hum softly, "I'm pretty sure he's doing it more just because you went against it."

His lips tugged upwards in a small smirk before nodding his head, "knowing Edward I'm sure he is."

Dimitri went to retrieve the book off the floor and went towards his desk. There was a small pause and Dimitri could hear her odd breathing from the other side of the phone, instantly knowing that something was off. "What wrong?" he asked, and once again mentally cursing himself for sounding too desperate.

However, he's worried went out the window once he heard her soft laughter and he couldn't help but smile, "nothing, I just had a bad fever."

"I thought that your kind doesn't get sick?" he asked teasingly.

He didn't have to be there to know that Rayne had rolled her eyes at him, "shapeshifter don't and for your information I'm human."

"Well for now," once those words came out of his mouth Dimitri couldn't help but frown. Yes, Rayne was indeed a Blackfoot which meant that she might shift, but then again there hasn't been a female shapeshifter in their tribe... ever. But knowing Rayne she might just change everything because Dimitri knew that was the type of person she was... she went against the rules.

He heard a shift from her side, "have you found out anything yet?" she was trying to change the conversation and that made him smile.

"Ahh, not much if I'm being honest. Just some rumors," Dimitri sat down on his chair and pulled out the drawing of the not-so Rayne.

"Well rumors are half the truth and besides it's better than not having anything."

Dimitri hummed and didn't say anything so Rayne continued talking. "I saved Waylon's life the other day," that got his immediate attention.

Before he could ask how she continues. "He's fine. Doesn't remember a thing." Dimitri frowned.

"Raegan-"

"He was there?" the tone of his voice surprised him and Rayne. It was hard and sharp, a voice he hadn't used in a long time.

Silence filled the air, they didn't talk for a second before he heard Rayne sigh. "Look, he doesn't remember anything so it's all good right?"

"That's great. Great job," his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Dimitri, I didn't call to make you mad-"

"I'm not mad."

Rayne scoffed, "and I'm the Easter Bunny."

"I'm busy, so is there a reason for you to call?" Dimitri didn't mean to be rude, but hearing that Raegan was with her, helping her when he wasn't there didn't sit well with him. It just irked him knowing that Raegan was with her.

By the sound of her voice, Dimitri knew he messed up. "I was going to tell you something that I found out today, but since you're in a fucken mood, I won't tell you. Call me when you're done being an ass."

"Ray-" he didn't finish because Rayne clicked.

Dimitri threw his phone to the wall, feeling so angry, "damn it."

It was going good, he had her there, he had her talking to him, hearing her voice, but the moment he learned that Raegan was there- something in him just ticked. Dimitri didn't want him anywhere near Rayne. Raegan was the reason why she got cut and now he wants to help her. Dimitri didn't believe that Raegan was helping her out of the goodness of his heart, he knew that there was so much more than that.

He wanted to go back home and see what Raegan was up too, but he couldn't. If what Sebastian said about the Godfreys then he was close in finding out some answers. Although he wanted to go back home, he'll just have to wait until he receives an answer. If Sebastian was wrong then he'll go but if he wasn't, then his trip to return home would have to be a delay.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Feelings

**Annoyed. **She was annoyed. Why? Well, it's simple. Dimitri Mikhailov has managed to annoy her with his annoying pissy mood. All she wanted to do was tell him what had happened these past few days, but no. He had to be in one of his moods and completely ruin it for her.

Annoyed. She was annoyed for another reason. And this reason annoyed her even more. She didn't understand why she let him annoy her in the first place. She could easily ignore his mood and continued with her call, but no. She let him annoyed her and for that, she's annoyed with him and herself.

Walking down the hall, her mood wasn't in the best and those who took a glance at her could tell. They steered clear, afraid they'll do something to bring her mood lower than it already was. And that also annoyed her. She hadn't given them any reason for them to be afraid of her. Or perhaps they were afraid of her brother? Or even Raegan? But still, it annoyed her that everyone is treating her differently.

She ignored everyone around her. All she wants to do is go home, sleep, and eat. But now she can't even do that. She has to find whatever ingredients for Raegan's stupid spell that'll help McKenzie to unblock whatever shield she has. It might take hours or even days.

Not only that, she has to make sure Koda doesn't find out everything she's doing. From talking to the Cullens, helping them, doing voodoo witchcraft, fighting with a vampire coven to whatever else she plans on doing. And if Koda finds out... Oh, may Chuck help her poor, poor soul? Rayne groans, _so much for wanting to live a simple, normal life here. _

Rayne sighs, with everything that's going on, she still has to go to the Cullen and let them know about James. But there was a small... tiny little problem and that problem has a name. **Jasper Whitlock.** He's her problem or more like he has a problem with her, which frankly she kinda understands and at the same time she doesn't. Hasn't she shown that she doesn't want any trouble with him and his family? Hasn't she proven herself? Rayne understands that he's being cautious, but still. She's trying, can't he see that? Perhaps he does and doesn't care. Rayne shook her head, Jasper isn't heartless. He cares enough, he's just protecting his family from potential threats.

She couldn't help but smirks. It's funny to think that Jasper, the immortal Major Jasper Whitlock is nervous around a little mortal tribe princess such as herself. Rayne laughs softly, she couldn't wrap her brain around that silly little thought. Maybe when they're all good she could tease him about it.

Rayne stops her tracks. A sly smile appears on her face as she sees Edward walking along with Bella towards his car while his siblings stand by their cars. Oh, this is going to be so much fun.

"Yo Eddieboy," although her voice was gentle and just a whisper, to them it was as if she screamed.

Immediately, he stopped and turn around. Edward's narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what she's up too. However, that all was forgotten when he heard his sister Alice's mind saying, "this is going to be good."

Rayne walks towards him, her moves were lazy but with confidence. Her hands inside her front pocket, her hair in a nice messy bun, her eyes sparkle with mischief, and her lips curled into a silly smile. Rayne looks at Bella and then at Edward. "Can we talk?"

Edward nods but doesn't say anything. He just waits for her to talk.

Rayne's smile grew and lets out a little chuckle. She turns to Bella, "sorry, Bells. But can you give us a-"

"She stays," Edward interrupted her.

Rayne's lip twitched in annoyance. A heavy sigh leaves her mouth. Shaking her head, "it appears that everyone wants to annoy me today," Rayne thought to herself.

Edward knew that he annoyed her. By the way, her lip twitched, her heavy sigh and the click of her tongue. He couldn't help but feel victorious. This was one of the few moments where he was able to get a real reaction out of her, even if it was to annoy her. He'll take whatever he could get.

He looks at her with a smirk, one that says 'I win'. Which annoys her even more. "Eddy, don't be an ass now," her comment ticked him off a little but he didn't let it bother him. After all, he manages to annoy her.

His golden eyes became brighter as he stared down at her, "she knows. Might as well say what-"

This time, Rayne interrupted him. She raised her eyebrow playful, "she knows that you're a wizard, Cedric?"

Usually, things like that would have annoyed him but seeing that toothy, silly smile on her face- he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but pure happiness. He made that happened. He was the cause for her to be this relaxed, this happy with him. And for a moment, he even forgot that Bella was still standing there looking awkward and uncomfortable. Heck, even Rayne had forgotten that Bella was there. She was having fun with Edward to think of pretty much anything else.

Breaking their small moment, Bella cleared her throat. Looking away from each other, Rayne and Edward turned to Bella. "I-I'll waits over there," she pointed towards Edward's car.

"No, it's okay."

"Thank you."

Edward and Rayne said at the same time. They looked at each other and their good moment disappeared just like that.

Rayne glared at him, "Eddie boy-"

"Stop calling me that," Edward's voice was stern but there was a lightness to it.

She ignored him, "We gotta talk-"

"You know?" Bella spoke up, interrupting their small argument. It wasn't a question but a statement.

Both Rayne and Edward turn to her at the same time and they both blinked at the same time which kinda freaked her and the Cullens a little. "Oh honey, I know a lot of things," the way she said it, the cunning smile that appeared on her face, and the look in her eyes made them think that she knew more than she was letting on.

Suddenly Rayne's playfulness turned serious and it was that moment Edward knew that she wasn't playing around. "I'll see you in the car," Bella was surprised that Edward had agreed with Rayne's request. She wouldn't lie that it confused and hurt her.

She had seen the way the two of them interacted- it was different. Yeah, he was different around her but the way he was around Rayne. The way he looked at her. Just everything about the way he was around her, it filled Bella's body with envy and sadness. She wanted Edward to only look at her that way. Perhaps the rumors are true. Perhaps Edward was only with her because he wanted to make Rayne jealous just like the way she was making him jealous of Raegan.

When Bella went away, he gave Rayne his complete attention. He took this small moment to look at her. Edward saw how tired she looked. He notices the dark circles underneath her eyes. Her breathing was different from a week ago. Even the way she held herself was different. Something had happened and it was serious.

Looking at Edward with such serious and determined eyes, Edward was anxious to hear what she had to say. "I need to get permission to step into your land."

Jasper went stiff, his body tensed and his eyes glared at her. He didn't know what game she was playing at and he wasn't going to find out. She was not going to step a foot in their land.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, "for what?"

Rayne could feel the other's stares burning on her back. Oh, she could only imagine what they're thinking. But one thing for sure, she didn't want to know what Jasper's thinking. "There's a coven that's in town. They're not here to play nice. They're dangerous, Edward."

And that was it. That sealed the deal. Saying his actual name meant business.

Nodding his head, "I'll talk to Carlisle." Jasper whipped his head towards his brother. **Shocked. Anger. Betrayal. Disappointment. **Edward ignored Jasper's inner thoughts.

Rayne looked a turned back and sucked in a deep breath. The way Jasper was glaring at her, it was the only message she needed. **He hates her.** And that was one heartbreaking moment for Rayne. All her life, she wanted nothing more than to be friends with the Cullen. Fuck, when she was back in her old world- imagined what it would be like to be in a relationship with him. Besides Edward, Jasper was her crush. He was the type of person you just wanted to hold and protect from the world.

And now that she was living in this world. She hoped that she would become good friends with Jasper and his family even if she couldn't be with them. But now, she knew it was impossible. She knew. She knew that no matter how much she tried, Jasper Whitlock wanted nothing to do with her. And it killed her. It was as if someone stabbed her heart and twisted it a thousand times. Rayne wanted nothing more than to run away and cry. Cry till there were no more tears left, till she couldn't breathe anymore, and the only thing she could do was tremble.

But she couldn't do that. She couldn't let him or anyone else make her feel weak and worthless. She already let that wolf take away a piece of her. She already left someone walks over her as if she wasn't a human being. She already gave him her arm. She wasn't going to let that happen again. She was Rayne Blackfoot and she'll be damned to let someone else have that kind of power over her.

Rayne covered up her expression. She wasn't going to let him see how much he was hurting her, even if he could feel her emotions. She would rather fake it than let them show on her sleeves.

Turning away from Jasper, she breathed in. "Thank you," she gave Edward a sincere smile.

Rayne turned around without letting him say anything. She wanted to get out of there before her wall broke down. She didn't even glance at Jasper or the others, knowing that they were staring at her.

Just like Rayne, Edward didn't turn to his sibling. He could hear their thoughts and it wasn't pretty. Edward turns to Bella as she stood there looking awkward. He sighed before walking towards her. He knew that tonight was going to be one long and miserable night. There's not a doubt in his mind that a fight will happen in his household. Something that he wasn't looking forward too.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Cullen

If you have told Rayne that she would be standing inside of the Cullen's house, she would have thought_ 'cool, I'm getting a VIP trip to the studio'_. But if you had told her that she was going to be transported into the Twilight world, become the sister of an Alpha, be standing in the living room of the Cullen's house while being stared down by the ACTUAL freaken vampires, then she would have laughed in your face, called you a loony and told you to stay away from those drugs.

But here she was, doing the exact thing she never thought she would be doing.

Yet it wasn't what she had expected. She thought that she would have been their friend, a person who wasn't being looked as if she was their enemy. Yeah, she was standing next to a person who wasn't their biggest fan and also because she was the little sister to their actual enemy, but hey? When was life fair? At least she's standing with the real, non-pretend vampires.

"Let me get this straight," Emmett said, pointing his finger at her. "You're saying that this coven, the one you save Waylon from, must die?" he asked, confused. Rayne and Raegan went to their house right after they got Carlisle's permission.

Rayne sighed, "well they don't have to die, per se."

Raegan rolled his eyes, then he looked down at Rayen with a serious expression. "Yes, they do. James threatens you. And if you think for a second, I'm going to let him live then you're just as naive as Castel when it comes to human emotions."

She scoffed at him, opening her mouth to comment but Esme spoke up first. "Why would he threaten you?" she asked, her voice held concerned for the girl in front of her. Although she didn't know her that well, Esme was still concerned for her. From the moment, Rayne had stepped foot here in Forks, her life wasn't very peaceful. Esme just wanted her to be safe and not to have her life threaten every second of the day.

"It doesn't matter. He's not going to touch a single hair on her head. I'll make sure of it," Raegan was the one to speak, earning another round of confused expression from them.

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Rayne turned to the leader of the coven. Her facial expression was soft as she looked at him, clear to show that she was fond of him. "Carlisle, just be careful. James and his people are very dangerous. James' a tracker and loves the thrill of the hunt. While Victoria can sense danger and can get out of it before anything happens. Those two are a deadly combination. If you see them, it's either run or fight. There's no in-between."

Staring at her, Carlisle could see the seriousness of the situation. He was thankful that she came to warn him and his family. Although she went against her family by being here, nontheless, he was thankful. He still didn't know what to think of her. She was a mystery for all of them. Just when he thought that he knew her, she says or does something that completely throws him off.

"Thank you," his voice was full of sincerely that made Rayne smile and nod at him. "Is it okay for you to be here?" he asked, he feared what her brother would do.

Her smile fell slightly, just thinking of her brother made her heart squeeze painfully. She was still mad at him but he was her brother. She just wanted him to see her for who she is, not someone who he'll order around. "Don't worry about me, Carlisle. I'll be okay."

The Cullens notice her shift in mood. From what know, the Blackfoot's relationship was very complicated. They would do anything for each other and yet when it comes to talking, they always seem to be arguing over something.

Noticing the time, Rayne got up from the couch. "Thank you for listening to me. Just keep an eye out and be safe," she looks at each and one of them.

When she locks eyes with Jasper, her chest tightens. Of course, he was going to look at her with distrust and anger. But was it really necessary for him to let her see it? What was he going to gain by letting her know that he hates her? Shaking her head, Rayne looked away from him.

"Rayne," Edward called out. He stared at her and just like them before. He couldn't get a grip on her. She was so different from everyone else that it was impossible for them too not notice her. Her beauty was incomparable. Her bravely was admirable. And her willingness to help them despite them being enemies was just too much. He knew that she wanted to be their friend. Her actions agreed with her words. Yet he still didn't get her.

Rayne waited for Edward to continue. She could see the wheels in his mind spinning. Something that she found a little amusing. She was expecting him to ask something related to her absence or even about why she was helping them, but the words that came out of his mouth, she wasn't expecting. Well, maybe she should have because then it would have been easier.

"How did you know that Waylon was going to die?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers. They saw her body stiffen and her heartbeat picking up slightly yet her face didn't give away anything.

"Oh dear Eddy," she suddenly said, chuckling as if she found the situation to be hilarious. Rayne looks at him with a flirty smile, "if I tell you my secrets then you wouldn't be interested in me?"

Jasper narrows his eyes at her, his jaw locked and his fist tightened. He doesn't like her at all. There was something about her that didn't sit well with him. She was different. Different from her people. Different from humans. Different from anyone he has ever meet and he doesn't know whether it's a good thing or not. However, at the moment, he's going with the lateral.

Edward's lip twitched upwards, "who said I was interested in the first place?" he asked.

Rayne laughs softly. She shakes her head then looks at him with a tender smile. "if you weren't interested then I wouldn't be standing here."

At that moment he knew. He knew that she knew. Hell, they all knew that Edward Cullen was interested in her and she knew it. Perhaps it was because he didn't hide it well. Or perhaps it was just her. Perhaps it was the way she seems to look at you as if she could read you. Maybe she could or maybe she couldn't. Whatever it was, to him Rayne Blackfoot was someone worth trying to figure out.

"Don't let that go to your head, Blackfoot," Edward said, rolling his eyes which made her smile grew a little.

Again, she shook her head. Rayne looked around the room before her eyes locked eyes with the eldest Cullen son. "Goodbye, Cullen." And with that Rayne and Raegan left Cullen's resident.

Edward watched as she left the house with the tiniest smile on his face. Once again, Rayne Blackfoot had managed to get him to smile. Shaking his head, he turned away from his family and head towards his room with one person in his mind. He just knew that whatever the future holds, Rayne will no doubt be in the middle of it.


	52. Chapter51

Chapter 51: Do not Belong

Rayne didn't know why she came back, there's nothing there for her but here she is standing in front of her old self's burned down the house. And once again she doesn't know what to feel; should she feel sad? Scared? Guilty? She takes a deep breath and walks in. Rayne looks around, within the ashes lie their photographs and their possessions. She wonders why no one cleaned this up; it's as if they all had forgotten what this place stood for. But she knew that wasn't it; this fire took away four important people of the tribe and it took a piece of everyone who was related to this incident.

Rayne stands in the middle of what supposed to be the living room, she stares at the spot she remembers waking up. She thinks back to the day it all started for her; in this very living room she was brought from another world to help someone love again, but who. The lady- her mother Rayne suspects, didn't exactly tell her who. However, Rayne does believe it is her brother Koda Blackfoot. It would only make sense since she woke up in little Rayne's body and Koda hasn't been the same since the fire.

Rayne hears a stick snap behind her but she didn't turn around; she smelled the familiar sweet waterfall scent mixed with woods coming from behind her. **"I've always wondered why you never talked about what happened,"** Rayne said, not turning around.

Rayne takes a step forward, her hands gently touched the dirty, burned sofa. **"But seeing all of this, now I understand why it's so hard." **Rayne looks up and sees Koda standing by the doorway; his expression was unreadable like always. His eyes would follow Rayne around as she talks and touches the burned items.

Strangely something was sticking out underneath all the ashes on the ground. Curiously Rayne went down and picked it out; she was surprised to see a photo frame that wasn't damaged. In the photograph, the Blackfoot family was all together; smiling and happy. Rayne saw that Koda was smiling down at little Rayne as he held her. Their parents were in next to them; hugging each other and smiling at their children.

**"Why can't be honest with me, Koda?"** Rayne's words were soft as she looks at the photograph. **"That's all I want." **

She knows she's being a hypocrite, she isn't being honest with him at all. But if he tells her, come clean with her, trust in her then she will do the same. She will tell him but she knew that he would never do that. He was a man of few words. He was a man that did things all himself, baring all consequences himself and that was something she didn't want for him. She wanted to be the person her brother would go to. She wanted to help carry the weigh. And that's why she's teaming up with Raegan. She wants to be strong so that she can stand next to him without being a distraction. She wants to be able to handle herself so that she could help him defeat their enemies. Together. Side by side. Letting the entire world know that they couldn't fuck with the Blackfoot.

**"Go home, Rayne. You don't belong here."** Oh, how right he was. She wasn't his Rayne, she was a different Rayne. She didn't belong in this world- a world full of vampires, shapeshifter, and now angels. She never belonged here and probably never will. But she'll do whatever it takes so that she could complete her mission. the reason why she came here in the first place. But before she could, she must learn how to fight. She must learn how to be strong. She must learn how to survive before she could do her mission.

But unknown to her, Koda meant that she didn't belong to be surrounded by death. She didn't belong to be standing in the place where it almost killed her. She didn't belong to be here because she had a new home. A new home with him, where she belongs not here where everything has been touched by death.


	53. Chapter52

Chapter 52: She's been touched

Rayne Blackfoot didn't understand the world around her. This place was different from the original book, but still the same in a strange way. She knew the danger that lurked in the shadows, knew that she could die at any moment, but she also knew that she wouldn't go down without a fight. So when she was walking through the woods without any protection, Rayne knew that something was going to go down. She felt it in her stomach and felt it in the air. Rayne just had to be prepared to run when things went down.

Walking through the woods was either beautiful or right down creepy, it could never be both. Minding her business, Rayne heard something- more like someone- behind her. She felt their eyes on her burning her back. Rayne knew that she couldn't turn around without letting her attacker know that she could scene them. She wanted nothing more than to scream and run, be one of those white girls from the movies. But she went against that, she wouldn't scoop that low.

Suddenly she heard a deep chuckle, creeping her out even more. "well that's not suspicious at all," she mumbled, picking up her speed.

She felt him before she saw him. The wind blew against her hair, sending chills down her spine. "All alone, little girl?" his voice was just as she remembers. Smooth and charming yet with a hint of mischief and danger.

James stood in front of Rayne, staring down at her with his usual cocky smirk. He cocks his head when he sees that she's not freaking out. He finds her intriguing. She wasn't so different from the other humans yet enough to spike his interest in her. James could see that she wasn't human, her scent confirmed that, yet he didn't know what she was. She didn't smell like a human or any other supernatural creature he had encountered throughout his immort life.

"What do you want?" Rayne asked, keeping her voice level- not letting him know that she was scared.

A short chuckle spaced his lips, his ruby red eyes darkened. "I wanted to see you of course." James took a step forward and she took no back- this made him smile. "Not so tough without your bodyguard, huh?" his voice was teasing yet there was an underlying danger.

To his and her surprise, Rayne scoffed. "I don't need a bodyguard."

James couldn't help it, he lets out a laugh. Oh, she was something else. She was either brave or stupid. Probably both, he thought. "You know what I am and yet I do not know what you are?"

Rayne looked at him, slightly confused. Couldn't he smell her human scent or her wolf scent? "I'm human," she deadpanned.

He growls, "don't take me for a fool, little girl," James snapped causing Rayne to tense up. She knew that an angry James was very bad for her. "I know you're not human. Nor a vampire. Your beating heart confirms it."

Rayne curls her hand into a fist, trying to calm her rapid heart. Shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't have a care in the world, "okay, okay. You caught me." James calmed down just a little bit, he still kept his eyes narrowed at her and his lips upwards in a snarl. The words came out of her mouth without permission and once they came out, she regretted them. "I'm a unicorn."

Once again she felt it before she saw it coming. Rayne felt his cold, not so human hand around her very human throat. She was pushed back against the tree and her entire body shook with pain. However, before either of them could react there was this loud booming sound in the sky, and the ground beneath shook. One moment, James held Rayne by her throat, and then the next, he was thrown away from her. Rayne watched as James was thrown across the field, taking five trees with him, and then a bright white light appeared making it painful to keep her eyes open.

On the other side of town, The Cullens were doing their normal thing when all of a sudden they heard the thunder, felt the earth shake and the saw a light appear. Without a moment to spare, they all appeared in their living room with confused and slightly scared/worried expression. Emmett looked at his family, "what was that?" he asked, his voice shook a little. Alice looked at Edward and then at the others, "I don't know but I saw this before and it's not good." Her comment did not make it better but worse. They all felt the ominous feeling in the air. Jasper held his wife closer and the others did the same- well except for Edward, he just stood there wondering what had happened.

In the small Rez, the pack was in Emily's house when the witness the same thing as the Cullens but with more force. They either had to hold onto something in fear they'll fall, cover their ears from the loud sound coming the outside, or covered their eyes from the blinding light. When it passed, they looked at each other confused and dazed. "What the hell?" Jared asked, touching his ears since it was making a ringing sound. Suddenly, Koda was on the floor groaning in pain. "Ahh!" he screamed out, his head was pounding and his throat was burning. Sam went to help him up but hissed when he felt Koda's skin- it was ice cold. The moment that Sam touched Koda's skin- a thin layer of ice covered Sam's skin. They all looked at Koda in stunned. "What the hell," Sam whispered, his eyes wide opened. Just like it suddenly appeared, it disappeared. Koda's pain went away and the ice melted. Koda was still on the floor, breathing hard. "F-find... Rayne," he whispered before losing consciousness. Sam took immediate action, ordering Paul to take Koda to the spare room and then ordering the others to look for Rayne

In town and their own homes; Raegan, Mason, Christoper, McKenzie, Isabella, and Zuri felt the impact. Just like the wolves and the Cullens, they all wondered what the hell was that. And just like them, they felt the ominous feeling creeping down their spines. However, Raegan knew. He looked out his window with a smile. "Soon. You'll wake up soon, my Queen," Raegan said, looking back down the grimoire that'll help both Rayne and McKenzie.

On the other side of the world, Dimitri was in his private study room when all of a sudden he felt this strong, sharp pain go throw his body. It brought him to his knees while he clutched his throat as if he couldn't breathe. His eyes turned black as he screamed out, his mind conjured an imagined. Although he was in great pain and his head was hurting, he could see the imaged clearly- as if he was there. Dimitri saw Rayne in the woods but it wasn't the Rayne he knew. No, it was the Rayne that he was chasing after. She stood there, her bright blue eyes staring out into the opened while her there were dead bodies all around her. Rayne's hands were dripping with blood. Suddenly, she whips her head towards him and she gives him a sinister smile. "I'll be coming for you, _Eilam_." Suddenly, Dimitri was forced out of his vision. He stayed in the ground as the pain went away. His hand still around his throat, trying to calm himself down. While his mind was racing, a name left his mouth- so soft that even he wasn't sure if had said it or not. But whether if he did or didn't, his mind knew that somehow she was involved with this. Somehow he just knew that she was.

Back in the woods, Rayne opened her eyes and her eyes flashed a bright blue color just for a second before it went back to normal. Unexpectedly, the white wolf from her dreams came out behind her and stood next to Rayne. Its eyes locked with Rayne's dark eyes and out of nowhere, Rayne felt light as if she could fly. And then Rayne saw it, she saw the other Rayne from her dreams. But unlike her dreams, she was smiling at her. The other Rayne opened her mouth yet she couldn't hear what she was saying. When she was done, the other Rayne disappeared along with the white wolf- leaving Rayne confused and disoriented.

Rayne then remembered about James, she went to go find him but he was nowhere to be seen. She was getting more and more confused with everyone that was going on, however before she could think more of it. She heard her name being called. Looking into the woods, Rayne heard Harry's familiar voice shouting. Sighing, Rayne decided that it was better to keep this to herself or else things will just turn for the worse. Touching her throat one last time, she took a deep breath and made her way towards the shouting.

But one thing was in her mind, "what just fucken happened."


End file.
